Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Sisters
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Amidst the Despair, a ray of Hope shines upon the world. No matter its bleakness, it will shine through. For a year and a half she's been a Captive, privy to the outside world, not knowing what happened. Now she's being thrust into it, with no knowledge of what happened, and with a gun she doesn't know how to use. Follow Yukki Maizono, as she learns to live through the despair.
1. Act 1: A World Full of Despair

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the First chapter of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Sisters. This is a direct sequel to my story, The School Life of Mutual Killing, so if you haven't read that, I advise that you do, as there will be mentions of everything that happened in that story. I would like to say that this will be the only chapter I post for now, to cement the overall plot down and prepare it for posting. I am still working on The End of Hope's Peak Academy, and until I am in a place where I am satisfied, I will not continue this. I couldn't help myself, and that's the reason why this chapter came into fruition.**

 **As I said in the final Authors Note at the end of Chapter 6 Act 2 of the School Life of Mutual Killing, This story will be from the Point of View of Yukki Maizono, the little sister of Sayaka Maizono, who was being held captive as a motive for Junko to use. It will also follow Yuno's little sister, Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri, and Akira Tetsujima, as they try to stop the destruction the Remnants of Despair and the Warriors of Hope are causing throughout Towa city. The characters from the first story will be making cameos throughout it, but will not have a major role until the very end, when they come to capture the Remnants of Despair in preparation of the Neo World Program, and the start of the School Trip of Mutual Killing. For now, I hope you enjoy this Prologue of sorts. Leave a like and a review, I really appreciate it. And who knows? maybe I might continue this a little earlier than planned. Things don't always turn out as they seem, especially for someone like me. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Update: 7/3/17: I have edited and re uploaded Act 1 of Ultra Despair Girls. I ended up fixing all of the continuity errors as well as some grammatical issues that I noticed in this story. Hey, if someone would be kind enough to draw Yukki Maizono for me, I would appreciate it. If you do, I will not only give you a shout out, but I will allow you to create an Oc who will take part in any story you wish, including the School Trip of Mutual Killing. I have special plans for that story...I want to blow it out of the water, and that includes adding extra characters and the like. So seriously think about it, it would make be beary happy! Upupupupupu!**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 1

Hello, World of Despair

" _Hope. Hope is something that I have yet to understand. It's a feeling of determination that wells up inside you. It's something that you just get, when you stare at death in the face, telling it that you won't go out with out a fight, that you will do everything in your power to survive to survive through the night, no matter the bleakest situation or the darkest of nightmares. Hope is something that you can't live without, and in it's absence, despair runs amok. We thought that by defeating her, we would be filled with hope, once those gates opened, nothing was on the forefront of our minds, nothing but escaping the hell in the hallways we were put through._

 _Serenity Enoshima_

 _Mondo Oowada_

 _Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

 _Touko Fukawa_

 _Chihiro Fujisaki_

 _Nicholas McFay_

 _Bryce Kotenok_

 _Hisashi Kirigiri_

 _Junko Enoshima_

 _Even now, those names will haunt me for the rest of my life. They were the names of the students I had grown to know. The name the person I ceased to be, and the name of the one who set it all in motion._

 _Hope may open doors, and we may walk through them, but that doesn't mean that at the other side Hope is waiting for us. Sometimes, we'll try to escape Despair, and only be greeted with nothing but despair in return._

"Just keep running, we need to find a place where we can hole up!" shouted the voice of Ryouko Otonashi, the Ultimate Soldier.

"Easy for you to say, you can easily dodge those bullets soldier girl!" replied the voice of Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star.

The two, along with everyone else who had made it out of Hope's Peak Academy, hid behind an over turned bus, just a few meters from the school entrance. They looked around, making sure everyone was with them.

Beside the baseball star was the injured Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi, who was still recovering the stab wound he had received from their previous captor, Junko Enoshima. He was clutching his chest tightly, pain exploding from the wound on his chest.

His girlfriend, Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse was standing over him, checking him over for injury while making sure no one else was hurt. She couldn't help but start to cry, knowing full well the reason behind their hasty escape was because of her. Ryouko dropped the spent magazine from her AR 15, slamming a new one in place before jumping out from behind the bus, opening fire on the ones chasing them.

Aoi Asahina was panting hard, not expecting to be put through this type of thing after escaping the academy. The Ultimate Swimmer had been expecting the worst, but when the gates opened and she got a good look at the world past them, her hopes came crashing down.

It was hot, and she was having a hard time breathing, but she wasn't going to give up, she owed it to Sakura and Nick, who had laid down their lives in there.

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami, was enraged at the fact that he had been shot at. His very image should have been enough for them to cease fire, but not even he could get them to stop, not after what had happened. He looked at the sky, the crimson despair had over taken the world, and taken his family with it, it had been a bitter pill to swallow, but he wasn't going to give up, not yet.

Taeko Yasuhiro, once known as Celestia Ludenburg, had put her mind body and soul into her final gamble, hoping that everything on the outside wasn't as bad as Junko made it to be. But she under estimated the True Ultimate Despair, and she had underestimated Despair. Everything around her was covered in a thick blanket of despair, where hope was barely radiating. Her dream of building a European castle had slowly started to shatter, but she had decided at that moment not to give up. She wouldn't give up, not after everything that had happened.

Hot shell casings flew past Kyoko Kirigiri's face as she looked back at what had been their home, their home turned prison. Hope's Peak Academy, towering over the city like a ghost in a shell. It's large turrets and anti-tank rifles poised and ready to fire, were lifeless as the stream of bullets rained toward them. The building was damaged, several cracks could be seen on the sides of the walls, the glass that made up the housing over the second floor pool had been destroyed, the metal plating barely visible.

The golden crest near the top of the building, once glowing and shimmering full of hope, was now cracked and displaying a visage of despair. The gates had been knocked down, and the fences were littered with bodies, half rotting corpses of the Reserve Course students who had committed suicide nearly two years ago. The Ultimate Detective was confused, confused and for the first time in her life, scared. Scared of the outside world, of the world she had turned her back too, the world that was trying to kill her with all of it's might.

When she had walked outside, Sayaka Maizono had been expecting a camera crew, and first responders. Rescuers and people who wanted to hear their incredible tale of survival. Instead, she had been greeted with nothing but death and despair. Seeing her friends die one by one was one thing, but seeing the bodies of hundreds, piled up outside the academy, it was nothing short of a nightmare.

The metal plates held true, several holes littered them, but the layers of iron had held true against the strongest of fire arms. Millions of shell casings from the Gatling Guns atop the academy danced around her feet and if she wasn't careful, she would end up falling to the ground. The buildings around her had been knocked on its side, and even the tallest buildings hadn't been spared, save for a single one miles away from them, the only other building that seemed to have survived the three year onslaught brought upon it by The Tragedy.

He knew what he had gotten himself into, as soon as those gates opened, and he got his first glance of the outside world, he knew. To Yunosuke Kirigiri, he had been expecting a broken world, devoid of reason, a world tainted in despair, but even that had exceeded his expectations. The Ultimate Private Investigator, turned Ultimate Hope had been willing to start from scratch and clean up the malefaction brought upon them by Junko Enoshima, but he wasn't expecting the thick quilt of despair that was covering the entire world.

The skies, the trees, the animals, the very sun itself, everything upon everything was covered in a thick fog of despair. It would take much more than planting seeds of hope for the world to return to it's previous splendor. He knew, and as the looming shadow of Hope's Peak Academy looked down on them, mocking and berating them, he questioned if it had been a wise idea to leave their sanctuary.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

Looking at her face, he saw nothing but her. He saw it in her blue eyes, in her strawberry blonde hair. He saw the face of despair, he was holding it in his arms. And yet, when he heard that voice, when he felt her breathe, saw her move, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. She was his daughter, his beautiful ray of hope, a child born in the midst of despair to the Queen herself, a Princess of Destruction by name alone, and yet she was going to be his hope.

She was his hope, a strong shining hope that everyone held dear. Junko Francheska Kirigiri, the daughter of Junko Enoshima was destined for great things. He knew, as soon as he walked through those gates, that it wasn't going to be easy. But seeing her smiling, seeing her run around and act like a kid, had become his hope for the new world, and he would fight tooth and nail for it, even if it killed him.

 _ **(Thirty Minutes Earlier)**_

Yuno and the rest of his friends, waited patiently as the gates to the outside slowly opened, the blinding light of hope blinding them for a few seconds. Finally, the doors finished opening, slamming to the sides of the wall like a train into an oncoming vehicle. The echo filling the Entrance Hall behind them. Their eyes widened in shock and horror. Fires were blazing, buildings were burning and toppling over. The trees were dead, bodies littered the area, shell casings intermingled with fresh blood.

The skies, the beautiful blue skies they had all wanted to see, was nothing but a shell of it's former self, dyed with the hues of despair. Little Junko started coughing, and Yuno pulled her shirt over her nose.

"Don't breathe the outside air sweetie." he whispered quietly.

"What...what is this?" Byakuya asked, looking around wide eyed.

"There's no way...there's no way this is our world. It can't be possible." Sayaka said, looking around. Everything she knew, everyone she knew was dead and she couldn't accept it.

"Guys, I know it's bad, but look at it this way. The gates are open, Junko is dead, there is nothing we can do but walk forward. We promised to find new life out there, and we have to keep to it. We can't fall into despair, and we can't turn tail and hide in the academy anymore. If we stay here, eventually we'll die. So let's go." Makoto said taking the first steps forward.

Yuno trailed after him, holding Junko close to his body, making sure her nose and mouth were covered so she couldn't breathe the air. He knew the shirt wouldn't do much, but it was better than breathing it in without any protection.

"These bodies...they're Reserve Course students correct?" Taeko asked, examining the half rotting corpses.

"Indeed, they are the 267 Students that took their lives before the world went to hell. In fact, the world ended that very day, when class 77B blew up the New School Building." Ryouko replied.

She hadn't regained all of her memories yet, but seeing the outside world had awoken a few of the memories of her life before the despair had set in. She spared a glance at Mikan, who was looking at the ground in shame, tears threatening to spill from her purple colored eyes.

"Yeah, but what about the ones dressed in black suits. They're holding guns." Leon said, looking at one of the recently deceased bodies.

He cringed, seeing one literally riddled with holes. Icky pink blood was running down the path leading down to the front gates of the academy, dribbling into the drainage system.

"That is a very good question. Perhaps these bodies are the people that tried to rescue us, but seeing those atop the academy, they didn't have a sliver of a chance in the first place." Byakuya said, pointing to the large mounted guns on top of the academy. Leon swallowed hard, clutching the wooden bat in his hands.

"It may look bleak but...it isn't so bad right?" Yuno asked, earning a no from his daughter.

He kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly to himself. Sayaka wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him close to herself. They had gotten half way to the gates when several sirens forced them to stop. The walls around the academy had been destroyed long ago, so it allowed any vehicle to drive right onto the courtyard. Black vans, armed vehicles, unmarked cars, almost every kind of vehicle was there, and Yuno didn't like it.

As soon as he saw them, he got a bad feeling. Ryouko had also seemed to react poorly to them, the look on her face was one of worry and fear, and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a very bad thing. Finally, one of the large armored trucks opened up, and several armed men came out, pointing their guns right at them. Junko let out a scream, clearly distressed at the sight of these unknown individuals. It didn't take them long to be surrounded.

"Survivors of Hope's Peak Academy. Do not be alarmed, we mean you no harm." a calm voice said.

Yuno looked ahead, at one of the armored vehicles. He saw a man, around twenty three years of age, standing in front of the soldiers. He was wearing a white suit, pressed and with a blue tie. Underneath he wore a matching white shirt, and white slacks. He had white steel toed boots on his feet, and a katana sheathed to his side. His stern face held no emotion, his blue eyes were an ocean of uncertainty.

"My name is Kyosuke Munakata, and I am the Vice President of the Future Foundation, an organization dedicated to eradicate despair." he said firmly.

"Munakata? Weren't you an alumni here? I saw your file in the headmaster's office." Byakuya said firmly.

"Indeed, I am a graduate of Hope's Peak Academy. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Togami." the man said.

"So what's the deal then? You here to help us or something?" Leon asked, still clutching his bat.

"Yes, we've been monitoring all of you and keeping an eye on the School Life of Mutual Killing. I would like to give my condolences to those who perished within the academy. We had no idea that it was Junko Enoshima who had set everything in motion. I assure you, if we had known, if we had known she had been responsible for this...we would have stopped her, the before all of those kids killed themselves." he said, spitting at the ground.

"Something tells me this guy totally hates despair." Taeko said, causing Sayaka to let out a giggle.

"Regardless, I have come here to retrieve all of you and extend an offer to join our ranks. We have need or your particular skill sets, especially the skill sets of Kyoko Kirigiri, Sayaka Maizono and Byakuya Togami." the man said firmly.

"What about Yuno? He's a Detective too. You completely ignored Ryouko here, she's a freaking soldier." Leon said.

"I didn't forget them. Not entirely, you see...those of you who have fallen to despair serve no purpose to the foundation, and have been sentenced to death for your crimes. Mukuro Ikusaba, Mikan Tsumiki, Hisashi Kirigiri, all three of you have fallen into despair. You are nothing more than Ultimate Despair, filthy individuals who have no purpose in this world, except fill the world with despair." the man said.

"You...you're gonna kill them?" Sayaka asked firmly. Fear coursed through all of them, making them get defensive.

"Of course, that is unless they are willing to barter. How about handing over that little product of despair? That vile excuse of a creature masking itself as a human being needs to be purged to the depths of hell." Munakata said, pointing right at Junko. Yuno grit his teeth, hugging his daughter tightly.

"What makes you think I would hand my daughter over to you? Especially knowing that you want to kill her? Sorry, but if that's the offer you are bringing to the table, then we decline. We'll take our chances out there." he said, turning to leave.

All of the soldiers cocked their guns, lasers filling their line of sight. They were covered in them, everyone had a dot right on their forehead. Munakata chuckled.

"You are under the impression that you had a choice. Ultimate Despair, stand down, or your friends will die. Is that what you want? To bring more death onto this world?" he asked.

"Yuno...what do we do?" Leon said, through his grit teeth.

"I don't know man, just stay calm."

"I think I have a better option." Kyoko said, her voice firm and filled with confidence.

"Oh? Does the daughter of Headmaster Kirigiri have an idea?" Munakata asked.

"Indeed, all of you can bend over and kiss my ass!" she said firmly, kicking a black canister into the air. It burst, covering them in a thick blanket of smoke. Using it as cover, the students sprung into action.

"Open fire! Make sure none of them live!" Munakata cried out.

All of the soldiers opened fire into the smoke, hoping to hit their targets. Instead however, they were greeted by one of the vans exploding, followed by a second and then a third. Ryouko was standing atop a pillar, what remained of the gates that proudly sat around the academy, separating from the outside like a moat to a castle, was now nothing more than a tool for her.

In her hand was a Bazooka, smoke billowing from the end as she had fired it's rockets. She tossed it side, pulling two 1911's from her boots. She opened fire into the crowd, sending the soldiers sprawling for cover.

"Shoot her! She's an Ultimate Despair. Make sure she's dead!" Munakata said, unsheathing his sword.

Ryouko smirked as she flipped off the post, using it as cover. Bullets ripped through the bricks as she tossed her guns aside. Ahead of them, her friends had been using some trees for cover. They wouldn't do anything for them if those soldiers got close.

" _I promised I would never become her again, but seems I'll have to use her skill set if I want to make sure my friends are alive."_

Ryouko nodded to herself, her face loosing all emotion, as she fell into the mind and body of Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier she once was. Grabbing the knife she had pried from one of the bodies, she leaped into action, dodging the hot artillery shells flying right at her.

"Ryouko!" Yuno shouted.

"Let her go, this is who she is. We need to get out of here, or else we are going to die." Kyoko said, looking at her brother and her niece. She was putting their lives ahead of her own, and for that, she was thankful.

 _ **(Present Time)**_

Somehow, Ryouko had come back to them, carrying weapons for each of them. Leon felt clumsy with his rifle, and the Ultimate Soldier's brief explanation of how to use it really hadn't helped. Byakuya seemed to be a pro with his pistol, and had been letting off a few rounds whenever he had the chance.

They had succeeded in keeping the Future Foundation at bay, but what were they going to do then? When they ran out of ammunition. It was a horrible thought. Yuno handed Junko over to Sayaka, giving her a nod.

"Keep her safe." he said simply, kissing her on the lips.

He walked over to Ryouko who had been busy firing at the soldiers, and grabbed the gun that was tucked into her skirt. He pulled the slide back, placing his finger behind the trigger. It had been awhile since he had fired off a gun, and he wasn't sure if he remembered how, but he felt it, in his mind and heart that he had done it before. He would just follow his instincts. Looking ahead, he saw several cars piled up a few feet away from the academy's exit. He licked his lips.

"Ryouko, Byakuya, Leon, can you keep them back while I lead everyone else to that car pile up over there?" he asked, gesturing to the end of the path they had been following.

"We'll buy you some time, but do hurry. I can't keep firing forever." the Affluent Progeny said, loading a fresh magazine into the receiver of his gun. Ryouko grunted her reply. Leon however handed Kyoko his rifle, and took off his dufflebag, throwing it open, Yuno had been surprised to see baseballs.

"Junko had hundreds of these lying around. I couldn't just let them go to waste. I have the fastest pitch in the entire world, I can't fire a gun, but I can throw a ball. I got your back." he said firmly, grabbing a white baseball in his hands.

"Alright, get ready to move on my signal." he said, holding his hand up. He looked over to the bus, seeing Munakata slowly walking toward them, deflecting bullets with practiced skill.

"Go!" he shouted, urging his friends to run.

Mikan struggled as she helped Makoto, who was still gravely injured. Kyoko ran along side them, looking all over the area in case she had to shoot anyone. Yuno let out a couple of rounds, hoping to injure Munakata, but the man just deflected them, no hint of emotion on his face.

"I'm out!" Ryouko cried, tossing her rifle aside.

Leon threw a baseball at the Future Foundation Vice President, only for him to slice it in half. Thread and leather hit the ground, leaving the baseball star shocked at what he had seen. Yuno could see his friends, hiding behind the cars, he grit his teeth.

" _This is hopeless. At this rate all of us will die...but I can't...I can't let my daughter die at the hands of them. She's innocent...it's me they want."_

"Yuno, let's go." Byakuya said, forcefully pulling him along.

Soldiers started pouring out from both sides of the bus, giving chase. It was relentless, they had too much firepower, while they had nothing but a couple of bullets and a few baseballs. All hope was lost it seems.

At least, until they heard the sound of a Chopper. Everyone stopped momentarily, as an Apache Attack Helicopter flew over them. The back of it opened up, and several Parasoldiers dropped out, opening fire on the future foundation. The sleek maroon paint job on it seemed a little odd, but when they saw the Crest of Hope's Peak Academy, they couldn't help but wonder who was piloting it.

Another helicopter, a Mil Mi-17 flew over head, this one had been clearly modified, and had added rocket launchers on it's sides. Several rockets shot out, slamming into the bus that Yuno had preciously used as a shield.

"What the hell is going on?" Leon asked.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just go with it." Yuno replied, firing a few rounds at some nearby soldiers.

One final helicopter appeared over the horizon, a sleek black helicopter, bearing the name Togami Enterprises on the side. It landed right beside them, as the Future Foundation soldiers had been forced to back away, though they still kept firing. A squadron of F-16's had flown over heard, and had started spinning around the academy.

The side door of the black helicopter opened up, and a young white haired woman stepped out of it, wearing the uniform of Hope's Peak Academy. She was holding a bullhorn of sorts in her hand. She stopped a few away from the helicopter, turning the device on.

"Members of the Future Foundation, this is Musashi Togami, Second Lieutenant of the Remnants of Hope. Stand down or we will continue to fire against you. The 78th class is under our protection, as is the entirety of Hope's Peak Academy, leave immediately." she cried, her voice towering over the sound of the choppers.

"Togami?" Yuno asked, looking at Byakuya, who looked like he was about to cry. He took his glasses off, wiping his eyes. When he placed them back on, his vision cleared, and the smiling face of his sister greeted him.

"Hello big brother. It's been awhile hasn't it?" she asked.

"M-Musashi...Junko Enoshima said the Togami family had been killed." he said. She frowned, looking at the ground.

"It's true. Our siblings, those outcast by our family, our associates, our parents...they're all dead. We are the last remaining members of the Togami Conglomerate. Which is why we have to fight, so we can bring it back to it's former glory. Don't worry, the Foundation isn't going to hurt you guys anymore." she said firmly. She looked over his shoulder, setting eyes on Yuno. She smiled, walking up to him wrapping her arms around his body.

"I'm glad you are alive and well Hisashi...um...do you want me to call you Yuno from now on?" she asked.

"Uh...Yuno is fine...you are part of the 79th class correct?" he asked.

"Oh right, I forgot Junko wiped your memories. Worry not, the 78th class is now under our protection. We have someone back at Headquarters who will be able to restore your memories, but it will take a few days to get them back fully." she said.

"Our memories? We get them back?" Sayaka asked, earning a nod from the younger girl. She smiled, waving at Junko who hid her face in the Pop Sensation's blue hair.

"Yes, but we cannot risk the memories of certain individuals. Mikan, Mukuro, I must apologize, but due to you being Ultimate Despair, I cannot allow your memories to be restored, not until we can determine a way to eliminate your memories of despair without you causing harm to anyone. I hope you understand." Musashi said.

"It's alright...I'm fine living without them for now." Mikan said.

"Well, I'm surprised you are looking well for a stupid pig faced idiot. You know, I thought you were gonna die in there, but color me surprised." a familiar voice said.

Yuno's head whipped to the side, eyes landing on the familiar blonde girl. Even without her kimono, he could recognize the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Mikan's lip quivered as she bounded for the girl, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hiyoko! I missed you so much!" she cried loudly, weeping into the girl's shoulder. The girl sighed, her look of annoyance turning into a smile of pure happiness.

"I...missed you too Mikan." she said softly. This seemed to make the Nurse cry even louder.

"You...never...c-called me by...my name...before." she wept.

"Yes I have, I made you my honorary sister...wait, the memories...never mind. Let go you are making me an embarrassment in front of my soldiers. You are lucky I was able to get here this quickly or else you would be a shit stain on the ground. Men! Take them into the helicopter and prepare for transport!" she called out, once the girl had let her go.

"Yes Ma'am." they all cried. Hiyoko walked toward toward Yuno, slapping his back, making him cringe in pain.

"Hey you, didn't think I would see you top side ever again. I'm glad you are alive. However, we'll need to skip over pleasantries...I've located your little sister." she said.

"What?" he asked. Kyoko perked up, and stood next to Yuno, along with Sayaka who was still holding Junko in her hands.

"Kotoko is being held captive in an apartment building in Towa city. She, along with those close to everyone within the killing game were being held in this building. It seems they were all being held captive as part of one of Junko's motives." she said.

"Motives? Momma had motives?" little Junko asked, tilting her head curiously. Kyoko smiled, taking hold of the little girl, for the first time.

"How about I take you to the helicopter? Auntie Kyoko will show you how they work." she said.

"Okay Auntie, by daddy, my new momma." the girl said, waving goodbye to her father.

"I...can't believe she's your daughter...the daughter of that bitch." Hiyoko spat angrily.

"Me either...but what's this about this motive?" Yuno asked.

"Yeah, and how is my little sister?" Sayaka asked.

"At this moment, I have no idea how they are doing. They've been locked in this apartment complex for the last three years. Junko had them captured by my fellow classmates, and placed in this complex until further notice. Just recently, we discovered that the motive behind it was a gruesome one. It was called, Fighting among Loved ones. She was going to force all of your family and friends into a killing game much like the one you were all in.

She would then stream it live into the academy, to bring you to despair. Thankfully, this motive wasn't used, but we have reason to believe it was going to be the very first motive used in the School Life of Mutual Killing." Hiyoko said.

"Junko was...going to have our family and friends...kill each other?" Sayaka asked.

"Yes, we tried to mobilize a squad in the past to help them, but there was a heavy presence of Reserve Course students located around the complex. Me and Daisuke tried taking down two Ultimate Despair, your classmates from class 79, to capture them and bring them back to HQ, but we were unsuccessful, and total war has broken out in Towa city. Daisuke is there right now, trying to locate everyone." the blonde said.

"I have to go there. I can't just let Kotoko die." Yuno said.

"Me too, Yukki...Yukki is in danger." Sayaka said.

"No! Neither of you can go there. If survivors of the killing game show up in town, then who knows what can happen, especially if it's the Ultimate Hope. The Reserve Course students might just kill them off. Daisuke is on the case, and we've sent our best agent out there to assist him, however, the Foundation has also sent their own agents there, so we can't be assured of who will survive. We have an inside man though, in the form of Kanade Naegi." she said.

"Makoto's mom?" Sayaka asked, recognizing the name.

"Indeed. We need to get you back to HQ, the faster we restore your memories the better." she said, leading them toward the Apache.

Yuno spared a glance back, seeing the towering building of Hope's Peak Academy. It was still a symbol of hope, an academy that was going to nurture it. It stood tall and proud, the blanket of despair not affecting it a single bit.

" _I promise dad, I will return to this academy, and I will make it great again. Your vision of hope, it was thanks to you that we survived this tragedy, but it's time for us to do our part, so you can rest easy."_

With that, he walked into the helicopter, sitting next to his fiancee, watching his daughter interact with all of his friends. A story that ended with despair, was finally starting to see a little hope, but who knew how long it would be, before he would see his little sister again, if he saw her at all.

"No, I don't fucking identify as an Apache Helicopter, and I am not adopting an Attack Drone!" Leon cried out, earning a glare from Taeko, as Makoto burst out laughing.

 _ **xxx**_

A small groan escaped her lips, as her alarm started blaring in her ear. Her dainty hand slammed down on the off button, almost breaking the poor device, as the room was once again thrown into silence. She rolled over, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the day. Sighing to herself, she got up, stretching her tired limbs, her long chocolate brown locks falling down to her mid back. Her vibrant pink eyes scanned around the room, lazily focusing on their surroundings. She yawned loudly, getting out of her bed, the white tee shirt she was wearing barely covering her clearly visible pink underwear. She walked into the adjacent bathroom, opening the tap water. She splashed some onto her face, waking herself up a bit more. She dried her face off, looking at herself in the mirror.

Staring back at her, was a beautiful young woman, of seventeen with a light complexion, and a bright pink eyes. She had a small nose, and full pink lips, which bore a frown on them. It had been a long time since she had smiled. She grabbed her tooth brush, slathering the generic tooth paste onto it before sticking it in her mouth, not bothering to wet the brush first. She tugged at her hair, it was becoming long and unruly, but she didn't have the luxury of getting it cut, she hadn't had it cut for years, aside from the times she had to do it herself. She didn't trust anyone but herself with her hair.

After she was done brushing her teeth, she took off her shirt, tossing it into the pile of dirty clothes, followed by her underwear. Even though she was seventeen years of age, she had the curves of an adult woman, she hated to admit it, but they had attracted a lot of attention to her, especially due to her line of work as an Idol.

Of course, everyone always payed attention to her older sister, something that her fellow band mates hated, but when she was the front man of their group, the leading lady, it was obvious everyone would pin after her. When they shared the stage with the great Sayaka Maizono, none of them were going to get half of the comments she would. Then again, being related to her did have it's advantages.

Being in the same middle school for one. Black Root Junior High had been her chosen institution, though she wished to have been selected into Whispering Oaks Middle School, so she could have her own Super Middle School Level title, but since her older sister already had the title of Ultimate Pop Sensation, she knew she had a snowballs chance in hell of getting into Hope's Peak Academy. Still, she could only dream. After getting out of the shower, she grabbed her fluffy pink towel, and dried herself off, walking into her bedroom. She pulled out a set of her normal clothes.

Once on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a short girl, being five foot four for her age, something that annoyed her, as everyone literally looked down on her. She was wearing a ruffled black tank top, with thick black shoulder straps. The top was a bit silky, and decorated with round white dots, all over. If it had been red and black, surely people would have called her Ladybug or something close to that. She was also wearing a ruffled white satin mini skirt, which was in fact so short, that if her father caught her in it, she would get her ass beat for sure.

She was wearing a pair of pale pink tights underneath it, along with a pair of black laced boots. Finally, she had brushed her hair free of tangles, pulling it behind her head in a high ponytail, tying it with a red and white ribbon. She combed her bangs, letting them fall over her right eye, as she grabbed a strand of hair and tied it into a small braid, using a black hair tie to keep it from unraveling. Sighing to herself, she gave the reflection a nod.

" _You might all think that all of this dressing up serves a purpose...but to me, this morning routine is only something that keeps me sane. I haven't spoken to another human being in so long, you might think I'm a hermit or something. Oh oh, but I promise, I'm not a hermit, after all I don't have a chin beard, and I don't smell like sweat and dirt, and I don't live under a bridge!"_

The brown haired girl stood in her lavish living room, staring down the metal door that was currently keeping her imprisoned within the tiny apartment.

" _It's just...if I lie down and don't keep focus, don't keep my hopes up, I'll never see the outside world again. You see, it's been over a year since I've been here. One second, I'm with my band mates, holding a charity concert, and the next, I'm being kidnapped. I don't know the reason why, but it has something to do with all of those disappearances that I heard about, before any of this happened."_

She stretched her arms, cracking her neck and loosening her leg muscles. She popped her back, moaning a bit at the pleasurable feeling she got when she did. Her face became serious as her pink eyes focused on the door in front of her.

" _Several people in my school went missing, and people started killing themselves for no reason. I remember, wishing my older sister good luck as she entered her new semester at Hope's Peak Academy, but that was the last time I ever saw her. When I woke up, I found myself here...this little apartment has been my life for the last year and a half. I'm an above average girl, in a not so average situation!"_

She broke into a sprint, letting out a shout as she dropped kicked the door. One would think the door flew off it's hinges, but it held true. She spat at the ground standing up as she delivered several more kicks to it.

"Let me outta here! Do you know who I am? I am Yukki Maizono. If someone finds out I've been kidnapped, your sorry asses will be in big trouble. Let me go, right now!" she screamed, pounding the door.

" _This pointless resistance, all part of the routine. I know that one of these days, this door will open. And I'll get to see my captor for the first time, and when I do, I'll deliver a firm kick to their balls, for keeping me captive for so long. Maybe, today will be my Lucky day. I can only hope right?"_

Suddenly, as she was about to deliver another fierce kick to the door, she heard the handle rattle. She backed away from it for a second, eyes narrowed.

"Hello? Anyone out there? I could really use some help right about now!" she cried out, her dulcet voice smooth and calm.

She suddenly let out a scream, as three sharp claws punctured right through the metal door. The claws were pulled down, leaving a wide gash in the door, and she could see a glowing red light just beyond it. She backed away, wishing she had a baseball bat or a golf club, anything to defend herself with.

The door cried as it was twisted and then ripped right from it's hinges. Her eyes widened when she saw the black and white bear, looking right at her, that malicious grin, those sharp teeth. In that moment, she felt nothing but fear, nothing but fear and despair.

" _My name is Yukki Maizono, and I'm about to be thrown into a world devoid of Hope. For three years I've been sitting here, living a normal life, but what would greet me beyond those walls would be nothing short of normal. In fact, you could say that the thing that would great me, would be nothing more than a massive dose of despair!"_

 _ **Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Sisters**_

"What...what is this?" Yukki cried out, unable to understand what was going on.

The white and black bear, it was waddling toward her, with it's arms raised above its head, sharp claws coming out of its paws. That grin, it was a permanent grin, its teeth sharp enough to bite through bone. The red glowing eye that bore into her mind. She stumbled back, dodging the claws.

"A...teddy bear? Why is...a teddy bear here?" she asked herself, taking a few steps back.

The bear lunged at her again and she screamed, reacting fast enough, she threw a couch cushion at it, only for it to tear it to shreds. She fell to the ground, struggling to stand before racing into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She panted for breath, holding her head in her hands.

"Okay...this is a nightmare...that's all this is. I am going to wake up, and everything will be normal. I'll be in my little apartment prison, eating American style breakfast and playing Space Invaders for the millionth time this month. Nothing bad will happen." she told herself.

Sadly, that wouldn't be the case, as the mysterious black and white bear sliced the door in half, and then into fourths. The large pieces of wood fell onto the floor as it waddled inside the room. She jumped into her bed, looking for a weapon. She settled on her alarm clock, remembering how annoying it was. Pulling it from the wall, she swung it over head before launching it at the bear, a distinct metal clang filling her ears.

"What the fuck is it made out of?" she howled, yelping as it tried to cut her to bits.

She slammed into the ground, groaning a bit. She quickly stood up, running out of her bedroom. Once in the living room, she noticed the front door was torn in half. The door keeping her barred in her prison, was gone. She nodded to herself breaking into a sprint, past the doors and into the hallway.

"Ah...it's on fire!" she cried out, looking all over the place.

Similar doors littered the hallway, apartments just like hers, all barred, though she noticed sixteen other doors had been torn to shreds much like hers. The hallway to her right was set ablaze, and smoke was starting to fill the hall. She coughed a bit and turned to the left, hoping to find an exit. She looked back, seeing the bear running after her. She quickened her pace, ducking into another hallway.

"Please, there has to be a stairwell around here. Please just let there be one." she cried, running into another hallway.

Flames cut off her path and she had to turn right. She grit her teeth, the smoke was starting to take it's toll on her, and she was beginning to feel dizzy. Her sister had told her that in a situation where there was a fire, she had to stay low to the ground, where the fresh air was, but at this rate, the bear would kill her if she decided to start crawling. She didn't even have time to soak a rag and put it over her nose and mouth. Finally, a ray of hope shined on her, as she ran into a bigger room, with three elevators. She knew it was a bad idea to take them during a fire, but she had run out of options. Running toward them, she pressed the button as hard as she could, looking at the floor counter.

"Come on damn it." she cried, seeing the number seven change into the number eight."

" _Monokuma arrives!"_

She turned around, pink eyes widened in horror as the monochrome bear lunged at her. She grit her teeth, closing her eyes tightly. The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open, and in that precise moment, a blue light soared past her, slamming into the robotic bear.

Standing in front of her, was her savior, a young man who couldn't have been much older than her, twenty one at most. He was tall, being around five foot eleven inches, with long spiky hair, that fell to the nape of his shoulders, one long spike was covering his right eye. He had a long thin braid on the side of his head, decorated with an Eight Bit Spaceship hair clip, which shined slightly in the light.

He was wearing a uniform that she was vaguely familiar with. It had a maroon colored blazer, with a left breast pocket bearing a golden crest on it. The young man was wearing a long sleeved button down shirt underneath it, along with a bright crimson tie. He was wearing a matching pair of slacks, with a studded silver belt.

He was also wearing a pair of black leather boots, with several belts and buckles on the sides. He had a light blue messenger bag slung across his shoulder. He looked back at her, a firm look on his face. His eyes were crimson, and it frightened her quite a bit.

"Yukki Maizono I presume?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He turned back to the Monokuma, letting out a couple more rounds, making it explode into a million pieces.

"Lieutenant Daisuke Del Rio of the Remnants of Hope. You are lucky I arrived when I did." he said with a smile.

He pulled out a white auto injector from the pocket on his messenger bag, and stabbed it right into this thigh. He grit his teeth in pain, but slowly his crimson eyes turned a bright cerulean.

"What is going on?" she cried, still unsure of what was happening. He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her into the elevator, handing her his bullhorn.

"Across the street there's a restaurant. One of my colleagues is there, and will explain everything to you. Good luck!" he said, as the doors slid closed.

She saw him pull a katana from his messenger bag, in time to slice the oncoming bears. She held the bullhorn in her hands awkwardly, looking at the screen at the top.

"What...is this thing?" she muttered. She looked it over, seeing a pink button on it. She pressed it, yelping at the sound.

" _Knockback_!" the device cried, in a robotic voice.

She noticed the screen had turned sky blue, as well as the outer ring on the bullhorn. She pressed it again, this time turning pink.

" _Dance_!"

"This gun must do something to those robots, or else it wouldn't have all of these firing options. I better be careful with it." she muttered to herself, holding it tightly.

The elevator dinged and she raced out of the small room, looking at the lobby around her. What was once a fancy lobby was now in shambles. Dead bodies littered the place, large pools of blood filling ever corner of the room. She gagged when the smell hit her nose, not used to the overwhelming scent of copper. She looked at the cracked windows, seeing a hand print, along with a message. The word, written in blood! She closed her eyes and ran forward, toward the rotating doors. Once outside, she looked around eyes widening.

The skies were crimson. Sirens could be heard all over the place. Cars were overturned, bodies littered the pavement, and worse of all, those monochrome bears were running around, killing anyone in sight. It didn't matter who they were, women, men, children, they stopped at nothing to kill anyone in sight. She held back a scream, spotting the restaurant.

"This can't be happening. I have to get help, I have to call the police!" she cried, running across the street, dodging an oncoming car, which slammed into a pole a second later. She raced up the steps, pulling the doors open. She took a deep breath, stopping in front of the counter.

"Welcome to Piggly Wiggly, table for one?" the waitress asked, making the brown haired girl look at her. She stumbled onto the counter, eyes wide with desperation.

"Please...you have to call the cops. Bears, people are dead, fire." she cried, pointing at the doors.

"I'm sorry miss, but I would like to ask you to keep it down. You are disturbing the customers." she said, glancing back at all of the people in the restaurant. They were all looking at Yukki with wide eyes, muttering things.

" _Isn't that Yukki Maizono?"_

" _I heard she had been missing for the past couple of years!"_

" _Poor thing probably doesn't know what happened to her sister and her friends."_

"I don't give a shit, call the cops, the Army, the Marines, anyone!" Yukki cried, slamming her fist onto the counter. The woman huffed, grabbing a hold of the phone.

"Alright, if you insist." she muttered, dialing the number.

Before she could place the phone to her ear, the window exploded, and three monochrome bears flew inside, slicing her head clean off her body. Yukki slammed her hand over her mouth, ducking below the counter. Screams echoed through the restaurant. She was panting heavily, her eyes soaked with tears.

" _Jesus Christ, that poor woman."_ she thought, as she saw three claws pierce through the wooden counter, just above her head.

She yelped, dashing away from it just as the claws came down. That would have certainly killed her. She looked down at the weapon in her hands, remembering that Daisuke had used it against them. She nodded to herself and stood up, holding it up with a shaky grip.

"You...you monsters stop killing people!" she cried, bringing their attention to her.

" _Monokuma strikes again!"_ one of them cried. She pulled the trigger, the blue energy slammed into it, knocking it to the back wall, causing it to explode.

"The eye...it must be their weakness." she muttered, realizing that the energy had hit the bear in the red eye.

She took aim at the nearby bear, pulling the trigger. The bear flew back, exploding right after. Her theory proven correct, she continued taking down her would be killers. By the time she had killed them all, it had been too late. Everyone in the restaurant was already dead. Her shoulders shook, breaking into tears. It had been the first time she had seen someone be killed in front of her. If she had eaten anything, surely she would have vomited all over the place.

She made her way to the back of the restaurant, heading toward the back door. She saw a man laying back against the wall, still alive. She raced to his side, dropping to her knee. He was only a teenager, maybe a year older than her, wearing the same uniform as Daisuke.

"Hang on. I'll take care of these wounds." she said, setting her gun down.

"Don't...worry about me...that bear, got me good." he said, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Please, I don't want more people to die." she said, pressing her hands against his wounds. Pink blood smeared on them, but she didn't care.

"Yukki...Maizono...the world you knew...it's gone. Those bears...they're named Monokuma, they will kill you...run." he said, taking his final breath. She gasped shaking him a bit.

"Hey...wake up! Don't leave me alone!" she cried.

She hated being alone. It was her single most greatest fear, her mother had died when she was young, and she had lived alone with her solder sister Sayaka and their father. She would always be with one of them, but she had been alone for three years, she didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted to see her dad, she wanted to hug her sister.

" _Upupupupupu!"_

She looked up, seeing one of the bears, a Monokuma approaching her. She wiped the blood off her hands and grabbed the gun, opening fire at it. She had missed its eye, and had managed to push it back. It stood up, claws ready to strike. She fired again and again until it exploded, setting the building ablaze. She slowly stood up, walking through the door.

"He must...be the man Daisuke spoke of. Now that he's dead...I have to...I need to get out of here...but where the hell is here?" she asked herself, as she ran up the street.

Finding out where she was was the first priority. Looking around, she saw all of the signs of a normal city, sans the crimson skies. She had yet to understand the reasoning behind them. She hadn't spotted a single animal, not a bird nor squirrel, not even a stray cat. Just what had happened? And what did that boy mean, the world you knew is gone?That only served to confuse her even more.

Finally, she spotted a nearby park, with a sleek black helicopter. His eyes widened, when she saw the black outfits the people outside of it had been wearing. She raced toward them, falling onto the sand.

"Help me!" she cried out. One of the men walked up to her looking her over for injuries.

"She appears to be fine." he said.

"Yukki Maizono, one of the captives." the only woman said, whispering it to the other man. He looked at the device in her hands, a frown on his face.

"I'll have to take that from you miss. That is a dangerous tool, and I cannot permit it to fall into the wrong hands." he said, reaching for the bullhorn. Yukki rapidly stood up, clasping the bullhorn tightly in her hands.

"Listen, I just want help. Someone rescued me, and gave me this, it isn't mine." she said.

"Yes, and that someone is a dangerous individual. A Remnant of Despair, most likely responsible for what is currently happening to Towa city." the man said.

"Towa city...is that where I am?" she asked firmly.

"Indeed, if you come with us we will explain everything. But you must hand over that device." he said.

Yukki looked at it, remembering the look that Daisuke had given her. It was a smile, a smile full of hope. These people, they weren't dressed like him. She didn't know their motive, or what they wanted with that gun. She rose it up, standing her ground.

"No! I have no idea what you could do with this. What the hell is a Remnant of Despair? Tell me what the hell is going on right now, if you don't I'll call the police." she said firmly, hoping they caught onto her bluff. The woman chuckled.

"Girl, we are the police. We are the military, we are your only hope of escaping this hellhole. Now, hand over the device, or we will use force." she said, pulling out a taser from her pocket. Yukki grit her teeth, taking a step back. As the woman was about to shoot, they all heard a chuckle.

"Now now, don't you know it's wrong to harm young ladies?" the voice said. The three looked to the right, spotting a young man, standing by the swing set.

He was a fairly tall person, being around five foot twelve in height. He had pale skin, as if he hadn't seen the sun in years, and had a pretty lanky physique. He was wearing a stripped shirt under a black pea coat, which had differently colored buttons. The shirt was a light gray in color, with thick red stripes. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, which were dotted with paint and tiny specks of pink blood. He was also wearing a pair of black boots, which looked very old. His whitish gray hair was pointing in all directions, and he had a calm look on his face, his eyes were a mix of crimson and light gray in color. Around his neck was a collar, which had a long chain hanging from it.

"Nagito Komaeda, stand down." the woman shouted. The young man chuckled, shaking his head, raising his hands up.

"I assure you, I mean you no harm. Not when all I want to do is spread my message of hope." he said.

His left hand was covered in a mitten of sorts, which was dirty and seemed out of place for the outfit he was wearing. The woman didn't waste a second to shoot her gun. The thin wires shot past the teenager's head, stabbing right into the swing set. The woman cried in pain as she was shocked by her own gun. Yukki noticed the puddle that the woman had been standing on, along with the soaked swing set. That's when she noticed a nearby fire hydrant had been soaking the area for the last few minutes.

"How did...I didn't even see that." Yukki muttered. Nagito walked away from the swing set, looking at the now dead woman. He stopped next to Yukki, looking at her closely.

"You...you are filled with such beautiful hope. I want you to spread this hope throughout the entire city, show them all that in the bleakest despair, hope will shine through." he said.

"Uh...I don't follow what you are trying to say." she said.

"Stand down Komaeda, this is your last warning!" the men said.

The teenager chuckled, looking right at the agents dressed in black. They tried firing their guns at him, only for them to click loudly.

"They're jammed...how the hell is that possible?"

"It must be his Ultimate Luck, that's why he's a high profile target." the other said.

Taking her chance, Yukki decided to run for it. The agents in black weren't going to help her, so she might as well use the distraction that kid was causing to get away from them. She ran far away from the park, making it to a nearby building. She ducked into the alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster.

"What is this...I can't even.." she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She was dizzy, hungry and confused beyond belief. She didn't know what was going on or why the police were firing at random people, and most of all, she didn't know what was so important about that weapon in her hands that made those people just want to attack her. She slowly stood up, facing the wall.

"Can this day get any worse?" she asked herself.

As if to taunt her, she felt a gloved hand cover her nose and mouth. She tried to scream, but only muffled sounds came out of her mouth. She looked up, seeing the smiling face of the teenager that had distracted the agents for her. His crimson eyes bore into her mind.

"Hey there little lady, how about you and I play a little game?" he asked, his voice smooth and calm.

In her mind, Yukki saw this as the final ending, where she ended up being raped and killed by some teen in a back alley. Her focus started becoming hazy, and her eyes felt heavy. It wasn't long before she had fallen unconscious.


	2. Act 2: Hope vs Despair

**A/N: Welcome one and all to my continuation of Danganronpa Another Episode...**

 **Man, it has been almost a year since I've written for this story...more or less anyway. My intention was to continue it, so I could head into the School Trip of Mutual Killing. But of course I started working on The End of Hope's Peak Academy, which I abandoned for a long time. Then I had to fix The School Life of Mutual Killing in order to make it all fit together. But now, it is time to continue Yukki Maizono's story, and my take on the events of Ultra Despair Girls. Just so you know, I am making this up as I go along. That's the best kind of story. I haven't played the game, nor am I watching an Eleven hour video detailing the events of it, so I am winging it, and adding my own spin to everything. From the Demon Hunting game, to Monaca's overall plot. I don't know how long this story will be, hopefully around Ten or so Chapters, as this is intended to be a bridge between The School Life of Mutual Killing and the School Trip of Mutual Killing.**

 **Speaking of, I wrote part of the Prologue for that story, and I gotta say...you all are going to love it. It is going to be a rather nostalgic opening, for everyone who has read my Danganronpa series up until that point. Of course you'll have to read everything up until the end of Another Episode to understand the entire beginning. You can't jump into Super Danganronpa 2 without playing Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc.**

 **I finished Super Danganronpa 2 yesterday in fact, and might I say, Chapter 5 was a total fucking mind fuck. That entire Investigation and Class trial was fucking hard to do, and watch. I played that shit on Mean just for fun, and all the White Noise was bullshit. But still...I give props to Nagito for what he did and how he planned everything. He is and will forever be my favorite antagonist in any game ever, just because of how fucked up he made that trial. And for the sole fact that he opened and old wound and poured a bucket of rock salt into it.**

 **So, I have also considered doing something involving the Cast of Danganronpa V3: A New Semester of Killing. I only know which characters are in it, and I was staying Spoiler Free, but someone ended up telling me who dies in Chapter 1. I'm not mad or anything, but I am rather pissed off at who it fucking is. Just when I was starting to fall in love all over again, I had someone shove a fucking sword in my heart, right motherfucking through it. I shall not say who dies, for the sake of keeping it Spoiler free, and if any of you Motherfuckers and or feel the need to spoil me, I will hunt you down and tickle the fuck out of you, you have been warned.**

 **So, without further ado...here is Act 2 of Ultra Despair Girls...Pow right in the kisser!**

 **Be warned, some fucked up shit happens at the end. Because Danganronpa isn't Danganronpa without some fucked up shit happening...enjoy yourselves, and remember...if your hungry, Snap into a Slim Jim...**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 2

Hope vs Despair

Yukki groaned in pain, clutching her head as she regained consciousness. She took a deep breath, the only thing she could smell was rotting flesh. It was rather obvious what it was, even if she hadn't smelled it at first. She sat up, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she looked around the area she had been at. Instead of a city, she was in what looked like an abandoned cul-de-sac. The street below her was cracked, some holes filled with stagnant water. The skies above her were crimson, tinged with despair.

The area she was in had several houses, all built in a circle. The houses all looked destroyed however. It was as if someone had set the entire place on fire, only the charred remains of walls were still standing. Some metal studs had survived the flames, but looked more like warped arms reaching out from the pits of hell itself. There was a lone house still intact, though every window was broken, and the door was completely gone. She couldn't make any sense of it. She tried standing up, but felt her legs quiver as she tried to move.

She heard the sound of a chain behind her and looked over her shoulder, the boy from before was standing there, giving her a rather creepy smile. She reached behind her back, looking for the bullhorn the man she met had given her, but she didn't find it anywhere.

"Looking for this?" the boy asked, holding the bullhorn she was looking for.

"Give it back, it isn't yours!" she cried. She finally stood up, her legs still hurt a bit but she was able to stand now. He chuckled, tossing the weapon at her feet.

"I know it isn't mine. But let's just say it wouldn't be fair if you had something like that in your possession. I made some modifications to it, so I hope you like them."

"Um...alright then." Yukki replied, taking a hold of the weapon. It looked the same as before, but when she tried pressing the other buttons, nothing happened. The only thing she had access to was Knockback.

"Ah yes, if you wish to use it to its full potential, you'll have to find the special cards for it. Sadly I dropped them all on the way here, it seems I had a hold in my pocket." he said, shoving his hand in his right pocket, showing her the hole in it.

"You bastard, just who are you? What did you do to me back there, and where did you bring me?" she snapped angrily. He chuckled, spreading his arms out, looking to the sky.

"I'm no one really. I'm just a worthless piece of trash, nothing more than a stepping stone for hope. Sadly, my hope was taken from me long ago, so now I live for despair. I small price to pay to ensure bright hope for everyone on this planet." he said. Yukki looked at him, as if he lost a marble or two.

"Hope...Despair? What are you talking about? What do you mean you lost Hope? Give in to Despair? You're confusing me!" She replied.

"Hmm...it seems as if _she_ kept you all locked away during her little scheme. So you haven't witnessed true despair first hand, unlike your sister."

"My...sister?" Yukki asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Indeed, your sister has been part of a very special game. A rather fun one in fact, and now you are part of one yourself." he said.

"Game? What the fuck are you talking about? Where's Sayaka, where's my sister?!" she screamed, aiming the bullhorn at the boy. He broke into a laugh, his whitish pink locks falling around his eyes.

"Your sister...she isn't with us anymore. Sayaka Maizono lost her life thanks to our Lady. That bitch killed her."

"Huh?" Yukki muttered. Everything around her stopped, as she let what he had told her sink in. Her sister was dead...Sayaka was dead. She shook her head, tears brimming her eyes.

"You're lying! Sayaka wouldn't let herself die, she isn't like that! I know she's still alive, Hisashi will protect her!" she cried.

"Oh him? You mean the one who ceased to exist...If you say so...now then about the rules of this game. Let's just say you aren't alone when you are playing it. There are fifteen others just like you...if you want to live, you'll have to make it back to Towa City alive."

"Back to Towa city...where the hell am I?" Yukki asked, looking around her. He smirked, pointing behind her.

"You see there, that bridge is the only thing that connects this industrial island to Towa City. Right now, it's being taken over by my fellow Ultimate Despairs, and those foolish kids. But I felt the need to arrange a special trial just for you. After all, you are related to the Ultimate Pop Sensation, such hope needs to be tested." he said firmly.

"Tested...what is this some sort of sick game? If you think I'm going to play games, you are sadly mistaken! I will never do what you are telling me."

"Well...it's not like you have a choice in the matter." he said, reaching into his shirt. He pulled out a black and white box, pressing the button in the center. Yukki heard something beep a few times, and looked at her wrist, seeing the bracelet that was on it.

It was white on the bottom, and black on the top. It had a small screen on it, with red text on it, which was blinking. She pressed the red lightning bolt shaped button on it, the text flashing again.

"Yukki Maizono has been blessed with Ultimate Luck...what is this?" she asked.

"Hmm...a very interesting question. You see, Hope's Peak Academy had a lot of interesting things lying around. It also included the results to a very interesting project, and the data behind it. It was detailing various talents of people who had already graduated the academy, as well as that of my classmates."

"Classmates, you're a student there? What's going on then? Why are black and white bears killing everyone?" she asked firmly.

"I'm not at liberty to answer that. That bracelet around your wrist, injects you with a special formula. It has granted you Ultimate Luck, the same Ultimate Luck that I rely on during my days on this world. The fifteen others were given similar bracelets. However those who displayed talents were only given a formula to strengthen those talents. However, there are repercussions to this formula."

"Repercussions? What kind of repercussions?" Yukki asked, shivering a bit as the boy smirked.

"Well...let's just say there was a reason why this formula was shelved before the testing phase. It seems, prolonged exposure to it will in fact kill a person."

"What?!" the brunette shouted, causing the boy to frown.

"Yes, it was a rather unfortunate discovery. Each Bracelet is preloaded with 45 doses of it, don't ask me how it works, it just does. Every two hours or so, you'll be given another dose. Your goal is to get the antidote."

"Antidote? You're going to fast, didn't you tell me I had to go to Towa City?" she asked.

"Well, that is also an objective. You see, in order for you to take the bracelet off, you need the Master key, which is located on the top floor of Towa Tower. The antidote itself is located in Towa Hills, but you'll need that key in order to get to it. The bracelet is programmed so it won't respond to the key unless the Antidote is injected to the subject before hand. If you remove it before...well it will inject all of the formula at once, killing you instantly." He said.

"Jesus...this isn't possible...this can't be possible!" Yukki cried, her legs quivering as she fell to the ground.

"But it is...sad to say but this is all part of her grand scheme. However, as I said before, there is a way to postpone the doses. Here's where the game comes in, in order for you to live through these doses of talent, you'll have to find another participant and kill them."

"Kill...them?" Yukki asked, a horrified look on her face. Her pink eyes were wide with shock as the boy nodded his head.

"Yes you see, by killing another bracelet wearer, you can take the chip within and insert it into your own. The bracelet will stop the doses for nine hours. So it is possible to survive for a few days if you get more cards. Of course I have also placed various cards like those all over the city, each with varying time limits. However those kept by other players of the game have the longest time." he said.

Yukki didn't know what to say...or what to even do. This man, was talking crazy, but after everything she had experienced so far...she couldn't deny it. She looked at the bracelet on her right wrist, which showed her the talent she had been given.

" _Yukki Maizono: Ultimate Lucky Student."_

She grit her teeth in anger. She hated herself, if she had just kept running, this man wouldn't have caught her. He wouldn't have put her in this game, put this bracelet on her wrist. He wouldn't have...saved her life from those people in black. She took a deep breath, anger flowing through her.

"Fine, you say I have no choice but to take part in this game, and I will. But I am not killing anyone! I'll make it to Towa Tower and retrieve the key instead! That way I'll be able to get the antidote to this formula." she said.

"If you say so...just remember...if you receive all of those doses, you will die. It doesn't matter anyway, your life is more important than theirs. So go ahead, show me true hope...by pitting yourself against despair, use the other players of this game as a stepping stone for hope! Fill me up with the brightest light...Yukki Maizono, you best not disappoint me!" he said, giving her a wave. With that, he walked off, disappearing through the charred houses.

"Hey wait!" she cried, running after him.

The ground suddenly rumbled and she turned around, eyes widening as a loud explosion filled her line of sight. Plumes of smoke and bright flames burst around the bridge, the span dropping and twisting in a grand mass of concrete, metal and debris. She swallowed hard, licking her lips.

"Okay...that was the only bridge into town...that means I'm stuck...where ever this is...and I can't get to the main city...wherever that is." she said. She started sweating a bit, the situation she had been placed in, coupled with the insane heat was driving her mad.

She looked around, almost near the bridge, she could see a long spiraling tower. It reached high above the ground, a single spire sticking right out of the middle of it. Her eyes widened a bit in realization.

"Okay, that must be Towa Tower...the only bridge into town is gone...that must mean this place I'm at is just a neighborhood on the outskirts. But this was supposed to be an island city so...there has to be another way in. Christ we're in Japan, where the hell is the subway?" she cried.

She must have looked crazy, speaking to herself. But right now she needed to hear her own voice, it was her only reassurance, telling her that she was indeed alive. She pressed the button on her bracelet, there was a counter on it, which was currently on 1:56 and counting down. So she had an hour and fifty-six minutes before the next dose kicked in. she didn't have a way to tell time either, as she had forgotten her pocket watch back at her apartment. She sighed, picking her bullhorn up from the floor. She strapped it to her waist and started walking, heading toward the now flaming bridge.

She started thinking about what the boy had said. He had mentioned Fifteen others, which were part of this game with her. Did that mean that they were in the same situation as her? Thinking back on it, she remembered seeing fifteen open doors in the apartment complex she had been trapped in. Did that mean all sixteen people within this game had been captured by the same person? And if so what was the purpose behind it?

Of course she couldn't exactly believe that line of thought. She didn't know for sure if she had been trapped in there with fifteen others. After all, it could have been a coincidence. Like maybe she had been trapped there and everyone that lived in that building was just paid to keep their mouths shut. She knew someone could hear the banging she was making on the door. She swore she had heard someone doing the same next door to her, but the walls were made of cement so she couldn't punch through them.

"Goddamn it, this whole situation pisses me off!" she shouted angrily, kicking a soda can. She watched it sail over the hood of a car, slamming into something. She heard whirling noises, and in a fraction of a second, the car was literally sliced in half.

" _Grr...dammit! Who threw that?!"_

Yukki gulped, seeing the Monokuma unit glowering angrily. She reached for the bullhorn at her waist, taking aim at it. This Monokuma was bigger than the ones she had faced in the city. It also had stronger looking arms and sharp looking claws. If it easily sliced through a car, she didn't want to imagine what it could to to a human being. She let out a single shot, nailing it in the side of the head.

"Shit, I missed the eye." she muttered. Monokuma turned to face her, growling as he waddled toward her. She took a step back, firing another shot at it, this time nailing it in the eye. It fell back, exploding seconds later. She let out a sigh of relief.

"It would have been bad if another one came out." she muttered to herself. A loud rumbling filled the area and she quickly turned around, seeing a horde of Monokumas running right at her. She let out a scream, breaking into a sprint, running away from them.

As she ran, she didn't notice the pot hole in the ground, causing her to trip. She ended up falling to the ground, rather hard. She groaned in pain, the area she had landed in started crumbling, sending her down a grassy slope. She let out a scream as the slope turned into a cliff, which dropped her right into the ocean. However, instead of slamming into the water, she ended up dropping into an inflatable raft, all of the rocks that fell with her landing everywhere but inside the raft. She let out a laugh as she looked up at the sky.

"Ultimate Luck huh?" she muttered, glancing at her bracelet.

It took her a few seconds to recover from what had just happened to her. But Yukki was able to find various things within the raft. For one, she found a bag filled with food, water and medical supplies. She also found herself a Dosage Interrupter Card, which was what kept the bracelet from administering its formula. Though this one only added an extra twenty minutes to her timer. She would save it for later. The next thing she found was an eHandbook, the device was registered to a student from Hope's Peak Academy, one named Martinique Dubois, but she figured the girl wouldn't need it. It had cellphone functions as well as a GPS, so she knew it would come in handy.

The final thing she discovered was the gasoline powered propeller. With it, the raft would be able to move faster than rowing it. She would be able to make it to the other side of the now destroyed bridge with ease. She actually felt rather lucky at her findings. She had also found herself next to a cottage, with a dock next to it. Doing a quick sweep of the house told her that it had been abandoned for awhile. She didn't find anything within, other than a life jacket. She didn't need it, but it was better to have it than not. With a sigh she tossed it into the raft, pulling the mooring line off.

"Whelp, I don't know what I'll be stepping into...but I would rather be over there than over here." she said, pulling the cord. The engine roared to life, and with a twist of the clutch, she was off.

The waters around Towa city were dyed a dark crimson. She had learned in school that the ocean water was blue due to the sky being blue. Since the sky was crimson, the water mirrored it. She needed to know the reason behind it, she needed to know why the world had fallen so deep into despair. She needed to find out what happened to her sister, if she was truly dead or not. Finally, she needed to know, the true reason why she had been put in this game.

She let out a scream as the raft jumped a bit. She glanced into the water, and saw a black and white dorsal fin sticking out of it. She noticed three other dorsal fins trailing behind it. That sickening laugh filled her mind, as a Monokuma unit in the likeness of a shark jumped out of the water, aiming to take a bite out of her. She swerved to the right, the robot failing to nail its target. She grabbed her bullhorn and took aim, firing into the water, missing entirely.

"What the fuck!" she shouted in anger, as she tried to avoid the pieces of debris from the bridge.

She ducked underneath one of the broken spans of it, one of the sharks slamming into it. She giggled, turning to face forward, she let out a scream as her raft struck a sharp jagged rock. The raft shot out of the water, as if it were large balloon loosing its air. She struggled to hang onto it as she sailed over to the remaining part of the bridge. She held onto the raft tightly, using it as a makeshift parachute as she started descending. As she was about to land on one of the large shipping crates, one of the MonoSharks jumped out of the water, trying to eat her. She let out a scream, kicking her legs away. The shark missed her entirely, but the dorsal fin was able to slice the remains of the raft right in half. She let out a gulp as she fell the remaining fifty feet to the ground.

 _ **xxx**_

"He...y..ok..?"

"Ugh...huh?"

"Hey, are you okay? Does your head hurt?"

Yukki groaned as the light filled her eyes. Her eyes focused a second later, and she was face to face with another girl. She let out a scream, backing away from her, looking around for her bullhorn. She felt a sudden sharp pain in her head, and she clutched it, feeling the bandage wrapped tightly around her.

"Hey, what are you doing? Don't you know you're injured?" the girl asked again.

Looking closer at her, Yukki noticed that she was much younger than her, around the age of thirteen in fact. She was wearing a rather unique outfit. It consisted of a light pink collared blouse, with a ruffled hem. Over it, she was wearing a dark pink coat, the color being so dark it looked almost like a dark brown. She was wearing a matching skirt, the top being dark pink, while the hem and the underside were a bright hot pink.

She was wearing a criss crossing tie around her neck, which was pinned to the middle of her shirt. She was wearing a pair of white and pink stockings, the left one had pink stripes on it, while the right one had crossing pink stripes on it. She wore black boots, with hot pink colored heels. Her long bubblegum pink hair was tied up into twin tails, she wore a devil horn diadem, a bright pink and white bow tied to the left side of her head. She had a look of worry on her face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you are like super adorbs! Especially because you are uber famous...or was before all of this shit happened!" she said happily.

"Huh? You know who I am?" she asked.

"Of course! Who doesn't know Yukki Maizono, part of the famous Idol Group BK4597! My big brother is dating your sister!" she said.

"Big brother...you mean Hisashi? Wait...you're Kotoko, I remember Sayaka babysitting you all the time...what the hell are you doing here?" she asked. Kotoko sighed, a frown on her face. She rolled up her sleeve, showing off her bracelet. Yukki's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm in the same situation as you it seems. I've been trapped in an apartment for the last year and six months. I remember locking myself up inside Hope's Peak Academy, next thing I know, I'm in some apartment. I thought I was gonna get killed off, but someone opened my door and let me go." she said firmly.

"Someone...let you go...we're you in an apartment building that was on fire?" she asked.

"Fire...you were there too?" she asked, earning a nod from Yukki.

"I was...I was banging on the door every day of my life...I wanted to get out so bad...but now that I am...this place is just hell on earth." She said.

"Sorry sweetheart, but this place as you said, isn't the only part of the world that's like this. You can blame Junko Enoshima for that." the girl spat, glaring at the horizon.

"Junko Enoshima? That really cute Fashion model? She's like my idol, always wearing cute outfits and stuff. I would die if I met her in person!" she said cheerfully. Kotoko scoffed, her pink eyes turning back to Yukki.

"Don't be a dumbass. That bitch...that fucking bitch did all of this...she brainwashed my friends, she had the Reserve Course kill my mother! Fuck she was the one who kidnapped us in the first place!" Kotoko said.

"Huh...what do you mean she kidnapped us?"

Kotoko sighed, shaking her head. She knew Yukki didn't know anything, it was rather obvious. She had seen the world fall apart with her own eyes, while the pop idol must have been getting kidnapped at the time. She had lived inside Hope's Peak Academy for an entire year, watching as Ultimate Despair tore the world asunder. She grabbed a strand of her hair, facing the girl again.

"The world that you knew, that perfectly normal world that cradled you since birth, that nurtured you into an adult...that world is dead. Junko Enoshima ended it, almost two years ago." she said.

"What...Junko Enoshima...ended the world? That's impossible...get your facts straight kid...this is just some Coup d'etat by some terrorist group."

"Well, you are right about that. But that terrorist group...is the entire world."

"Stop lying kid, you're starting to piss me off." Yukki said. She spotted her bag not far from where she was. She noticed she was actually in an area surrounded by large freight containers, with only a single small place to leave. Kotoko chuckled, staring at the horizon through the small gap.

"I may be a kid, but I know what I am talking about. My innocence was taken from me a long time ago. It's time for you to fucking realize that this world isn't what it used to be. So grow the fuck up and face reality, it's the only way you'll survive." she said firmly.

"Sure, whatever...thanks for helping me I guess...good luck with the game." she said.

"Nagito Komaeda."

"Huh?" the brunette stopped at the sound of that name. She remembered it vaguely from the Future Foundation members that mentioned it. She remembered, that was the name for that boy that had caught her. She turned to face the pink haired girl, who had a firm look on her face.

"How do you know that name?"

"Who do you think is responsible for putting these bracelets on us? That boy, he's part of a group called Ultimate Despair. He, and the rest of his Class, Class 77B of Hope's Peak Academy, were brainwashed by Junko Enoshima, the true Ultimate Despair. She set them all loose on this world, while she sealed herself away within Hope's Peak Academy. That boy, I only met him a few times, but he was a really nice person. I remember playing Monopoly with him at Daisuke's house...all of those years ago." she said firmly.

"Brainwashing? But that's not possible...I mean...the level of neuro stimulation for someone to be brainwashed must be really high." Yukki said, surprising the girl a bit. She shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Sure, if you are using conventional methods. Now, try placing those methods to practice, alongside a video created by an Ultimate student, using illegal animation software."

Yukki narrowed her eyes in thought. The more she thought about it, the more possible it became. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp, earning another dry laugh from Kotoko.

"So, it seems you finally understand. That boy, was brainwashed by the True Ultimate Despair...she used her talents as an Analyst and put everything into play. She played the Academy for fools, pit its students against it, and caused mass suicide on a global scale. This event was known as The Biggest Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History."

"The Biggest Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History? That sounds...that can't be a real thing."

"But it is. The strong killed the weak, the weak killed the weakest among them, and the weak banded together to kill the strong. Normal people without talent loathed those with talent. They started killing those privileged and born into luxury. Eventually, killing became so common place that people would sit down and eat to the body count of the day. Eventually war broke out." she said.

"War...who waged war on who?" Yukki asked.

"No one...no country waged war on anyone. Every country in the world waged war against itself, against each other, against everyone. There was no cause for it. It wasn't because of religion, it wasn't because some Oil well was discovered, war broke out for the sake of war. People took part in it, just to do it. Groups started popping up, spreading despair throughout the news, the media, the internet. Soon enough, social order was destroyed...there was no stopping it. In a month, the world that we all knew, was gone...replaced with this...a world filled with nothing but Despair."

Yukki decided to sit down. Her legs had just stopped working after hearing what the pink haired girl had said. It was just so hard to believe. She couldn't believe that a single person would be capable of plunging the entire world into a meaningless war. Despair...she remembered the words the boy had said. He wanted her to become a stepping stone toward Hope. If the world was truly devoid of it...then there was no reason to fight. She shook her head, turning to face the girl.

"What about Hope's Peak Academy? The Ultimate Students should be able to put a stop to this. I mean, they are the hope of the world."

"Weren't you listening? All of this happened _because_ Hope's Peak Academy was destroyed. You wanna know what happened to the students? They all died! Class 76B was forced into a massacre killing game. Class 77A was killed off by Reserve Course students, Class 77B was brainwashed into destroying the world. 78A, all of them are dead, every single one of them. 78B, they...they were put in Junko's sick killing game. They had their memories erased, and were given motives, the whole world watched as they all killed and executed each other." She said.

"No...it can't be...what about my sister? Sayaka is alive...she has to be alive." she cried.

"I don't know if your sister made it out alive or not. All of this stuff that I'm telling you is what I heard from my friends...the ones she pit against me. You see, there's a reason why I was brought to Towa city...the same reason you were brought here. We were part of one of her motives...Junko Enoshima was going to put us through a killing game, and broadcast it to the people still within Hope's Peak Academy. The motive was simple...if you want your family members to live another day, you have to kill someone and get away with it. Thankfully, Junko never used that motive...but I have reason to believe it was going to be the first motive used against them."

Yukki swallowed hard. She couldn't believe someone like Junko Enoshima could be that evil. She was really...going to pit her against the family and loved ones of other people? She wanted them all to kill each other, so that her sister and everyone else could kill someone? That was just sick. She clutched her stomach, the urge to vomit filling her mind. Thankfully, she was able to hold it back, swallowing it down as hard as she could.

"Did it finally settle in? Because right now isn't the time to sit around...you were lucky enough to survive a fall from that height. Normally landing on your head would kill you, but all you have is a mild bump and some bleeding. Now, if you want to survive, I suggest you start making your way to Towa Tower." Kotoko said, grabbing a fanny pack from the ground. She wrapped it around her waist, snapping it into place.

"Huh...but what about you? You need to find that key too, so you can take this bracelet off!"

"Yes I know...but I have some personal matters to deal with. My Classmates are in cahoots with Junko...or were since she's no longer in this world. I need to ask them some questions. Besides, do you actually think getting to Towa Tower is that easy?" Kotoko asked. She reached inside her fanny pack, pulling a gun from inside. Yukki gasped, eyes widening.

"What are you doing with a gun? You aren't old enough to use one!"

"What the fuck do you want me to use? If you haven't noticed, those Monokuma units have claws that can cut through a building. There is no way in hell I am walking around unarmed. You got that bullhorn thing, but you need more cards in order for it to even work properly. It's better to use real bullets anyway." she said. Yukki was rather surprised with the girl. She watched as the pink haired girl looked over her gun, going as far as loading another magazine into it with ease.

"Hisashi taught you all of that didn't he? He's the only one who had a gun, at least that's what my sister said." Yukki said, standing up from the ground.

"Yeah, while we were inside Hope's Peak Academy. All we had was my sister Kyoko's revolver...but he taught me how to use pistols. Anyway, the sun is going to set soon, so I would get a move on if I were you." she said.

"Wait...I'll go with you. I wouldn't feel safe knowing you were wondering around alone."

"Pfft, it isn't like I'm going to die that easily. Besides, all of the adults in this city are dead, dying or about to be killed. My friends are making sure of that...I need to find out who's controlling them, seeing as Enoshima is dead." she said firmly.

"What about your bracelet? We should have around an hour left before the next dose." she said, pressing the button. Her eyes widened when it displayed 18 minutes and 29 seconds.

"What...what the hell happened to my hour?"

"Did you think you passed out for only a few minutes? Come on, your lucky to even be awake with minimal injuries. Besides, I have two nine hour Dosage Interrupter cards. I used one shortly before I found you, so I'll be fine for the next nine hours or so." she said.

"Man...that's no fair...I only have a twenty minute one...guess it can't be helped." she said. She followed behind Kotoko slipping through the small gap.

The two of them shimmied behind the containers, being careful not to fall off into the water. Yukki couldn't help but look down, seeing the crashing waves below. Was that bridge always that high up? It seemed a bit lower when she was in the water.

They finally made it around the large containers, and she was able to see Towa City for the first time.

It was...unlike the last time she had seen it. The entire span of the bridge had been destroyed, as if a large bomb had been dropped there. Cars lay on their sides, some even overturned. The buildings in the are were singed, some had been completely demolished, while others were on fire. She gagged a bit, seeing several bodies on the ground in front of her, vibrant pink blood pooling around them. Kotoko didn't even look phased by it, as she walked around a pool of blood, her hands wrapped tightly around the handle of her gun.

"Hey um...keep your eyes peeled for those cards. I only have about ten shots left with this." Yukki said. Kotoko glanced back at her, a frown on her face.

"Where would I even begin looking for those? Do you know how hard it was finding those DIC's?"

"Dicks?" the girl asked, earning a growl from her.

"You are so totally gross...like really icky. DIC stands for Dosage Interrupter Cards, of course someone who is small minded like you would start thinking about dick right now. Bet you haven't even had one inside you yet." she said, a smirk on her face. Yukki blushed a bright pink.

"Of course, I'm not a whore...I'm waiting for the right guy!" she said. Kotoko turned away from her, her shoulders sagging a bit.

"Aren't you the lucky one? The right guy...heh, I lost my chance a long time ago." she said. Yukki wondered what she meant by that, but decided not to ask anything.

As they walked however, the heard the familiar grating voice of Monokuma. Kotoko pressed herself against the side of the building they were at, peeking around the corner. She hissed, turning to face Yukki.

"There are a bunch of them over there...too many for us to take. We're gonna have to take a detour." she said, looking around.

"Where?"

"Well...my friends are located inside an airship. It's supposed to dock in Towa Hills, but that's all the way across town. With all of the destruction they're causing, I won't be able to make it there easily."

"Why don't we just take the monorail then?" Yukki asked, pointing to the large train spanning above the entire city. Kotoko scoffed, shaking her head.

"Seriously, I know you literally fell onto your head, but who takes a train when a city is getting destroyed?"

"Hey, no need to insult me! It was just an idea!" the brunette cried.

"Idiot, the trains were shutdown the second Towa City fell. Half of the city lost power, so even if we could take the train, it wouldn't move. Jeez, why did I get stuck with such a big breasted idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot!" Yukki snapped angrily. Kotoko walked off, heading across the street.

"Could have fooled me." She replied. Yukki grit her teeth angrily, but decided to bite back all of the insults threatening to spill out of her mouth.

Kotoko lead them toward a nearby Hospital. The road leading out of it had been blocked with several Coach buses. Even if there was a way to move through them, it would have been impossible, especially with all of the large crates blocking the area behind said buses. The two of them stopped when they heard a quiet giggle. They looked up, both pointing their weapons in all directions. Yukki spotted a small child not far from them.

"Hey look, it's a little girl...maybe she needs help." she said, about to run toward her. Kotoko took her hand, pulling her to a stop.

"Don't...that kid isn't going to be of help to us. In fact we should avoid children all together."

"Huh, but she might be hurt! Her parents could be dead!"

"There's a 99% chance of her parents being dead, because of her! Listen...there's another enemy here, besides Ultimate Despair and my friends. They're called, the Monokuma Children. They're kids who are wearing these brainwashing helmets. They'll kill anyone without remorse, and will stop at nothing until they either die themselves, or the person they're killing is dead." she said.

"What...that's horrible! Who could have done something so cruel to those children?"

"No one, they put the helmets on themselves. My friends, they sent out a city wide broadcast, calling all children to the local park. They asked them to help build a utopia for children, by children and for children only. They're first, main and only mission...kill every adult in Towa City."

Yukki couldn't believe it. It's as if her world kept shattering and shattering every time she learned something new. She clenched her fist in anger, gritting her teeth. She heard a loud jingle, and looked at her wrist, seeing the screen flashing brightly. The countdown had regressed to mere seconds. She sighed, a frown on her face.

"I'm about to have my first dosage. If only I could find one of those DIC's with an extended time period." she muttered. The Monokuma Kid chuckled, grabbing her attention. She was holding a black and white card in her hand. It looked almost like a keycard.

"Looks like that kid has one. That must mean she wants us to do something for her...this is a hospital...if we cut across it, we may find a way around this blockade." Kotoko said.

"But you said to avoid the children?"

"Yeah, but she has that card which is something we need. Unless you wanna die." Kotoko said, a sneer on her face. Yukki smirked, pulling out the twenty minute card she had found. She swiped it over her bracelet, the counter stopped at 01, only for twenty minutes to appear on the screen.

"Alright then, let's go after her." she said, tossing the useless card away. Kotoko smiled, taking the lead toward the hospital. The Monokuma Kid raced off, giggling as she entered the darkness of the hospital.

 _ **xxx**_

Hiyoko sighed angrily as she watched the live feed from Towa City. She had been left alone at Hope's Peak Academy, but she had set a perimeter around it. It seemed as if the Future Foundation had backed off for the time being. She turned her tablet off and turned to face the academy. She had so many memories of this place, but now it was nothing more than an empty husk of what it used to be. She could have been a senior, if the world hadn't fallen to despair.

Despair, her eyes were trained on the entrance of the academy. The Remnants of Hope she had stationed were a bit away from the academy proper. They were going to be setting up on the campus, to use the facilities the academy provided. The Future Foundation had been angry when she had said that, but they didn't have a say in the matter. As long as they had the numbers, they couldn't do anything, and they had been forced to retreat. For how long, she didn't know.

She didn't know why, but she now had a sudden urge to see what was inside. Of course she knew what was inside...she had been there for two years before all of this. She started walking toward the school, a sense of nostalgia clouding her mind.

The Entrance Hall was just as she remembered it. She remembered, this had been the place where she, Mahiru, Ibuki and Mikan had been waiting, when Daisuke and Natsumi had been attacked by Sato. The black haired Reserve Course student had been confirmed dead due to the Tragedy, so there was no chance of rescuing her. Even if she wanted too, she wouldn't forgive the woman who almost killed her now fiancee.

She wondered through the empty halls of the academy, imagining what it must have been like for her underclassmen. To be trapped in a place like that, the windows boarded up, no chance of escape. She remembered some Physicists were working on restoring the Air Purifier on the Third Floor. It would allow them to use the academy fully, without worrying about the outside.

She stopped by her old classroom, the door was wide open, most likely from the final investigation her friends had conducted. Classroom 2-B held so many memories for her. It was just as they had last left it. The desks were still neatly in place, all of the books stacked in the back. She walked over to her old desk, seeing her name was still etched onto the corner of it. She traced it with a finger, a smile on her face.

She heard a loud slam, causing her hand to fly to her sword. She ran off, heading back toward the first floor of the academy. She looked around the entire area, but it didn't look like anyone had gotten there. She walked over toward the Dorms, turning her head toward the crimson doors at the end of the hallway.

She remembered, that was the door that Daisuke hadn't been able to enter during his investigation. Before Hope's Peak Academy had been destroyed by Ultimate Despair. It lead to the chamber that Izuru Kamukura had been kept in. But the Elevator had been connected to the Class Trial Courtroom...the place where they all witnessed Chiaki's death. She pushed those thoughts behind her as she walked toward the doors.

The lift was gone, something that made no sense to her. When her friends left the court room, they had used that lift to get back to the first floor. She walked over to it, pressing the button. She watched the needle moving ever so slowly, until the lift rose and stopped before her, dinging loudly. The screen like doors opened up, revealing the inside of the small room.

"This...this is where Yuno and the others...came...this is where they headed down, to face each other in a Class Trial. What am I doing here?"

"That is a good question...what are you doing here?"

Hiyoko swiftly turned around, meeting the crimson eyes of Nagito Komaeda. The Ultimate Lucky Student, turned Ultimate Despair. He had been completely off the clock, hiding in various places. It seemed as if his luck only brought misery and misfortune to those who were unlucky enough to run into him. She gagged a bit, the smell of rotting flesh hitting her nose.

"Jesus Christ, when was the last time you took a shower?" she snapped, causing him to laugh.

"I see you are still very much the same. Has despair regressed into your mind? Does it lie dormant within your body? Or do you not acknowledge yourself as part of Class 77B anymore?" he asked curiously.

"The fuck...are you shitting me? Of course I'm part of Class 77B, you're all my fucking friends. My family...Nagito you have to let me help you...I can save you!"

"I think I'll pass...what I want more than anything in this world, is for a bright shining hope to be pit against all of this despair. Come on Hiyoko, you have to help us find that shining hope! Tell me, where are the Ultimate Hopes that left Hope's Peak Academy...I must make sure they're worthy." he said, his eyes swirling with despair.

"I ain't telling you shit!" she said, trying to draw her sword. She grit her teeth, trying to pull it out, only to notice it was stuck.

She felt a cold hand touch her face. The smell of rotting flesh hit her again, and she felt almost like throwing up. She noticed his sleeve was shredded, the threads hanging down around his arm. That's when she saw it, the bandages wrapped around it. The arm, it looked different than his own. That's when she saw the long crimson nails on it. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god...Nagito...what the fuck!" she shouted. The boy only laughed, as he pushed the girl into the elevator, sliding the gates shut.

"In order for a shining hope to be born, you must give yourself into despair. Do you see this arm? It belonged to her...somehow I was able to attach it to myself...I still have trouble moving it, as the nerves haven't been attached fully...but it hasn't rotted away. You see that...I've become one with Ultimate Despair. Now its your turn, to witness a new age of Ultimate Despair!" he said, pressing the button. Hiyoko stood up, slamming her hands to the closed gate, watching as the grinning Nagito disappeared.

"Fuck...of course I had to fall into his trap. Goddamn Ultimate Luck." she hissed angrily.

She stood away from the door, watching as she slowly descended, back into the room where it all began. She was going back to the room where everything had ended, and where everything would most likely begin. The rattling of the lift was starting to get on her mind, but she knew the silence would bother her even more. The elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened, the blinding light filling her eyes.

She got a good look at the Class Trial Courtroom. It was in the same style as the first time she had seen it, the original design that Daisuke had written in his book. She walked down the red runner, heading toward the Eighteen stands. Monokuma lay lifeless on the ground, in the middle of the stands. There was a destroyed lever behind him, the Guilty Box was still blinking, the image of Junko Enoshima on the screen. The red Execution Button was still present, the discarded gavel broken on the ground.

The screens were still displaying the images of the outside, each one was tuned to a different country. There was one showing images of New York city and Washington D.C. There was another one showing images of London and Paris, the Eiffel Tower and Big Ben being topped with Monokuma's head. It was the same for Moscow, Egypt, Beijing, Seoul, Sydney...all of the biggest capitals in the world, their monuments had that disgusting Monochrome bear on them. She looked away from them, focusing on the pictures of the deceased. All of them had pink crosses on them. She walked over to the picture of Bryce, knocking it to the ground. She started stomping it, grinding her heel into it.

"Bastard, I hope you rot in hell for what you did to Nick and Sakura, you fuck!"

She heard someone screaming loudly, and backed away from the picture. She half thought it had been Bryce screaming from beyond the grave, but she knew that was impossible. She started walking toward the farthest part of the Trial room. This was where the executions would take place. She kept walking, passing through some gates. She was standing in the lot where Leon's Execution had been placed. Even though the Ultimate Baseball Star hadn't been executed, Junko had used his execution. None of them knew why, but figured it was to make up for Touko's death, since she had committed suicide, there had been no execution for her.

Another scream filled her mind, this time it had been much louder, as she kept walking, avoiding all of the blood on the ground. She drew her sword, holding it tightly in her hands. She passed through another gate, finding herself in Kyoko's Execution chamber, named Detention. The trash compactor, which was dripping with bright pink blood, had been lifted. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar group of people standing around the remains of Junko Enoshima.

Her classmates, had actually come down here, to see the deceased Ultimate Despair. It made her sick, but she knew they couldn't help it. As she walked, she heard someone move, and in a flash turned to clash with Peko's sword. The woman pushed her back, almost slamming her into the wall. Her eyes glowed a bright crimson, and tears fell down the sides of her face.

"Look at what you did...your hope took her from us." she said, her voice filled with anguish.

"My hope? Look at yourselves...all of you...you're all surrounding her body, as if she was going to do something. Don't you understand? She didn't care about you, about any of us. She just used us to destroy the world!" Hiyoko snapped angrily.

"Yes, but now that she's gone...we'll have to take the lead. In order to do that, we need to feel true despair!" Takane said, a grin on her face. Hiyoko gasped in shock.

The white haired girl, who had been rather beautiful was now completely different. While her face still looked the same, there was something completely different. Her left eye was bleeding profusely, as if she was crying blood. The girl blinked, licking the blood that had gathered around the corner of her mouth. Instead of a crimson eye, as she had been expecting, her eye was a deep cornflower blue.

"Takane...did you...gouge your eye out?" she asked, shock written on her face.

"I wanted to see the despair Lady Junko saw...I wasn't the only one, Fuyuhiko joined me in his vision. It was his idea." She said, pointing to the Ultimate Gangster, who's scarred eye was now replaced with one of Junko's.

"I've tried having babies with her, but she's dead...we can't make babies...but if I dig out her ovaries and salvage some eggs, we can implant them into the girls." Teruteru said, stabbing a knife repeatedly into Junko's corpse.

He had already dug out her uterus, his white apron dyed pink with her blood. Hiyoko clutched her stomach, emptying its contents into the ground. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She wiped her mouth, looking at the group, seeing Daisuke among them. He had a frown on his face, his eyes being the only ones not crimson.

"Daisuke...what the hell...what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Hiyoko...it seems while I was freeing the captives in Towa City, I blacked out. I was brought here by Nagito...he took my auto-injectors." he said. He walked around the corpse of Junko, standing in front of his fiancee. She looked at his right arm, eyes widening as she saw it dripping with blood.

"D-Daisuke...baby...don't tell me you...did something foolish." she said. He rolled his sleeve up, showing his fiancee his new limb. It looked almost like someone had done surgery on him. The entire limb had been stitched perfectly onto his own. The bandages around it were dyed pink with fresh blood.

"Kazuichi injected me with some single use nanobots. They connected all of the blood vessels and nerves...this arm works as my own now...I don't know why...but when I relapsed, I need to come here...it's just like...I wanted something like this. I snapped out of it when I heard Chiaki's voice, that and I started screaming when the saw cut my flesh." he said.

"And you kept going?" Hiyoko screamed at him.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to stop, but I couldn't...even if I wanted my own arm back, Kazuichi tossed into the trash room." he said.

"Let's get the fuck out of here...you're all sick...if Junko hadn't burned that book...we would be able to save you...but now trapping you in the academy will do." She said, pulling Daisuke along. He grabbed his bag along the way, both of them racing toward the lift. Hiyoko slammed it shut, pressing the button to head up.

"I'm so sorry Hiyoko, please forgive me! I didn't want to do this...she made me do it!" he cried, grabbing a handful of his hair. He let go of it, looking at Junko's arm.

"It's alright...it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone, but I couldn't risk Sonia coming here either. It'll be alright...once Akira returns to headquarters, we'll have her give you a new arm. For now, you'll have to deal with that one, as punishment."

"Heh...so this is my barbed cillice then?" he asked.

"Yeah, you'll bare with that arm until Akira returns...now let's hurry up and get outta here." she said firmly, opening the door as soon it reached the first floor. Daisuke wrapped his bag around his shoulder, stabbing an injector into his thigh, the rush of medicine entering his system.

"Can we stop by the Nurses office for some Gauze?"

"No, we need to go now, before our friends leave the Trial Room."

"You know, its impossible for them to stay in there."

"Grr...Nagito." Hiyoko hissed, turning around to face the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Ah, it seems the procedure was done. Lucky you, you had Kazuichi's nanobots to help you." He said, showing off his own arm, which was actually Junko's left arm.

"You bastard...I didn't think you were this fucked up!" Daisuke angrily.

"You never met the real me. You and I are the same now, we are one with Despair. No matter what, you will always be our Class Representative, Daisuke Del Rio. We'll meet again, don't keep me waiting."

"Hey, what do you mean when you said they couldn't stay down there? We're gonna seal them in the school!" Hiyoko said.

"You should know every well that there's another exit in that room. The same one we used when our dear Chiaki was executed. Even if you trap them inside the Class Trial Courtroom, there's still that door. See you later, I have to go see how my little friends are doing. They got me playing the Servant, you see." he said, not finishing his statement.

"Damn, I forgot about that door...they must have left by now." Daisuke said. Hiyoko sighed, pulling him toward the Nurses office.

She walked over to the supply cabinet, pulling out some gauze. Daisuke rolled his coat sleeve up, taking off the soiled bandages. He looked at the stitches again, disgust written on his face.

"Even in death, Junko still manages to cause me despair." he muttered. Hiyoko brought over a bottle of antiseptic, and started wiping the blood off the area. Once she had disinfected it, she started applying ointment, before wrapping a bandage around it. The last thing she did, was wrap it with a good amount of gauze.

"There, now we have to give you a Tetanus shot...it's only been a few hours since Junko died, but limbs have to be iced in order for them to be transplanted." she said, pulling out the already prepared shot.

"Fuck, I hate Tetanus shots."

"Well buck up fuckface, this his your fault after all!" she said firmly. She pulled the cap off the syringe, wiping a spot on his left arm. She grabbed his arm, plunging the needle into it. Let out a small cry as the needle sunk into his flesh. Once she had given him the shot, she tossed the syringe in the bio-hazard container, placing a bandaid over it.

"Let's go...we can't waste anymore time. What's the situation in Towa City?" he asked, earning a frown from his fiancee.

"It seems some kids have taken over the city. Kanade and Ricardo are nowhere to be seen, meaning they're completely alone. If Nagito was there, that means he's directly involved. Worse thing, those kids said that if anyone from Future Foundation or the Remnants of Hope go to the city, they'll kill the captives from Junko's game."

"Kill? But how would they even do that?"

"Well, those kids put them into a game. Apparently, they were able to get their hands on some Talent formula created by the staff of Hope's Peak Academy. They've placed bracelets on each captive, with 45 doses of the formula. If they tramper with them, the dose will be given to them at once, killing them instantly. In order for them to slow down the number of doses, they have to find Dosage Interrupter Cards. For them to win the game, they either have to kill other captives, or find the antidote."

"Christ...I can't believe this...this has Junko written all over it!"

"That's the thing. The kids that are doing it...are our friends from Hope's Peak Elementary. Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kemuri, Monaca Towa, Nagisa Shingetsu and Hoshiko Azayaka." she said.

"Driving adults into despair is one thing, but warping the minds of children so they do it for her? That's low even for Junko. If there's nothing we can do about it, then we'll have to focus on other matters. Like securing Jabberwock Island."

"I've already started working on plans for it. Akira and Erika are there right now, but it seems the Future Foundation intend on making it their new HQ." Hiyoko said firmly. They passed through the main entrance of the academy, once again greeted by the crimson skies of the outside world.

"Madam Hiyoko, Sir Daisuke...we've received reports from Towa City...it seems the Future Foundation agents on the ground are trying to destroy the city." one of the ex-Reserve Course students cried, handing the woman a black tablet. She read the information, gritting her teeth.

"Fuck, they want to Napalm the place. If they do, Kotoko, Yukki and the others will get killed!" Hiyoko said.

"It's too far for us to head there, and besides we can't really do anything, not when those kids are threatening us outright."

"Fuck...that means we'll have to do something about the Foundation itself. We'll have to attack their HQ, keep them distracted while everything in Towa City is taken care of. Damn it, without Yuno and Kyoko...we can't really do anything." she said.

"It'll take them a week for their memories to be restored...by that time, I don't think anyone in Towa City will be left." he said, a frown on his face.

"Not necessarily...we still have Mukuro and Mikan...they were previously Ultimate Despair...so if we send them into the city, the kids won't do anything. Besides how would they know those two are with us?"

"That's right...Mikan would be pretty useless though. She wouldn't go up against kids...Mukuro is the better choice. If we dress her up like Junko...they may be able to stop."

"That's it...then lets talk to her. You, set up a perimeter with 24 hour surveillance. I want half of you stationed outside and half of you stationed inside. Feel free to use the mounted weaponry on the academy, you're gonna need it."

"Yes ma'am!" the boy cried, running off with his orders. She and Daisuke walked toward their personal Apache Helicopter. Both of them knew the real war was just beginning. Junko Enoshima may have just fallen, but that didn't mean Despair went with her. Sometimes, Despair is harder to destroy then the hardest of diamonds.


	3. Act 3: This Isn't A Game

**A/N: Welcome everyone, to a brand new Chapter of Ultra Despair Girls.**

 **So, I have recently acquired the game for myself, and will be playing it over the next few days. I am not going to follow the story of it closely, as Komaru Naegi isn't even the main character in this game. I will be mostly making it up as I go along. That seems to be working with this particular instance. Honestly, the whole talent serum thing was just something I pulled out of my ass. If Hope's Peak Academy can fuck with a persons brain and turn them into a person blessed with every talent known to man, then they are capable of creating a single talent serum. However too much of something is bad, which is why Yukki and Kotoko are now on the hunt for those special cards. Not only that, they need the Key from Towa Tower to even consider taking those bracelets off.**

 **Some events will remain the same, like the fights against the Warriors of Hope. I am not going to do their introductions or anything, just a basic description. They'll officially introduce themselves when ever it is Yukki ends up running into them. I honestly don't have a general plot for this story, so I'm just aiming for ten chapters and adding some major events to move the story along. Everything will most likely revolve around the Remnants of Hope and what they're doing. Of course the main focus of the story is Yukki Maizono and Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri.**

 **Ah, another thing...Kotoko isn't exactly acting like herself. Of course you wouldn't expect someone who's been trapped for over a year to act like a cutesy little girl. No, Kotoko is pissed, and she's going on a mission to kick her friends in the teeth, and make them see the error of their ways. As the story progresses, you'll see Kotoko open up more, talking about her experiences with what happened to her, and the time she spent with her older brother and sister within Hope's Peak Academy. Yukki will grow as a person too, but she won't be complaining about everything like Komaru does, honestly I find that sort of annoying.**

 **As a final warning, there are mentions of rape in this chapter, and it can get rather fucked up. Of course this is Kotoko explaining her feelings toward everything that happened and how she's learning to deal with it. Also, the word Gentle doesn't turn her into a doll more. Every time someone says it to her, she instead goes into a bloodlust rage. Imagine Genocide Jack, but it's Kotoko with a gun, shooting everything in sight.**

 **Whelp...here it it...the newest Chapter of Ultra Despair Girls..**

 **Please excuse me if I don't update daily. I will most likely be immersed in the game, so I can come up with a plot for this...so sorry...**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 3

This isn't a Game

The hospital was dark, as expected since the power had been shut off. Still, it was a bit creepy to be wondering around an abandoned hospital. Yukki swallowed hard, wiping the sweat off here brow as she walked into the lobby of the Main Entrance. It was completely destroyed, large gaping holes made in the ground. There were some overturned chairs lying all over the place. The thing that really shocked her was the surprising amount of dead bodies. There was a small pile of them on the other side of the room, blocking a door. Large slash marks could be seen on their faces, their eyes wide and devoid of life.

If seeing a dead body bothered Kotoko, she didn't show it. She gave them a passing glance, wondering over to the Information Counter. It was empty, a body lying right over it, pink blood slowly dripping to the ground, though some of it had already dried up. She grabbed a hold of the body, throwing it to the ground.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Yukki shouted, causing the girl to look at her.

"Be quiet! There are Monokumas all over the goddamn place, and we don't need you attracting them!" she said. She grabbed the ID card pinned to the shirt and tugged it off, wiping the blood off of it.

"You...don't need to be so cruel." Yukki said.

"Heh, cruel? That person is already dead, if you haven't noticed, he was a Hospital Worker, a higher up. This key card will serve useful as we move along. Let's go, I saw that Monokuma Kid heading toward the Emergency side door." she said, walking toward the opposite hallway.

Yukki spotted a couple Monokumas looking around. Two swift shots brought them down with ease. She looked at her bullhorn, the blue ring around the brim of it still glowing brightly. She kept walking, silently looking the device over.

"Hey Kotoko, do you know what this weapon is?" she asked quietly. The girl looked over her shoulder, giving her a shrug.

"Not really...I see the Togami emblem on it. That must mean they developed it, I wasn't aware that family survived. I heard rumors of all of them and their associates being killed during The Tragedy." she replied.

"Oh...I was hoping you would know about this. That Nagito boy, he did something to it, now I can't access the other features." Yukki replied.

"Not my problem. Heads up, we got some more Monokumas over there." she said.

Yukki swallowed hard, looking at the group of monochrome bears. There were at least seven of them, all of them looking around for something. She heard heavy footsteps, and noticed another one of them. Only this one had some sort of vest on it, with a bunch of glowing red balls sticking out of the back end of it. It had two of them in its claws, the sharp blades hooked around the pin. Kotoko hissed, pulling Yukki back.

"Listen, that big one is called a Bomber Monokuma. It throws grenades at its targets. It can be a rather challenging thing to bring down. But every Monokuma has a weakness." she said.

"You mean the red eye right?" Yukki asked, earning a nod from the girl. She briefly peeked around the corner, reaching into her boot.

"That's right...the red eye can take them out swiftly. However each Monokuma unit is equipped with a very powerful bomb. One that we can take advantage of. Do you see the large bucket attached to its back?" the girl asked.

"Yes...the thing that's holding the grenades...wait I see a glowing light on it." the girl said, spotting a glowing dot on the large container.

"That's the weak spot. If you hit that dead on, those grenades will explode instantly, the shrapnel should be enough to take out the remaining units...I guess this is the time to practice my shooting." she said. Yukki watched as the pink haired girl screwed a bright pink cylinder to the barrel of her gun. It had some hearts on it, along with some tiny smiley faces.

"Is that...a silencer?" Yukki asked.

"Suppressor, and yes it is. It was given to me by my friends when I was dumped out of their air ship. My cousin was the one that made it for me, since she thought it looked totally adorbs."

"Adorbs? You called me that earlier, what exactly does that even mean?" she asked, earning a sigh from the girl.

"I like peeled chestnuts and adorbs things. Adorbs can be anything, from a cute baby to someone like you. But I hate regular pretty things, and unpeeled chestnuts...it is what it is." she said.

"You like...peeled chestnuts but hate unpeeled chestnuts. So if you peel an unpeeled chestnut, would you eat it?"

"Of course, it's a peeled chestnut, so I wouldn't toss it. The only thing I refuse to eat are salty things, a child like me doesn't need to taste salty things." she said firmly. Yukki really didn't like the sound of that...she hoped that statement didn't have a double meaning.

Kotoko took a deep breath, her eyes focusing on the glowing dot on the Bomber Monokuma's grenade basket. She steadied her aim a bit, gripping the gun tightly in her hands. With a soft pop, the bullet hit its target, destroying the Monokuma unit and the ones around it. A lone shell casing echoed through the now empty room, the rumbling inside the building stopping after a second.

"Amazing...you nailed that from this far away?" Yukki asked, pink eyes widened in surprise.

"Just who the hell do you think I am? I'm Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri, the ex-Lil' Ultimate Drama. Now however I'm the Ultimate Actress, thanks to this bracelet. If I imagine myself in a role where I play as a sharpshooter, I can become a sharpshooter." she said firmly.

"That's rather convenient. So that means you've had your first dose already right?"

"Mhmm, when the bracelet is put on for the first time, it automatically injects you with a massive dose of talent. Honestly, I don't understand how Hope's Peak Academy got away with creating that serum. Injecting talent into people isn't just morally wrong, it's downright cruel." She said, walking down the adjacent hallway. Yukki looked around, seeing all of the cracked and singed walls, an aftereffect of the Bomber Monokuma.

"So, the academy really is responsible for all of that stuff?"

"Indeed, not just that. Before the world fell to despair, rumors were flying around the internet, that human experimentation was going on. It was the reason why the Reserve Course was established."

"The Reserve Course?" Yukki asked curiously.

"What...you aren't familiar with it? Come on, a normie like you has to know what it is!" Kotoko said, giggling a bit.

"I am not a normie! Yes, I know what it is...but only because I was going to apply for it after middle school. If I wasn't scouted by the academy, I was just gonna go through the Reserve Course. I...wanted to be like my sister."

"Yes, but Hope's Peak Academy doesn't have repeating titles. Aside from the Ultimate Lucky Student that is. There's no need for two Ultimate Pop Sensations. Unless they added something stupid like, The Ultimate J-Pop Sensation...but that would be pointless." Kotoko replied.

They arrived at what looked like a waiting area. There was a huge hole blown in the side of the building, some sheets of paper taped around it. There were large vibrant arrows pointing to the hole...the only exit inside the building, as all the other hallways had been blocked. Kotoko frowned, looking into the hole.

"Well, this will take us right into the Emergency section, and toward the North exit. I'm not familiar with Towa city, so I'm not sure where we should go after that." Kotoko said.

"Man, if only we had a map...no wait that's it! I have this!" Yukki said, pulling out the ehandbook she had recovered back at the cabin. Kotoko took it in her hands, swiping the screen.

"A Hope's Peak Academy handbook...that's great...we'll call my father and have him pick us up." the girl said sarcastically, tossing the device back to the brunette.

"Hey, no need to react so poorly. This handbook works just like a cellphone, so if we can get a good signal, we can download a map."

"Yeah, that would work really well, if the internet was still around." she said.

"What...what do you mean if the internet was still around? The internet can't die, it's impossible for it to stop working."

"Yes, but that's if your in a scenario where people can maintain the servers. The internet runs on large servers that connect to each part of the world. Those servers connect to satellites that are hovering in space...guess what the Ultimate Despairs took down during the first few weeks of The Tragedy?" she asked, a sneer on her face. Yukki adopted a horrified look on her own.

"They...took down all communications satellites? How?!"

"Bottle rockets. One of the Ultimate Despairs is named Takane Nishijima. She was the Ultimate Astronomer...not only does she know about space, but she knows quite a lot about the stars and other things. She was able to design special rockets that could target and destroy anything in sight, without having to lock onto anything. They were modeled after large bottle rockets, with Monokuma's head on them."

Yukki remained silent, not exactly knowing what to say. She held onto her bullhorn tightly as she passed through the gaping hole. She saw a few Monokuma kids running around, splashing in pools of blood or playing with corpses. Among them were some Monokuma units. She wondered over to the back of the front desk, her foot tapping a filing cabinet. The drawer opened with a slam, causing all of the Monokumas to turn in their direction.

"Nice going Captain Ahab!" Kotoko cried, taking aim at the nearest Monokuma.

"My name isn't Captain Ahab!" the brunette cried back, firing a concentrated blast into the lobby.

It took them a few minutes, and a lot of bullets, but they were able to take down all of the Monokuma units. The Children however ended up running away, apparently too scared of Yukki's gun. She sighed, glancing at the open filing cabinet. Her eyes widened as she saw something inside it. Reaching inside, she found a spare gun, along with two cases of bullets, which she placed on the counter.

"Look at this, an extra gun...now I'll have a backup if I run out of ammo for this thing." She said, setting her bullhorn down.

"As if, you barely handle that bullhorn correctly. You actually think you can firing a gun right?" Kotoko sneered.

She opened one of the cases, seeing the bullets were all .45 APC. The gun Yukki had found was a Smith and Wesson 1911 .45 APC...the same caliber of gun her brother once owned. She looked up, glancing at the Pop Idol who's cheeks were puffed out in annoyance.

"Just so you know, I am a fast learner. If a little girl can fire a gun right, then I can fire it right too!"

"I'm not a little girl! Christ I'm thirteen, thirteen! That makes me a teenager!" Kotoko snapped, stomping her foot on the ground.

Her heel ended up slipping into a hole in the tile, causing her to fall back, her other foot struck the bottom of the cabinet drawer, slamming the whole thing into the wall, and knocking it over. The top drawer flew open, its contents spilling to the ground. Yukki, while trying not to laugh, looked at the new files, eyes widening when she found a Map of Towa City among the files. She picked it up, a smile on her face.

"Hey look, I found a map!" she said. Kotoko grit her teeth, glaring at the older girl.

"Goddamn Ultimate Luck." she hissed, rubbing her head.

After standing up, the two girls placed the map on the counter top quickly looking for the hospital. Kotoko easily found it, circling it with a red pen.

"Okay, we're here, and Towa Tower is right over here. It looks to be about...five...maybe six blocks from here. However with all of the rioting and destruction going on in the city, we'll most likely get side tracked." she said.

"Great...I guess life is never just a straight path. Wait look at this...there's a train line that leads outside the city! Maybe we can go and get some help!" Yukki said, tracing the silver line.

"From who? Didn't I tell you, the Remnants of Hope and the Future Foundation can't come help us. My friends made that specifically clear."

"You never told me this!" Yukki cried, placing her hands at her hips.

"Must have slipped my mind...anyway, I think we should just keep going to Towa Tower. It will be much better if we headed there first."

"Right...the faster we find that key the better...now if we could only find that Monokuma kid." Yukki said, folding the map down. She stuffed it into her bra, tucking it between her breasts.

"God, do those things have their own orbit? They're fucking huge!"

"Wha...I'm just well endowed...my sister has a bigger cup size than I do!"

"Yeah she does...I remember Hisashi getting really happy when she hugged him." the girl said, a smirk on her face.

"Okay, no need to inform me what my sister and her boyfriend do when I'm not around." she said, grabbing her bullhorn, along with her new gun.

She strapped the holster around her leg, making sure it was snug against her so it wouldn't slip out. She placed the extra magazines in her skirt pocket, giving the rest of the bullets to Kotoko for same keeping. Once done, the two of them headed toward the exit, only for the doors to be locked. They heard a giggle next to them, and saw the kid from before, standing next to a computer. There were two thick wires hooked up to it, connecting to the electronics controlling the doors.

"Seems this kid made an electronic lock for these doors. We're gonna have to enter a password or something." Kotoko said. Yukki walked over to the little girl, who handed her a folded piece of paper.

"It's a riddle. You can see me in water, but I never get wet, what am I?" the brunette said, reading the note out loud. Kotoko groaned, tugging one of her pony tails.

"Gah, I hate riddles. They're always so complicated, just like those equations in math class...why do we need to know the circumference of Saturn's rings anyway?" she snapped angrily.

"This is a rather easy riddle. I remember me and my sister used to do these for fun in between concerts. The answer is a reflection." Yukki said firmly. Kotoko scoffed, entering the words into the computer. To her surprise, the doors clicked and slid open.

"Wow, you were right!" she said.

"Aw man, I lose!" the little girl cried, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out two cards, one was a two hour Dosage Interrupter Card, and the second was a Blue Break card for Yukki's bullhorn. She handed the two cards over to the Pop idol, running out of the hospital shortly after.

"Well, looks like your Luck is coming in handy after all!" Kotoko said.

"Yeah, but I only got a two hour dosage card...I guess that's better than nothing." she said, swiping the card over her bracelet. The counter changed from 7 minutes to 2 hours and 7 minutes. She tossed the card aside, slipping the other card into her bullhorn. It added ten additional break shots to the twenty she already had.

"Prepare yourself before we leave this place. Check that bandage while you are at it." Kotoko said, walking over to the door. Yukki sighed, and walked over toward the glass doors, using the glass to unwrap the bandages around her head.

She looked at them, seeing a small amount of blood on it. She pocked the area with her fingers, finding the blood had since then dried. She cringed a bit in pain. She tossed the soiled bandages into the trash, fixing her now crusty hair.

"I need to take a shower, get all this dry blood out of my hair."

"Heh, good luck with that. We'll be lucky if we can find a place that still has running water in this city."

"Well, I am the Ultimate Lucky Student...maybe I'll find some unpeeled chestnuts for you!" she said cheerfully.

"Ugh...that optimism...you definitely are Sayaka Maizono's sister." She said, walking outside of the hospital. Yukki frowned, but remained quiet as she followed the girl outside.

The two of them made it out into the open street. Several tall buildings rose around them, each having a large monitor on them, displaying static. There were some large shipping containers blocking the side street and the path toward the bridge, the area they had just come from. There was another area that was blocked with some cars as well, one of them being a rather hideous looking electric car. Kotoko walked toward the middle of the street, frowning a bit.

"Mind handing me that map? We'll need to figure out a way to go, since every fucking street is blocked." she said. Yukki nodded, digging her hand into her shirt for the map. As she handed the girl the map, the screens around them all hissed loudly, as if someone had shaken a soda can.

" _Well well well, if it isn't our friend Kotoko...what's up?"_

On screen, the image of a thirteen year old boy appeared. He had vibrant orange hair, spiked up a bit. He had tan colored skin, and bright blue eyes, a bandage had been placed on his cheek. He was wearing a pair of white cordless headphones. He wore a white tee shirt, with the Emblem of Hope's Peak Academy on the front, along with a pair of shorts and running shoes. He was wearing a broach over his breast, which was in the shape of a four pointed star. He had a smirk on his face. Yukki looked around, seeing various Monokuma kids, all holding cameras in their hands, aimed at the two of them.

"Kotoko, those kids..."

"I know, they're broadcasting right to him. Yukki, this is one of the people I was talking about...his name is Masaru Daimon, the Ex-Lil Ultimate P.E. He...well...I had a crush on him." She said, her cheeks tinging pink.

" _Blegh...I already told you, I don't want to go on a date with you Kotoko. You are disgusting used rag!"_ the boy snapped angrily. Kotoko remained silent, not exactly wanting to reply to him.

"What do you want with us? Why are you doing all of this?"

" _Huh...who the heck are you? Wait...are you a demon too? Mr. Servant! Where the hell are you!?"_ Masaru howled. There was a chuckle next to him, one that made Yukki shiver.

" _Well well, we meet again Miss Maizono. I'm surprised you have survived this long...I was sure those MonoSharks I put in the bay would have taken care of you. But here you are exceeding my expectations!"_

"Fuck you asshole! You did this to me, you put me in this sick game where I almost died!" the girl howled angrily, throwing a large rock at the screen. Sadly it was too high for her to actually hit it.

" _That's enough Servant! I thought I told you I would glue your mouth shut if you spoke without my permission! Now, why didn't you tell the Leader about this bimbo joining the game?"_

"Bimbo?" Yukki asked, glancing at Kotoko.

"Anyone who has boobs bigger than a B-cup is a bimbo in his eyes."

"Uh...why?" the girl asked. Kotoko blushed brightly, looking away from her.

"Um...there was this incident...and I...accidentally flashed him."

"Oh my god!" the older girl cried.

" _I'm sorry Mr. Leader...but I was told to take those Captives and introduce them into the game. I handed the list to Sir Nagisa, he should have let you know."_

" _Ugh...that explains it...he's probably jacking off again. Whatever, listen up Kotoko and Bimbo...I will not let you waltz through our Utopia with no discretion!"_

"Stop calling me a bimbo you ginger retard!" Yukki snapped.

" _Okay, just for that I'm placing a hit on you...all Monokumas attack that girl when this transmission is over!"_ he cried, typing the command into a tablet. Several Bomber Monokumas as well as Attack Monokumas appeared, surrounding all of them.

"Oh great, you just had to open that Whore mouth of yours!" Kotoko said.

"Suddenly, I don't mind being called a Bimbo." Yukki said. She and Kotoko stood back to back, aiming their weapons at the crowd of Monokumas around them.

" _Now now, they aren't going to attack...but now that I have your attention, let me say this. The Demon count is still at 16...if you want to survive those dosages, you'll have to start killing each other! For each Demon you kill, you get an added nine hours. Why don't you kill that Bimbo Kotoko? Make her blood run through the streets!"_

"Shut up Masaru! I already told you, I'm not killing anyone...now hurry up and get your ass down here so I can beat you up!" the girl cried, shaking her fist at the screen.

" _Ha! In your dreams, you were my friend once, but now that you have sided against our Big sister, we have no reason to be friends! She saved our lives, yet here you are badmouthing her. She made you feel happiness after you got Raped!"_

Yukki eyes widened in shock at hearing this. Kotoko remained silent, the look on her face was stoic, but her eyes screamed in anger. Yukki noticed the white markings in her eyes, which resembled a side ways cartoon talk bubble. She looked about ready to explode in sheer anger. She didn't know why, but she felt anger flowing through her as well. She turned to face the screen, teeth grit in anger.

"Hey screw you! You're supposed to be her friend! But here you are killing people, what the fuck is wrong with you? Killing is wrong, a mere child shouldn't be doing this!"

" _Pfft, mere child she says...listen here bitch. I am not just some child, I am Masaru Daimon, the Leader of the Warriors of Hope! We're going to make a Utopia of Children, so all the big meanie demons need to die. If Kotoko wanted to side with the Demons, that's her own choice. The Warriors of Hope don't have space for a used rag like her anyway!"_

Kotoko rose her gun, firing a round into the screen. Instead of the screen fizzing out or exploding, the bullet just sailed through, cracking the area around the entree hole. It was right between Masaru's eyes. She felt tears brimming her eyes.

"Stop it! Stop calling me a used rag! It wasn't my fault that I was raped, it wasn't my fault that my mom made those men do those nasty things to me. It wasn't my fault that after awhile, I started enjoying it, even though I wanted to die inside. Do you know what it's like to be held against your will, to have a 45 year old man touch your private parts? Do you know what its like to scream for him to stop and he doesn't stop? To see that sick twisted pleasurable face he makes every time he rams himself into you? You don't know jack fucking shit, so shut the fuck up!"

" _That further proves your uselessness to us. Monokumas, destroy them...if by some miracle you do survive this...I'll be waiting for you at Monokuma Grand Central, we'll finish this battle there! Toodaloo!"_

The screen turned black, and in that instant the Monokumas jumped to the ground, surrounding the two girls. They stood back to back once more, their eyes focused on the enemies before them. Before Yukki fired her first shot, something was thrown in front of her. It was a baseball, with a card attached to it. She looked at it, seeing it was a card for her bullhorn. She quickly picked it up, looking at it.

"Don't just stand there, fucking use that!" a woman cried out.

She glanced over her shoulder, at the second floor of the hospital. A young blonde girl, around her age was standing there. She had short neck length hair, and pale colored skin. Her bright peach colored eyes were focused on the Monokuma units below her. She was wearing a black blazer, with the insignia of her old high school on it. She wore a matching skirt, long black socks and shoes. She had been climbing out of the window, a dufflebag around her shoulder.

In her hand was a futuristic looking baseball bat. It was black in color, and had several blinking lights on it. The bat had what looked like the Togami emblem on it, along with another insignia, the one that belonged to Hope's Peak Academy. Yukki shook her hand, looking at the card again, before slipping it into her bullhorn. In that instant, the Monokumas lunged at her. She quickly pressed the side button, shifting to the new feature of her bullhorn.

She let out an ear piercing scream, her voice flowed through the bullhorn, turning into a light blue blast of sound that slammed into the oncoming Monokumas. She grinned as she closed her eyes, she started to sing, her voice becoming louder and louder with each increase of her vocal range. She took a deep breath, singing a C-Sharp, everything made of glass around her literally exploded, all of the Monokumas still in attack mode fell to the ground, fizzling a bit from her voice.

"Wow, this Knockback card is really useful!" the girl said.

"I can't hear shit!" Kotoko shouted, firing her gun into the crowd of Monokumas racing at her.

By now, the blonde girl had climbed down to, and started throwing baseballs as the monochrome bears. She let out a cry, throwing a baseball so hard it literally burst into flames. The Monokuma unit exploded, taking out the ones near it. She grinned, swirling her bat in her hands.

"Now then Lucille, it's time for some payback." the girl said, twisting the handle of the bat.

Several sharp metal spikes stuck out of it, making the girl grin wider. With a cry, she slammed the bat right into the nearest Monokuma. She kicked it away with ease, swinging the bat as hard as she could. The robotic bear flew back, exploding into a million pieces, taking out the units beside it.

"Fall back, we'll only waste ammo if we keep going!" Kotoko cried, earning a nod from Yukki. She switched back to Knockback, letting out another shrill scream, clearing the area behind them. The three girls ran off, leaving the disoriented Monokumas behind.

Yukki panted a bit, groaning from the strain on her legs. Once they had found a safe place, the three of them just dropped to the ground, completely spent. They had run a few blocks, away from the horde of Monokumas chasing them. Now they found themselves at a Water Processing plant, which had been separated from the rest of town. Thanks to some quick work, Yukki had been able to block the entrance off with an Electric car, and the use of another new bullet type, called Move. She was just glad to be away from them.

"I wasted so much ammo...dammit Masaru. I'm gonna beat you up the next time I see you!" Kotoko snapped, loading her last magazine into her gun. She took out more bullets, beginning to fill up the ones she had already used.

"You two make a good team...though I'm surprised that boy sent all of those units after you." the blonde girl said, checking her bat over.

"Oh no no no, we only survived because you tossed me that card. You saved our lives!" Yukki said, a grateful look on her face.

"I'm glad, I had no use for it, seeing as I have this bat here. Oh right, introductions are in order. My name is Kanon Nakajima...I'm the Ultimate Baseball Team Manager." she said.

"Seriously?" Yukki asked.

"Mhmm, according to this Bracelet at least." she said, showing the two girls her black and white bracelet. They shared a look, holding up their own.

"So, it seems we ran into another Demon." Kotoko said.

"No way, you guys are players too? I wasn't expecting to run into anyone else. Were you guys trapped in an apartment complex that was set on fire?"

"Yes, one of those Monokumas set me free!" Yukki said.

"Same here, it seems the three of us were part of Junko Enoshima's killing game. My name is Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri...the Ultimate Actress." the pink haired girl said.

"Yukki Maizono, Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Pleasure to meet the both of you...I'm actually a huge fan of yours Yukki, but I'm sure you didn't run away from those bears to hear me fangirl."

"Honestly Kanon, right now that would be a welcome sight. It would keep me sane in this despair ridden world." the brunette said firmly.

"So...you two were Captives I take it? Related to Sayaka Maizono and Kyoko Kirigiri perhaps?" Kanon asked.

"Well, I am related to Kyoko...she's my step sister. But I was actually a captive for my older brother Hisashi Kirigiri. Yukki here was obviously captured because of Sayaka. Who are you related too?"

"Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. He's my cousin, though I call him my big brother. I...haven't seen him in so long."

"I can relate...I'm scared myself. I mean, that Nagito boy, the one who put the bracelets on us, told me my sister was dead. He also said that Kotoko's brother ceased to be...whatever that means." Yukki said.

"What? You didn't say anything about that before. You should share important information with me you bimbo!"

"Hey no, no need for petty insults!" The idol snapped back.

"Hmm...whatever that boy told you, it is all a lie. On my way to the Hospital for some supplies, I ran into a public bathroom. It seems the restaurant attached to it was a Remnants of Hope base or something. All of the members inside were either dead or gone. But they left this file hidden in the ladies room." Kanon said, pulling a book out of her bag. She handed it to Yukki who opened it up to the first page.

"The School Life of Mutual Killing...what the hell is this?" she asked.

"Junko's sick little game. My adoptive father, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, made a plan to shelter the remaining survivors of the 78th class, along with three students from the 79th class within Hope's Peak Academy. Hisashi brought supplies and we boarded up the windows with iron plates, and sealed the doors with a big bomb proof door. We went as far as installing miniguns inside and outside of the academy, just in case. But Junko somehow captured all of them, and took them to the Neuroscience Lab, my dad tried to stop her but he ended up being Executed. I tried to run from her, but I ended up getting caught by her sister. I don't remember much of anything afterwards." Kotoko said.

"The School Life of Mutual Killing was apparently a game based on the book _Distrust_. Junko Enoshima wiped everyones memories of each other, and put them in a mutual killing game. In order for them to leave the academy, they had to kill someone and get away with it. No one followed her plan so she motivated them with some DVDs. I can only imagine what was recorded on them."

"DVDs...now that you mention it, the day I got kidnapped, these men with weird masks stormed the stage we were performing on. One of them was holding a camera, while the other put a sack over my head. I think...they killed the rest of my bandmates." Yukki said.

"No doubt part of that Motive I was talking about. Junko had everyone who meant the world to her classmates captured. In doing so she would put us all in a killing game and broadcast it to the academy. They would be forced to kill someone to make our game end. Of course knowing Junko she would have killed us anyway. Thank Christ she never went through with it." Kotoko said.

"Such is the fate of Ultimate Despair. Seven of those students ended up loosing their lives in that game. Among the survivors were Yunosuke Kirigiri, Kyoko Kirigiri, Sayaka Maizono and my cousin Leon Kuwata." Kanon said firmly.

"Yunosuke...Kirigiri?" Kotoko asked.

Yukki flipped to the profile, which had Hisashi's picture on it. The name that was written on it was an alias. He looked rather firm in his picture, and wasn't smiling at all. His eyes however was what caught her attention. One of them was a soft lilac, while the other was bright ocean blue. She looked at the biography, humming to herself.

"It says here that Junko Enoshima messed with Hisashi's mind when she wiped his memories. Apparently she had scanned the brain of a deceased student, one named Yunosuke Nagahama, and implanted those memories into his brain while giving him total amnesia. The fragmented memories then started returning to him in dreams. Unable to discern which were real or fake, he was then injected with a Despair Serum, which made his true persona, that of Hisashi Kirigiri surface. That persona fell to despair, branding him as an Ultimate Despair. However, he was able to overcome that Despair, and fused Hisashi and Yunosuke into a single entity, Yunosuke Kirigiri. The result was the changing of his eye color. This is also what granted him his new title, The Super High School Level Hope, or Ultimate Hope, in the schools new jargon."

"That...really happened to my big brother?" Kotoko asked. Yukki skimmed through the file, giving her a nod.

"Seems about right. Currently, the ten survivors of Hope's Peak Academy's Mutual Killing game are in the Remnants of Hope Headquarters, regaining their missing memories, though he specifically requested to have his memories of his school life, that within the academy after it was sealed up, to remain. It was the same for everyone else, they all want to keep their memories of the killing game."

"Why though? After going through so much pain? Why wouldn't you just get rid of them?" Kanon asked.

"The answer is simple. They want to remember their fallen friends...they figure, if they get rid of those memories, then their hopes and dreams go with them. They would rather live through the despair of remembering their friends die, than living with the false hope deleting them would bring. A rather admirable thing to do, if I do say so myself." the pinkette said.

"I suppose...I can't begin to even understand what they went through...let's at least make it through this game. We owe it to them after all." Yukki said confidently.

"Sure...but I got my own beef to handle. It seems the Future Foundation knew about our situation beforehand. That file details every single location of every captive, before these riots broke out. They never bothered to send someone here. Unlike the Remnants of Hope, who sent several agents to Towa City, and tried multiple times to free us. I want to find one of those bastards and give them a piece of my mind." Kanon said firmly.

"But the game, if you get all of those doses, you'll die!" Yukki said, pointing to the bracelet.

"Yeah I know, but right now I got more important things to deal with. It isn't like either of you want to give up your lives for me. You should go, the sun is starting to set, and I honestly don't want to be here when those Monokumas arrive. I hear they're more active at night."

"Then allow me to thank you for your help. Thank you, Kanon Nakajima...I wish you luck on your travels." Kotoko said firmly, bowing to the older woman.

"Whoa...no need to be so formal kid. I ain't gonna die, I have to confess my feelings to someone I care deeply about. Before I go, I want you to have this." she said, handing Yukki a white SIM card. She looked at it oddly, earning a giggle from the girl.

"You have an ehandbook right? The guy who gave me the baseball bat ended up giving me several of those, in case people were lucky enough to find them. Scattered all over the city, the Hope's Peak Academy ehandbooks lie in wait. Apparently they're a valuable asset to those in this game." she said.

Yukki nodded, slipping the card into the device.

It restarted, and seconds later the interface opened up. It had changed entirely, the crest of Hope's Peak Academy being in the background. It was asking her to enter her name. So, without a second thought, she entered her full name into the prompt. The device shook, as it loaded all of the available information.

"Yukki Maizono, Age 17, student of Blackroot Junior High School. Current location: Towa City, Ultimate title: Ultimate Lucky Student...what it is this, it has all of my current information!" Yukki said.

"Indeed, like I said that guy handed me that card. Apparently, the Remnants of Hope launched a satellite into orbit not long ago. They also have their own secured network that connects Japan to the grid. With it, they're able to relay information from HQ to those agents in the field. However there's a limit to how much can be sent right now. There's a jamming signal coming from the top floor of Towa Tower. All of the information that handbook can receive is the stuff currently stored in the Towa City mainframe." Kanon replied.

"You seem to know quite a bit about this stuff." Kotoko said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Eh...well I'm just repeating what Mr. Fujisaki told me. He was able to easily access the signal from the mainframe located in town. He easily connected the Towa Network to that satellite, but it seems like those Warriors of Hope dashed that ray of hope already. He's also a captive of this damn game. If you run into him, be sure to thank him for me." Kanon said, grabbing her bag and her bat.

"Wait...will we see you again?" Yukki asked.

"Definitely! Stay alive Yukki, and keep Kotoko out of trouble...I won't be able to bail the two of you out again...so stay safe!" she said. With that, Kanon took off, just as fast as she had arrived.

Yukki closed out of her profile, noticing Kanon's profile next to her own. She was curious to see what it said, but the map icon had become more interesting. She clicked on it, and it opened up, showing them their current location.

"Whoa...this thing is amazing...it even shows us what floor of the building we are." Yukki said. Kotoko started walking, heading toward the doors. Yukki looked up from the screen, eyes widening a bit.

"Where are you going?"

"Monokuma Grand Central, where else? I need to speak with Masaru." she said.

"You can't! He's gonna kill you, he totally baited you with that stuff he said." she said.

"Tch...don't you think I know that? Just so you know, all of that stuff that I said back there, about the rape...that was all real. After it happened, Masaru kept calling me a used rag, but that's because Monaca put him to it. That little bitch loved causing despair to everyone, especially after she met Junko. I've made it my personal mission to put one between her eyes, should I run into her."

"Oh my god...someone actually...did something so horrible and disgusting to you?" Yukki asked, earning a nod from Kotoko.

"Yeah, I learned to accept it. There have been times where I have fallen into that despair again, and I want nothing more than to slit my wrists. But you know what? I don't have that sweet release anymore. Death isn't going to solve anything...and I'm not letting this world take me out without a fight. I was only eleven years old when that happened. Two years have passed, and it still boggles my mind."

"Kotoko...you can't fight this thing alone. Masaru is going to kill you, that much is obvious...at least think about it."

"I'll think about it on the way to the station. If you want to prevent my death, then feel free to tag along. If not then get lost, I don't need your sympathy." she said firmly.

Yukki sighed, trailing after the younger girl. It was clear that there was a lot hurting her. But if she wanted to break down her walls, and actually get close to her, she would have to work hard at it. If that meant fighting against the Warriors of Hope, then she would damn well do it. Even if it lead to her death. At least she was happy, knowing her sister had made it out of Hope's Peak Academy alive.

 _ **xxx**_

"Ryouko please...you have to do this...if not then all of the captives will die." Daisuke said firmly. The redhead was facing away from him, arms crossed under her bosom.

In the aftermath of the Mutual Killing game, Ryouko had been using her abilities as the Ultimate Analyst to help out the Remnants of Hope. Even if it wasn't her true title, she was able to inject herself with the Ultimate Analyst serum, giving her that talent as well. She was still classified as the Ultimate Soldier, even though that title had died the day she had been transformed into her sister's alter ego.

She was standing firm, wearing the uniform of the Remnants of Hope. A white button up blouse, with a crimson colored necktie. She wore a brown blazer over it, the crest of Hope's Peak Academy over her left breast. She was wearing a matching pleated skirt, long white socks and her combat boots. Under the blazer however she wore a sleeveless hoodie, the hood sticking out from the blazer. Her crimson locks had been cleaned up a bit, the ends being trimmed neatly.

She glanced over her shoulder, glancing at her upperclassmen. She had gotten a few of her memories back. Memories of what she had done in the past, who she had killed, the people that Junko brainwashed. She even remembered what she had done to the boy's homeroom teacher. He had forgiven all of it, for the sake of the future. She spotted the pin on his lapel.

It was a beautiful golden pin, it spelled Kibou, specifically the translated Japanese word Hope. Underneath it, was a gilded 77B, which represented the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy. Apparently the design for that pin had come from his little sister.

"Listen, we understand...what we are asking you is hard...especially after everything that's happened. But we need your abilities as the Ultimate Soldier. We need to send someone to Towa City, someone who can't be detected, someone those kids won't be expecting. Someone who has the abilities of 100 soldiers and can take a bullet like nothing." Hiyoko said firmly.

She had changed out of her own uniform, slipping back into her beautiful pink Kimono. She almost didn't look like herself in it. She, like her fiancee, was wearing a pin with the word Kibou on it. The two of them had just returned from Hope's Peak Academy. She had made a grisly discovery when the ex-Ultimate Story Teller walked into the building. She hadn't been expecting the boy to have sown her deceased sister's arm onto himself. She sighed, glancing away from them.

"I understand. It's just...why would you ask me for help? After everything I've done? I brainwashed Chisa, I killed the Student Council...I was the one who helped Junko set up her game. I almost died for the sake of despair. How can you trust me?" she asked.

"Since when is forgiveness a more important quality than loyalty? I don't care who you were before this. I care about the future you can create. Ryouko...you've taken on this new identity, leaving behind everything Mukuro Ikusaba has done. That means you can use your talents to help us. To help the world." Daisuke said firmly.

"I agree with Daisuke...only you can enter Towa City and help those captives. Right now, we don't even know what those kids are doing...the kill count has risen over four thousand. It won't be long until all of the adults in that city end up being killed by them. You need to find and capture them all." Hiyoko added.

"Fine...but I want one thing from you...a single request." she said.

"Sure, whatever you want." Daisuke said, giving her a smile.

"Whenever it is that the Neo World Program is complete...I want to take part in it, as Ryouko Otonashi. I want to erase Mukuro Ikusaba, I want to erase Junko Enoshima from my life. All I want, is to restart my life, free of despair, in a world filled with hope." she said firmly, holding her hand out. Daisuke and Hiyoko shared a look, nodding to themselves.

"If that's what you want...then we have an accord." he said, shaking her hand firmly. For the first time in three years, Mukuro Ikusaba genuinely smiled.


	4. Act: 4 Yukki Maizono vs The World

**A/N: Here we go again everyone...another episode of Another Episode!**

 **Last Chapter, we got to see a bit more of Towa City, along with Kotoko and Yukki and how they are handling it. This chapter will get a bit more into that part of the story. Honestly, I am having a hard time with this story, mostly because I want to focus more on The School Trip of Mutual Killing, sadly however this story needs to be written first before I get into that, as some of the stuff that happens in this story will lead into that story. After all this story is bridging the School Life with the School Trip. It isn't just about Yukki and Kotoko, its about what the Remnants of Hope are doing during all of this.**

 **Speaking of The School Trip of Mutual Killing, the story will be very different than the games are, of course that's because Takane and Mukuro are going to be a part of it. Also since Daisuke is in it, there will be different things going on. I haven't decided on who will kill who, but all I will say is that no one is safe. I'm not sure who the major antagonist for that story will be, since for most of it, it was Nagito. It will also be a bit hard since Hajime Hinata is also in it, and he's also a very important player in the game. I suppose whatever happens happens, but that's a story for another day.**

 **For now, I shall leave you with this...I spent all of yesterday working on it. I'll most likely be working on Act 5 later on, as I am trying to end this story rather quickly. I am playing Ultra Despair Girls right now, just got to Chapter 3 in fact, and I gotta say...I have never been so pissed off before, especially when Monaca said Gentle in front of Kotoko...I was so goddamn pissed off I nearly broke my controller. That only happens to me when I'm playing Kingdom Hearts by the way.**

 **Just as a friendly reminder: Touko Fukawa is dead in my Danganronpa series. Also Komaru Naegi isn't the main character of this story, and aside from maybe a cameo, she isn't going to be a part of this story. It isn't that I don't like Komaru...I just find her really fucking annoying...I can't find myself to hate her, she is voiced by Cherami Leigh, so I can't really hate her.**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 4

Yukki Maizono vs The World

Daisuke and Hiyoko walked calmly down the halls of the Togami Enterprises Building. They had been rather quiet after speaking with Ryouko. The young woman had already packed everything she needed, and had prepared herself for her entree into Towa City. Tatsumi Kiba had survived the attack launched by Junko, and though he lost his fighter jet, he was happy to have left with his life. The two leaders didn't say anything to each other, nor did they say anything to anyone else. Everyone just seemed to avoid the two as soon as they walked past them. Though Hiyoko was back in her traditional kimono, the firm look on her face told everyone the story. Something was going down, and it was something serious.

It didn't take them long to reach the rooftop. One of the Apache helicopters had been waiting for the two of them. Sonia was already inside it as well, holding a tablet in her hand. They didn't even greet each other, all three of them keeping their thoughts locked firmly in the confines of their minds.

They were in the air for a short while, as they had been flying toward the nearby port. They were going to their sister building, in the port city of Yokosuka. It was there that the bridge to Towa City had been built, though any and all routes into the city had been destroyed or sealed off by the Warriors of Hope. Daisuke had been rather disappointed to hear that it was in fact the children he had taken care of many times in the past. He remembered the times he had read to them at the nearby park, and frowned deeply.

He felt an immense guilt flowing through him. After all, he was the one who had lead the attacks all over the world. It was his classmates who destroyed the world, under his direction no less. He was sure Chiaki was disappointed in him, even though he wasn't at fault for anything. He felt Hiyoko take a hold of his left hand, slipping her fingers through his own. She gave him a warm smile, the same one he had fallen in love with. Though her eyes still had shreds of crimson, the golden glow overpowered them. If Sonia wasn't busy looking at the tablet in her hands, he was sure she would have taken a hold of his other hand, which he kept wrapped in gauze, for obvious reasons.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. The building they had secured was an abandoned mansion. It was in the same neighborhood as the one they had used all of those years ago, for their summer get away. The entire area had been secured, all of the destroyed houses surrounding it had been removed, the lot cleared and tents pitched up for their agents. There was a large ship docked at the Yokosuka Boardwalk, one which was being loaded with all sorts of cargo.

Wordlessly, the three leaders of the Remnants of Hope stepped out of their transport, walking toward the large mansion nearby. The front courtyard had been turned into a command central, with various tents being placed up. All around them, scientists, physicists, and computer engineers worked tirelessly, setting up connections and keeping their limited range with the internet alive. They had heard news of a small pocket of dedicated technicians who had kept most of Japan's servers running, in case someone needed them. That place was now under the protection of the Future Foundation, so they had been able to secure a direct connection.

With the satellites Akira had launched, they had been able to create a decent enough network to rely on. It wasn't as good as the original internet was, but it would do for their purposes. Walking into the mansion, the three were immediately lead toward a stairwell, which would take them down into the basement of the house, which had been entirely cleared.

Resting within, were the ten survivors of the School Life of Mutual Killing. They were all sleeping soundly in glass pods, miniature hyperbolic chambers. There were IV and food lines hooked up to them, as well as various other tubes, but otherwise they looked perfectly fine. The back wall of the house had various monitors, which were monitoring everything, from vital signs to the progress of their memory restoration. Akira was standing at a central computer station, in between two of the pods, typing away, several wires hooked to the main console. Each of those wires were hooked to various ports on her body, and they assumed she was doing so to have a direct link to the system. She glanced over her shoulder, giving them a smile.

"Let me guess, you want a status report?" she said.

"If you'd please...we're about to start moving everything to Jabberwock Island." Sonia said.

Akira smiled and turned around, not bothering to unhook herself from the monitor. She flicked her wrist, the panel on her arm opening up. With a few key strokes, she sent the information straight to Sonia's tablet.

"The memory restoration is going perfectly fine. It's actually going much faster than I had anticipated. Thanks to Miaya Gekkougahara, Chihiro Fujisaki and Yasuke Matsuda, I was able to create an all new software. The one that I'm using right now is named Neo Restoration 1.0. In fact, one of them is close to waking up so if you would like to wait around until she wakes up, that would be wonderful." she said.

"Yes, I think after all of this, they would like to see some friendly faces. Especially after you told them that their memories would be a bit hard to fully restore. Still, I can't believe all of them turned you down." Daisuke said firmly.

"It seems that despair they faced, is a brand new hope for them. Getting rid of those memories would be an insult to those who died within Hope's Peak Academy. Junko was clever however...I found something rather interesting in my preliminary search of the School Network." she said.

"What would that be?" Hiyoko asked, curious about what the woman had discovered. She held her hand up, projecting a holographic screen in mid air. Pressing another button, a small orb flew out of her arm, floating in the air, keeping the screen suspended.

"It seems our little buddy Junko, created a file titled, My Plans for the Future and left it unprotected. It has details on various motives that she was going to use on everyone in the academy. It also seems as if she had been planning for her own death, so she copied her own consciousness into the school network shortly before the last trial." she said.

"Are you serious? How the fuck is that even possible?" Hiyoko cried, eyes widened in shock. Daisuke narrowed his eyes, placing a hand on his chin.

"It wouldn't be that impossible to do...if you have Yasuke Matsuda's research notes, and his technology. He was working on stuff dealing with the human brain, it wouldn't be shocking to discover if such a machine existed." he said.

"Indeed, he was a genius when it came to matters of the mind. But for what purpose would she copy her consciousness into the network?" Sonia asked.

"I'm not sure myself...but upon further research, the data in that file became corrupt. It seems she planned on us finding it, and created malware on it, so by the time I was able to research into the matter, the file itself disappeared. I did discover that file had been copied into a flash drive though, but that was also gone." Akira replied.

"What are you thinking...why would you go this far? Do you truly think you can continue spreading despair from the grave? Or is this some sick joke that you left behind, a last hurrah of sorts?" Daisuke asked, glaring at his right arm. It twitched a bit, almost as if Junko was laughing at him.

"We mustn't worry about that. We need to secure Jabberwock Island, it seems the Future Foundation is planning to make a move. They're already making a move in Towa City, so we need to beat them there." Sonia said firmly.

"Yes, so I hate to ask but...we need you to hurry up and start building the pods for the Neo World Program." Hiyoko said.

"Do you know how hard it would be to actually do that? You want me to build you Seventeen pods that could all replicate the same Virtual environment? We would need a super computer to even run it. I think we should just go with my idea of building helmets instead."

"We can't! We need pods that we can place our friends safely in. If something happens, we need them all to be safe from anything that could harm them. We've been through enough already, we don't need to get shot while going into that machine." Daisuke said firmly.

"We? Wait...do you three plan on going into the Neo World Program too?" Akira asked, eyes widening in shock.

"Yes, we want to rid ourselves of our despair. We are liabilities in our current state. Always threatening to relapse into despair...Hiyoko has already lost her child because of despair...and Daisuke cut his own arm off because of despair. We cannot start rebuilding the world and atoning for what we have done, if the brainwashing keeps coming back." Sonia said.

"But...you know that this device is programmed to delete the memories of your school lives. Your relationship...it will go with it." Akira said. Daisuke sighed, glancing away from the Cybernetic Technician.

"We understand, and we have all agreed to this...the three of us...we're starcrossed lovers...we were meant to find each other. So I believe...that if we meet each other in that program...that we'll fall in love again. The memories themselves will disappear yes, but our love won't. That is all in our hearts, and it will forever be there...even if we don't fall in love again...even if the program fails." he said.

"Besides, do you actually think I would forget about Daisuke? I love him dearly, and he fucks me good, I doubt I would forget that pounding me every night!" Hiyoko said, causing the boy to blush.

"Christ, must you be so vulgar?" Sonia snapped, earning a catty grin from the Traditional Dancer.

"Oh? So you won't admit that he had you screaming last night? Wasn't that the first time in two you years that you got fucked?"

"Alright girls, that's enough...I think Akira gets the point." Daisuke said firmly, glancing at the Cybernetic Technician, who was blushing brightly.

"If the three of you...are willing to do something like that...then that makes me want to give it everything I got. Fine, after I finish restoring Class 78's memories, I will begin construction on those pods. I've already built these, I can repurpose these pods and build others to match. However I need someone to help me with the mainframe itself...we need to work day in and day out to program everything." She said firmly.

"I don't know about technology, but I guess I can start by cleaning up everything when we get to Jabberwock Island." Daisuke said.

A loud beeping filled the room a second later, causing Akira to turn back to the pods. She saw the flashing red and green light in Pod number 7, and quickly walked toward it. After typing something on her arm, she pressed the release switch and the pod opened up.

"Welcome back Celeste, how are you feeling?" Akira asked. The Ultimate Gambler sat up in her pod, blinking a few times. She frowned, seeing all of the wires and lines hooked onto her arms.

"I would be feeling much better without these damn lines on me. Also, call me Taeko dear, I don't want to be known as Celestia Ludenburg anymore." she said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm surprised to see the stoic Gambler drop her bullshit persona!" Daisuke said, a grin on his face. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw him.

"D-Daisuke...you're alive?" She cried.

"Yup, alive and kicking...also, I would like to formally apologize. I know it may come as a shock but...I was the one who destroyed the world...and the one who forced you and your friends into that killing game. If I had never met Junko...maybe I..."

"Stop right there mister. None of what happened is your fault...she had us all pegged for fools. I wasn't expecting her to use your wonderful creation against us. Yes, it hurts that our friends aren't here with us, but we survived that death game, and that's more than enough correct?" she asked.

"Yeah...you're right...still I'm sorry...I just...feel the need to apologize you know?" he said, earning a giggle from her.

Akira started unhooking all of the lines, placing several bandages around the areas the needles were at. She helped the girl out of the pod, who clutched her head.

"Ugh...my head hurts...is that an aftereffect of that memory machine?" she asked.

"Sorry, in order for it to work properly, we needed the machine to place needles in specific areas of your brain. The stimulation would bring out the memories you lost. Interestingly enough, Junko didn't give you all a mind wipe, she just buried those memories deep within the reassesses of your minds. There's an area in your sub-conscious where painful or traumatic memories are stored. That's where she placed them." Akira said.

"Hmm...a rather grim thought...I still cannot believe we were all forced to kill each other like that. It was such a brutal game, especially with what Bryce did to Nick...I still have nightmares. Now, onto more pressing matters, do you know where my Grand Bois Cheri is?" she asked.

"Uh...about that...as it turns out...something happened in Towa City." Daisuke said, pressing his fingers together.

"What happened exactly?" she asked firmly.

"These kids took over the city, branding all of the captives of Junko's killing game as demons. They placed bracelets on them which inject them with talent serum. It seems your cat was one of those demons." Hiyoko said.

"So...you mean to tell me my precious kitty is running for his life, being injected with something that could possibly kill him? Do you have any rifles laying around? I wish to go to Towa City." she said, her eyes flashing brightly with anger.

"No no no, we can't have you running off after this procedure. We still have tests to run and a lot of shit to do. Listen Taeko, we've already got someone handling everything out there...she's a little inexperienced but...she should be able to handle it." Daisuke said.

"Who exactly is that?" Taeko asked curiously. The three leaders of Hope shared a look.

"Oh uh...we um...haven't contacted her yet, but we're in the process of handling it all. So don't you worry, Grand Bois Sheri will be fine!" Sonia said.

"He better, or else I'm kicking your asses."

"Donuts!" Hina screamed loudly, as Akira opened up her pod. The four Ultimate students sighed, shaking their heads vigorously.

 _ **xxx**_

Yukki remained quiet as she followed Kotoko through the streets of Towa City. Things had only gotten worse since they had split up with Kanon. Monokuma units now infested the entire area, and Monokuma Kids ran around everywhere. Kotoko had told her to stay quiet, so they would attract less attention, and due to the previous time she spent locked up, the girl conceded. After all she had no one to talk to for over a year and a half, she could stay quiet a few minutes, especially if it granted their survival.

They finally came to a stop, standing in front of a a building, a large stairwell spanning down below them. There was a large sign that read, _Monokuma Grand Central_ on it, in blocky letters. It was clearly painted over the actual station name, something either of them couldn't see now. They had been seeing a lot of paintings all over the city, along with chalk drawings and various other things the kids did. Steeling her nerves, Kotoko walked forward, walking toward the stairs.

"Whoa wait a minute...don't you think this could be a trap?" Yukki called out, forcing the pinkette to stop.

"Of course I do. Masaru straight up told us he would be waiting here, that screams out trap loud and clear!" she called back.

"No need for the sarcasm young lady. What I am trying to say is...shouldn't we think about this more clearly? After all he could have placed bombs all over the place."

"Masaru? Plant bombs? I dunno lady, I doubt he would know how to properly set a bomb. Knowing him, the dumb ass probably forgot to set the blasting cap on it."

"How do you know about bombs?" Yukki asked curiously.

"My siblings are basically cops, they taught me everything they could about being a Detective. Besides if I truly wanted to be a detective I would just act like one." she said with a shrug. She started descending the stairs.

"Kotoko...I'm not gonna stop you from doing this but...let's be careful. We'll run at the first sign of danger, alright?" the brown haired idol asked, earning a nod from the girl.

They started walking down into the darkness, reaching a door and the end of the stairs. Kotoko pulled them open and they walked inside. They found themselves at the top of another stairwell, this one being brightly lit. All around them, chalk drawings and paintings could be seen, drawn on the bricks with care and compassion. Yukki gripped her Hacking gun tightly, her finger already on the trigger. The two of them reached the bottom of the stairs, reaching another door.

"I don't like this...this place is really eerie."

"God, you read too many ghost stories." Kotoko said, pulling the door, walking inside with no hesitation. The two of them walked in, with Kotoko turning on the flashlight she had attached to her gun.

"Man, I hate dark places...I always feel like something is going to jump out at you." Yukki said.

"Christ, is there something you _do_ like?"

"Cherry pie!" the girl said cheerfully.

"That's why your tits are so huge! Eating all of that processed fat and sugar only makes you fat." Kotoko snapped.

"Excuse you, are you insinuating that all the junk I eat goes straight to my boobs?" the idol cried.

"Well if the boot fits."

"What did you just say?"

Kotoko turned to face the girl, shining the light at her face, careful not to point the barrel of her gun right at her face. She sneered, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"If. The. Boot. Fits."

"I'm gonna fucking kick your ass!"

Suddenly, the entire area was blasted with light, blinding the two girls for a few seconds. When their vision cleared, they looked around, slack-jawed at the sight around them. They seemed to be in some sort of coliseum, surrounded by tall chainlink fences. The stands were filled to the brim with Monokuma Kids, all of them cheering loudly. The area they were in was covered in nothing but soft dirt, almost like a bullfighting ring. Yukki quickly turned around, pulling Kotoko along, only for the gate to slam shut.

"No no no! Shit fuck! We're locked in!" She cried.

"I can see that numb nuts. This must be his doing." Kotoko said, turning around, taking aim at the area above them. A white and orange blur filled her vision, as a young boy flipped through the air, landing on the area in front of them, high above the ring.

"Finally! How dare you keep a Leader waiting!" the boy cried.

"Masaru! Come down here so I can shove my foot up your ass!" Kotoko shouted angrily.

"Hehehe, as if I would let you do that! You think you are so high and mighty. A hero doesn't fight all willy nilly, he fights with a steady hand. That way, his sword can pierce the hearts of his enemies!" he said, the crowd cheering loudly behind him.

"What is your problem? Why are you doing this?" Yukki cried.

"Shut up Bimbo! How dare you speak out of turn!"

"I don't like this kid." the idol muttered, earning an eyeroll from Kotoko. She stepped forward, clutching her gun tightly in her hands.

"You need to put an end to this game Masaru. We don't need any more people to die." she said.

"This is the mentality that got you kicked out of the Warriors of Hope in the first place. Need I remind you the reason why we put that bracelet on you in the first place?" Masaru asked, a sneer on his face.

"I never wanted to be a part of your sick little game. Now, come down here so we can end this, I don't wanna kill you...but I will if I have to!"

"You...kill me? That's rich...you don't know what you are talking about...my name is Masaru Daimon, the Lil' Ultimate P.E. My strength is that of a million men!" he cried.

"A million, you're just some kid. Why are you even killing adults in the first place?" Yukki asked firmly.

"Because! Adults think they can make us do whatever they want. They may have birthed us, and raised us...but that doesn't mean they can control us!" He said firmly. He snapped his fingers, the doors in front of them opened up, revealing a rather grisly sight.

Yukki stood horrified, staring at the large pile of mangled bodies. All of them were stacked atop each other. Some had horrified expressions on their faces, others had scratch marks on their faces. Some had gouged eyes, and a few were even strangled by their own entrails. She clutched her stomach, throwing up all over the ground.

"Don't look at it, don't look at it...don't at it." Kotoko chanted to herself, eyes firmly shut.

"Come on Kotoko, you know you wanna. Dead bodies are pretty fun if you know what to do...sometimes you can dig their eyes out with a spoon, or burn their skin with cigarettes. Of course it's more fun when they're alive, but demons are stupid when they're alive!"

"Shut up! How can you be so cruel? What did those adults ever do to you? Other than protect, feed and clothe you!" Yukki howled, tears running down the side of her face.

"Those adults...those fucking demons...you don't know how cruel they can be. You think it's all fun and games, until the belt comes out. I'm so sick of it, the smell of alcohol, the screaming, the beatings...I'm sick of it!" he shouted, punching his arm.

"Huh?"

"I'm sick of it, sick of it, sick of it, sick of it. SICK OF IT!" he screamed, punching his arm repeatedly.

"Masaru stop!" Kotoko cried. In that instant, Yukki understood why the boy was hitting himself. She knew why he was doing it. She turned to her friend, a frown on her face.

"He was physically abused wasn't he?" she asked, earning a nod from Kotoko.

"Much like I was sexually abused, Masaru was hit every day at home. His father would show up drunk, and violently hit his mother. He tried protecting her, but that only got him beat up too. He wore long sleeves and long pants all the time to hide the bruises." She said.

"That's right...but after awhile...I got so used to the beatings that I welcomed them. I wanted attention from my parents, and it didn't matter if it was good or bad. As long as I could feel his hatred, the beatings were nothing." Masaru said, his eyes flashing a bright crimson.

"Masaru...I'm sorry that man did that to you. Parents should love and nurture their children, not beat them!" Yukki said.

"HA! You're words hold no meaning to me! A hero stands up tall and proud, I am going to kill every demon in this fucking town. I am going to make it so that no demon lays a hand on a child ever again!" he shouted.

"Grr...you dumbass! Don't you know we're gonna grow up one day? I'm already thirteen! It won't be long until I'm adult woman like Becky Big Boobs." Kotoko said.

"Okay, that one was just retarded." Yukki said, crossing her arms with a scoff.

"It doesn't matter! If I'm going to turn into an ugly stupid adult demon, then I'll die as a kid! I will never ever become like my father!" he shouted, once again snapping his fingers. From the side of the arena, a large box flew out. He held his arm out, catching the strap, spinning it around his neck.

"Go Hero Robot Mark Guiver! Show these two not to fuck with a hero!" Masaru shouted, pushing the two levers on the control box.  
The ground rumbled, as a large mechanical robot literally drilled its way into the arena. It was a tall robot, with two golden drills for arms, along with a shield, that had Monokuma's face on it. It let out a guttural groan, as it struck its drills together, sending sparks in all directions.

"What do we do?" Yukki cried.

"You got that Hacking gun, you'll be able to destroy it. If it can kill Monokumas, it can kill this thing." Kotoko snapped.

The brunette nodded, swallowing hard as she stood firm, aiming at the robot. She let out a round, which bounced off its shield. It raced forward, throwing its drills at the two girls.

"Go Mark Guiver, destroy those demons!" Masaru shouted.

It was a long and grueling battle, but Yukki and Kotoko had worked together, delivering swift shots at the robot. After several minutes, they had been able to find its weak spot, shooting at it repeatedly. The robot let out a gurgling noise before it burst into flames, exploding right after. Large pieces of metal flew in all directions, filling the entire arena with smoke.

Yukki groaned, having dodged one of the pieces of shrapnel. She glanced up, seeing the horrified look on Masaru's face. It looked as if he had been completely defeated. The Monokuma Kids all surrounded him, chanting the word loser rather loudly. He let out a scream, running toward the field, as he jumped, one of the kids caught his legs. They started pulling him into the crowd, the boy reaching his hand toward Kotoko before he disappeared. The only thing that was left behind, was his cordless headphones.

"What...what just happened?" Yukki asked, glancing at Kotoko who had a firm look on her face.

"Punishment. If this game was modeled after something Junko Enoshima designed, then that means he was just executed."

"E-executed?" the idol cried, earning a frown from the girl.

She walked toward the other side of field, grabbing the boy's discarded headphones. She placed them on her head, tucking the speakers away from her ears, so that she could still hear. She let out a sigh, replacing the magazine she had just spent.

"Let's go...it won't be long until you reach your time limit. You've been keeping well, but we've run out of DICs."

"Kotoko...aren't you going to say anything?"

"Not really...I wanted to kick his ass personally, but if those kids tore him apart as punishment, then that's a real shame. Sucks that I lost a friend, but sadly he's the first of many. Let's go see if we can reach Towa Tower. Maybe we can take down another friend while we're at it."

As they reached the top of the stairs, leaving Monokuma Grand Central, the two noticed one of the buses had mysteriously been moved. They quickly headed up that street, reaching the central area of Towa City. Yukki checked the map on her handbook, seeing a bright green arrow pointing toward Towa Tower. She could see the spiraling tower in the distance.

"Looks like a straight path, but it isn't gonna be easy." Kotoko said.

"I know, but let's just go a little longer...I'm getting really tired. Maybe there's a place we can take a break at."

"Perhaps, but we can't waste time, unless you want that dose." she said, taking the lead again.

As they walked, they passed by a rather large building, which had another monitor on it. Yukki decided to ignore it this time, knowing the last time she had seen one, had been when Masaru threatened Kotoko. The girl however stopped, seeing several numbers on it, as if it was counting something down. She held her hand out, pointing to it, causing Yukki to look up.

The image of Junko Enoshima filled their eyes, both of them letting out a gasp. Kotoko grit her teeth in anger, glaring at the screen as the young woman let out a laugh.

" _Well, this is what you Warriors of Hope have done to Towa City? I gotta say, this is a shame. You can't just kill people in the name of despair like that. This is a message for the Warriors of Hope, I Junko Enoshima have something to say. The woman who was defeated by those within Hope's Peak Academy was nothing more than a sham. Do you honestly think you could kill me that easily?"_

"What's she saying? It makes it sound like Junko isn't truly dead!" Yukki said. Kotoko was about to say something, when she noticed the freckles on the girl's face. She blinked a few times, letting out a smirk.

"That isn't Junko, that's her sister Mukuro...or rather Ryouko as she wants to be called now. She looks almost like Junko...I think I get what she's trying to do."

" _That's right Warriors of Hope...I want you all to spread despair in my name, but not like this. The best despair is the one that comes from giving up. Killing these people isn't what you want...how about you turn yourselves in to me? Big Sis Junko will teach you how to properly run a killing game."_

"Uh...isn't that backpedaling a bit? I mean if she says something like that, those kids will most likely do the opposite." Yukki said.

"That's true...we should keep going...Towa Tower isn't far from here."

As they walked however, their bracelets let out a series of beeps. The two girls looked at them, seeing the screens blinking rapidly. They suddenly felt really sleeping. Kotoko let out a groan, dropping to the ground.

"Kotoko!" Yukki cried.

She tried helping the girl up to her feet, but her vision ended up blurring. She dropped to her knees, falling right on top of the younger girl. She tried to stand up, but her legs weren't responding. The last thing she saw, was a large Monokuma unit heading their way.

 _ **xxx**_

Yukki bolted upright, her eyes wide as she looked at her surroundings. She groaned a bit, glancing around the general area. It looked as if she had been taken to an underground shopping district. All around her, various stores lay, some in ruin, others completely blocked by sturdy iron gates. There was a cafe not far from where she was, the tables and chairs thrown in all directions. She stood up, looking around for her hacking gun, finding it right by her feet.

"Ugh...what...no wait...Kotoko?" she called out. Her heart started beating when she didn't get a reply. She looked around, but the entire place was empty. She broke off into a sprint, racing deeper into the shopping district.

"Kotoko? Where are you?!" she shouted.

"Jeez, not so loud. You wanna attract attention to us?" a familiar voice called out.

Yukki glanced toward a large stairwell, seeing a large gate had been brought down. Kotoko was leaning back against the wall, a deep frown on her face. She glanced up from the ground, glancing at Yukki who had a look of relief on her face. The older girl hugged the pinkette, burying her face into her chest.

"I got so worried! I thought you had died."

"Well I'll die in a few seconds if I don't breathe!" she cried, pushing the girl back. She gasped a bit, placing a hand on her chest.

"I thought I saw the face of God a few seconds ago."

"Don't be so dramatic...anyway, what's the deal here?"

"It seems like the remaining Warriors of Hope relocated us for fun. They handed us these while we were passed out." She said, handing the girl a piece of paper.

Yukki unfolded it, reading the message on it. She noticed it had been written on the paper with bright red crayon.

" _Big Sis Junko is talking to us from the grave, so we decided to make the game a little more interesting. Four of you have been hidden here in the underground, if you wish to see the sweet outdoors, and possibly get more interrupter cards, you'll have to kill each other. If you don't, you will get two doses every hour until you die. Have fun!"_

Yukki's face paled when she read the note. Kotoko scoffed a bit, glancing back toward the blocked gate. She ran her fingers over a box, which had a glowing light on it. Yukki noticed it had a keyhole on it. An idea started forming in her mind.

"We don't have to kill each other if we find the key. All we have to do is search the underground. This is a train station too right? Someone must have had it with them."

"Where do you suggest we look? There are like...a gazillion stores here. On top of that, we don't have time to be searching for bodies. We only have 45 minutes before our first major dose." she said, showing her the glowing bracelet.

"Damn...what would Sayaka do?" Yukki muttered, glancing at the ceiling. Kotoko rolled her eyes.

"You can't ask yourself what your sister would do. You aren't your sister, so you can't possibly know what she would do."

"Always the pessimist. Sayaka and I are alike in many ways, after all we're both pop idols...so we have sort of the same thought process. Of course, Sayaka was more free spirited and social than I was. I was always the quiet girl in glass, the one that flushed whenever someone called me cute or wanted an autograph." she replied.

"What...we're you a social recluse? Hide away in your bedroom only leaving for the bare necessities?"

"Well no...it's just...well I was better at riddles than my sister was. She'd get annoyed whenever she couldn't solve one. This is a riddle, and all of us have to solve it. The thing is, we're locked inside this place with two other people, most likely trying to kill us." She said.

"That makes it so much better...what we need is a computer hacker...if there was only someone here who could do that?" Kotoko muttered. She sighed, reaching into her fanny pack for her gun.

"We shouldn't waste time, let's start searching for that key...maybe that coffee shop still has muffins in it. I'm sure your ass could use the extra calories." she said. Yukki growled, slapping the girl in the back of the head, earning a glare from her.

Yukki took the lead this time, using her newly acquired Detect function to look around the area. She had briefly wondered when she had gotten that new bullet, but figured the Monokuma Kids had given it to her while she was unconscious. They stopped briefly at the Coffee shop, snagging some muffins and some juice, and while they were a bit stale, they were glad to have some food in them.

The underground shopping center extended further underground. The new area they had reached had more stores, all of them having been tightly locked. Yukki saw some bodies which had been bolted onto the tile walls, blood dripping from their appendages. She gagged a bit as she walked by, trying not to look at them. There were more bodies strewn about, all of them being viciously stabbed or gutted. The familiar giggle of Monokuma Kids filled her ears, and she tried as hard as she could to block them out.

"Heads up, there's a Monokuma over there." Kotoko said softly, snapping Yukki back to reality.

She readied her hacking gun, only for the Monokuma to fall back and explode. The two girls paused for a second, seeing two more blue blasts flying out into the darkness, followed by two similar explosions. Yukki looked down at her hacking gun, realizing that the blue blasts looked similar to the Break bullets she had been using the entire time. Kotoko pulled her toward a nearby wall, pressing her against it. She held her gun up, ready to fire it if necessary.

"Fucking hell, these bastards are all over the place."

"I'm sorry Takemichi-kun, I'm trying my hardest, but I don't have that many bullets left."

Yukki narrowed her eyes a bit. The two people were clearly working together against the Monokumas. One of them was a girl, and the other was a boy...that much was certain. She glanced at her wrist, seeing the bracelet start blinking rapidly. She had noticed a steady blink whenever she and Kotoko were next to each other, almost like a tracking sign. The two others seemed to stop, most likely checking their own bracelets.

"There are others nearby...so that note wasn't lying at all." the boy said.

"Hey, if you're out there please come out! We aren't going to hurt you! We don't want anyone to die!" the girl cried out.

"What do you think?" Yukki said softly, earning a no from Kotoko. She swallowed hard, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Come on goddamn it, if we all work together maybe we can get out of this hellhole." the boy snapped angrily. They were getting closer now, the blinks becoming much faster in pace. Kotoko sighed, tightening the grip on her gun as she walked out of the corner.

"Hey, I'm over here." she said. Yukki stood next to her, her hand shaking as she held the hacking gun up. Similarly, the girl she had heard before did the same with her own gun.

Looking her over, Yukki realized that she was about the same age as her, maybe a year older. She had long blue hair, which faded into a bleached blonde near the ends. She had bright colored eyes, and a soft complexion. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a matching navy blue skirt, and long heeled boots.

The boy on the other hand was taller and looked firm. He had short spiky blond hair and dark colored eyes. He was wearing a black blazer with the collar folded up. Underneath he wore a black tee shirt, with matching pants and sneakers. He was holding a pick axe in his hands, and looked rather annoyed.

"Are you guys captives too?" the girl asked, lowering her hacking gun slightly. Yukki gave her a nod, holding up her right arm.

"I was captured by some lanky guy, and he put this bracelet on me." she said.

"Tch...I got mine put on by this really annoying blue haired girl. Kept saying a bunch of techy science shit." the boy said firmly.

"I apologize for her. Hoshiko is a little...on the science side of the family. She really means well." Kotoko said, earning a wide eyed look from the boy.

"Oh, so you're in cahoots with those murdering devils. Well, I've been looking for someone to take my pent up aggression on." he said, grabbing a hold of his pick axe.

"If I was working with them, why the hell would I be down here with this fucking thing on my wrist?" Kotoko snapped angrily, showing him her bracelet.

"We're the same as you...captured and put into this game with little to nor reason at all. Maybe we should introduce ourselves, my name is Yukki Maizono."

"What? You mean _the_ Yukki Maizono who's in the most popular idol group in Japan?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Yes that's me. The Ultimate Pop Sensation is my older sister." Yukki said happily.

"Keep milking it, maybe it will make your boobs shrink." Kotoko said, earning a growl from the girl. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, my name is Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri. Before you ask, yes I was in that family sitcom, My cute little sister, when I was younger, no I'm not signing autographs." she said.

"Who the fuck wants one? That show fucking sucked." the boy said. Kotoko grit her teeth in anger.

"Well you know what? You're a fuckass, a big fat fuckass who doesn't know talent when it hits him in the goddamn face!" she shouted.

"Oh really, I'm a fuckass? Well you can go suck a fuck!"

"Please tell me in your oh so ingenious way how I can go suck a fuck?"

"Guys enough! Jeez we're being chased by Monokumas here, can we at least try to get along?" Yukki snapped, clearly annoyed with the two.

"What's a fuckass?" the blue haired girl asked curiously.

"Not important. The name's Takemichi Yukimaru, leader of the greatest biker gang in the world." he said.

"The Hells Angels?" Kotoko asked, a sneer on her face.

"Uh...no. The Crazy Diamonds, of course!" he said proudly.

"He's been bragging about that since we ran into each other while we were topside. My name is Wendy McFay, I'm actually from America, but was taking some courses here in Japan when all of this happened." She said cheerfully. Yukki swallowed hard, glancing at Kotoko who had a firm look on her face.

"Something wrong kid? You look like you saw a ghost." Takemichi said, resting his pick on his shoulder.

"You two...I'm so sorry." she said, bowing her head slightly.

"Sorry...sorry for what? Wait...you aren't going to kill us are you?" Wendy asked, getting rather defensive.

"No no no...the thing is well...you all know about the Tragedy right? How it started with Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Yes, a member of Future Foundation gave us the rundown, but he was slashed in half by a Monokuma before he could finish up. Something the matter?" Takemichi asked.

"You, you're friends with the Ultimate Biker right? Mondo Oowada?" Kotoko asked, the boy gasped, eyes widening a bit.

"Of course. He's my best friend, and the leader of our gang...of course he let me take over once he got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. But he would pop in every once and awhile. I promised him I would take care of the gang, but when I got kidnapped, I don't know what happened to them. Please tell me he's alright!" the boy said. Kotoko sighed.

"When the Tragedy broke out for the first time, my adoptive father, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, agreed to turn it into a shelter. The 78th Class, along with three students from the 79th and myself all agreed to stay within for the rest of our lives. Junko Enoshima, the mastermind behind it all, put our friends and family through a mutual killing game. Mondo Oowada was tricked into killing a fellow student, the punishment of which was execution. I'm sorry, but your friend is dead." She said.

"What...you're lying...Mondo isn't dead, he can't be dead. He promised we would all go riding together again. All of us, just like the old days!" Takemichi said.

"What Kotoko is saying is true...one of the other captives ran into us. She showed us a file which held all of the information behind it. Mondo Oowada was the first person executed in Junko's Mutual Killing Game."

"Wendy, you must be related to Nicholas McFay right? Are you his sister?" Kotoko asked.

"No, I'm his aunt." she said.

"Huh? But you look seventeen...how the hell can you be his aunt?!" Yukki cried, earning a giggle from the girl.

"My mom wasn't exactly the most cautious person in the world. I was born around the same time my sister was pregnant with Nick. He was a year older than me. Growing up, he got a knack for baking, and ended up becoming the Ultimate Baker. But, if you know him Kotoko, that means he was inside the academy. Please tell me he's alright?"

"I wish I could but...sadly he didn't make it. He was brutally murdered by one of his classmates from the 79th Class, Bryce Kotenok. He had fallen into despair thanks to Junko's influence. That made him snap, and Nick was just one of his victims. He actually ended up killing a second person, Sakura Oogami." Kotoko said.

The two fellow captives remained silent, letting the news sink into their minds. Wendy had remind silent, clutching her hacking gun tightly in her hands, while Takemichi tried not to cry. He was squeezing the handle of his pick rather tightly, the veins in his hand bulging a bit from how hard he was grabbing it. Finally after a minute or two, Wendy spoke.

"Thank you for letting me know. I would hate to have my hopes up, I haven't seen my nephew in such a long time. I thought coming to Japan would give me the chance to hang out with him like we used to. But now that he's dead, I guess I can focus my hopes for getting out of this game alive." She said firmly.

"I wanna avenge Mondo...you gotta tell me who killed him, who forced him into that game?" Takemichi asked.

"Junko Enoshima was the mastermind behind it. Sadly she's already dead, so if you want to take your rage out on someone, find a Remnant of Despair and take it out on them. Right now we can't waste time, we only have twenty minutes before our next dose." Kotoko said, showing the timer on her bracelet.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here? I mean we're stuck underground, all of the shutters are closed. Even then we would have to find another Interrupter card." Takemichi said firmly.

"Perhaps I can help you all." a new voice added, surprising the four captives.

Before them stood a large robotic bear, which was completely white in color. It had scuff marks all over its body, with a large bandage on its right cheek. It had a white bandage around its left eye, blocking it out entirely. Its legs were also bandaged, along with its arms. It stood before the four, an evil grin on its face.

"It's a Monokuma!" Kotoko cried.

"I got it, I can't get a clear shot, but my Dance bullet should give me an opening." Wendy said, raising her hacking gun up.

"No wait don't shoot! I'm a nice bear, honest!" it cried.

"Nice bear? Nice bear? Real fuckin' cute. You're a Monokuma just like those other fucks on the surface. The way I see it, killing you would add to my personal body count." Takemichi said firmly.

"Please, I'm here to help...look!" It cried, tossing several cards onto the floor. Yukki knelt down, grabbing one of the cards. She looked it over, the same Monochrome patter on it.

"It's a Dosage Interrupter Card. This one has twelve hours on it!" She said.

"All of them do, there are enough here for each of us to take two." Kotoko said, handing the two others to Takemichi and Wendy.

"See, I'm a nice bear. I knew I was bound to run into captives while I was helping people. So I found a lot of those cards and brought them with me."

"Still, you're a Monokuma...what if these cards don't give us time, and instead make us explode? I heard some lady blew up when she tried leaving town earlier."

"B-Blew up?" Yukki cried, earning a sigh from Kotoko.

"Our wristbands aren't only the thing currently trying to poison us with talent juice. It is also a very powerful remote controlled bomb. If you leave the city without permission, it will detonate. They'll have to scrape whatever is left of you from the ground." Kotoko said.

"That's rather grim...but these cards look legitimate. They give us two extra hours, more than the cards we could get from killing fellow captives. I don't care, I'll test it out." Wendy said, holding the card over her bracelet. It beeped three times, 12 hours being added to her counter. She let out a sigh.

"It really does work!" Yukki added. The three instantly scanned their cards, mentally sighing. They wouldn't have to worry about that dosage for awhile now.

"Well...guess we should thank you. Even if you are another Monokuma." Kotoko said.

"It's alright. Monokumas are scary, but I'm not like them...I have an AI inside me, I can feel emotion and act on my own. I'm a very cute bear, and the ladies love me." he said confidently.

"Well aren't you the charmer. Bet you have girls swooning all over for you." Yukki said, scoffing a bit.

"Whoa, why the change of attitude?" Takemichi said.

"When you are an idol, you get tired of guys hitting on you. Especially online, are you the real Yukki Maizono? Can I have your autograph...can I kiss you at your next concert? Please, I want you to meet my parents!"

"Meet my parents?" Wendy asked curiously, earning a groan from her.

"Some kid in Britain." she replied.

"Um...anyway, how exactly do we get out of here?" Takemichi asked.

"That's right...well there's no way to get out of the underground from here. But there is an area where people are currently hiding. I'm guiding them there right now. We've to supplies, food, water and running water."

"This place sounds like heaven...I wanna take a shower so bad, my lady parts are sweating." Yukki said, grinning at the thought of a shower.

"Ew gross, I didn't think such a cute girl could be so nasty!" Takemichi said.

"She is definitely not like Sayaka...that's for sure." Kotoko said.

"Anyway, where is this place located? Do you think we could go there?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Of course, I'll lead the way. Ah yes, I almost forgot, my name is Shirokuma, you can call me Shiro for short!" he said excitedly.

"Ahuh...I'll save that in my memory banks." Yukki said, earning a groan from Kotoko.

"Whatever, let's just fucking hurry, this place is getting to my head." she said, clutching her gun tightly.

"Aw, how come the little girl gets a gun? I want a gun."

"We can't all have what we want in life Takemichi." Wendy said, pushing the boy along. Yukki sighed, as she was forced to cover the rear. At least she wasn't alone with just Kotoko anymore.

"Hurry up Thunder Tits, we don't have much time!"

"I swear to god, another boob joke and I'm gonna shove an unpeeled chestnut right up your ass!" the brunette cried out in anger.


	5. Act 5: The Resistence

**A/N: Man, I'm a little sleepy today...but I have still written a new chapter, and it shall get posted.**

 **Honestly, the reason why I am so sleepy is because I stayed up until six am playing Ultra Despair Girls. I ended up starting Chapter 3 at around 7 at night and ended up beating the game at around 5:30 this morning. Honestly I could have easily taken the entire game during one continuous play through, but I like digesting the stuff I play. Of course I will replay it, since I still have to get all of the collectables and other things. Which brings me to today's chapter of Ultra Despair Sisters.**

 **Honestly, I see this story only getting around Ten chapters, since the game itself is really short. It took me around 26 total hours to play it, and I can condense most of the events into three or four chapters. What will truly make the meat of this story of course is the Remnants of Hope and how everything that leads into The School Trip of Mutual Killing gets laid down. The Foundations are there, but now we have to start building the house.**

 **I have also decided to expand a bit on the organization side of the Remnants of Hope. Much like the Future Foundation, the Remnants of Hope has 12 different divisions handling various things within the organization. These divisions will obviously play a role later on in the story, as the Final Killing Game will involve Remnants of Hope and Future Foundation members. I am also trying to keep the timeline stable. So right now, it has been 6 months since the School Life of Mutual Killing began, about a month has passed since the remains of Class 78 were released. So if you see some timeline errors, that's my bad. I'm trying to keep everything tailored to my timeline, but I keep quoting the games and bringing up their timeline a lot. That's why the ages are also a bit messed up. I will be posting the official ages of some of the characters at some point so everyone knows what they look like.**

 **As for the final killing game, I think around three years have passed since the Tragedy began, something like that. So I will be using some of the adult versions of characters, like the ones for Makoto, Kyoko and Hina...but I will most likely not change a few of the others, like Yuno and Sayaka, aside from making them a bit taller. Eh, I'll get to it when I get to it.**

 **Regardless, here's the new Act, I hope you all like it, and I hope you despair if you don't...upupupupu!**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 5

The Resistance

It had been mostly silent during the trip through the underground. Well, for Kotoko at least, she hadn't said a single word since meeting Shirokuma. She had kept a watchful eye on the bear, though he seemed more interested in leading them to safety where ever that was. Yukki had been busy getting to know the other captives. She had learned quite a bit about both of them in fact. That included how they had been captured and brought into this town.

Takemichi had been walking home from his gang's hang out. Half of them had disappeared, most claiming to have gone on a road trip. He had been trying to contact Mondo at Hope's Peak Academy, but he hadn't been getting anything. It had been around the time the Parade had started. He had heard the news about 267 Reserve Course students committing suicide, but when he tried to investigate further, the authorities stopped him. He stopped trying to reach Hope's Peak and focused on his own problems. People were disappearing, and the world was steadily changing. By the time war had broken out, he had been captured.

Wendy had been the same. She had been taking some graphic design courses in Tokyo when everything had started. Her college had been full of people when she had started the semester, but ever so slowly, people had started going missing. Twenty four people had apparently been kidnapped by some group, and their arms had been sent back to the school, along with a note. She hadn't stuck around for the aftermath of that. Around the time the riots started, she had been knocked out by someone.

All three of them shared the same thing. They had all been captured by people wearing black and white masks. All three of them were drugged and shoved into sacks, only to wake up in their apartments. None of them had known what was going on, and for an entire year and a half, they just sat there biding their time. They sat there, waiting for the day they would be set free, and when it finally came they had been thrust into a killing game. Yukki didn't want to believe it, but seeing the bodies of the adults all around her was enough to make her see reason.

"You know, there's something about this that really bugs me. Why us? Why were we tossed into Towa City like this? Look at us, defenseless, weaponless...there must be a reason." Takemichi said, glancing at his beaten pick axe.

"You wanna figure the reason out, you'll have to talk to the mastermind herself. Only she has the answers you seek...doubt you'll get close to her though." Kotoko said, speaking for the first time in twenty minutes.

"What do you mean by that squirt? Are you insinuating that I would die trying to get at her?" the boy growled angrily. She looked at him, brow raised in curiosity.

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth! I'm not insinuating anyyything. All I am saying is that you'll have a hard time reaching her!" she said happily, a smile on her face.

"Uh...why so happy all of a sudden?" Wendy asked.

"Oh I'm not happy. This is acting after all, inside I am burning with rage, I want to tear her throat out, I want her to look at me as she takes her dying breath. I want to see the fear in her eyes as the light fades from them! She should just choke on an entire bowl of shit!" she said, her happy tone turning into an angry one at the end. Yukki swallowed hard.

"Well then...I can understand now why you were given the Actress serum." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Takemichi asked.

"All of us got injected with a special talent. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student now, Kotoko is the Ultimate Actress, and our friend Kanon is the Ultimate Baseball Team Manager." Yukki said.

"Oh, now I understand. I got a pretty dumb talent, I'm the Ultimate Skydiving Instructor. I mean, why would I even jump out of a plane?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Tch...that's a better talent then mine. I'm the Ultimate Watchmaker. That talent wouldn't even help me in this situation."

"Actually, that would be a rather helpful talent. If we had a large truck filled with dynamite, C4 and various other explosives. You could easily make a timer for them with scraps...but sadly we don't. A little food for thought." Kotoko said, once again giving the boy a smile.

"Everyone, we've arrived!" Shirokuma said, causing the four to stop. They all stared at the bear, who was standing right in front of a sewer cap. There was a long ladder extending down into it. The paint looked chipped, as if it had been awhile since it had been used. Yukki stood in front of it, looking down into the semi-darkness.

"You want us to go in here?" she asked.

"Yup yup. The secret base is down there, that's where I've been taking the adults!" he said happily.

"Secret base? For what exactly?" Takemichi asked.

"The Resistance of course. They've been using this place for quite awhile now, ever since the riots started in fact...but it's also a place that's been used to combat despair!" He said.

"So let me get this straight, in order for us to get above ground, we have to do deeper underground? That's fucking stupid." Kotoko said.

"Well do you have another way out of here little actress? I didn't think so." Takemichi snapped, earning a glare from her.

"Guys, let's just go okay? Anything is better than being stuck here right?" Yukki asked, smiling a bit. Wendy nodded.

"That's right...so Takemichi you go first." the bluenette said, earning a firm look from the blonde.

"The hell I will. What if there's a bomb down there or something? There is no way in hell I am going down first." he said. Kotoko gave him a grin, shoving the barrel of her gun right between his legs.

"And, there's no way in hell I am going to have a boy look at my panties. So start climbing down there, or I'll blow off your little fun stick." she said. The boy nodded, rapidly climbing into the hole.

"Wow, you really are a great actress." Wendy said.

"Oh, that wasn't an act. I just really hate perverts." she said simply. Yukki and Wendy shared a look, suddenly very scared of the little girl.

The five of them steadily climbed down the ladder, reaching a large metal platform. The underground sewer system was actually a lot bigger than they had expected. A river of purple water was flowing past them, filled with waste and various other things. It was flowing into a large hole in the middle of the chamber. Where it was going, they didn't know, nor did they want to know.

"The secret base is over here, follow me." Shirokuma said, taking the lead. Yukki decided to go behind him this time, letting Wendy take the rear this time.

"There aren't any Monokumas here right?" Takemichi asked, looking around the area.

"Nope, the children down know about this place. It was used for emergency situations, so it wasn't exactly made public." he replied.

"I still don't trust you. Once a Monokuma, always a Monokuma." Kotoko said firmly, earning a small cry from the bear.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Yukki said.

"Sorry, but after all of the death and destruction that I've seen in this city, I just want to be cautious. The last thing I want is getting my throat slashed before seeing my siblings." she replied.

"Heh, at least you have someone to see. You're rather lucky, aren't you kiddo?" Wendy asked, a sad look on her face.

Another few moments of silence passed them. Yukki started thinking about what Kotoko had said. She didn't want to die without seeing her sister. It had been such a long time since she had seen her, gotten a hug from her. She missed hearing her voice, her radiant smile, even the scent of the perfume she always used. Without realizing it, she had started crying, causing the others to stop and look at her. She wiped her tears away, looking away from them.

"I'm fine, just thinking about my sister." she said.

"It's alright to cry you know. It makes us human...hell I remember Daiya, our old leader, telling me all the time that men shouldn't cry. But after one of our friends was killed, he said that sometimes it was better to cry than to bottle it up. I remember crying like a bitch when he passed away." Takemichi said.

"What happened to him?" Wendy asked curiously, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"It was a night like any other. Daiya had told us that he had been thinking about passing the mantle onto his brother Mondo. He had a girlfriend and wanted to settle down with her. But the most fear biker gang in Japan needed a good strong leader, so he challenged his brother to a final race. I don't remember most of it, since I was just running back up. But I guess Mondo swerved into the oncoming lane, into the path of a truck, and Daiya sacrificed himself to save him. Mondo always carried that burden, and kept us united." He said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Loosing a friend after being together for so long, that's a despair no one needs to feel." Kotoko said, earning a scoff from the boy.

"I was torn apart, but I wouldn't say I felt despair. I did my best to help Mondo on, but I was just the one that carried the flag, at least until I rose through the ranks and became the defacto leader. When Mondo got scouted for Hope's Peak Academy, I took over the Crazy Diamonds, and we rode into the sunset every day until the world started going to shit." He replied.

"That sounds so cool! Instead of horses, all of you rose motorcycles toward the horizon, with your leader looking at you from heaven! That would make the coolest movie!" Yukki said, sparkles in her eyes.

"Huh, the pop idol interested in motorcycle gang flicks. That's something that's rather interesting." Wendy said.

"It gives her personality! We all have likes and dislikes!" Shirokuma added, feeling a bit left out.

"I supposed that's true for everyone." Takemichi said, nodding to himself.

"What about you little miss actress? What kind of movies do you like?" Wendy asked curiously, earning a hum from Kotoko.

"I'm not exactly sure. I watched a lot of them as a kid, I mean I do have a soft spot for gooey romance flicks. Action movies can go either way, most of them try to hard with explosions and junk and just make it come out wrong. I guess I would have to go with either a Supernatural movie or something with Science-Fiction." she said.

"Science-Fiction? You don't look like the type to like that kinda stuff." Yukki said, earning a shrug from the pinkette.

"Blame my brother, he made me watch Star Wars with him and Sayaka...of course they were making out on the couch while I had my eyes glued to the damn television."

"There you go again, giving me mental images of what my sister and her boyfriend do. I don't need them!"

"Oh, could it be that you are jealous of Sayaka? Because my older brother is really hot?" Kotoko said, earning wide eyed looks from Takemichi and Wendy.

"Whoa, I don't think a little girl should be talking like that about her brother." the blue haired girl said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Hisashi is actually my adopted brother, so if I wanted too, I could fall in love with him. But he saved my life, so I'm not gonna tear him and Sayaka apart." she said, a grin on her face.

"Is that acting or is that how you truly feel?"

"I'll let you figure that one out blondie." the girl said, giggling a bit.

"Well, here we are. The secret base is right here!" Shirokuma said, coming to a stop beside a long yellow ladder. The four humans looked up, seeing it span several hundred feet.

"Are you serious? I don't see a base anywhere, all I see is everlasting darkness." Takemichi said.

"Well, we have to keep the lights down, in case the children find us. It's been really calm, so we should be on our guard. Trust me, the base is up there...I'll be waiting up there okay?" the white bear said, making its way up the ladder.

"So, who goes first?" Takemichi asked.

"You obviously." Wendy said.

"Aw, I wanted to go after Yukki...I wanna see what color her panties are!" he said.

"Okay, Kotoko feel free to shoot him!" the brunette replied, earning a nod from the younger girl.

"Whoa, it's a goddamn joke. No need to get your panties in a twist...sheesh. Maybe Mondo was right, my brand of humor needs some work." he said, starting the long ascent to the base.

"I think I'll go next, I don't mind if you look at my panties Yukki, we're both girls after all." Wendy said, strapping her hacking gun to her waist. Yukki sighed, shaking her head.

The four of them steadily climbed up the ladder, reaching the top after three or so minutes of climbing. They reached a large area, with a large metal door blocking the entrance. Shirokuma was standing next to what looked like a lever. He smiled brightly, waving them over.

"Hey guys, I was wondering when you would climb up."

"So, where's this base...I don't see anything." Takemichi said.

"Well, in order to keep it a secret we keep this door closed. After all, we wouldn't want the children to find it. Well, I hope you guys are ready!" he said, pulling the lever down.

Yukki let out a startled yelp when the door started to move. The loud whirling noises echoed throughout the sewer tunnels, drowning the flow of the water for a few seconds. They got a good glimpse at the area beyond the door. Several people were looking up at them, eyes widened in surprise. Yukki blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh...is it just me or do these people look...pink and blue?" she asked.

"The fuck are you talking about? They look like normal people to me." Takemichi replied.

Finally believing in the secret base, the boy decided to walk in, Wendy close behind him. Kotoko remained silent for a few seconds, looking at Yukki, who gave her a gentle nod. The two of them walked inside, followed by Shirokuma. A few adults walked over to the white bear, happy looks on their faces.

"It's about time you got back Shirokuma, we were becoming worried."

"Aw, it's alright. Even though I got really hurt, I still managed to bring more people. These kids were being chased around by children!" She said.

"Wait...why is one of them a little girl? Are you betraying us? How could you?" a woman shouted, earning a growl from Kotoko.

"Just so you know miss, I'm not working with the children of this town. You see this? I'm just their little play thing." she said, holding her arm up, flashing the black and white band on her wrist.

"Whoa...she's telling the truth. She's got one of those talent injector bands." the woman said.

"So, she could be playing both sides. What if she came here to give them information?"

"Kotoko would never do that! She's the sweetest girl I've ever met, even if she makes fun of my chest all the time!" Yukki cried out. The adults turned to face her, eyes widening in shock.

"Yukki Maizono, you're part of this game too?"

"Oh uh...yes. I was caught by the children, but I'm not letting them get away with what they're doing." she said firmly.

"You see everyone, these are good kids. Why don't you all show them around, I'll be waiting in the back." Shirokuma said, walking off.

"I can show you to the girls room. I'm sure you wanna get out of those ragged clothes." the woman from before said, taking Yukki's hand.

"Okay...do you have some sleeveless shirts? I don't like wearing ones with sleeves." she admitted, blushing a bit.

"I'm sure we can find you something. We could always wash your clothes too, this place is surprising equipped." the woman replied. Kotoko followed along, since Wendy and Takemichi had said they wanted to explore for a bit.

Yukki sighed contently, letting the hot water wash away her troubles. It had been a day since her last shower. Traversing through the city, avoiding explosions, rolling around in dirt, and running away from Monokumas had made her a walking dirt magnet. She was just glad to be able to wash all of that dirt off herself. She was careful not to scratch her scalp too hard, as to not open up the small wound she had on her head.

"Well, I can tell you're loving this." Kotoko said, from the stall next to hers. Yukki opened her eyes, peeking over the wall to look at Kotoko. Since she was shorter, she barely peeked over the stall herself.

"Of course I'm loving this. There's nothing like a good hot shower to wash away your troubles!" she said.

"I dunno about you, but our troubles have just begun. We're fucking underground, what happened to our mission? Heading to Towa Tower for that key?"

" _Our_ mission? I thought you were just taking down the Warriors of Hope." Yukki said curiously. She grabbed one of the shampoo bottles she had been given, squeezing a good amount into her hand.

"You helped me take down Masaru...getting you to Towa Tower is the least I can do. Besides, that key will help all of us out, not just ourselves." she said. Yukki frowned as she scrubbed her hair, lathering it up as well as she could.

"Um...you know it's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you." she said.

The pink haired girl jumped a bit, glancing over her shoulder at the brunette. Her long pink hair was acting as a curtain of sorts, literally hiding all of her body. Now that it was soaked, it was also sticking to her body.

"Oh I uh...I'm not comfortable with people looking at me naked. You know, I did get abused as a kid so...I'm still coping." she said, biting her lip. Yukki narrowed her eyes, washing the shampoo out of her hair.

"I doubt that. You're acting, I can tell."

"I am not!" the girl snapped angrily, glaring at the girl, though she was trying not to get a crink in her neck.

"Whatever, I guess I can help you with your hair, seeing as it's longer than anything I've seen before. You're a modern day Rapunzel!"

"No no no, I can wash my hair just fine. Just wash your boobs or something."

"Nope, I'm helping you with your hair, you don't even have to turn around or anything!" Yukki said, walking around the stall.

"I said no!" the girl cried, immediately turning around to face the girl, arms raised in a fighting stance. The pop idol dropped her shampoo bottle eyes widening.

"Oh my god...now I see why you didn't want me to see you." she said, glancing down. Kotoko let out a scream, crossing her legs, placing her hands over her private area.

"Shut up, don't make fun of me!" she cried.

"Sweetheart I'm not gonna make fun of you. You're a teenager, so it's normal for that to happen. But for you to have a full on bush at this age...it's impressive!"

"Stop it! It's so gross! There's so much that I don't even know what to do!" she said.

"Well, you could just shave it like I do. Well you were trapped a year and half ago, making you twelve years old, so the captors wouldn't necessarily give you a razor. Thankfully, that lady was nice enough to give me one of everything, including a razor." the girl said, reaching for the basket in her stall.

"It's gonna hurt isn't it? I remember my daddy Jin shaving in the morning, and he would always swear when he cut his face!" she said.

"Aw sweetheart, it isn't going to hurt. Yes you might get some cuts here and there, but eventually you'll learn not to cut yourself. I'll show you how to do it, so don't be embarrassed."

"Heh, did your mom teach you how to do this?" Kotoko asked, causing the girl to stop. She frowned, looking at the tiled floor.

"No, my sister actually did. Our mother...she died when I was four years old. My father was devastated of course, and it was a bit hard for him. Raising two girls on his own, with meager pay...it made it really difficult to have the bare necessities. Sayaka was eight at the time, and she stepped up to the plate, and started taking care of me. She became like a mother to me, teaching me about everything. From boys, to how to shave down there." she said.

"I'm...sorry. I was a bit insensitive. I didn't think your mother had passed away young." she said.

"It was hard sure, but we were happy. We knew our mother was watching us from above. When Sayaka turned eleven, she decided to sign up for some auditions, and that virtually kick started her career. We used to watch these pop idol shows every Saturday morning. She looked at me one day and said, "I'm gonna be like her one day!" I wholeheartedly believed her, and two years later...she was on the top of the Billboards with the hottest album in the world." Yukki said, a smile on her face.

"So, when did you become a famous idol?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"It wasn't long after...I was about ten when I auditioned. I ended up failing, but Sayaka had a better idea. She trained me to sing herself, and then she formed her own pop idol group. All of the girls in our group were friends from school. We rose to fame rather quickly, enough for Sayaka to be scouted for Hope's Peak Academy." she said cheerfully.

"Yup, and then she met my brother...fell in wuv and started sucking his face!" the girl said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Yup, you could say that...but anyway...I'm sure Sayaka would be proud if I showed you how to be a proper young lady. Speaking of, you know how to use Tampons right?"

"Ew, I don't need _that_ talk yet!" the pinkette said, flushing brightly.

After the two girls had finished their shower, and gotten dressed in their now cleaned clothes. They decided to walk around the base, speaking to some of the adults. Most of them were scared, while others were just mad that the kids were killing all of the adults. Talk of revenge was the biggest topic among the groups. Yukki really didn't feel safe around all of those adults, and was constantly reaching for the pistol strapped to her leg. Kotoko had hers in her hand, making it clear that she wasn't to be trifled with. The two of them stopped in front of a truck, which had a large screen on it.

"Wonder what this is for? Looks like one of those political campaign trucks." Yukki said, noticing the speakers on the side of it.

"The bigger question here is, how did it get here and why is it here?" Kotoko said. She found it extremely odd that a truck like that had been brought to the secret base. Especially with someone like Nagisa, who could easily track the signal down.

Yukki wondered over to a corner of the large chamber, seeing Takemichi and Wendy standing in front of someone. Upon closer inspection, they saw that it was a young man, with the craziest hairdo she had ever seen. It was a cross between an Afro and long thick braids. He had lightly tanned skin, and stubble around his chin. He was wearing a brown shirt, with a long sleeved white shirt over it, which he left unbuttoned. He was also wearing a Hope's Peak Academy blazer over it, though it was hanging on his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of light green shorts, and sandals. He had a crystal ball in his hand, and was muttering things under his breath.

"Uh...you guys suddenly feel like getting your fortunes read?" She asked.

"Not really, but I thought it would be fun. This guy said his fortunes are 30% accurate." Wendy said, a smile on her face.

"Ugh, it's about time you two finished. I was dying for my shower." Takemichi said firmly.

"Sorry, I was washing Kotoko's hair...it's really long so I needed to wash every single strand." the girl said.

"Don't care, whatever." he said, giving them a wave as he walked off.

"I think I'll take a shower too. In a different bathroom of course." Wendy said, running off in the opposite direction. Kotoko however was more focused on the young man. She knelt down before him, snapping her fingers.

"Whoa, don't you know it's like...bad to interrupt a shaman while he's looking at his crystal ball?" he asked, looking up. His eyes widened in shock.

"Kotoko, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same thing I could be asking you Hiro. What happened to you? I thought you were gonna stay in Hope's Peak with us." she said.

"Uh...well I was, but...I ended up breaking my crystal ball. I couldn't just go in there without one. So I decided to ask the Yakuza for a loan." he said.

"Are you retarded? If you can't pay them back, they'll cut your fingers off!" the girl cried out.

"Not to worry, I paid off my debt to the Yakuza rather easily. I ended up taking out a loan with the Mafia."

"The Mafia?" Yukki asked curiously.

"That's right little lady...all of them were killed off by The Tragedy, so I was able to pay of my debt and buy myself a spare crystal ball."

"Ugh...typical...the powerful and all mighty Yasuhiro Hagakure, cowering in fear because he was in debt to someone." Kotoko said firmly.

"Wait...you know this man?" Yukki asked, earning a nod from Kotoko.

"This is the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Yasuhiro Hagakure. He's part of Class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy, a student who was supposed to be in the academy with us. He never showed up, and when we saw Hifumi Yamada get killed by Monokumas, we were forced to seal the door shut."

"I tried to go back, but when I knocked on the door, no one answered...so I had to run somewhere else. The Future Foundation picked me up and I've been with them ever since. I'm part of the 13th Division. They told me to come here to Towa to secure a deal with the Chairman of Towa Corp, but all of this started happening." He said firmly.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to find safety here. My name is Yukki Maizono, I'm Sayaka's little sister. You know her right?" She asked, earning a nod from the man.

"Course I do, Sayaka Maizono was my best customer...she was always really picky when it came to things too." he said.

"Picky? With her fortunes?" Yukki asked, earning a chuckle from the man.

"No no no, Sayaka never got a fortune from me. I'm talking about weed my lady. She was my best customer when it came to buying Chronic. Whenever I got a new strain, she would be the first to buy it. I remember her buying some Skywalker from me. Turns out she ended up sharing with her friends from detention and all of them got stoned off their minds." he said.

"What...what are you saying? Sayaka doesn't smoke pot, she's a nice and healthy girl! She would never do drugs!" Yukki snapped, glaring at the man.

"You better take that back! You damn liar!"

"Whoa, I may be many things, but a liar I am not. Before the world went to shit, your sister told me to find her one last strain, with seeds so she could grow it in the school's garden." He said.

"Rainbow Kush, strong shit." Kotoko said, nodding her head in acceptance.

"What? Are you seriously telling me, that my sister is a fucking stoner? I am not going to buy this horse shit!" Yukki snapped angrily.

"You don't have to believe it, but I should let you know...if you go to Hope's Peak Academy and find some Alaskan Thunderfuck, it wasn't me who planted it." the man said.

"You know what...say whatever you want. I know my sister isn't a stoner, and that's what matters to me." Yukki said firmly, crossing her arms, nose held high in the air.

"Hey Hiro, you wouldn't happen to have any Purple Urkle on you, would you?" Kotoko asked.

"Sorry little miss, ran dry weeks ago. I've been dying for a spark for months now...but I've got a guy keeping house for me...even in this hellhole. You find yourself heading toward Towa Tower, give him a ring. He lives right in front of the tower, bright red house, old style parlor windows." He said, earning a nod from Kotoko.

"Yasuhiro, you better not be telling these girls how to score weed. That would make your mommy really disappointed in you." a firm voice said, causing the boy to let out a scream.

She had pale pink hair, and soft brown eyes. She had slightly pale skin, as if she barely got any sun, though with the current state of the world, that would be true for many people. She had a small nose, and light pink lips, a small mole on the side of her lip. She was wearing a light blue Varsity jacket, with a few designs on the front. She was wearing a tank top under her jacket, and it was very tight on her, for obvious reasons. She was wearing light blue ripped jeans, and a pair of sky blue sneakers.

"I wasn't telling them anything mom, honest!" he said, shaking like a leaf. Kotoko looked at the woman, a firm look on her face.

"You're his mother? But you don't look old!" she said, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"That's just my womanly charm. I'm actually thirty four years old." she said, giving them a wink.

"No you aren't. I'm twenty-three years old, how the hell could you be thirty-four?" Hiro snapped, earning a giggle from the woman.

"Fine, that isn't my true age...that's a trade secret. My, aren't you two the cutest girls I've ever seen." she said.

"Uh...thanks ma'am." Yukki said.

"Oh loosen up a bit. I know it's a bit stressful here, but that's no reason to be stiff. I thought pop idols were supposed to be happy all the time?" she asked.

"Most of the time, the only thing that makes this one happy is pie. Fattening cherry pie that goes straight to her boobs!" Kotoko said.

"Hey now, you have to be a little nicer to me, or I'll tell everyone about you know what."

"No please! I'm sorry!" the girl cried, falling to her knees, a pleading look on her face. The woman noticed the wristbands on the two girls, eyes widening a bit.

"So, you two got caught in the game, didn't you?" she asked.

"Huh...you know about the wristbands?" Yukki asked. The woman nodded, rolling her sleeve up. She had a band just like them.

"I guess there weren't enough players in this game. One of the people ended up blowing up prematurely, so they needed a replacement. Sadly I was that replacement." she said.

"I'm so sorry. My friends are the ones who are doing all of this...I assure you they weren't like this before. The Tragedy must have warped their minds or something." Kotoko said, a frown on her face.

"It's fine...I've grown used to it. This place is safe, even if its a little creepy, and I've got my son with me, so it makes it easier to cope. However, we need to find the others with the wristbands and bring them here, away from those kids." she said.

"Well, Takemichi and Wendy also have wristbands, did you meet them yet?" Yukki asked, earning a nod from the woman.

"I did...they seem a bit distraught, since they lost friends and family in that psychotic woman's death game. Oh right, where are my manners, the name is Hiroko Hagakure, you can call me Hiro for short."

"Sorry mom, that name's already taken." Hiro said, not even looking away from his crystal ball.

"Aw, don't me so mean to your mother...fine, you can call me Hiroko...what are your names?" she asked.

"Well, you all ready know me I'm sure. My name is Yukki Maizono."

"Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri." the pinkette said, earning a nod from the woman.

"Toko and Kiki, it's nice to meet the two of you." she said.

"Uh...okay." Yukki said, ignoring the nickname the woman gave them. Hiroko dug her hand into her shirt, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She frowned when she only found one inside.

"It seems I'm gonna have to send someone out for more. The men here are all drabby. But they have a way to get outside, so I normally send them out on errands." she said, lighting the white stick up.

"Who in their right mind would go out there again? If they're safe down here, they should just stay put." Kotoko said.

"That's the thing with my mother. When she wants something, she gets it...it was just like that during the good old days eh mom?" Hiro asked, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"I miss those days. Still got it memorized? They day we met, and you got your name, we sat here eating ice cream and watching the sunset."

"Huh?" Yukki said, clearly confused.

"Kingdom Hearts, I cannot believe I'm saying this but Hiro, you're mom is boss. He's my honorary mother from now on." Kotoko said, smiling brightly.

"I'm...still confused...what's Kingdom Hearts?" she asked, earning a glare from the three. She chuckled, fear washing over her face.

"Don't all kill her at once, I doubt she'd know what that game is, considering her line of work." a new voice said.

"Olive, good to see you. Been awhile actually." Hiroko said, turning to the new boy.

He stood tall and firm, a few inches taller than her. He was a nineteen year old young man, with lightly tanned skin. His black hair fell just past his shoulders, he had dyed the tips crimson red, making it stand out quite a bit. He was wearing a pair of black aviator classes, shielding his dark green eyes. He was wearing a black leather vest, with a skull on it. The eye holes were emblazoned with diamonds, while the teeth were emblazoned with emeralds, making it sparkle as he walked. He was wearing a pair of black pants, with some holsters attached to them, the handles of guns could be seen. He also wore a pair of black combat boots. Attached to his vest was a broach, that spelled the word Future in Japanese Kanji.

"Sorry, I was making sure the other pockets of survivors were doing alright. I was planning on conducting a special mission, I need to call headquarters." He said firmly.

"Can't bro, didn't I tell ya? Those kids are jamming the signal using that technology from Towa Hills. We can't possibly contact anyone outside of the city."

"Allow me to cut through those words." Oliver said firmly, holding a briefcase in his hands.

"Uh...okay...what's that?" Hiro asked, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Emma gave me this should something happen. It's the latest device developed by Togami Corp. Even though Togami Corp works solely with the Remnants of Hope, they still supply us with a lot of tech."

"Um excuse me...what are the Remnants of Hope?" Yukki asked, holding her hand up. The boy looked her over, noticing the hacking gun attached to her waist.

"So, you met a Remnant of Hope and you didn't even know it. Or should I say a Remnant of Despair?" Oliver said.

"Huh? Honestly I'm just confused. I asked a question so I should get answer...right?" she asked.

"The Remnants of Hope, is an organization that is operating out of Tokyo. They are supposedly working toward bringing Hope to the world." Oliver spat, anger in his voice.

"Well they are. That entire organization is made up of survivors of Hope's Peak Academy, including three people from Class 77, all of the survivors of Class 78, and all of Class 79." Kotoko said.

"Why do you know so much about them little girl? I thought you had been locked up here for a year." Hiroko said.

"That is a good point, how do you know about them?" Yukki said. Kotoko sighed, reaching into her pocket. She pulled something out, which she immediately pinned to the lapel of her blazer. It was a pin, similar to Oliver's, only hers spelled the word Hope instead of Future.

"Junior member of the Remnants of Hope's fourth division. We handle search and destroy and rescue operations behind enemy lines." She said.

"What? They have a little girl handling search and destroy missions?" Hiro snapped, shock on his face.

"I'm actually the head of that division. Since I was trapped within Towa City, they figured I would be able to relay some information. I was released from captivity during the last Class Trial. During that time, I was able to get my bearings in this city. Sadly, I was captured by the Warriors of Hope and put into this stupid game." She said.

"So, I was right. I heard rumors of there being a Remnant of Hope in town, but I didn't think it would be you. What you even doing here? You're probably gonna get us all killed with that damn wrist bomb." Oliver said.

"I'm only here because Yukki wanted to take a break. I don't care about this place or the people here, well...except Hiro, Hiroko, Takemichi and Wendy. Everyone else is faceless to me, and I could care less whether they lived or died."

"Why you...you're talking just like those bratty kids!" Oliver snapped angrily.

"So what if I am? You know, even though I'm against them...I do understand their mentality. Someone like you, who's never been abused a day in his life, could never possibly understand the mind of a troubled child. No amount of reading the subject matter could change your mind, you will never feel what we felt...when the adults that were supposed to take care of us, ended up turning us into their play things."

"I don't care! The Remnants of Hope are being lead by three Remnants of Despair. Those three fell to the mentality of Junko Enoshima! They cannot remain alive, not when the world was finally calming down!" Oliver said.

"Tch...are you sure you even trust those words? I mean after all, those three Remnants of Despair were once your friends. You played Paintball together, you hung out, spoke, had fun together. Are you sure you can put a round through their eyes?" Kotoko asked, earning a growl from the boy.

"I forfeit my hope long ago. I have lost everything I've held dear in my life...so it doesn't matter to me. Whether they were friends or enemies, they need to be brought down, along with the rest of Class 77B."

"Hmm...a very grim thought it seems. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to kill you now." Kotoko said, aiming her gun at the boy.

"Whoa, every one take a deep breath. No need for this shit to go down now." Yukki said, waving her hands at the two. That only made Oliver take aim at her, the red laser pointed right at her forehead.

"Go ahead, try anything and your friend here gets it."

"Leave it to you Future Foundation fuck ups to do this kinda shit. I expected this from Munakata, but from you Oliver? Come on man, put that gun down." Hiro said, trying to talk his friend into lowering his weapon.

"Shut up, you don't know shit. None of you know what it's like, to watch someone you live get executed right in front of your eyes. To be unable to do anything about it, and watch as she gets killed on national television!" he snapped.

"You don't think that hurts me to man? Come on, those were my friends in there...all of them were killing each other for her amusement. Do you actually think I was happy watching Mondo kill his girlfriend, watching Bryce forcing Chihiro to rape Celeste? That wasn't a walk in the park for me either. But there's nothing we can do about it. Junko Enoshima is dead, so we have to do our best to bring hope to the world, not despair." Hiro said firmly. Even his mother was surprised at his level head during all of this. She placed a hand on both their guns, forcing them to be lowered.

"That's enough with this horse shit. I can't stand people killing each other...all of us should be working together, to bring down those kids. Now, what is this about contacting HQ?" Hiroko asked curiously.

"Well, I was gonna see if I could make the connection and get some help but...it seems some agents are being held captive here. Even if I could get a stable connection, they wouldn't come. Still, I was thinking of making the trek up to Towa Tower." Oliver said.

"Hmm...interesting. If you climb the tower, you can get above the radio interference and contact the Future Foundation. All the more reason why me and Yukki need to leave. We can contact the Remnants of Hope from up there and get backup. As far as I know, there aren't any captured agents here."

"Pfft, as if you could contact anyone. You two would probably die on the way up there. Besides how would you contact them? Seeing as you don't have anything with you." Oliver said firmly. Kotoko smirked, pulling out an ehandbook from inside her fanny pack.

"This was developed by our head Cybernetic Technician. I don't need a bulky computer when I can just talk to a hologram. Anyway, what's the quickest way out of here?" she asked, glancing at Hiroko.

"Uh well...the quickest way to the surface would be the way you came but...Shirokuma said those gates were blocked." Hiroko said.

"Then I'll go ask Shirokuma for another way out." Kotoko said. Yukki sighed, politely excusing herself as she walked after the pinkette.

"Jeez, you need to be a little more polite you know." Yukki said, after they had left the area.

"I know, but that Oliver guy pissed me off. Who does he think he is, badmouthing the Remnants of Hope? After seeing all of the shit they've been through...loosing a single person is different than losing your entire class, or worse." She said.

"You can't possibly know who he lost and how important they were to him. We've all lost someone in this world, we just need to be a little nicer." she said.

"Ugh...fine, I'll be a bit nicer. There's Shirokuma, let's see if he has a way out of here."

The two of them walked up to the white bear, who had been talking to a few of the adults. As soon as they saw the two girls, the walked off. Yukki found it a bit insulting, but decided not to say anything. Shirokuma however gave them a bright smile.

"Hey, how are you liking things so far?"

"Yeah, this place seems lovely and all, but we need directions to Towa Tower...we need to get there before someone else." Kotoko said, glaring at Oliver who had his back turned to them.

"Leaving already? I was hoping you stuck around to meet our leader. But if you have to go, I can't stop you. In order to get to Towa Tower, you need to head in the opposite direction from which we came. Once outside, just follow the river bank straight to the Tower. You can't miss it." he said.

"Thanks Shirokuma. We'll be back faster than you can say, Red Leather, Yellow Leather nine times fast." Yukki said, giving the bear a salute.

"I'll hold you to that. Be careful out there, I want hugs when I return." he said, giving the two of them a wave.

 _ **xxx**_

Back in Towa Hills, Nagisa was watching his friends all surround a portrait of Masaru Daimon. Apparently they had decided to hold a funeral for him, not that he cared. He knew the boy was alive, but he didn't want to say anything. After all, if Monaca got angry, it could spell the end of everything. He glanced at his tablet, seeing two blinking dots moving through the underground, a smirk worked its way to his face.

"Hey, it seems two of our high profile demons are making their way through the underground." he said. The whirling sound of Monaca's wheelchair filled the room, as the green haired girl made her way to his side.

"Oh, little Kotoko is trying to sneak under ground. That's a big no no." She said.

"We should send Monokumas down there to kill them. Maybe then I can make my diorama, she said she hated them." Jataro said, blinking rather slowly.

"Now now, try not to blow a fuse Jataro. Besides isn't it your turn to stop them?" Hoshiko asked.

The boy turned to face the sky blue haired girl. She had long hair, reaching down to her waist, tied into a single ponytail. She was wearing a thin pair of glasses over her cute face. She was wearing a light colored shirt under a white lab coat, which was too big for her. She wore a matching skirt and blue sneakers. The boy blinked a few times, giving her a nod.

"It is my turn...but you're just reminding me because you hate me. You want to see me die like Masaru did. Choking on a bowl of poo." he said.

"Ew...no. I'm just saying, it would be better for you to make yourself useful. After all, a lady doesn't sully her own hands."

"Since when are you a lady?" Jataro called back, earning a growl from her.

"Don't make me go over there. I swear, I am going to find a way to destroy you, molecule by molecule." she snapped.

"Now now, it isn't the time to fight. We just lost a friend, so we have to mourn him for a bit. Jataro, Hoshiko is right...it is time for you to follow in Masaru's footsteps and put a stop to those demons." Monaca said, giving him a smile. He gave her a nod.

"Okay, I'll go stop those filthy demons. I'll make them hate me so much, they'll want to tear my entrails out of my body. They'll look like fat meaty sausages." he said, making his way out of the room.

"He has a colorful imagination...for an artist." Hoshiko said.

"Now then, since our leader has horribly perished, we must welcome our new leader Nagisa."

"Huh? Oh right...I was the vice leader before, but now that Masaru is gone...I promise Monaca, I will do my best as the leader of the Warriors of Hope. Together, we shall make paradise possible." he said.

"I have high expectations of you Nagisa. Now, if you excuse me, I have to take care of some business. It's almost time for our next Torture session." the green haired girl said, leaving the room. Hoshiko swallowed hard.

"She honestly terrifies me. Are you sure we should be doing this? I was playing along at first but..."

"Hoshiko, you know if Monaca hears you, she's going to kill you. It's best we don't anger her. After all, we've made it this far...just another little push and we'll achieve our dream. No one will be abused ever again."

"I know but...I'm worried, Kotoko is my only family left...after daddy was...I don't want to remember it." she said, closing her eyes tightly.

"Hey, it will be alright. Those demons won't hurt you or anyone you love ever again, I'll make sure of it. Now, why don't you keep an eye on those talent formulas. We have to make sure they're ready in case we need them." he said, earning a nod from the girl. She walked off to her lab, leaving Nagisa behind.

"Just a little more, and paradise will be ours...then none of us will suffer ever again." he said firmly.

Ever so slightly, the boy turned around, leaving the large room behind, eyes trained firmly on his tablet. It seemed as if the two demons were heading toward Towa Tower. He would make sure it wasn't an easy trek for them.


	6. Act: 6 Towa Tower (Ascent)

**A/N: What What! What What! Throw it up, throw it up, just don't give a fuck!**

 **Well then...last chapter we covered quite a lot of stuff about the revolution, but when didn't get to meet Haiji. I assure you, he will make his appearance soon. He's such a piece of shit though, that I wanted to reevaluate how I feel about him. Honestly, I got nothing against any of the Warriors of Hope. They're the saddest bunch of kids, I have ever seen. All of them carry deep scars of what their parents did to them, so what they did is justified. It is wrong, but it is justified...except maybe Monaca...fuck her. I'll admit she is adorable when she ties her hair up like Junko, but seriously...fuck that kid.**

 **I also remembered a very fucked up thing that our favorite Lucky Student did to her. Yes, Nagito did the nasty with a then twelve year old girl. It seems the list of fucked up shit committed by Nagito Komaeda keeps fucking growing. I still like him though, he isn't the villain Super Danganronpa 2 needed, but he is the villain Super Danganronpa 2 deserved.**

 **Last Chapter, I spoke about the Divisions within the Remnants of Hope. They work the same way as the ones in the Future Foundation...eventually I will have a part speaking about what happens within the Future Foundation HQ. After all we need to see what both organizations are doing, it's just a pain in my asshole every time I need to come up with a new plot point...but alas, the work of an author is never done.**

 **This story will be reaching its climax soon enough. After this chapter, and the following one, we will be entering the later half of Ultra Despair Girls. Honestly, I had a blast with that game, learned a lot of fucked up shit too. Especially Kanon's sick obsession with Leon...although I find her really adorable...wack...**

 **Um...I haven't exactly been working on The School Trip of Mutual Killing, I did get the prologue half written, but in order for everything to flow, I need to finish Another Episode, as the stuff that happens during the last part of this story play a key role in that story. Another Episode will also include an Epilogue which will delve into the gathering of the Remnants of Despair in preparedness for the Neo World Program. We might even see the return of Izuru Kamukura...as the last time I had actually written about him was back in The School Life of Mutual Killing: Hiyoko Side, Act 4. It has been awhile, it will be like greeting an old friend...maybe.**

 **So...I will leave you with this chapter...please tell me what you like and what you hate...I promise I will not change a single thing if you hate anything...for your viewing pleasure...lel...**

 **Also, have you noticed the word bed looks like a bed? That's real neat huh?**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 6

Towa Tower

"Guys, the situation is very pressing in Towa City." Daisuke said, grabbing the attention of everyone present. All of the heads of the Remnants of Hope were present for this meeting.

In order for an organization to run as smoothly as it possibly could, Sonia felt the need to split everything up into manageable divisions. That way everyone could work with their specialties and not get in another persons way. Currently, there were twelve divisions for the Remnants of Hope, and everyone was cleanly split into each and everyone one of them.

The 1st Division managed public safety and the welfare of the victims of The Tragedy. It also included the general management of the entire organization. Sonia was the head of this branch, and rightly so, as she was the Ultimate Princess. She had what it took to be a leader, and she was pulling it off remarkably, though she did have someone to take over for her, in case she relapsed. Thankfully, with Daisuke and Hiyoko by her side, she hadn't had a single relapse in a long time.

The 2nd Division managed the funds of the organization. To secure and acquire funds, one needed to know the ins and outs of accounting. To make proper business deals and secure the most out of every business opportunity out there. The position naturally went to Musashi Togami, the Ultimate Accountant. With her, they had been able to get various things, from weaponry to foreign aid, and even fully stocked ships and airplanes. She had taken her funds from Togami Corp and increased them tenfold, so much so that her older brother Byakuya was forced to give her praise. It was something that had made the white haired girl blush in quite a long time.

The head of the 3rd Division was Akira Tetsujima. Her division handled all means of Cybernetics and Defense using computer technology. She had her own management system which included over 200 staff members working around the clock to keep every possible line secure. While she herself was building all new machines, she was also developing new prosthetics for those who needed them. She created her own version of healing nanobots from the ones she had salvaged in Daisuke's blood. The woman barely rested, and even now she was managing their defense systems in case someone attacked.

The head of the 4th Division sadly wasn't with them at the moment. She was currently deep behind enemy lines, within Towa City. Daisuke honestly didn't have the heart to tell Yuno that his little sister Kotoko was the head of this branch. She specialized in Search and Destroy missions. Having been one of the first captives to be released, she was given the run down on everything. Before Towa City truly fell, she had been able to rescue two thousand men, women and children. Sadly she had been caught by the enemy, and they didn't know about her current whereabouts. Her staff was still in the main building, and everyone capable was handling missions all over the place. She was exactly what the 4th Division needed, her cheery attitude was enough to raise morale, even if it was all an act.

Kanade Naegi was the head of the 5th Division. It was rare to see her around the main building, especially after she had been brought in by Sonia. She had seen the woman running for her life, when she stumbled upon a rifle. Without hesitation, she had gunned down everyone attempting to kill her. Her only regret was not being able to save her children. At least she had gotten Makoto back, but her daughter Komaru was still trapped in Towa City. Ryouko Otonashi had readily joined her department, seeing as it dealt with the military side of the organization. The woman knew nothing of military combat or tactics, yet she had been able to pull off every mission that had been assigned to her. She was a very key player in their war against despair.

The 6th Division currently didn't have a head. Everyone was just acting like a figure head at the same time. The 6th Division was responsible for restoring Electricity to damaged areas. So far they had been able to secure various power stations. Ezekiel had been doing most of the fixing, his knowledge on electrical systems proved quite useful, and Sonia was thinking about promoting him to head of the 6th Division, but currently he was nowhere to be seen.

The 7th Division had been one that had been recently created, along with the rest of the ones. With the additional support from Class 78, they had gotten quite the boon. Yuno had taken the role of figurehead for this division. He handled public relief efforts and rescue missions within affected areas. Since he was the Ultimate Hope, he used his talents to spread Hope where ever he went. He may have been a Private Investigator in the past, but with his new talent, the world around them was starting to flourish.

Sayaka had joined his division, choosing to lend her voice to the cause. She was going to hold relief concerts and use her cheery attitude to spread hope with Yuno. Their talents combined would surely have quite the effect on the world.

The 8th Division was another one that was quite interesting for them all. The funny thing about this division was, that it was lead by a four year old girl. Junko Kirigiri, Yuno Kirigiri and Junko Enoshima's daughter was the head of this division. No one trusted her at first, seeing as she was the daughter of the Queen of Despair. But as soon as she spoke, and started acting cute with everyone, no one could cast her away. Much like her mother however, she was a genius. Even though she was 4 years old, she showed the intellect of a grown adult. She had been able to easily fix a few communication towers, just from reading an instruction manual she had found in an office.

Since she had reestablished communications within southern Japan, in just a few days, Sonia had decided to give her the highest seat she could. The little girl was sitting on a pile of phone books, so that she could reach the table. She had a lollipop in her mouth, and was drawing on a sheet of white paper. Even though she acted like a little girl, her personality could change at the drop of a hat. She had also taken a liking to Alter Ego, and with Akira's new devices, had made the AI much stronger than before. If she wasn't managing their communications, Alter Ego was, so there was no way something could go wrong.

The 9th Division was another brand new branch that had opened up. With so many people and camps out there, someone needed to manage them. Leon had quickly stepped up to the plate. Since he had experience with sports, baseball being the most obvious, he volunteered to manage the camps. He would coordinate supply drops as well as count the number of people that would be in each camp. He had various people working under him to keep him posted, most of them being ex-players of his previous team. He had a frown on his face however, after finding out the fate of his cousin Kanon Nakajima.

Daisuke himself had been appointed as the head of the 10th Division. His division helped establish survivor camps in destroyed areas. He worked in tandem with the 4th, 7th, and 9th, divisions. He himself had taken part in many rescue operations, though he had recently failed at safely getting Yukki Maizono out of Towa City. He had explained the situation to Sayaka, apologizing quite profusely, but she had already forgiven him. She was sad at the news of her sister being stranded in that town, but she knew her sister was a fighter, and wouldn't give up even if she was dying.

Along with Hiyoko, who also handled the establishment of new camps, was Daisuke's own sister Erika, who was currently in Jabberwock Island. The boy hadn't seen her at all since his return to the Remnants of Hope. He was sure she still believed him dead, but Sonia had reassured her that he was fine. She was dying to see him, but her work came first and that wasn't gonna change. The final major member of their little squad was Taeko Yasuhiro. She had dropped her persona of Celestia Ludenburg, saying that she had died in Hope's Peak Academy along with everyone else.

While she still dressed in her Gothic outfits, she didn't speak in her faux accent anymore. Thanks to her, they had been able to create a few more camps. Apparently, if she bet something against fate then she would definitely win. After all she was the Ultimate Gambler, and she hadn't lost a game since she was younger.

The 11th Division was managed by Tatsumi Kiba, the Ultimate Pilot. His division handled aerial affairs, including aerial combat and the Air Force. He had gathered some of his father's friends had established his own Fighter Jet Squad, with him as the leader. His sleek black F-15 Eagle was the pride of the Fleet. He had aptly been named, Hope's Angel, due to the way he handled his missions. He had used his techniques as a pilot to not only rescue people, but safely deliver supplies and care packages to those on the front lines.

The final division they had formed was the 12th Division. It was currently being managed by Aquamarine Yuuki, the Ultimate Marine Biologist. She had been rather saddened at the fact that the oceans had been tainted by Despair. She had been developing all knew tech to clean the oceans, as well as managing all maritime commerce. Her boyfriend Toshiro had joined up as well, helping her with Naval Combat. He hadn't faced anything in battle yet, and he was hoping he never did, but someone had to protect Aqua while she was cleaning the oceans.

Now that almost every figure head had been gathered, Sonia could address the situation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Daisuke speaks the truth. As we speak, these children are currently taking over Towa City. No...they have successfully taken over the city. All of them are being brainwashed, using the same technology that was used against us nearly two years ago." Sonia said firmly.

"Yes, only it's been turned into some funky helmet. We don't know what is inside it, but we theorize that there's something in there. Something that's constantly brainwashing those kids so they act like mindless pets. Aerial reports have shown a great number of them to be accompanied by Monokumas." Hiyoko said.

"So, we can assume that these attacks aren't a coincidence. Those two Remnants of Despair attacking, it gave them the opening to make their move. Somehow, all of this seems to be coordinated." Kanade said, earning a chuckle from Junko.

"Grandma brings up a good point. My technicians have recently dug up something from one of those Monokumas!" she said cheerfully, her focus on her drawing. Wordlessly, she pulled a file from behind her back, placing it on the table. She slid it over to the woman, who easily caught it.

"Honestly, I still can't believe we have a four year old handling our communications." she said.

"Well, a thirteen year old is handling our search and rescue operations...it isn't that hard to believe." Musashi added.

"Well, now that our friends from Hope's Peak Academy have regained their memories, and have joined our cause, we can discuss long term plans. As you know, Akira is developing a device known as the Neo World Program. It is supposed to erase the memories of those that have fallen into Despair, replacing them with memories of Hope. Myself, Daisuke and Hiyoko will be taking part in this experiment." Sonia said firmly.

"What? Why would you do something like that?" Leon snapped, causing Taeko to slap his arm. Sonia giggled, tilting her head.

"I understand your concern Leon, trust me...I wish not to do this myself. But as I am now, I could relapse into despair at any given moment. The world is currently like this because of my doing, and that of my friends." She said, lowering her head.

"It was a unanimous decision. All three of us are going to capture our classmates, and place them into this program. We will erase our memories of despair, of Junko Enoshima, and once we return, we will use our talents to bring the world to its former glory. It is the only way for us to atone for what we have done." Daisuke said firmly.

"Even if we forget, all of you wont. So you better not be meanies to us or take advantage of our lack of knowledge, or I swear I'll bop all of you on the head!" Hiyoko said firmly, earning chuckles from everyone.

"I doubt any of us would do that to you Hiyoko. We owe you our lives after all." Aquamarine said, a smile on her face.

"Still, I can't believe Oliver and Emma joined the Future Foundation, even after all of the unreliable shit they're responsible for." Toshiro said, leaning back in his seat.

"The reason why Oliver joined the Foundation was because the Remnants of Hope was lead by three Ultimate Despairs. Even if they broke out of it, he blames them for killing Chihiro." Musashi said firmly.

"As if that was our fault. He blaming us is one thing, but he didn't have to send that message to Yuno and the others." Daisuke said.

"Yes, I was rather enraged when I saw that message myself. It wasn't Yuno's fault that Chihiro was executed. After all, it was Bryce that forced her to attempt to kill him, and to do what she did to Taeko." Sonia said.

"I still have nightmares about that night you know. That is something that will haunt me forever. Some academy." Taeko replied, placing a hand over her stab wound. Leon kissed her cheek, making her smile a bit.

"Still, we need to focus on the important issue here. The captives of the killing game, among them all is my sister." Sayaka said.

"My little sister is there too, along with my grandfather." Yuno said, a frown on his face.

"Komaru is there as well, before I left Towa City, I heard news from Hiroko. She was going to start rounding them up, but she never contacted me back." Kanade added.

"Yes, the reason for that originates at Towa Hills. It seems the brats are using some kind of interference generator. Signals can't go in, nor can they come out." Tatsumi said, glancing at his tablet.

"That makes coordinating drops that much harder, as well as establishing survivor camps...I just hope Kanon is alright." Leon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sure she's fine. And when we can retrieve her, we'll both know she's gonna jump into your arms, crying "Big Brother Leon" at the top of her lungs. As always." Taeko said, calmly sipping her tear.

"H-Hey, don't remind me of that. I had completely forgotten about her sick fascination with me." he said.

"As if you could ever forget. Even when Junko wiped our minds, we still remembered that crap." Yuno said, earning a glare from the baseball star.

"Still, for momma to do all of this...I loved her dearly, but I can't help but hate her now." Junko said softly. Everyone frowned, having forgotten the little girl was present.

"Aw, it's alright dear. You're mother was...a troubled woman. But she's in a better place...at least that's what I hope." Sayaka said.

"I don't, she's killed billions of people. Realistically, she would be burning down in hell by now. If Hell existed that is, we're currently living in it, so I don't think death is a Karmic punishment." the little girl replied, finishing her drawing. She smiled, holding it up.

"I drew a puppy dog! Daddy can I have a puppy?"

"Ask your mother sweetheart." Yuno replied, his eyes focused on his tablet. There were sixteen blinking dots on it. Some where stationary, others were moving around. He didn't know why, but this current reading of Towa City was starting to bother him.

"Momma, can I have a puppy?" Junko asked, earning a sigh from Sayaka.

"When we have a nice house with a big yard, then we can have a puppy. Okay sweetie?" Sayaka asked, earning a nod from the little girl.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. It seems Towa Group was involved in the crafting and manufacturing of the Monokumas attacking the entire world. Junko blackmailed them into cooperating...and it seems that they were in too deep to stop making them. So they developed weapons to combat against them, and made profit that way." Kanade said.

"Wait...you mean to tell me those fucks are playing both sides of the war?" Akira asked, eyes widening.

"It would seem so. By creating the Monokumas, and then developing the weapons to destroy them, Towa Group became the heroes of The Tragedy. When Mommy Junko died, they decided to opt out, but it seems as if someone took advantage of them and brought them down. Now the entire town is suffering from that single action. It's no wonder Future Foundation wants to level the town." Junko said absentmindedly.

"Jesus, we can't let them do that! There are people still there, our family members and loved ones are there dammit!" Yuno snapped angrily.

"Stay calm Yuno. Like I said, we have someone there right now handling the rescue operation. However we haven't been able to contact her since the interference started. Maybe if they can find a way to reach us, we can get a better handle of the situation." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, not to piss on your cornflakes or anything, but the Ultimate Despair alarm just went off. It seems one of our classmates is nearby." Hiyoko said, holding up her blinking handbook. Daisuke stuck his his hand in his pocket, looking it over.

"It's Peko, looks like I'll be getting that rematch after all. Future Foundation is making their move as well, they plan a pincer attack against her. We can't let them interfere." he said.

"I'll be going with you of course...we need to secure her."

"No, I'll go alone. There's a high chance that more Remnants of Despair will be there. Let's not give Kyosuke a reason to directly attack us." He said. He placed a kiss on her lips, leaving just as fast as he had stood up. Sonia huffed angrily.

"Bastard, he didn't give me a kiss!" she said. The boy returned seconds later, capturing the Princess's lips in a kiss. He reached into her dress, grabbing a set of keys.

"Thanks babe, see you all later." he said, giving her a wink. She reached into her dress a second later, frowning.

"He stole my bike keys. The bastard." she said.

"Whoa...I'm getting a phone call!" Akira said, holding her hand out. A small orb flew out of it, a holographic screen appearing from it. The screen fizzled for a few seconds, the image starting to become clear.

" _Ca...ou...he...e?"_

"Speak up, we can't hear you!" Akira said, fumbling around with the channel button.

" _Can you hear me? This is Remnant of Hope Branch Number 4: Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri reporting in!"_

 _ **xxx**_

"Ugh...do you think this is going to stick?" Yukki asked, glancing over her shoulder at her friend. She looked at her curiously.

"What's gonna stick?" she asked.

"The stink...I mean we are walking down a river of flowing shit. I don't want to smell like a sewer the whole time." she said.

"Just wear some deodorant, that should be enough." the girl said, her lips pursed out in a giggle.

"Haha, very funny. Next time you need to shave your lady parts, we're using duct tape."

"No! I told you not to mention that, even if it's between us!" the girl cried, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

They kept walking in an embarrassed silence for the next few minutes. They finally came across a long yellow ladder, leading up to the surface. Yukki steeled her nerves and reached for the first rung, pulling herself up. It took her about four minutes to fully climb up. When she did, her eyes widened in shock.

All around her, were large granite headstones. Burial plots had been marked with neat little stones, fresh grass having been planted on it. The thing was that the entire place looked like a child's wet dream. There was a stream of paint all over the place. Large puddles of red, blues and yellows blended in together, turning the graveyard into a lifelike rendition of a rainbow. Kotoko came up a few seconds later, a frown on her face.

"I was hoping they didn't mess with the dead. But those helmets are making them do this."

"This is so cruel...why would you do something so horrible?" Yukki asked. If it was a rhetorical question, Kotoko didn't know...but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Despair doesn't have to work hard. Just a little bit of it could turn even the most normal of children into monsters. You've seen what it can do first hand. Come on, the river walk is over here." she said, walking up the path.

They continued walking into a grisly looking boardwalk. All of the houses were colored with various patterns. Some houses were plaid, others were colored with blue and white stripes, some had flowers, others didn't. It looked like a paint hurricane had hit this entire neighborhood. Store front windows had been broken, the owners of those shops being placed on the windows as puppets. The kids seemed to be laughing every time one of them jumped on top of a body. Yukki paid them no mind, knowing she would just get another dose of despair if she did look.

"Heads up, we got Bomber Monokumas." Kotoko said, backing up a bit.

The new Monokuma units weren't anything new to Yukki. They were the standard Monokuma, with armor over their bodies and large bags filled with grenades. Yukki easily switched to Knockback, and with a sharp scream, the light blue wave struck the two, tipping them over. They exploded seconds later, damaging part of the boardwalk, though not enough to be a concern.

"Ugh, these new Monokumas are really starting to annoy." Kotoko said, shooting the units that had appeared behind them. Two swift shots had taken them out with ease.

"I am too...but we just have to push a little further!" Yukki said, a smile on her face. Kotoko nodded, allowing the older girl to take the lead.

They continued walking, taking down the Monokumas they passed, and avoiding the children. Yukki had stopped at a shop run by a Monokuma Kid, using the coins she had been collecting from each Monokuma to buy herself and Kotoko some ammunition. She had also bought herself some food, surprised to see the kids selling it.

"These MonoMono coins must be worth a lot to these kids, if they're so willing to accept them." Kotoko said, taking a long gulp from her water.

"I've never really seen them eat anything you know. Do you think they take the helmets off to eat?" Yukki asked, looking at the other Monokuma Kids.

"I'm sure Junko thought of that. Those helmets probably suppress their brains hormones, including the ones that cause hunger. That or they could just shove the food into the helmet's mouth and eat that way. Like NASCAR racers do. They shove those Burger King chicken fries into the little hole in their helmets." Kotoko said.

"Uh...how do you know that? Isn't NASCAR an American sport?"

"Yup yup...but when you get bored, you'll watch anything. This isn't an act by the way, I get excited when the races are on!" she said cheerfully.

"Huh...well I wasn't expecting that...I guess we all have some sport we like."

"Well, I don't really consider it a sport...that's like saying Fast and Furious is a racing movie." Kotoko said.

"But...the first three were...at least that's what Hisashi said." Yukki said.

"I agree with you there, but after that it became all drug related and shit...it just made the series bad. Hey hey, I have a joke...you wanna hear it?" she asked.

"Um...okay sure." Yukki said, a bit wary of the younger girl. She let out a laugh, tugging on her hair.

"Why did Paul Walker cross the road?" she asked.

"Um...I dunno why?" the idol asked, scared about the answer.

"Because his seatbelt snapped."

Yukki didn't laugh, and she was honestly trying to tone out Kotoko's laughter. She figured it was her way of coping with everything that was going on around her. After all, she had clearly stated before that everything was an act, and that she was bottling her emotions up as much as she could.

"Look, there's Towa Tower...we're super close now." Kotoko said, pointing at the tower.

Yukki was rather impressed at the structure It was at least twenty six stories tall. It had a rather weird design to it. She could only describe it as a bunch of squares stacked on top of each other, with a slight twist to it. It was a rather silly description, which is why she kept it to herself. At the very top of the building was the round observatory. That was where they had to go. She swallowed hard.

"The key to our bracelets is there. Maybe if we hurry, we can make it there and back, and have enough time to find the serum at Towa Hills." Yukki said.

"Ha, don't make laugh. Do you actually think climbing that tower is going to be that easy? I guesstimate about two hundred Monokumas are currently inside." she said.

"Guesstimate? That many?" Yukki asked.

"Like I said, it's just a guesstimate...I could be wrong. Let's focus on reaching it, looks like this boardwalk here will lead us to the street." Kotoko said, breaking into a sprint. Yukki ran after her, surprised that they girl could run so fast.

Then again, she hadn't exactly been exercising a long while she was trapped. She used to have the stamina of a bull in the past, it was needed for when you did live performances. But after a year of just sitting around, she had started to gain weight. She didn't know how, since all she ate was the same damn thing for the entire time of her captivation. She was glad to be free, even those granola bars she had bought from the kids tasted like heaven. The two of them finally reached Towa Tower, the large structure standing tall and proud in front of them.

"Wow. If you fall from there you'd go _Splat_ rather fast!" she said.

"Thanks for that visual...that makes me so much fucking happier!" Yukki snapped.

"No need to shout. Come on, let's go!" Kotoko said. Yukki was sure she was acting excited this time around.

As she walked toward the entrance of the tower, she couldn't help but look at one of the large cardboard cut outs. It was one of the ones a person would put their face into. She stopped in front of it, looking at the face of the monster that was drawn on it. She bent over a bit, looking closely at it. She let out a scream when the monster blinked, causing Kotoko to stop.

"What, what's wrong?" she cried.

"T-That t-thing blinked!" she said.

"Aw...I'm not a thing...and I thought I had done such a good job at hiding."

Kotoko froze as the young boy walked around the cardboard cut out. He looked to be around her age, dressed in a long sleeved smock like shirt. He was wearing brown shorts and matching brown shoes. He also had an ugly mask over his face, which seemed to be sown on with various pieces of leather. Yukki noticed all of the art tools on his shirt, which included a chisel, a knife and even a hammer, which was sticking out of his backpack.

"Jataro...what the hell are you doing here?" Kotoko cried, aiming her gun at the boy.

"Hey, that's no fair. You can't have a gun Kotoko, that's cheating." he said.

"Oh, and putting this goddamn bracelet on us isn't? I mean come on, it's a bomb, and a tracing device too?" she asked.

"Huh? Wait, we're being tracked by them?" Yukki cried, fearing for her life.

"Just a little bit. We're just trying to kill the demons...we want to make them suffer like they made us suffer."

"Uh...alright...mind taking that mask off? It's seriously giving me the creeps!"

"No...I can't take it off. If I do, my hideous face will melt out your eyeballs. You'd die a horrible painful death, way worse than having your intestines pulled out of you like sausages!" the boy said.

"Ew...god you are still such an ass. Whatever, you best not get in my way, or else I will definitely kill you Jataro!" Kotoko said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go any further, as the Priest of the Warriors of Hope, I have to protect the tower, and the key. So get ready to fight!" he said.

The ground suddenly rumbled, as several Monokumas came charging at them from the nearby buses. Yukki barely had time to react as she dodged the swipe of a nearby unit. She reached for her gun, opening fire on the creature. She spun around on her heel, shooting the one that had been about to attack Kotoko.

"They're everywhere!" she said.

"Just keep shooting! We can take care of them if we work together!" the pinkette said firmly.

Yukki sighed mentally, kicking a nearby unit as hard as she could. She let out another Break round, shifting to Knockback. Her voice did most of the work, sending several units flying back, including two Bomber Monokumas that had been mixed in with them. They exploded, taking care of the ones around it. She quickly turned around, providing cover fire to her friend. After another minute or so, they had taken care of them, heads and other bother parts lay all around them, sparking a bit from the hacking gun.

"Great, I'm almost out of ammo for this thing, and I was doing such a good job at saving it." Yukki said, loading the last of her ammunition cards into the device.

"Well, at least you have your .45 with you. Even without the hacking gun, at least you'll be able to shoot them." Kotoko said, turning to face Towa Tower. She frowned.

"Jataro escaped, and something tells me he's hiding here." she said.

"Yeah, we'll just have to be careful alright?" Yukki asked, earning a nod from her friend.

The entrance hall of Towa Tower was much bigger than she expected. It was quite beautiful, with a lot of modern art. She could tell a lot of effort went into crafting the beautiful tower. In the center of it was the main elevator, a large stylized A was painted onto the doors. What really put her off however were the large Monokuma statues at either side of the entrance hall. They had they're claws out, some of them being smeared pink. Yukki gagged when she saw a body had been stabbed into one of them.

"Well, I can check another thing off my bucket list." Kotoko muttered dryly, tearing her eyes away from the statue. Yukki moved toward the MonoMono machines, using a Move bullet to get her free prize. Thankfully it had been more ammo for her gun.

The pink haired girl stopped in front of the elevator, pressing the up button. She pressed it a few more times, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance. The word Sky was highlighted, meaning the elevator was on the top floor of the building. Yukki walked over to the card reader, a frown on her face.

"I think we'll need a card in order to activate this elevator." she said.

"Ugh...of course. Can't we just shoot it and be done with it?"

"No, this isn't a movie. You can't just shoot something and expect luck to work for you...I mean sure I could probably do it, and my luck may help me, but right now I feel like I have rotten luck. It would be much easier to search for a card key. Besides we need to find the release key for these wristbands anyway." Yukki said, taking the lead.

"Fine, I'll cover your six. I've always wanted to say that you know? I had this idea for a teenage soldier movie. A little girl thrust behind enemy lines to rescue her best friend, sadly the network shut it down." Kotoko said.

"Really? I think that would have been an interesting movie. Then again, war is kind of a touchy subject. Hey that reminds me, I remembered some commercials you were in a while back...we're those fun to do?" she asked curiously.

"Hell no! I was put into all of those ugly costumes with that fucking light shined on my face. I was sweating like a motherfucker, and the make up on my face made me feel so uncomfortable!"

"I thought you we're having fun. You were always smiling!"

"T'was an act my dear...I couldn't have successfully pulled off said characters with out a bit of acting." Kotoko said, in a perfect British accent.

"That was spot on." Yukki said, clapping her hands. Kotoko curtsied, a smile on her face.

"I had to practice quite a lot. My mother had me read quite a lot of Shakespeare when I was growing up...she said child actors needed to know the basics of acting. She said...children aren't children forever...she needed to make me sparkle before I lost my touch." Kotoko replied, making Yukki frown.

"Was she the one that...made you do that stuff?" Yukki asked curiously, earning a nod from the little girl.

"She said that I had to do it. That it would land me lucrative roles in many films and sitcoms. She wanted to secure my career for life, so she did all of that stuff out of love. Heh, _Love._...what a sick twisted disgusting word. At least when she said it. She sacrificed herself, said she would take one for the team, and sold us as a mother daughter set." she said, clenching her hand tightly on her gun.

"Oh my god...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have made you relive these memories. You can slap me if you want."

"No it's alright...I try to live for the future...but sometimes I get stuck in the past. Hisashi would always treat me nicely...he would make me forget. He would make me happy, by treating me like a normal girl. Even when I relapsed, he was so kind to me. He held me for hours while I screamed. I didn't want to go to that institution anymore, where no one cared about me. I was just another problem child to them!" she said, her shoulders shaking a bit.

"I'm sure you'll see your brother again...he isn't the same as before but...He still loves you. That's the truth!" Yukki said.

"I know, thanks Yukki. Sometimes its better to shoot your demons then letting them consume you." she said, walking toward the stairwell. Yukki smiled, clearing her throat.

"Kotoko's got her stew brewing..."

"Finish that jingle and I swear to Christ I will kill you." the pinkette said, aiming her gun at the idol. She just nodded, fearing for her life.

They remained silent after that, passing by a diorama of Towa City. They paused to look at it, seeing all of the areas surrounding Towa Tower. Yukki hummed to herself, memorizing the locations of everything. Having a visual of the city, even a small one, would be better when traversing it. She could just look at the skyline and plug everything in. It was like her own personal GPS. Kotoko on the other hand looked at the Towa Tower Placard. There was a miniature version of the Tower on its own glass case.

"Towa Tower is an innovative landmark in the city of Towa. Come and see the tower that was designed and constructed by the Ultimate Architect, Bryce Kotenok. Enjoy the beautiful Towa skyline or come visit the Aquarium." she said.

"There's an aquarium here?" Yukki asked. Kotoko pointed upward, seeing every landing for every floor. All around them, the floors were made of glass, exotic fish were swimming around without a care in the world.

"The floors were designed as an aquarium. There's a larger one on the fifth floor, but all of the fish can swim all over the tower. Bryce truly was a genius architect." She said. She knocked the stand to the ground, watching with glee as the glass shattered. She started stomping out the miniature tower, grinding her heel into it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Bryce is a piece of shit who deserves to rot in hell. He forced Chihiro to rape big sis Taeko, he got Kiyotaka and Touko killed! He planned Serenity's Murder and had Mondo pay the price! He tried to kill my big brother with no remorse. He brutally murdered big brother Nick! I'll never be able to taste his awesome cookies again! I have nothing but hate for him...I hope he's choking on Satan's shit!" she shouted angrily.

Yukki wanted to pull her away, but she could tell the girl was releasing a lot of pent up anger. She watched as she ground the glass practically into dust, making sure every shard was broken. After she was done she climbed onto the diorama and started destroying it as well. The brunette idol sighed, glancing at her handbook for the time.

"Sweetheart, it's almost three in the afternoon, would you mind stepping it up?"

"Huh? I'm sorry I blacked out there for a minute." Kotoko said, returning to reality. Yukki sighed, holding her hand out for the girl. They continued in silence, taking out the Monokumas that were bounding for them. They cleared the stairs, slowly heading up them.

"God, I can't believe I gotta walk all the way to the top." Kotoko said.

"Gives us as a chance to explore every floor for that key." Yukki replied, earning a nod from her. After a few seconds of silence, Kotoko cleared her throat, looking around the room.

"Stargate Ubisoft Sparkle!" She sung, earning a curious look from the idol. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she continued to sing.

"A white, matrix picks a date then faaaaades..."

"And People say Rome wasn't built in a dayyyyy-AH." Yukki continued, earning a grin from the girl.

"Bloom Transition!"

"The Birds get the hell out of there...

Because they know something's going down...is he gonna die!"

"No, it's a medium shot...paaan zoom in, and slo-mo means he's the target." Yukki cried, pausing to take down a few more Monokumas.

"Mysterious hooded man, watches (From a distance). Take a second to look awesome, time to go...walk in slow motion so you still look awesome. Guard just saw you and he's gonna shoot you, but don't mind him just keep looking awesome, the arrow will take care of him, WHITE!"

"Guard says STOP, just kill him with your awesome. The other got hit by an arrow so you're good, PART THE RED SEA. Hopefully those guards have good armor, No they don't. Maybe they do...they don't."

"Now act like you didn't do it. (They're not buying it)."

The two girls stopped their singing when a large round Monokuma unit started bounding for them. Yukki and Kotoko jumped out of the way, barely dodging the attack. It slammed into a wall, cursing loudly as it turned around. Yukki grit her teeth, aiming her hacking gun at it.

"I don't think regular ammo will work. Try something else!" Kotoko cried, shooting her gun at it.

"What the hell do you want me to try? All I got is Knockback, Break, Move, Detect and Dance. I don't think any of them will do anything."

"Whoa wait...did you say Dance?"

"Yeah, it makes them dance. I tried it out when I left the apartment building, it was the only other thing that Servant guy left me." She said.

"Well then try it, before we're turned into human bowling pins!" Kotoko cried, glancing back at the Ball Monokuma.

"I hope this works, Dance!" Yukki cried, pulling the trigger of her gun. A large pink music note flew out of it, slamming into the Ball Monokuma. The thing ended up floating in the air, instead of singing and dancing like the other units did.

"Holy shit it worked, thank you Ultimate Luck!" Yukki cried.

"Knock it back, quick!" Kotoko cried out, turning around. She opened fire on the units coming from behind. Yukki switched to Knockback, taking a deep breath.

" _Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

 _Mirai wa_

 _I need more affection than you know_

 _Kirei na aozora no shita de!"_ she cried, singing it perfectly on key. The blue waves slammed into the Monokuma, sending it rolling back into the wall, causing it to explode. The entire section crumbled down, sending broken parts in all directions.

"You know nothing of Kingdom Hearts, but you know _that_ song?" Kotoko asked, looking at the brunette.

"This song is in Kingdom Hearts? I didn't know that...I was requested to do a cover of it by Utada Hikari, I didn't think it was in a video game!" the girl said.

"Ugh...when we get outta here, I'm sitting your ass down in front of a television. You need to play this shit." Kotoko said, walking toward the stairs.

The stairs to the third floor had been effectively blocked. It seemed as if the staff erected a metal wall to prevent the Monokumas from climbing further up. That meant the two girls had to walk through the destroyed third floor to make it to another area. It had annoyed the hell out of Kotoko, but she knew there was no other way for her to do it. They walked into the Marine museum, looking at all of the interesting artifacts lying around. The two of them heard a quiet laugh. Kotoko rose her gun, a frown on her face.

"A Monokuma kid...wonder what she wants." she said. The little girl walked over to Yukki, handing her a folded sheet of paper.

"Only one of these keys is the real one. If you want to open the door, you'll have to go through the rings...what?" Yukki muttered. They heard two clicks, both doors having been locked. Kotoko tested the door, gritting her teeth.

"Fuck, of course it was a trap." she hissed.

"Look through the rings...I get it, the key must be the one next to the life ring." Yukki said, grabbing the key in front of her. She tried it on the other door, surprised when it didn't turn.

"Didja fail?" Kotoko asked, earning a pout from the girl.

" _Sorry_ , I was just using my logic." she said.

"Try using your brain next time. Jeez, is all of your dumb in your head? Because I think the smarts migrated south for the winter." Kotoko said, glancing at the girl's chest.

"Seriously? Now is not the time for boob jokes."

"Lighten up. Why not try that Detect function? There's some paint cans here, so those kids might've drawn the answer on the wall." Kotoko said, leaning against the door.

Yukki hummed to herself, setting the hacking gun into the Detect function. She aimed it at the wall, frowning when she didn't see anything. She noticed a small flicker of paint on the wall, and started moving toward the left. Slowly, an image was revealed. It was an arrow, pointing through three large rings. She felt a bit confused, but then noticed the three rings standing up on the tables. She stood back where she had originally and looked right through them. She gasped, quickly running to the other end of the room.

"Did you figure it out?" Kotoko asked.

"Yup, it was really easy when I thought about the riddle." she said, grabbing the key that was on the table. She walked over to the door and placed the key inside, turning it until the lock clicked open.

Passing through it, they were met with the Monokuma Kid. She let out a disappointed cry, digging her hand in her pocket. She pulled out two cards, handing them to Yukki before taking off into the darkness of the building.

"What did you get?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"More Dosage Interrupter cards. These two have seven hours on them...it might be wise to use these instead of our last twelve hour one. Shirokuma was nice enough to give us those." Yukki said, though thankfully she still have four hours and twenty minutes left on her timer.

"Tch...still can't believe you trust a Monokuma."

"What...he seems nice, and he isn't trying to slash our throats like those other Monokumas." Yukki snapped back, earning a sigh from the girl.

They managed to reach the second part of the third floor, avoiding the gap in the floor between the boards. They noticed a large piece of metal extending upward to the fourth floor, almost like a walk way. Kotoko walked around the corner, heading toward the other end of the floor.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Yukki asked curiously.

"Using this to reach the fourth floor. We're on the other side of the stairs, how else are we gonna get up there?" she asked.

"We're four stories off the ground. There is no way in hell I am walking up there. Besides that looks unsafe!" Yukki cried.

Kotoko smirked, walking onto the metal walkway. She holstered her gun and stood up straight, doing a perfect back flip. Her heels slammed into the metal with a dull thwack. That however had been enough to cause Yukki to scream. She held her hand over her heart, her eyes wide as the pinkette looked at her.

"See, totally safe!" she said, hands at her hips.

"I'm gonna murder you in your sleep. Don't ever do that again!" Yukki shouted.

"D'aw...and here I was acting like a gymnast for your benefit." the girl said, walking up toward the fourth floor. With a shaky step, Yukki walked onto the walk wave, shaking as she did.

Once over the railing, the two girls walked over toward the stairs, slowly climbing up them. The sound of typing filled their ears, and they slowly started moving toward the top of the stairwell. They heard a person muttering things under their breath. As they moved around the corner, they got a glimpse of the person.

It was a man, most likely in his mid thirties, with soft tan colored hair, that fell down to the nape of his neck. He was wearing a pair of thin glasses on his face. Even though he was an adult, he had a childish look on his face, almost as if he was still a young man. He was wearing a button up plaid shirt, and a matching tie. He wore tight khaki pants and tan colored boots. He had his back facing them, so he hadn't even noticed the two.

"Um...excuse me sir, what are you doing?" Yukki asked, the man looked back, screaming loudly, which caused Yukki to scream as well.

"Gah...why are you screaming?" he asked.

"You screamed and scared me, so I screamed too!" Yukki said.

"Ugh...you two are definitely like those people in those movies. You know, the ones that scream like banshees as they die."

"I do not scream like a banshee. My voice is beautiful, after all I am a Pop Idol." she said, a proud look on her face.

"If I may inquire, what are you two young ladies doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be here alone?" the man asked.

"Not really...I mean we are armed to the teeth." Kotoko said.

"Kotoko and I are heading up to the Sky Deck so we can contact the Remnants of Hope." Yukki said, the man's eyes widened.

"The Remnants of Hope? Are either of you a member?" the man asked.

"I am, head of the 4th Division, Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri! I specialize in Search and Destroy missions, as well as Rescue Missions. You may address me as Madam Kirigiri." Kotoko said.

"Uh..."

"Don't mind her, she's just being an ass. My name is Yukki Maizono, it's nice to meet you sir." the girl said, bowing politely.

"It's quite nice to meet you too. My name is Taichi Fujisaki."

"Fujisaki?" Kotoko asked, earning a nod from the man.

"Yes...we haven't met before have we?" the man asked, earning a no from the girl.

"Not at all...the name sounds familiar is all. So...what are you doing here in Towa Tower, are you a worker perhaps?"

"Heavens no! I did dream of working here in Towa City in the past...however I was captured around a year and a half ago and locked up in an apartment complex. The day I was freed, I was set free into this city, only to have some kids slap this wristband on my wrist. They let me go here in Towa Tower." the man said, showing the two girls his wristband.

"Wow, so you are like us then. Both of us got caught by those kids...the white haired boy that found me told me the key was located here. You haven't seen anything like it right?" Yukki asked.

"Not that I know of. I have searched all five floors, but everything past here has been completely blocked off. There are also those Monokumas hanging around." he said, a look of worry on his face.

"Don't fret, me and my big breasted partner have taken care of those pesky swine." Kotoko said proudly, earning a growl from Yukki.

"Well I'm glad. Say, you did say you were trying to reach the Sky Deck right?" the man asked.

"Indeed. It seems those kids are sending a jamming signal from Towa Hills, and that's blocking all of our comm signals. We figured if we headed up to the Sky Deck, we could be able to establish a connection." Kotoko said.

"Hmm...that is an interesting solution, one that's rather realistic...alright then, if I may I would like to contact the Remnants of Hope as well." the man said.

"You...with what? Do you have a cellphone?" Yukki asked curiously.

"Well no, but this computer is the newest model created by Towa. It does have quite an interesting amount of Applications on it. It should be strong enough for a video link."

"That is true...but why the Remnants of Hope? Someone like you looks like a Future Foundation fanboy." Kotoko said.

"Y-yes...but I have read up a bit on the Foundation. While they are working toward ending the Tragedy, they are doing it in a rather interesting fashion. I don't know much about them, but they plan to eradicate despair. I read some files from some deceased agents, they plan to attack Towa City."

"What? When, where, why and how?" Kotoko asked, her face firm.

"Jeez, let the man explain. You're scaring him." Yukki said, placing a hand on her the girl's shoulder. The man sighed, glancing at his laptop.

"I'm not sure when the attack is, but...they're planning to level the entire town. Apparently there's a correlation between Towa Group and the Monokumas currently ravaging the world. This is something I discovered recently however. I was able to hack into one of the destroyed units...the level of programming is amazing...only a morally deranged person could actually design this thing." the man said, looking over to the destroyed Monokuma.

"Sounds like Junko alright...anyway since you look like a techy kinda guy, do you think you could unlock the elevator for us? It needs a card key to operate." Yukki said.

"Hmm...I should be able too...I tried messing with it earlier, but that Ball Monokuma chased me away. I don't even remember what brand of hardware was used." he said, rubbing his neck.

"What about your dosage? Are you alright with that?" Kotoko asked curiously. The man nodded, pulling out several cards from his pocket.

"Those kids have challenged me to a lot of riddles over the last few hours, they're rather easy to crack." he said, a smile on his face.

"Okay then, let's head downstairs." Yukki said.

The three of them cautiously made their way down the stairs. A few Bomber Monokumas had been stationed next to the metal walls. Yukki took advantage of them, taking them out with a single shot. Taichi looked rather impressed with the hacking gun, and asked her a few questions, which sadly she couldn't answer because of her lack of knowledge. Once down on the first floor, the three of them walked over to the elevator. The man looked at the card reader, a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, I can definitely crack this. I used to install security systems like this back in the day. It will take me a few minutes." He said.

"Well then Kiki, it was a good idea to take the stairs after all." Kotoko said, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you think so Toko." the brunette said, giving the girl a wink. A loud alarm started ringing, the two girls looked toward the doors, seeing a new Monokuma unit racing toward them.

It was white, but instead of the black side, it had a striped yellow side, with a large alarm atop its head. It was running toward them, the pack on its back, getting louder and louder as it approached them. A stream of other Monokumas were running right after it.

"Uh...do you think you could hurry it up?" Yukki asked, glancing back at Taichi.

"I just started, there's no way I can stop now." he said.

"Son of a bitch, alright we'll keep them occupied. Yukki, I'll cover you and Taichi, make every bullet count." Kotoko said. She replaced her half spent magazine with a seventy round drum magazine. Yukki was curious as to where she got it, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

She walked up to the Siren Monokuma and literally drop kicked it, sending it flying back. With a scream, she sent all of the units flying, having used her last Knockback bullet. She quickly switched to Break, firing round after round into the units. All of them exploded one by one. She could only grin as the flying pieces of metal sailed past her.

"I think I found my calling in life." she said, her eyes glowing slightly. A Monokuma jumped at her, claws extended, only for its head to jerk to the right. It blew up in mid air, the smell of sulfur and burning metal hitting her nose in a massive blast.

"Keep you're eyes open dumb ass!" Kotoko cried out.

"Hey now, no need for petting insults!" Yukki replied.

After a few more minutes, the two girls made quick work of every unit. During all of it, Taichi kept on typing, his fingers fast as lightning as he continued hacking into the machine. Kotoko took out the last unit, the slide of her gun clicking back.

"How we looking there boss?" she asked sternly.

"Almost done, just a few more key strokes." he said. With one final click, the elevator dinged, the word Sky lightning up brightly.

"You did it! Nice work Mr. Fujisaki! Now we can contact the Remnants of Hope!" Yukki said cheerfully.

"It was nothing. Hacking and computer programming is what I do...if only I could see my child though. I've been gone for such a long time, I wonder if she's doing fine."

"You have a daughter?" Yukki asked, earning a nod from the man.

"Yes, maybe the Remnants of Hope can help me find her. In all of this chaos, she must be so scared."

"Uh...do you hear that?" Kotoko cried, glancing back at the elevator.

They heard a loud growling, along with some clawing. The door dinged, and the three looked at the room wide eyed. Kotoko broke into a spring, tackling Taichi to the ground as the two Beast Monokumas flew out, aiming for him. Yukki let out a scream as one of them lunged at her, swiping at her arm. She let out a hiss of pain, blood trickling down her arm.

"Yukki!" Kotoko cried. She stood up, quickly replacing the magazine.

"There's no way to stop them, we need to get into the elevator!" Taichi said, grabbing his undamaged computer. He walked into the room, standing against the door to keep it open.

"Yukki, you need to haul ass!" Kotoko cried.

Yukki grit her teeth, the pain racing through her mind. She was trying to avoid the slashes the two Monokumas were throwing at her. She slammed into the wall, letting out a scream as one of the Beast Monokumas aimed its claws at her throat. She quickly ducked out of the way, dodging the swipe. The machine's claws sunk into the concrete, getting stuck entirely. She let out a sigh of relief, only to scream when the other unit sunk its teeth into her calf. She aimed her gun at it, unleashing Break bullet after break bullet, until it let go. She got up to her knee, forcing herself up.

"Run Yukki!" Kotoko cried, aiming her gun at the robotic bear.

She started firing at it, each bullet struck it, and did nothing against the metallic beast. Yukki cried in pain, dragging her bloody leg as she continued toward the elevator. She literally threw herself in, with Taichi pressing the close door button. He pressed the S button, just as the creature stabbed its claws into the doors. The metallic room started moving up, the claws slicing right through the floor.

"Fucking shit, this hurts so much!" Yukki cried, glancing at her leg. Several holes could be seen, all oozing blood. Taichi knelt down, checking her over.

"Well, the good news is that they aren't deep. Bad news, we'll need some gauze to patch you up." he said. Kotoko took off her blazer, placing it on the floor. She took her shirt off, ripping the long sleeves off.

"Here, can you use these as a bandage?" she asked, handing them to the man. He nodded, quickly wrapping Yukki's leg with them. She let out a cry of pain when he tightened it, using the other sleeve as a backup bandage, tying it firmly.

"That should do for now. Let me see your arm." he said, looking at the cut across her bicep. Kotoko focused on buttoning her shirt, glancing at the floor counter, seeing the elevator had started to slow down.

"Uh...should elevators do that?" she asked, glancing at the number. Taichi looked at it in confusion, turning back to Yukki. He had taken off his tie and used it as a makeshift bandage, wrapping it tightly around her arm.

"It seems this elevator is being forced to slow down." he said.

"What..what for?" Yukki asked, as she forced herself to stand up. She was ignoring the pink blood smeared on the ground. The elevator finally stopped, a loud ding echoing through the small chamber as the warped doors slowly opened.

"It's another battle arena...looks like I'm gonna have to take care of Jataro."

"You can't...I can't fight along side you because I'm hurt!" Yukki cried.

"I don't have a choice. Taichi, mind keeping an eye on her while I finish this?"

"I will, but let's wait outside of the elevator. I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you after what we've already been through." the man said.

"Here, at least use this against him...if he's like Masaru, he's bound to have a robot." Yukki said, handing the Hacking gun to Kotoko.

"Thank you Yukki, sorry I couldn't protect you from that Monokuma. I'll kick his ass for the both of us, kay?" she said, giving her a smile.

Kotoko's face became firm as walked into the battle arena. Not once did she look back, just kept facing forward. The gate slammed shut behind her, the crowd of Monokuma Kids cheering loudly. Jataro was standing at the top of the stage, that same far off look in his face. She tightened her grip on the hacking gun, glaring into her friend's eyes.

" _I'm going to win this for Yukki. Sorry Jataro, but in order for us to move on, you have to go down. I may have not liked you in the past, but I truly do pity what she did to you."_


	7. Act: 7 Towa Tower (Descent)

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to a brand new act of Danganronpa Another Episode.**

 **Last night's chapter featured Kotoko and Yukki climbing up Towa Tower. We got to see a bit more of Kotoko's past as she started opening up to Yukki. We also got to see a bit of how Yukki reacts to it. As this story moves along, we'll see Yukki start getting a bit protective of Kotoko, becoming an older sister of sorts. I love this pair a lot, honestly I like when Kotoko rips on Yukki, making fun of her big boobs and a bunch of other stuff. That's basically how Kotoko tries to make friends, since she isn't exactly a normal person. She's been keeping this act on for a long time now, so when her true emotions come out, they become a bit hard for her to handle. Which is also why she makes fucked up jokes too.**

 **In this chapter, you get to see a bit more of this relationship, as well as the addition of Taichi Fujisaki into the group, for the short period of time that he will be in it. Also, if you've noticed...I don't really like writing the boss fights, so I will skip them when I can. The only one I will include is the one that belongs to Hoshiko, the Lil'Ultimate Science, since she's Kotoko's cousin and a brand new character. I felt the need to profile her fight. I might do Nagisa's fight, as well as Monaca's, since that one is sort of important.**

 **Anyway, I shall leave you with this act...please leave me a review if you like it and if not...well too bad, so sad...peace!**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 7

Towa Tower _(Descent)_

The pain was unbearable...but Yukki put on a brave face and dealt with it like a big girl. It was hard for her to move sometimes, as every time she moved, sent shock waves of pain flowing through her arm and leg. Taichi had been nice enough to have her lean her weight on him. He said she reminded him a lot of her little girl, who she had expressed wanted to meet. The two of them looked up, hearing the chanting of the kids cease followed by a loud explosion of a robot. It didn't take long for the gate keeping them out of the arena to open up. Kotoko walked out, a frown on her face as she held the mask of the defeated Jataro in her hands.

"Do you think I'm a messed up person?" she asked after a second, looking up at the two.

"Why would you think that sweetheart?" Taichi asked, his voice being gentle and fatherly.

"I just killed one of my friends, that's why." she said firmly. The man's eyes widened in shock.

"Those kids, the Warriors of Hope, they were in her class back in Hope's Peak Elementary School. They were the troubled class, and they were the ones that forced her into this game." Yukki said, earning a nod from the man. He sighed, tilting his head a bit.

"Honestly, you aren't wrong for putting a stop to them. But it is wrong what they are doing to this city, and to us. So in my eyes, them dying is only payback for what they have been doing to the adults."

"I suppose...but it's still messed up. They weren't like they are now back then..it's all Junko Enoshima's fault...she must have done something to them!" Kotoko said firmly.

"Huh? That famous fashion model? What could she had possibly done to those kids?" Taichi asked.

"As it turns out, The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Despair Inducing Incident in all of Human History was caused by Junko Enoshima. She caused Hope's Peak Academy to go belly up, practically over night. My sister, and Kotoko's brother were locked within the academy for an entire year. Three months ago, the academy opened up, and 10 people walked out. They had been part of a killing game she orchestrated...she had forced them all to kill each other so she could get her sick kicks." Yukki said firmly.

"No...that can't be possible. My daughter called me the day before I was captured, telling me she was fine...she said she was going to be locked up inside the academy, and told me to stay safe. Please...tell me she's alright?" the man said. Kotoko sighed, shaking her head.

"Honestly, I have no idea whether she's alive or not...I like you was captured for that sick game. The information I have is only stuff I learned in Towa." Kotoko said. Yukki gave her and odd look, but the one she got one in return told her everything she needed to know. She wanted her to keep her mouth shut. Taichi shook his head.

"Well, I have to hope that she's alive then. She's a tough little girl, she isn't going to get brought down by someone like that." he said cheerfully.

" _Oh god, if only you knew."_ Kotoko thought to herself. The three of them got back into the elevator, pressing the S button once more. The small chamber slowly made its way up the rest of the way.

"Um Kotoko, you have the requirements to make a call right? The last thing we need is us getting there and being unable to do anything."

"I have my credentials yes. I also have something that will interest you." she said, reaching into her shirt. She pulled out a black and white card, which had a single crimson key attached to it. Yukki's eyes widened.

"Is that...the safety release key for our bracelets?"

"Indeed it is, it also has that key to get the antidote." She said.

"Wonderful, we can finally get these things off then." Taichi said.

"Sadly, it isn't that simple. If we swipe this card before injecting the antidote, it will give us a single massive dose, killing us instantly." Kotoko said, pocketing the key.

"Of course, it's never that easy...well I suppose if I can lend my support I will. Where's it located?" the man asked.

"Towa Hills, apparently it is being used as Headquarters for the Warriors of Hope. After we head back to the Secret Base, we're making plans to head there...you can come with us if you want, but you would honestly be a liability. I don't wanna sound like a cunt or anything."

"No no no, you're definitely right. I'm defenseless on my own, I wouldn't want to cause you guys any trouble." the man said, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't be...honestly I'm more of a liability now...but I can't stop. Even if my leg is sliced off, I have to keep going." Yukki said firmly. The elevator dinged, as they reached the final floor. The three of them quickly poured out of the room. Yukki's leg had stopped hurting after awhile, though she was still limping a bit. Kotoko did a quick sweep of the surrounding area, deeming it safe.

"Let's go over here...that way Yukki can sit down." Kotoko said, helping the girl toward one of the round tables.

Yukki let out a sigh, glad to be off her feet for awhile. Taichi set his computer down, and did an initial scan of the area. He hummed to himself as he checked all of the surrounding signals, to see which one was the strongest. Kotoko meanwhile was looking through the gift shop, searching for anything that could help them. To her surprise, she found various cans of food and water, along with some medical supplies. She grinned as she stuffed it all into a plastic bag, carrying it with her to the table.

"Bask in the glory that is Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri. For I have brought sustenance for the covenant!" she said, placing the bag on the table.

"Thanks Toko, this will certainly help us stay strong." Yukki said, patting her head. She blushed a bit, moving toward the girl's leg, pulling out the roll of bandages.

"Let me properly wrap this for you...ah yes, Taichi you'll need to connect this to your computer. The tech should increase the signal of that laptop." Kotoko said, handing the man the ehandbook. He looked it over, eyes widening.

"What...what is this? This looks nothing like the ehandbook my daughter had with her."

"Oh, that was one that was made by the Ultimate Cybernetic Technician. She built that from the ground up with new hardware, she said it was a must for everyone who was part of the Remnants of Hope." she said.

"That reminds me...did you meet Kanon, Mr. Fujisaki? Because she handed me a special card for my ehandbook." Yukki said.

"Now that you mention it, yes I did meet her. We ended up escaping the apartment complex together with the Future Foundation. It's thanks to her that I was able to secure this laptop. Of course I had to make something that could air her and anyone else who needed a little edge. Have you tried it out?"

"I have, it made the handbook work so much better too. But I wasn't able to do much with all of this interference." she said. She hissed a bit as Kotoko peeled away the cloth bandages they had used. Her leg started bleeding a bit, but the girl was quick to apply some ointment to it.

"Sadly, this is the best I can do, I got some pain pills too. Seems this place wasn't just a gift shop." the pink haired girl said.

"Probably for the vertigo. We are pretty high up after all." Taichi said. They remained silent for a few minutes, the only sound filling the room was the man's constant typing. Kotoko had since then finished wrapping Yukki's leg, and had moved on to her arm, using the tie to keep the bandage secure, since she had no tape. After a minute Taichi finished typing, turning the computer over to Kotoko.

"It's asking for your credentials. After that the connection will be automatically made." the man said.

"Thanks, take a break would you? You've been working hard for us the last few minutes...you probably haven't eaten anything since yesterday right?" the girl asked, handing him some of the food she had found.

"You're right, I spent the last year and a half eating toast, eggs and an apple. I was honestly starting to get sick of it."

"You and me both." the girls said in unison, breaking into a laugh right after.

Kotoko took a deep breath as she typed in her credentials. All of them came out as stars on the prompt. She finished typing the password up, pressing the enter key. The call was automatically placed, the emblem of Hope's Peak Academy filling the screen. She sat down in front of the computer making sure to have enough room so that Yukki and Taichi could see it. The connection finally went through, making her smile.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she called out.

" _Spe...u...we...hea...ou!"_

"This is Remnant of Hope, Branch number 4: Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri reporting in!" she said. The face of Akira Tetsujima filled the screen, as she let out a sigh of relief.

" _Kotoko, it's about time you reported in. Jeez, we were so worried about you!"_ she said.

"Ehe, sorry. I was gonna call ASAP, but sadly the Warriors of Hope are jamming the signal." Kotoko replied, rubbing her neck. Akira was about to say something when she was pushed aside.

" _Kotoko, is that you? Let me see you're face!"_

"Big brother?" she cried, eyes widening a bit. Yuno backed away from the screen, a look of relief on his face.

" _It is you. Kotoko Kirigiri you are in big trouble! How dare you not tell me you were one of the figure heads here. Do you know how worried I was?"_

"I'm sorry big brother...like I said I wanted to call, but the signal was being jammed. I'm so happy to see you, is big sis around too? I got a surprise for her." she said happily. Yukki swallowed hard, her heart beating a mile a minute. It wasn't long before the face of the Ultimate Pop Sensation filled the screen.

" _Hey Kotoko, good to see you again...it's been awhile hasn't it?"_ she said, a bright smile on her features.

"Yes it has, listen I have some one here for you...she's been dying to talk to you practically since we met. Go ahead Yukki." she said, pushing the laptop toward the girl.

"Hi big sis!" the girl said. Sayaka gasped in shock, tears brimming her eyes.

" _Yukki, baby sis I've missed you so much!"_

"Me too Sayaka, I just wanna hug you so tightly right now...you don't know the shit that I've been through!" she said.

" _I can take a guess. It hasn't been easy for any of us, thankfully nothing happened, the same thing can't be said for all of us."_

"Right, the School Life of Mutual Killing." the idol said softly.

" _So, you're already aware of it right? Seven of our dear friends, along with the mastermind ended up dying in that horrible game. We've been trying to cope but...it's been hard."_

"Excuse me, could you please tell me if my daughter is alright? Her name is Chihiro Fujisaki, my name is Taichi...I'm her father." the worried man said. Sayaka's eyes widened for a second, sadness filling them right after.

" _Mr. Fujisaki...I'm so sorry but...Chihiro was executed during that horrible game. She was forced to kill by our fellow student, Bryce Kotenok."_ Sayaka replied.

"Oh...I see." the man said. Kotoko hugged him tightly.

"We'll be over here, explain everything to them alright Kiki?" Kotoko said, pulling the man away from the laptop. Yukki sighed, turning to face Sayaka.

"Listen, I'm not gonna lie...all of us are pretty fucked here. Those kids captured us all, every captive in Junko's sick game, and strapped these talent bands on our wrists. Whenever the counter reaches zero, we'll get a dose of some talent serum created by Hope's Peak Academy. If we get all 45 doses of it, whoever has one on will die."

" _That's horrible. Why would they do that to you?"_ Sayaka cried, her hand was over her heart, probably to keep herself calm.

"I wish I could tell you sis. They're playing some game called Demon Hunting, we've already taken care of two of them. Sadly we can't leave the city either, these wristbands are equipped with a high grade explosive. Someone tried to leave yesterday and ended up blowing up, I think they ended up taking out the bridge too."

" _That makes it harder for all of us."_

Yukki's brows knit together as a blonde woman appeared on the screen. She remembered her vaguely, most likely from the time she had been at Hope's Peak for a concert. God she missed those times. The woman gave her a bright smile.

" _Hello Yukki, my name is Sonia Nevermind. I'm the leader of the Remnants of Hope, and the director of the 1_ _st_ _Division. Could you tell us in detail what is going on over there?"_

"I'll try my best. I met this black haired man, and he handed me this hacking gun thing, and told me an agent from the Remnants of Hope would get me out of there. But he ended up getting killed...I ended up running into this other guy...his name was Nagito Komaeda...he was the one that put the bracelet on me. He told me that I had to play the game or that I would die. He said he had high hopes for me, and that this game was a stepping stone to hope." Yukki said.

" _That does sound a lot like what Nagito would do. I formally apologize for what he did to you sweetie. He's one of our classmates, an Ultimate Despair...we've been trying to capture him, but he's quite elusive."_ Sonia said firmly

"I'm sorry too...I can't believe he's given in to despair...Junko Enoshima must have done something horrible to him." Yukki said, earning a from from the woman.

" _Yes, but moving on..what else has been going on?"_

"Um...well aside from fighting various Monokumas, nothing has been happening. The kids are all slaughtering the adults left and right, calling them demons. We faced one boy, named Masaru Daimon, who had killed over a thousand of them, and was boasting his kill streak. Kotoko faced off against Jataro Kemuri a few minutes ago. Currently we're in Towa Tower, in the Sky Deck."

" _Alright then, Tatsumi...I need you to do a supply drop right now. Yes, right outside of Towa Tower...don't you worry Yukki, we're sending you some supplies, so be outside to receive them fifteen minutes after this call ends."_

"Will do...thanks a bunch for this stuff Miss Nevermind. We're all planning on taking down Towa Hills. The antidote for this serum we've been injected with is currently there."

" _Yes, if you could also take down that communications jammer, it would be great. Also, I would like to relay some news. It seems the Future Foundation plans on destroying all of Towa City."_

"What? But aren't they supposed to be helping the world recover?" Yukki snapped.

" _Indeed, but there's a correlation between Towa Group and the Monokumas. They were creating the Monokumas and the weapons to destroy them, effectively playing both half of the war. They built an air purifier, why? Because the knew the kinds of machines Kazuichi was building to purify the air. It was the same thing at the Academy. They used the help of the Ex-Ultimate Physicist to make the one in there."_

"Those fuckers...maybe the reason why the kids attacked Towa City specifically was to get revenge on Towa Group...after all if it was well known that they helped the Tragedy increase, then maybe the kids see them as demons too. Maybe this is all Karmic revenge for them not wanting to help Junko Enoshima anymore." Yukki said, a frown forming on her face.

" _That is an excellent theory...one that we will try to prove. Listen Yukki, it is imperative that you safeguard Mr. Fujisaki...he needs to be brought to a safe place. His skills could be of some use to use."_

"His skills? Oh right, he's a good programmer...but that's kind of messed up. You only care for him because of his skills."

" _No no, you misunderstand. We want him to see his child one last time, before we bury her. Thankfully the Biology Lab in Hope's Peak Academy is still functioning. All of the bodies of the Deceased are being stored there. We wish to bring Takaaki Ishimaru here as well, so he can see his son one last time. It is...the best we can do."_

"I see...don't worry Miss Nevermind, I'll make sure to save him. I owe him my life after all...would you mind sending medical supplies to us in that care package? One of those Monokumas ended up biting my leg, and I could really use the pain meds." the girl said.

 _"_ _Sure thing, sadly, it seems this will be the only time we can speak...if Towa Tower is the only place you can get signal from, it will make it harder to communicate."_

"Yes, but when we take out Towa Hills, everything will get better. We just have to be super careful. Especially with the Warriors of Hope." She said.

" _Everything will be alright. We will be sending someone there to rescue you soon. Ryouko Otonashi is already deep in the city...I must apologize as well for her...it seems her arrival into the city caused you all some issues. We received a signal in Morse Code from one of our field agents shortly before all communications ceased."_

"Morse Code huh? Wish I learned that...that would have been really useful." the brunette muttered.

" _Anyways, would you mind placing Kotoko back on? We need to explain a few things to her. Don't worry, we will figure out a way to get all of you out of there. Safely."_ the woman said. Yukki nodded, giving her a smile.

"I trust that you will, I'll be just a second." Yukki said.

She groaned a bit in pain, standing up from the chair. She limped over to where Kotoko was, still speaking with Taichi. The man looked destroyed, but was coping better than she had been expecting. Kotoko said a few parting words before walking over to where the laptop was. Yukki decided to stick around this time. She didn't know exactly what to say. Taichi was just staring at the horizon, a frown on his face.

"I'm such a bad father...I wasn't able to take care of her." he said, after a few seconds of silence.

"No you aren't. You couldn't possibly have known what happened while we were all trapped. This is all Junko Enoshima's fault." the girl replied.

"Yes, but how long can we keep blaming her? The Tragedy was her cause sure, but the rest lies in our hands. I fear the future will be much darker for us all. It will take everything the world has left to reach the blue skies of hope."

"We'll reach them together then. I'm sure Chihiro would want that, she would want us all to be smiling and laughing like the old days. So let's work hard, so we can bring that world back into the light." She said firmly. The man nodded, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Kotoko explained to me everything about Alter Ego, the program my daughter created. If I can get a copy of it, I could increase it's power. She also explained to me everything about the Neo World Program." he said.

"Huh? I haven't heard about the Neo World Program yet...could you tell me what it is?" Yukki asked.

"Yes, she said it was a virtual simulator, that's supposed to erase memories of despair and replace them with memories of hope. It is being developed to help the Remnants of Despair recover. Class 77B of Hope's Peak Academy, the ones brainwashed by Junko Enoshima. She said that if we can crack the code, we could possibly help all of the brainwashed humans around the world." he said.

"I've only seen Towa City, to be honest with you I really don't want to know what the world looks like now. If this place is horrible, then I don't want to know the terrifying horrors that lie beyond the bridge." she said, shivering a bit.

"It'll be alright. I'm not looking forward to it either, but we have to work hard to bring hope back to the world."

"No no, shit!" Kotoko suddenly cried, typing a few things into the laptop. Taichi and Yukki rushed over, seeing the blank screen greeting them back.

"What happened?" the man asked.

"I lost the signal. Sonia was about to tell me some very important information regarding the Warriors of Hope!" She said.

"I'll take a look at it." Taichi said, once again taking over the computer.

Just as he was about to, the power in the entire room was suddenly cut off. All of the metal shuddered on the window automatically lowered, a loud bang echoing through the sky deck. In a fraction of a second, the entire room was thrown into darkness.

"A power outage?" Yukki cried out, her voice sounding scared. Taichi kept on typing, using the light on his screen to look at his keyboard. After a few seconds, he pulled something onto the screen. It was an outline of Towa Tower, showing every sector within the tower.

"This place is still on the grid. It seems those little troublemakers have cut the power to the higher floors." He said.

"Meaning we can't take the elevator back down...shit...that's just what we needed." Kotoko muttered. She held her fanny pack to the light of the computer, digging her hand inside. She pulled out three glow sticks, and snapped them, shaking them a bit to activate them.

"Here, this is all I have for a light source. I hate to break it to you, but you'll have to lead us out of here Yukki." Kotoko said.

"M-Me?" the girl asked.

"That hacking gun has a Detect function, maybe one of those kids stepped on some paint. We can follow the trail that way." she said, handing Yukki one of the glowing sticks. She handed the other to Taichi, who attached it to his belt loop. Yukki did the same, placing hers at her waist.

"We won't be able to make contact with the outside anymore. It seems they increased the signal to cover everything above Towa Tower. Unless one of you is brave enough to climb to the top of the antenna." Taichi said.

"Hell no, I don't have a death wish." Kotoko said, loading a magazine into her gun. Yukki reached to her hip, grabbing the gun attached to it, handing it to Taichi.

"Here, I want you to take this. We can't all watch each others backs all the time." she said.

"I've never fired one of these before...I mean I had one when I worked security but...I never actually used it." the man said, accepting the magazines for it.

"Yeah I know...It sucks that we have to resort to firearms against kids...but it's the only way." She said, earning a nod from the man. He closed his laptop, slipping it into his messenger bag.

Yukki, while slightly perturbed, ended up taking the lead. The violet light of her hacking gun lighting the way. While it was still quite dark, she was able to see various things. She walked toward the observation deck, feeling her way across the room by using the shudders. They ended up walking around an overturned kiosk, wondering over toward a door on the opposite side.

"There's a door over here, maybe if we're lucky we'll find a fire exit." She said softly.

"Bet you're luck on it, we actually might be able to find one." Kotoko said, a grin on her face, though it could barely be seen due to the darkness.

"May I ask something, these bracelets inject us with talent serum, what exactly did you two get?" Taichi asked.

"Oh, I got the Actress serum, turning me into the Ultimate Actress...I try not to rely on it, but everything about me is an act. Inside I am burning with rage." Kotoko said happily, startling the man a bit.

"I got Ultimate Luck as my talent. I don't know why exactly, but I guess because of my luck we've avoided a lot of battles. I've been subconsciously relying on it the entire time."

"What about you, what did you get?" Kotoko asked, glancing back at the man, the light from their glow sticks making his glasses glow a bit.

"Interestingly enough, I got my daughter's talent. I'm the Ultimate Programmer now...I guess I can use this new talent to succeed my daughter's work. We need to focus on getting out of here first." he said.

Yukki pulled open the door, walking toward the dark room. The three of them walked through, aiming their guns around the room. Kotoko found it a little silly, seeing as they couldn't exactly see anything. Yukki walked forward, bumping into an information counter. She knocked a paint can to the ground, startling one of the Monokuma Kids that was hanging around. She let out a scream jumping off the desk into the invisible paint, racing off into the darkened room.

"I didn't even see her, Christ I could have shot her." the pinkette said.

"Well be glad that you didn't. She stepped in that paint, now we can track her prints." Yukki said, aiming the gun at the ground. Sure enough, footprints appeared, leading deeper into the darkened room.

"Those helmets are amazing. It must allow those kids to have heightened senses, including night vision." Taichi said.

"Yes, it's also turning them into mindless killers." Kotoko snapped sarcastically, causing the man to groan.

Walking around the corner, they noticed the little girl had walked over a large desk, hopping toward the other side. They did the same, jumping down to the tiled floor, quickening their pace a bit. Yukki let out a scream when she saw an overturned Monokuma statue.

"Goddamn it, that scared the piss out of me." she said softly, a hand on her chest.

"Try not to scream next time, I don't need it." her partner said, taking a few deep breaths.

They continued walking in silence, taking out a few surprise Monokumas that had been placed around the room. It had been a bit hard for Yukki to switch from Detect to Break every time she saw one. They had walked away from the path a few times, and it had been extremely difficult to find the footprints. They had decided to let Kotoko and Taichi shoot the Monokumas, as they couldn't risk being lost anymore. They finally reached the area where the little girl had been hiding, a mass of footprints on the floor below her. Kotoko grabbed her, pressing her against the wall.

"Tell us where the exit is!" she said.

"Whoa, no need to be so rough with her." Yukki said firmly.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to hurt her." Taichi added.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, I just want to coax the answer out of her. So, where's the exit?"

The little girl slipped out of her arms, pulling Kotoko with her toward a door. She pointed to a glowing sign, which showed a man walking into a stairwell. Shining her glow stick at the wall, she saw the sign that spelled Fire Exit on it in bold letters. She grinned.

"Alright, this will take us all the way down...let's go." she said.

The Monokuma Kid however slipped into the stairwell, giving her a small giggle as the door closed. Seconds later, a loud explosion rung through the area, the walls caved in, blocking the exit. The three Captives ended up flying back from the shock wave, all of them knocked out in an instant.

 _ **xxx**_

Hoshiko sighed as she received the report from the Monokuma Kids. It seemed as if Jataro had been taken down by Kotoko. There hadn't been reports of his death either, meaning he could possibly still be alive. She didn't want to breach that topic with Monaca, knowing full well she would start throwing a tantrum. She sighed, running her hand through her hair, her fingers slipping through her sky blue locks.

She originally didn't want to do any of this. Yes, she wanted to create a child's only paradise, a place where she could be safe from everything that had happened to her. She thought the adults were demons, but she didn't want them all to be brutally murdered. She was just a girl that was infatuated with Science. She wanted to hold experiments, and get the answers to everything she questioned. She held her own experiments in her room, coming up with thesis after thesis, hypothesis after hypothesis. But her current hypothesis was something that worried her.

She had been growing curious of Monaca's actions. She couldn't stand Kurokuma's voice, so she didn't stick around when they spoke. But she had seen the green haired girl doing a lot of weird things. She had been busy drawing a magic circle on the floor, and had placed a picture of Junko Enoshima in the center. She had muttered a few things to Kurokuma, things that she couldn't clearly make out.

Now she was standing there, her ear pressed against the door, hoping to listen into their conversation, but again it was too quiet. She pulled out a headset from her labcoat, placing a metallic bowl, connected with wire to the wall. She turned the dial a bit, trying to get the correct volume to hear the conversation, but someone clearing their throat behind her caused her to jump.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Nagisa...so good to see you!" the girl said, blushing brightly. The blue haired boy looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"Yes...but answer my question first...what are you doing with that..contraption?" he asked.

"This thing? Oh it was nothing...just a failed experiment!" she said, tossing the device aside. Her heart shattered when she saw it break, but she knew she could easily rebuild it.

"Failed experiment...right. Have you given Monaca the report?" he asked.

"Report? Of what exactly?" the young scientist asked. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Jataro's failure of course. We need to plan our next course of action, we've lost two people already. We need to focus on building Paradise." he said, brushing past her. He pushed the doors open, startling Monaca and Kurokuma out of their conversation.

"Oh, hello Nagisa, and Hoshiko too!" the girl greeted happily.

"Well well, I was just talking to Monaca about you two. I told her the two of you were probably fuckin or something, seeing as you hadn't shown up yet, ha ha ha!" Kurokuma said, breaking into a laugh.

"Quit your repartee already, you disgusting mongrel!" Hoshiko snapped angrily. She really didn't like the black bear, and had forgotten how he had even showed up at their Headquarters in the first place.

"Monaca, the Monokuma Kids have reported in. It seems Kotoko and that Bimbo made it to the Top of Towa Tower. They defeated Jataro on the way up." the blue haired boy said. Monaca frowned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well, you can't win all the battles." she said.

"Uh...aren't you sad? One of our friends was most likely brutally murdered. We're never gonna see him again." Hoshiko said.

"It's alright, he'll be making dioramas with Masaru in the sky." the girl said, her chair spinning around, and act she did when she was happy.

"We need to focus on building paradise. We've lost two members already, so we can't keep delaying this. The game isn't giving us results, none of the captives have died yet." Nagisa said.

"Aw, it's alright Nagisa. We will build paradise together, Rome wasn't built in a day after all." she said.

"But..."

"Let it go Nagisa, you know it's impossible to get through to her when she's like this. But this is a pressing matter, I wasn't expecting my cousin to be so persistent." Hoshiko said firmly, glancing at the ground.

"Kotoko is a bit of an annoyance, but she'll get hers soon. I'll make sure to be nice and gentle too." Monaca said, causing the Lil' Ultimate Science to roar in anger.

"Don't you dare say that word around her. She may be an enemy, but she's my family." the girl hissed in anger. Monaca tilted her head.

"Hmm? Did Monaca make an oopsie? I'm sorry...I just wasn't expecting someone as _Useless_ as you to care."

"U-Useless?" Hoshiko muttered, her face darkening a bit.

"Monaca, I don't think you should say that around her." Nagisa said firmly. The girl inched herself closer to the blue haired girl, a smile on her face.

"It's alright Nagisa. She knows she's just a useless little puppet, after all, her own mother didn't care about her. No one thought her talent was useful at all, she was nothing more than a fanatic, someone who loves science but isn't even good at it!" the girl said happily.

"No mother! I am not useless! I'll show you and this entire goddamn planet, everyone always thinks my keen intellect is the only thing that's valuable. But I'll show them, that Hoshiko Azayaka is much more than just brains." she said firmly. She reached for her watch, pressing a button to it. A Monokuma unit raced in, hobbling a bit on its unbalanced feet.

It looked just like the other Monokumas, only this one was wearing a safari hat atop its head. It also had a bright blue messenger bag, with the drawing of an eagle on it. Hoshiko quickly wrote something onto a sheet of white paper, folded it and handed it to the Monokuma.

"Deliver this to my cousin Mercurkuma, and deliver it posthaste! I must get ready to have a little fun with her!" she said, a grin on her face.

 _"_ _Upupupupu!"_

"You know, egging her on like this is only going to cause her downfall." Nagisa said firmly, earning a giggle from Monaca.

"Silly Nagisa, I'm not egging her own. I'm just giving her a sense of perspective." she said. The boy sighed, pinching his eyes.

"I don't have time for this, I have some things I need to do in order to make Paradise happen." he said, walking toward the door.

"You know Nagisa, I wouldn't mind doing that for you. You need a break sometimes too you know." Hoshiko said, blushing a bit. The boy blushed as well, shaking his head.

"No no, I believe I can handle it. Besides, you have your own...things to do." He said, stepping out of the room. She sighed, a frown on her face.

"Maybe I should have asked for acting lessons from my cousin...oh well, guess I won't be able to do anything like that anymore. Since she's gonna die and all." the girl said. Behind her, Monaca let out the tinniest of smirks.

 _ **xxx**_

"Ugn...my head." Yukki muttered, as she sat up, clutching her head. She felt a bit of dry blood on her forehead. Kotoko and Taichi were laying prone beside her. She quickly checked them over, sighing with relief when she saw they were breathing. Kotoko slowly awoke, sitting herself up.

"Oh man, that explosion...this sucks cock and balls." she said, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Well...we're alive at least." Taichi said, ignoring the profanity that had come from Kotoko.

"But the damn exit is blocked...how are we gonna get outta here now?" Yukki asked.

"Do either of you feel a draft?" the pinkette asked. She grabbed her gun off the ground, and started walking away from the exit. Yukki stood up, groaning in pain a bit as she limped behind her.

One of the shutters had been damaged by the explosion, bending it outward and warping it a bit. They heard the sound of a Monokuma unit and turned to face it, seeing it was a Bomber Monokuma. Yukki quickly switched to Knockback, and let out a small but powerful note, sending the robot flying back. It slammed into the shutter, exploding on contact. Metal and glass fell in all directions, allowing them a clear view of the outside world.

"Finally, fresh air! Hey, were the skies always that red?" Yukki asked curiously.

"Despair warps the minds of everything on the planet, plants, animals, humans...even the world itself changes to match it. I thought once that the red skies were due to the fires, but I think they changed when despair ran amok. It's crying for the souls that it has lost." Kotoko said firmly.

"That's a...very vivid explanation." Taichi said. Yukki took a step forward, swallowing hard as she looked down.

"Okay, that looks high as fuck." she said.

"No shit, we're on the top floor. There should be an access ladder around here...hey, you wanna see me do a handstand near the edge?" the little girl said.

"I think I should hold your hand so you don't endanger yourself." Taichi said firmly. She puffed her cheeks.

"I'm a big girl you know. T'was a joke from little old me." she said, once again in her British accent.

"Hey, that was pretty good!" Taichi said cheerfully, earning a groan from the idol.

She walked around the edge, trying not to look down. She saw something sparkling at the other end of the edge. She slowly walked toward it, noticing it was a piece of paper with sparkly pink ink on it. She picked it up off the ground, reading its contents.

" _Those without talent have it easy...sometimes I wonder if I should have feigned stupidity around my mother. Maybe. Still, at least they are not bogged by massive expectations. Though seriously, I wonder whether or not I should have kept mother alive for a bit longer. I did enjoy her screams of agony, that'll teach her to call me useless. Meh."_

"Huh...doesn't say who wrote this...I have been finding these quite spread out." Yukki muttered to herself.

She had been finding these diary entrees all through out the city. The first two had belonged to Masaru and Jataro. When she had read them to Kotoko, the girl had ripped them up, saying that she didn't need to worry about what those two had written. This one however seemed to be written by a girl, most likely around Kotoko's very age. She decided not to tell the girl about it. She folded the paper, placing it in her bra.

"Find anything?" Kotoko asked, as she walked over the bend. Yukki shook her head, walking past her and Taichi.

"It wasn't over here, it must be over here. Call me crazy, but I swore I saw a tiny ladder on that model you crushed." she said. The pinkette shrugged, following close behind her. Thankfully, they had successfully found the ladder seconds later. They looked down it, seeing it went down for quite a bit.

"Looks like we'll be climbing for quite awhile. I'll go last, I wouldn't want either of you to get mad at me." Taichi said jokingly, causing the two girls to blush. Kotoko decided to go first, with Yukki going after her.

"Come and enjoy the scenic view of Towa City. My ass, I hope this place gets brought to the ground." Kotoko said, gripping the rungs tightly.

"Jeez, try to be more upbeat."

"So ladies, where are we going after this? I can't allow you to go on your own. Is there a place where we could rest?" Taichi asked.

"Well, we do have a place filled with survivors. We promised a friend we would go back after speaking to the Remnants of Hope. We need to relay a message anyway." Kotoko said.

"Yeah, it's underground, in the sewers. So be prepared to smell like poo."

"Fantastic." the man said, not at all looking forward to it.

"Hey Yukki, I've had this burning question for awhile, since I met you actually. Sayaka has bright blue hair, but you had brown hair, why is that?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"Um...well, I ended up dying it this way after Sayaka made it big. I was still in that phase of, I want to be like my sister, but I don't want to be like her at the same time. I just wanted to be a little different than Sayaka. My hair is blue naturally, and while I was captured they did deliver hair dye to my room." she said.

"Hmm...so that means all of your hair is blue. Hey, does that mean your armpit hair is blue?"

"Do you want to die? Because I can easily step on your hands from here!"

"Now now ladies, let's not start messing around." Taichi said, causing the two girls to growl at each other.

"Just so you know, I have the cutest armpits, free of hair so no that question will remain unanswered!" Yukki said, making Kotoko roll her eyes.

It took them about an hour before they all finally made it to the second floor. Thankfully, they had reached Towa Tower's outdoor cafe. The door had been locked tightly, so they had no choice but to use the rope that had been tied to the railing of the building. They slowly shimmied down, finally reached the solid ground. The three let out a sigh of relief, looking up at the tower.

"This place was total hell...I am definitely not coming back here!" Kotoko said, spitting at the ground.

"Well, we can't really get back up there, even if we wanted too." Taichi added, rubbing his neck. He looked around at all of the destroyed Monokumas. He noticed a small plastic card, laying on the ground next to one. He picked it up off the ground, surprised when he saw his own picture on it.

"What is this? A hit list?" He asked curiously. Kotoko swiped the card from his hand, reading it over.

"So, we found another one, that makes number seven in this list. I've been secretly collecting these as we go along. Good eye Taichi." she said happily.

"Uh...why didn't you bother telling me?" Yukki asked.

"I didn't find it important. It's just some silly writing from some kids...but I'll let you see yours since I did find it before we met up." She said, handing the pink card to Yukki.

"Yukkisaurous Rex, real name Yukki Maizono. This stupid demon has breasts the size of planets. She can use her voice to lull you to sleep, if you want to kill this demon, attract it with Cherry Pie and then insult her boobs. While she's distracted, stab her in the throat. Who the fuck wrote this?" she shouted, anger in her eyes.

"I dunno, I just found it. There was a reason why I didn't feel like showing it to you!" the girl said, taking the card back.

Yukki grumbled to herself, heading back the way they came. They stopped when they heard the sound of jet engines above them. They looked up, seeing a fleet of F-16's being lead by a sleek black F-15 Eagle. The leading plane quickly swooped down, dropping a large black crate. It feel for a few hundred feet before a chute opened up slowing the box down until it landed on the ground before them. Just as fast as they showed up, the jets left, with the pilot of the leading jet giving them a salute.

"That must have been Tatsumi. He does deliveries to affected areas now, but he fights as well." Kotoko said. She walked over to the box, swiping her ehandbook on it. The crate beeped, opening a second later.

"Hehe, ladies and gentleman, I give you heaven on earth." Kotoko said, pulling out some freshly made food from within. Yukki's mouth watered when she saw the glass container.

"I haven't had anything other than curry rice for so fucking long. Gimme gimme gimme!" the girl cried, swiping the container from Kotoko's hands. She sat down right on the street, ignoring the pain flaring through her leg. She grabbed the plastic utensils attached to the contain and started wolfing the food down.

"She's a hungry girl isn't she?" Taichi asked, a smile on his face.

"That's why her boobs are so huge. Here, you need to eat too." Kotoko said, handing the man the second container.

After the three had a feast with the food they had been given, and taken down any Monokumas that tried to attack them, Yukki started looking through the supplies. She found some extra medical supplies, including some healing balms created by the Ultimate Pharmacist. She took off her soiled gauze, and started redressing her wounds. She sighed contently as the new balm healed her bite marks.

"This balm is amazing, it soothed away the pain, and I feel it healing me too." she said, slowly wrapping her leg up.

"That's Seiko for ya. Even if she's with the Foundation, she wants to help everyone out. It's one of the few treaties we have with them. We trade them goods from Togami Corp, and Seiko gives us medicine. If only we could unite and work together, instead of separately." Kotoko said, a frown on her face.

"I doubt the Remnants of Hope and the Future Foundation could work together. Especially with the Ultimate Despair currently within, even though they're normal, they're still responsible for what they did. Kyosuke Munakata wants them killed, so we'd never get along." Yukki said firmly.

"We? Since when were you a member?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"Well, there are some uniforms in there. Maybe we can change later on, though I want to give mine my own personal touch." she said, giving her a wink.

"There's a strange backpack in here...I think you should have it Yukki." Taichi said, handing the pack to Yukki. She looked at it, the blue cloth was glowing slightly, with some of the zippers were glowing at odd interval.

"Wait, I've seen something like this before. Akira made this, it's one of those backpacks that have a hyperspace inside. Apparently, it's designed to be like that storage cube from Jimmy Neutron." Kotoko said.

"She actually made something from a kid show into reality?" Yukki asked.

"Yup yup...it won't have infinite storage, but you'll be able to store a ladder inside it." Kotoko said. Yukki shrugged, and started placing everything she could into the pack. She was surprised when she was able to place several things inside and didn't feel the weight of it.

"Looks like there are some extra cards for your hacking gun too." the girl said, handing them to Yukki, who pocked them quickly. After they had gotten all of the supplies out of the crate, they started their journey back toward the sewers.

"I'm really not looking forward to going into the sewers again." Yukki said.

"Me either, but that's where we have to go...oh man we gotta walk through that grisly neighborhood again." Kotoko said.

"Grisly, I think it looks quite colorful!" Taichi said.

"Colorful? It looks like a mob of psychotic painters ran by here." Kotoko said.

"It's starting to grow on me. Come on, we best hurry, before we get attacked by Monokumas." Yukki said, a small smile on her face.

None of them noticed the odd looking Monokuma following right after them. It had a grin on its face, its crimson eyes glowing brightly as it focused on Kotoko's retreated form.


	8. Act 8: A Smart Girl's Paradise I

**A/N: Hello people of Mars, and welcome to the latest installment of, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Sisters.**

 **Last Chapter, Kotoko and Yukki went down Towa Tower, and got to speak with Taichi a little more. In this chapter..let's be real a lot of shit happens in this chapter...some fucked up, and some...what am I saying...most of it is fucked up. But this is Danganronpa, when did I give an inclination that what I was gonna do wasn't gonna be fucked up? Honestly I love these kinds of stories, the world is already fucked up enough, so I get to make it even more fucked up with my own brand of black comedy and or messed up scenarios. Of course I treat the very important things seriously so I will never take them to be over the top. I am a very serious person when It comes to speaking about certain topics.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will the first part of a two part chapter, titled the same...this is basically my interpretation of Chapter 3's events, but with Hoshiko instead of Kotoko. So, I hope you like my version of this...I'm working on Act 10 currently which will cover some events from Chapter 4 and maybe Chapter 5. It won't be long until this story comes to a close...man I can't believe I'm almost to The School Trip of Mutual Killing...It's an amazing thing when you have endless creativity...and then it sucks when you don't have anything so you get writers block...oh well.**

 **I shall leave you with this chapter...so please enjoy it...and if you don't...to bad...**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 8

A Smart Girl's Paradise I

Yukki sighed as she walked back through the river walk. It had been rather silent, with no Monokumas or Monokuma Kids being in the area. Kotoko of course thought of it as an omen, and had been keeping her eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. Taichi was more focused on the surrounding area rather than anything else. Apparently, he had been dropped in Towa Tower and he had been there ever since. He had by then gotten his hands on that laptop and created that card for Kanon. Thanks to Seiko's medicine, Yukki had gotten almost back to normal. There was a dull throb in her leg, but she reassured that she could run if she had too, her limp was even gone, though she was sure it was only temporary.

It had gotten a bit darker since then, as it had been getting close to sunset again. They all had around two hours left before the dosage would start, but they decided to wait until the last possible moment to recharge their bracelets. So far, the only one that had a dosage was Taichi, who only had a twenty minute card at the beginning, and had run out of time by the time he had gotten a decent card. They turned the corner, going through another building.

As it turned out, it was a Monokuma Kid game corner. Yukki had done only one of these challenges on the way to Towa Tower. She easily hacked the machine, getting access to the surveillance cameras. With Taichi's advice, she had been able to successfully destroy the units without much incident. The reward was another bullet type, called Paralyze. It had been a rather interesting reward, though she didn't have many bullets to spare with it.

They finally reached the graveyard, pausing for a moment to take the scene in. Yukki swallowed hard, seeing the half buried bodies now sticking out of each plot. Kotoko walked past them without much of anything, and Taichi paused, trying not to barf the food he had eaten a short while ago. Yukki continued onward, biting her lip as she passed by a man who was holding onto a pocket book.

Kneeling down, she snagged the book from his hands, and turned to the first page, a single card slipping out. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the image on it.

"Slowpokemaru: Real name: Komaru Naegi...oh my gosh, I didn't know she was in town!" Yukki said.

"What's got your titties in a twist this time?" Kotoko asked, turning to face her. Yukki handed the card to Kotoko, so she could read it over.

"This girl, she's one of my friends from Blackroot Junior High. She and I were best friends since we were little. Makoto Naegi is her older brother, you know...the one the world now calls the _Ultimate_ _Hope,_ alongside your brother?" Yukki said, earning a groan from the girl.

"Yes I know who he is. I've had the pleasure to meet him, I remember this one time when we all went to the beach. Yokosuka, it was so beautiful. The rich golden sand, the cool refreshing water...It was so much fun, especially because I beat up a little boy." She said.

"You seem rather proud of that achievement." Taichi said, a frown on his face.

"Oh I am, he was being a fuckass, making fun of me because my show apparently sucked. I'll have you know, my show was the on the tippy top of the A list. It was totally adorbs!" She said, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"Right, about Komaru though...do you think she's still alive?" Yukki asked. The girl hummed, looking at the part labeled Hunting Grounds. It was currently Unknown.

"Well...she must be alive if this card doesn't say her current location. Only four cards that I have have Unknown written on them. Mine, yours, Komaru's and a boy who's named Yuta Asahina. Those two might be together." Kotoko said.

"Well, we should keep an eye out for Miss Naegi then. We can rescue her if she needs help." Taichi said, earning nods from the girls. They started walking again, heading toward the open sewer cap.

"Man, this guy seems like a total asshole. Look at this, I honestly don't want to die, but these damn kids are starting to drive me insane. I've already killed fourteen of them. It was such a nice feeling, killing all of the ones who killed my wife, who killed my little sister. I don't want to die, but if I do, I want to die taking down those little bastards." Yukki said, reading the entree inside the pocketbook.

"You're right, that guy is a total asshole." Kotoko said.

Yukki continued flipping through the pages, but didn't find anything else written inside it. She didn't even find a picture of the man...without much thought, she slipped the pocketbook into her skirt pocket. She might find a use for it later.

The three reached the open manhole, with Yukki going into the sewers first. She started visibly crying as the smell of waste hit her nose. She didn't want to go back down into those dark tunnels, but she knew she had to if she wanted to go back to the base. She helped Kotoko down, giving her hand to Taichi to help him down as well. They looked around for a few seconds, before Kotoko took the lead, holding her gun akimbo, ready to shoot if necessary.

"These tunnels are quite big. Towa City continues to impress me." Taichi said, looking around at the purple black water.

"You didn't get out much did you? Always stuck inside programming stuff?" Kotoko asked, earning a slap to the head from Yukki.

"Be nice, I'm so sorry Taichi."

"No no its fine. She's right, whenever I wasn't installing security systems, I would be programming new things. I had been taking extensive courses so I could one day help my daughter out. We built our computer from spare parts, and even had our own server. We were quite proud of it." the man said, forcing himself to smile.

"What was she like? Chihiro I mean...I don't think I ever met her." Yukki said.

"Well...I should say that she was actually a he. We didn't have much when she was growing up. Her mother ended up leaving us when she was about five years old, and all of the boys at school would always make fun of her. She was weak and frail, and I guess she figured being a girl would be much better than be a boy. I accepted her choice, I was always a proud father."

"Wow, I wasn't exactly expecting that." Kotoko said softly. She had met the girl before, thanks to her brother...but she didn't know about her orientation.

"Yes, she always preferred I refer to her as female. I didn't see anything wrong with it. She even started dating this wonderful boy, who was very caring toward her. He didn't mind that she wasn't a girl, and had encouraged her to be herself. However, when the Tragedy was just starting, people had started going missing. I grew worried, and went to call her school, when she called me instead. She had told me about the shelter plan, and that she would remain within Hope's Peak Academy. I wanted to be there with her, but they were already sealing the doors." the man said.

"My father didn't want to take chances. As soon as the second floor had been boarded up, he sealed the doors. All of the iron plates had been installed from the outside by opening windows and standing on the ledges. There was no way for anyone to get inside, or a way for anyone to get outside." Kotoko said.

"Wait...you were within the academy?" Taichi asked, earning a nod from Kotoko.

"I was within the Academy for the first year, but when Junko started planning the _School Life of Mutual Killing_ , I was drugged and taken out of the building. I woke up in that apartment shortly after." she said.

"So, you truly didn't know what happened to her?" the man asked, causing the girl to stop. She gave him a frown, looking at the violet river beside her.

"I did, but I didn't have the heart to tell you. Her execution was...something I try not to imagine. I didn't see it, but I read those files...that is something I didn't need in my life, especially from a person that I used to talk to on a daily basis. Some had it worse than her...some were so brutally murdered, that you couldn't even recognize them." she said.

"I understand, I'm not mad at you or anything. I know it was painful for you, if anything I'm glad you didn't tell me right away. I just...wanna see her one more time, before she's buried."

"And you will, I'll make sure of that. Maiden's Honor!" Kotoko said, holding her right hand up.

A few minutes of silence passed by, with the three of them calmly and cautiously passing through the tunnels. They had seen a few children running around, but no Monokumas had shown up yet. Kotoko had been a bit wary, but she knew she couldn't do anything about the children hanging around. They were all over the city after all, and with those helmets, they didn't need their eyes. They reached the ladder that lead up to the secret base, and waited for a few moments until the children had raced past. The three of them quickly moved along the metallic path, with Taichi going first. The three of them quickly hurried up, pulling themselves over the edge, just as a group of Monokumas made their way past the ladder.

"Hey, help me push this crate in front of the ladder...that way they won't be able to climb up." Yukki said.

"Neither would anyone else...we can't risk it, especially if we need a quick exit." Kotoko said, moving toward the door.

She pulled the handle down, the metallic door slowly opening. When it was high enough the three made their way inside, hitting the opposite handle to lower the door from the other side. The three let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was a pain in the ass. We were gone for three hours but it felt like fucking days." Yukki said, slouching up against the wall, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I know what you mean...I gotta take another shower...I'm all sweaty again." the pinkette said.

"Yukki, Kotoko you made it back! I'm so happy to see you!" the voice of Shirokuma cried, alerting the two of his presence. Yukki immediately straightened up, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Shirokuma, it's good to see you again." she said.

"We're you able to contact the Remnants of Hope?" he asked curiously, earning a nod from Kotoko.

"Yes, Lady Sonia was able to send us a care package. We brought extra medical supplies and food rations for everyone here. She's gonna set up an area to make more drops in the future. Sadly we have no way to communicate Remnant Headquarters, so I set up a time. 7AM and 7PM every two days." she said.

"That will do. Thank you so much Kotoko, this makes me so happy...oh hello, who are you Mister?" Shirokuma asked, glancing at Taichi.

"Oh, my mistake. I was just so enthralled by you, a Monokuma that can talk and act on its own?"

"Yes, I have a very powerful AI inside me. I hate fighting, so I'm more of a lovable bear. My name is Shirokuma, you can call me Shiro for short!" the white bear said, giving the man a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Taichi Fujisaki, would you mind if I took a look at your programming? I would love to see how your AI works."

"Um...I don't feel comfortable with people messing with my AI. I don't want to turn into a mean Monokuma. I'm a gentle bear." he said.

 _"Gentle?"_ Kotoko suddenly said, her entire body freezing up. Yukki noticed she started shaking a bit.

"You okay Toko?" she asked. The girl looked at her, her pupils turned into pin pricks.

"Yes...I'm fine...I'm totally fine." she said, shaking her head a bit. She looked almost ready to cry. Yukki didn't know why, but figured it had something to do with her past. She took a hold of her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"We're gonna go speak with Hiroko. We've found a few more people she might be able to find. I forgot to give her this hit list before we left." Yukki said, holding the card with Komaru's picture on it.

"Oh wait, I was asked to take you to the leader of the Resistance. We've been waiting for you to return this whole time. Haiji wants to speak with the two of you." Shirokuma said firmly, turning to face the two.

"Fine...I suppose we can talk to this fuck off before speaking with Hiroko." Kotoko said.

"Sweetheart, you haven't met the man, how is he a fuck off?" Yukki asked.

"Well, look around. Not much of a resistance going on here is there? I mean look at all of these people, all of them are shitting their pants. They aren't anything like Mrs. Naegi's resistance."

"Huh? Makoto and Komaru's mother is here?" Yukki asked curiously.

"She was, but she had to pull out before the children took over. She was trying to rescue Komaru when all of this went down. Anyway, let's just speak to this Haiji fellow. I gotta take a squirt." Kotoko said, heading toward the large conference room in the back. Yukki scrounged her nose, turning back to Taichi.

"Will you be fine here on your own?"

"Oh yes, I'll stick around here and see if I can establish a connection or something. If I find the right parts, I'll be able to make a signal stronger than the one jamming the others." he said.

"If you say so." the idol said, walking after the pink haired teenager.

The two girls stopped in front of the double doors at the other end of the large base. Shirokuma stopped next to them, giving them a grin. Yukki tuned out what he was saying, a new sense of nervousness in her system. She didn't know why, but she had an inkling that something bad was going to happen. It was something that was making her more and more scared by the second. It was as if something...or _someone_ had been trying to tell her to get the hell out before she died. She looked at her shaky hands, shaking her head a bit.

"Yo, Madam Von Titties, you okay there?" Kotoko asked, a look of worry on her face.

"We shouldn't be here. Something is telling me to leave...something is telling me that we could die here." She said. The pinkette tilted her head in confusion.

"Something huh? Hey, maybe it's Lady Luck telling you that you're luck is gonna be shitty. That should be an eye opening, miss Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Hey, don't joke around with that. Luck is a very fickle lady." Yukki said, earning a scoff from the girl.

"Since when do you believe in luck?"

"Since I got injected with this serum. I don't know why, but I believe it now, I keep betting my luck against everything...why do you think we were able to get the tower and back and only fight a few Monokumas?" she said.

"Yeah, I still don't believe it...this is but an act of course." the girl said, giving her a wink.

Shirokuma pushed the doors open, leading the two young girls inside. There was a group of people gathered inside, all sitting around some tables. Oliver was there, leaning back against the wall, a firm look on his face. There was another man sitting back in a chair, turning to face everyone.

He looked to be in his mid to late twenties, with long bluish gray hair, that reached down to his mid back. He was wearing a silver colored coat, over a long sleeved plaid shirt. He was wearing a pair of torn jeans, with specks of pink blood on it. He was also wearing a pair of work boots. Yukki noticed his arm was wrapped entirely with white gauze, and she noticed some of the wood that had been used as a splint. She honestly didn't want to know what had happened to the man. Shirokuma walked in his line of sight, waving his hands.

"Hello everyone, Kotoko and Yukki have returned from Towa Tower. I wanted you all to meet them, they're really brave girls for heading up there alone...they even rescued someone." Shirokuma said. The man stood up, turning to face the two.

"Brave? I see a young woman who's been injured and a fucking kid. She shouldn't be here!" The man said said.

"Y-yeah, how do we know she isn't going to kill us?"

"We should lynch her before she kills one of us!" A woman shouted, earning a growl from Kotoko. She sighed, waving her hand before her face, as if getting into an acting role.

"Before anything, allow me to introduce myself to you all. My name is Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri...I am a young girl who loves adorbs things. I enjoy eating peeled chestnuts. Among the Remnants of Hope, I am the head of the 4th Division, handling Search and Destroy missions, along with Rescue operations. Please don't think bad of me, I'm not like the other kids in this town." she said, a happy smile on her face. She even went as far as curtsying, something that impressed Yukki.

" _She really is a good actress."_ Yukki said. She glanced up at Haiji, seeing the hungry look in his eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt a rather disgusting aura coming off of him.

"See? She's a sweet girl, and she's part of the Remnants of Hope, we can trust her can't we?" Shirokuma asked.

"Well...Miss Kanade Naegi was leading us before the town went to shit." a man said.

"I say we trust her, she looks rather cute...besides I remember seeing her in a lot of shows back in the day." another man said.

"Tch...I wouldn't trust her...no fucking way, no fucking how. After all, the Remnants of Hope are lead by Remnants of Despair. Three people who plunged the world into the state it is in now...all of them worshipers of Junko Enoshima!" Oliver snapped angrily, glaring at the two girls.

"I say, you have an attitude against the wrong people. The Future Foundation has done nothing to help these fine people, in fact we have received intel that they want to destroy this town, level it right to the ground. So why should we trust the Foundation?" Kotoko asked, her tone still cheery and upbeat.

"That's a bullshit lie, the Foundation wouldn't destroy this town, not while agents are still on the ground here!" Oliver snapped.

"Hate to break it you Oliver, but what Kotoko is saying is true. My sister told me this herself, they plan to level the town. They don't want any of the children to leave the city. There's a bunch of other things too, confidential things that we can't discuss here." Yukki said. The man scoffed, glancing away.

"I see, you two are lying...you want to sway all of these people to your side, you want them to side with the Remnants of Despair. Well don't buy it, that's what they want in the end...they want you all to fall into Despair, and carry on Junko Enoshima's will."

"Oliver please, will you shut the fuck up?" Kotoko said, giving the boy a grin. Her eyes were burning with anger, but she knew if she dropped her act, she would grow angry rather fast. Yukki was honestly fascinated with her ability to keep the act going.

"Alright, let's just stop this shit...I don't care about either the Future Foundation or the Remnants of Hope...none of them are going to help Towa City. Only we can help the city, with our hands." he said.

"Pfft, oh really? You haven't done anything for us yet...all you do is sit there and do nothing." Hiroko said, from her spot at the end of the table. Yukki hadn't even noticed her. She let out a small cloud of smoke, glancing at the man.

"Far as I'm concerned, you aren't asking for help from them because there's something else you are hiding. You are the son of the Towa Group chairmen...so that means there are some juicy secrets to be shared."

"I don't know why you keep saying that shit lady, but there is nothing I am hiding alright? I'm just waiting for the right moment to make a move. That moment hasn't arrived yet."

"When will it arrive then? When it's most convenient to you? All of this waiting around all it's doing is scaring the shit out of the people here. As if the tortures aren't enough." Haiji said, sitting down in his seat.

"Tortures? What do you mean by Tortures?" Yukki asked. The man sighed, glancing toward the doors.

"That truck out there, I brought it here so we could tune into the news...but the signal from the television studio located in Towa Hills was taken over. Those kids have been torturing our loved ones, every hour on the hour. They're trying to flush us out, like goddamn rats in a storm." he snapped angrily.

"There's nothing we can do...not with weapons anyway. What have the Remnants done for any of us?" Oliver said, adding more fuel to the fire. Yukki took the pack off from her shoulders, slamming it onto the table. She opened it and tipped it over, pouring out all of the supplies that had been sent to them. She turned back to Oliver, glaring right at him.

"All of this right here, was sent to us by Lady Sonia herself. We coordinated a supply drop at the Towa City Police Station, at 7AM and at 7PM, every two days. There's enough food rations here for everyone to have four meals a day. There are weapons here for people to fight against the Monokumas. What has the Foundation done? Other than make threats to us?" she asked firmly. She turned back toward everyone else, shoving several rations back into the pack, along with some ammunition and her uniform.

"All of you have to stop hiding like pussies and actually get out there and fight. What's the point of hiding here and delaying the inevitable?" Yukki cried.

"Screw you, you think it's easy because you have talent. You're a fucking idol, you don't know what it's like to be scared shitless." a man snapped angrily.

"Oh, and you think because I have talent I'm not scared, that just because I'm an idol I can't feel fear? Well let me tell you, I'm scared too. There are children killing adults, the world I knew is gone, and people are dying in front of me. I had a near death experience not long ago, and I for the first time in my life felt true despair. I was trapped inside a small apartment for a year and six months, without speaking to anyone. I thought my sister was dead. So don't use talent as a shield, and don't use it to justify your current actions either!" she snapped angrily, tears running down her face. Kotoko took a hold of her hand, pulling her back.

"We shouldn't even be here. This revolution isn't going to do jack shit to fight against the kids. We should just head to Towa Hills and find that antidote." She said softly.

"You're right...we should go." Yukki said, strapping the bag around her shoulders. The door suddenly slammed open, an injured man hobbling into the room.

"Quick, the Monokumas, they're attacking us!" he cried.

"What? What do you mean? They didn't know where this place was located!" Haiji snapped, standing up from his seat.

"It doesn't matter that they found this place, what matters now is how we're getting rid of them." Oliver said, grabbing his rifle.

"We'll take care of it, after all I'm well equipped to fight them." Yukki said, reaching for her hacking gun. Without another word she raced outside, with Kotoko at her heels.

The girls both came to a stop when they saw a massive horde of Monokumas, each of them slicing through anyone in sight. One man ran toward them only to have his head sliced clean off his body. Yukki's hand flew to her mouth as she tried not to vomit her stomach's contents. The horrible splash of blood and the smell of iron filled her senses, and she was trying not to break down. Kotoko grabbed a hold of her shirt and slapped her across the face, making her get back to her senses. She ignored the body, tightening her hold on her gun, with a battle cry, she raced into the field.

She turned her mind off as she started killing the Monokumas around her. Everyone was running, screaming in fear and agony. She saw people loosing limbs, others getting eviscerated with ease. She even saw one man get sliced in four by two different Monokumas. Some of the blood landed on her shirt, and that just seemed to anger her even more. It took about ten minutes for all of the units to be taken care of, but for Yukki it felt like hours. She dropped to her knees, shoulders shaking a bit as she finally let go of herself, vomiting all over the floor.

"You were doing so well." Kotoko said softly, rubbing the girl's back. She retched again, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"This is no mere accident...someone must have told those kids where we were. And look at us, half of us are fucking dead!" Haiji shouted angrily, trying not to look at the bodies of the deceased.

"It's alright Haiji, they would have found us eventually. Monokumas don't quit, it's like they smell fear." Shirokuma said firmly.

"No...someone lead them here...and they're right there." Oliver said firmly, pointing to Kotoko and Yukki. The brunette wiped her mouth off, glaring at the black haired man.

"Fuck...you. I don't know why you have a hard on against the Remnants of Hope, but we were not the cause of it. We weren't followed, I made sure of it!" Yukki said, her teeth grit in anger.

"Oh really? You guys were the only ones that left through the front, who's to say you didn't lead them here? Maybe you told them where we were...I'm willing to bet this pink haired little bitch is in league with them." Oliver said, grabbing a hold of Kotoko's ponytail. He pulled her hair hard, causing the girl to scream.

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Kotoko cried.

"Oh really? Is that an act from the Ultimate Actress?" the man said, pressing the button on her bracelet, which displayed her talent. All of the adults gasped.

"It was all an act..she was trying to fool us from the beginning."

"So the Future Foundation really isn't attacking us...those two are in league with the children!"

"No they aren't. I was with them the whole time, I can assure you, they spoke with no one...besides the children don't talk to anyone aside from themselves. Oliver I'm disappointed in you." Taichi said firmly.

The other adults looked at him, frowns on their faces, while Oliver just growled under his breath. Seeing the father of his deceased lover wasn't really making him feel like a good person. Yukki stood up, about to say something, when the screen on the large television truck turned on. It showed the image of a young girl, about thirteen years of age.

She had a pretty face, with bright colored eyes, shielded by a pair of thin glasses. She had long sky blue hair, tied into a single ponytail with a white ribbon. She had a small nose and full pink lips. She was wearing a light blue camisole with light ruffles on it, along with a matching skirt. Over it she was wearing a white lab coat, which was several sizes bigger than she was.

"Greetings to you all! My name is Hoshiko Azayaka, and I once held the title of Lil' Ultimate Science! I happen to be the _Fighter_ among the Warriors of Hope. You must be wondering, why a girl is the Fighter? Well, honestly it's because I'm smarter than these fools put together...except Nagisa and of course Monaca." the girl said.

"What...what is this?"

"It's one of those psychotic kids...the ones from that news feed two days ago!" another man shouted.

Kotoko remained silent, though she was still suffering the main from the tugs Oliver was giving her. The teenager had faced the screen, with so much anger in his face that his eyes were literally glowing with it. Yukki was much in the same state, confusion, fear and curiosity. The girl clapped her hands, pointing a finger at the camera, or rather at one of them.

"Yes, I figured out where you were hiding...it wasn't so hard. After all, tapping into a signal isn't so hard, especially when I have the devices to do it. But this isn't a message for you filthy demon adults...this is a message for my beautiful cousin, Kotoko Utsugi!" the girl said.

As if on cue, one of the Monokuma units made its way into the safe house. It looked vastly different from the others, for once it wasn't attacking anyone, and second it had a note in its claws. It stopped in front of the pinkette, with a small grin.

" _Upupupupu!"_ It cried, as it handed her the paper. Oliver by now had let go of the girl, more focused on the paper. She unfolded it, a single word crudely written on it.

"Gentle?" the girl said softly.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! That my dear friends is Kotoko's favorite word in the entire dictionary. Gentle...something I wish my mother had been with me when she forced me into those experiments. Look around you, at the waste of human life. I killed all of them to send you Kotoko a simple message. Don't fuck with the Warriors of Hope!" she said firmly, her eyes sparkling a bit in the light of the room. Yukki could barely see the stars in the irises of her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you killing the adults?" Yukki cried, glaring at the girl. She turned to face Yukki, pursing her lips.

"I don't think we've met yet...wait a minute...I think I remember now. You're that big breasted bimbo Masaru wanted to motorboat."

"I'm not a bimbo! Answer my goddamn question, or so help me I'll..."

"You'll what? Jump through this screen and spank me? Oh mommy, mommy, please stop...it hurts. You have it easy...those born with talent are put on this world to suffer. Why shouldn't we take revenge on the ones who abused us?" the girl said, anger flowing through her body.

"I understand how you feel. All your life you must have been used as a play thing, to be abused because of your talent. You must have felt lower than dirt because of your intellect...but this isn't the way. Killing the adults, that isn't going to solve the problem at hand, no matter how much despair you make people feel, it won't change anything. You have to swallow it, and look toward the guiding light of Hope to get you out of that dark abyss!" Yukki said.

"Shut up Yukkisaurous Rex! I honestly should detonate your bracelet for the amount of bullshit you just spoke!" the girl howled in anger. She shook her head, composing herself right after.

" _Ahem_ , I'm sorry, that wasn't dignified of a young lady. So my message is simple, I am just here to let the adults know that each bracelet has a tracking device in it. So in a sense, yes I used Kotoko and Breasticles there to find your hide out."

"That one wasn't even creative." Yukki deadpanned, only to be ignored by the girl.

"But, if you all give me Kotoko...I'll let the rest of you live...just remember, be _Gentle_ with her. The Gentler you are, the more submissive she becomes. But don't do anything weird to her, I'll kill you like those fucks that took her purity. You have two hours." the girl said, the monitor shutting off.

"So...I see how it is...she has psychological trauma...that girl just gave us something useful." Oliver said, grinning a bit as he glanced down at Kotoko, who was still looking at the piece of paper. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry little girl, I'll be extra gentle with you." he said, whispering it into her ear. Kotoko let out a scream, tearing herself away from the man. She tried to run, only to slip in a puddle of blood, falling face first into it. She started crying, spitting the pink liquid out of her mouth.

"Please...anything but gentle...I don't want gentle. They...always...said...gentle...but I don't...want...gentle!" the girl cried, hugging her arms tightly. She got into a fetal position, her face darkening as she kept on shivering. Yukki grit her teeth and turned to Oliver, punching him right in the face. Her eyes flashed with anger as the man touched his now busted lip.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Asshole, you shouldn't treat a little girl like that, especially one that's been traumatized by sexual abuse!" she shouted.

"What's it to you what happens to the little bitch? She's done us in, she's the cause of us being in danger. As far as I know, that little slut is our ticket so survival. Let the Warriors of Hope take her away, it's no skin off my nose." he said, crossing his arms.

Yukki grit her teeth, pulling her leg back and slamming her boot right into the young man's groin. He let out a piercing scream as he dropped to his knees, clutching his family jewels in his hands. Yukki quickly acted, grabbing the rifle at his shoulder, taking aim at all of the adults that were starting to surround them.

"Alright then, you are gonna let us get out of here...and if any of you think of the word Gentle, I will pump your guts full of lead." She said angrily.

She glanced behind her shoulder, making sure the path was clear. She grabbed Kotoko's hand and pulled her to her feet. The girl was catatonic, not saying or doing anything, her face and chest still soaked in blood.

"Are you seriously going to take her side? She's responsible for getting that bracelet around your wrist. Come on Yukki, let's hand her over to those kids...I'll make the delivery myself." Haiji said, that same look as before in his eyes.

"You lay a finger on that girl, and I swear I'll blow your brains out right here." Hiroko said, placing a gun at Haiji's temple. Where she got it, Yukki didn't know. She gestured for Yukki to go, and she forcefully pulled Kotoko along, until she had gotten close to the door.

It had been a little hard, especially with Kotoko's catatonic state, but she had managed to get them away from Haiji and his people. She growled in anger when she remembered that vile man. That look he had when he was looking at Kotoko filled her with shock and disgust. He was the type of person who took advantage of little girls. Kotoko wasn't exactly little, but with that trigger would, she would become his defenseless puppet, and that honestly made Yukki fear for her life.

Just how mentally scarred was Kotoko? She knew she had gotten raped in the past, that much was obvious. But how many times? How many men took advantage of her, how many men robbed her of her innocence over and over? Was she destined to live life as someone's sex toy? Yukki didn't know the answer to these questions, nor did she want to know the answer.

Thankfully, she had found an abandoned workers chamber, and had taken refuge there. The large steel door had a spinning lock, so she had quickly turned the wheel and locked them in. She flicked the lights on, seeing the small living quarters within the room. She remembered reading about the sewer tunnels, and how each section had a break room for when maintenance workers took breaks. Wordlessly, she dropped her pack and newly acquired rifle to the floor and walked Kotoko into the shower.

It hadn't been hard to strip the girl of her clothes. She didn't say anything. Yukki had to practically take a shower with her, so she could help wash all of the blood from her body. At some point, she had started crying, hugging Yukki so tight she thought she was going to pass out. She had reassured her, that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore. She had wrapped her up in a towel she had found and put her down to sleep on the couch. She then begun the hard task of removing bloodstains from her only pair of clothes.

As she placed the clothes on a makeshift line to dry, she started pulling out the uniform that had been sent with the care package. She was already in her only pair of underwear, one that she hadn't changed since she had been back in her apartment. She looked the uniform over, frowning a bit.

It was the one for Hope's Peak Academy. She remembered her sister wearing a few times here and there, but the uniform wasn't mandatory to be worn. Many students hung around in their street clothes, while others made changes to their uniforms to fit their talent. Yukki had gotten a bit of an idea, and had quickly taken out a sowing kit she had found in the chamber they had been staying in, she quickly went to work.

Kotoko awoke a few hours later, remembering vaguely what had happened to her. She sat up, realizing she was completely naked underneath her towel. She looked around the room, not seeing Yukki anywhere. Fear worked its way into her mind as she quickly stood up, ignoring the towel that had just fallen to the ground.

"Yukki? Are you here?" she cried out.

"In the bathroom sweetheart...you're clothes are on the table, hurry and get dressed!" the girl cried back.

Kotoko looked toward the table, seeing her clothes neatly folded up. She quickly started getting into them, putting on her underwear first, followed by her stockings. It wasn't long before she was fully dressed, and was busy putting her hair up in its pigtails. She grabbed the devil horns she was used to wearing, looking them over. She had placed them aside, choosing instead to wear Masaru's headphones. They didn't clash at all with her outfit, but she didn't really care anymore.

"Are you done yet, what time is it?" Kotoko asked.

"It's already morning. You slept through the night, I made some food...or rather reheated some soup...it was all that I had left." she called out. Kotoko wondered over to the kitchenette, grabbing the pot of still steaming soup. She poured some in a bowl for herself and for Yukki, not waiting for the girl at all.

Yukki finally stepped out of the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror that was attached to the door. Kotoko barely recognized her in the uniform she had been wearing.

She had taken the uniform and turned it into something completely new. She had taken the sleeves from the blouse and had cut them completely off, making frills around the arm holes with a bit of the extra cloth. She had kept the collar, which had been folded down, around her neck she was wearing a red ribbon tie. The blouse fell down to just above her navel, and left it completely exposed.

She was wearing a ruffled brown skirt, with some added frills to it around the edges...she was also wearing her white belt which she had salvaged from her old outfit. She had cut up her other skirt, making a sort of top layer to the skirt she was wearing now, a navy blue blending into the brown, which made it stand out quite a bit. She had tossed her pink tights after she had been attacked, choosing to wrap her leg with gauze, though she wore a long white stocking on her left leg. She was wearing a brown sleeveless blazer, which she left unbuttoned. Pinned to the lapel was the broach given to all members of the Remnants of Hope.

Her hair had been styled differently, now she sported a sideways ponytail, tied with a white ribbon. She had somehow made a small drill with her hair, which swayed a bit as she walked. She was wearing a Kitty Barrette in her hair, keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

Kotoko was honestly amazed...Yukki looked entirely different then before, but she could tell she was the same Yukki. She had taken her uniform and turned it into something new, something most Remnants of Hope had done. In the Spirit of Hope's Peak Academy, she had put her talent toward her outfit. The shining crest of the academy sat proudly on her breast, reminding the girl of the academy that had once reigned supreme in the talent world.

"Good to see you up and about. I was so worried about you." Yukki said, stepping away from the mirror.

"Um...yeah...sorry about that. Whenever I hear _that_ _word_ I go catatonic. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"There is nothing for you to apologize for. Sweetheart, it should be me apologizing to you...I didn't know your sexual abuse was that extensive. I knew you had inferred to it, but I didn't know it was that bad. So I'm sorry."

"You saved my life, just like I saved yours...I guess we could call it even. But now that we've made enemies with the Revolution, and the Warriors of Hope are actively hunting is, it's gonna be that much harder to find that antidote." Kotoko said, taking a sip of her soup. Realizing it had cooled down significantly, she just chugged it down, using the spoon to shove the noodles and chicken into her mouth.

"Yes I know, but we have to try. I spent all of last night making this outfit, and reviewing our map. If we take this tunnel, it will take us back toward Towa Tower. But I noticed that there's another manhole further in, one that leads into the subway station. If we use that exit, we'll be near the Towa Shrine." Yukki said, showing the girl the map on the table.

"Yeah so? That's still along way from where are now...see the Redline subway is that long...in order for us to reach the Shrine, we would have to take a damn train." Kotoko said.

"That's the thing, yesterday while we were heading up Towa Tower, I noticed the Monorail was still active. If we can find the controls, we can ride that puppy all the way to the shrine."

"Wonderful, come up with that one yourself?" Kotoko asked, a smirk on her face.

"Yes actually. This entire time, I was asking myself, over and over again, what would Sayaka do? But I realized that Sayaka isn't here, and that I should stop holding her hand all the time. I need to act for myself and protect the people I love. You showed me that Kotoko, you showed me that there are things in this world that need to be protected...so I'm going to protect you, until the end of time."

Kotoko just stood there, shocked to hear the girl's admission. She remained silent as she grabbed her pack and slipped it around her shoulders, grabbing her rifle off the ground. She grabbed the preloaded magazines off the table, placing a few in her stocking. Kotoko giggled, shaking her head.

"You don't even know how to fire a rifle...what makes you so sure that you'll handle it?" Kotoko asked.

"I'll have to learn won't I? That skirmish left me without my hacking gun, so I need to be armed with something. Thankfully, those bastards can't use it, since I put the fingerprint identification lock on it after I was done killing those Monokumas."

"I would say Lady Luck was definitely on our side...what about those adults though? Hiro, Hiroko and Taichi are there...what will we do?" Kotoko asked.

"Honestly, I wish them the best. They were a big help, as for Haiji and the others...they can all die for all I care. They're clearly too pussy to do anything other than point the finger at someone else. So let them cower in fear, more power to them. We're on a mission."

"A suicide mission to die." Kotoko said, earning a headshake from the girl. She looked up, her eyes glittering with hope.

"We're on a suicide mission to live. To get out of this despair ridden world...I'm sick of it all, the death, the destruction, the despair...so I'm going to bring back those blue skies, with my own two hands. Even, if it takes my entire life, even if I die...I will bring those skies back." she said firmly.

"Then we better get moving...those skies aren't going to bring themselves back, are they?" Kotoko asked, grabbing her gun and fanny pack. Yukki gave her a bright smile.

"Let's go, we need to show our siblings that we can be trusted on our own, and that we can help bring hope back to the world." the brunette idol said, a smirk on her face.

 _ **xxx**_

Meanwhile from Towa Hills, Nagito Komaeda was glancing out the window, playing with the chain around his neck. He felt a chill go down his spine, and turned to look at Towa Tower, a smile on his face. He twirled the chain in his hands, crossing his arms.

"It seems the light of Hope is once again flowing through the city. Komaru Naegi may be an interesting girl on her own, but unless she can overcome her own emotions, she will never truly become hope. But my dear Yukki...she is so far above her in so many ways." he said, glancing at the tablet. Sixteen dots were blinking on it, all of them moving around in different directions.

"My little pawns...this game is starting to get interesting...it won't be long until everything is set in place." he said, a sneer on his face.

"Hey Servant, where the hell is my smoothie?" Hoshiko cried from the other room. He pocketed his tablet, heading toward the kitchen.

"Coming right away young Miss Azayaka. A girl like you needs every bit of strength, especially when a fight is on the horizon." he said.

"Yeah yeah, just be sure to add Strawberries to it this time. That last one tasted like raccoon piss." the girl said, blanching a bit. Nagito could only laugh at the girl's antics.


	9. Act 9: A Smart Girl's Paradise II

**A/N: Hello everyone...and welcome to another installment of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Sisters.**

 **So, as I write this, I have just finished Act 10, which covers the events from the first half of Chapter 4. I would say, in about three or four chapters, this story will be complete. There isn't much for me to write about in this short story, aside from maybe Daisuke gathering up the Remnants of Despair, and setting up for The School Trip of Mutual Killing. Can't believe I'm almost done another story...time flies by when you are having fun, and let me tell ya, I am having a lot of fun writing for Danganronpa again. I'm most likely gonna breeze through SUper Danganronpa 2 before starting The School Trip of Mutual Killing. Seeing as we will be returning to Class 77B things will be different.**

 **Number 1: Since they're getting their memories erased, they won't know each other before hand. So this means that everyone will act and behave like they did before they were accepted into Hope's Peak Academy.**

 **Number 2: Daisuke will behave a little differently than before, since he will act like he did before Hope's Peak Academy. Meaning he might act differently than how he did in Chapter 1 of Zetsubou-Hen, that's a given.**

 **Number 3: What does this mean for Pairings? Well you'll have to wait and see about those. Since we have a grand total of 19 Students being in this Killing Game, relationships will be different.**

 **Number 4: The final point, this is referring to the Murders...all of them will be way different than in the games. The Twilight Syndrome Murder Case being a major point. This was the driving point behind Peko's reason to kill Mahiru in Chapter 2. But since Natsumi didn't die in my story, you can safely bet that it will be different. I might even change the events of Chapter 2 entirely...I'm not too sure. I haven't even decided who lives or dies yet, so just be sure that no one is safe...except Maybe Hajime since he has to face off against Junko in the end...lel.**

 **I guess that will suffice for now. After The School Trip of Mutual Killing, there might be another bridge story, to seal the gap between The School Trip of Mutual Killing and The End of Hope's Peak Academy: Mirai-Hen. Again, I haven't decided who lives and dies in that one either. I guess that bridge will be a cutaway to places that haven't been talked about since before the Tragedy...we might even return to Towa City for a chapter or two. Who truly knows.**

 **With the arrival of Danganronpa V3, I might end up writing stuff for that...but I might return to Fairy Tail for a bit. Since V3 takes place in a different Despair ridden world, with a different Tragedy and different...well everything, I might have to play the game and get a grip of it before I do anything with that series. However, the Hope's Peak Academy Saga will always be ingrained in my heart. I truly do love this series, and I'm glad I stumbled upon it when I did...because it has been a hell of a ride. Even after this saga is complete, I will still do stuff relating to Danganronpa...there's always the possibility of one-shots, and all that other fun stuff.**

 **So, today I shall leave you with this...and I shall leave you with a thank you, for reading this series and sticking with me. We're reaching the Climax of this story, and of the series itself, since we finally get to see the return of Class 77B. It will truly be a momentous day..and I assure you, you will be assaulted with Nostalgia with the prologue of The School Trip of Mutual Killing. I almost made myself cry when I proof read it. It still isn't ready, but when It is..and that will surely be after I post the final chapter of this, you'll all get to read it for yourselves...as always..tell me what you liked or hated...I'm always here to listen! Huzzah \\[T]/**

 **The jingle used in this chapter is the Toreador's March from Five Nights at Freddy's. If you've played that game, you fucking know which one it is...after all, it plays when you die...gah..fucking jumpscares man...**

 **Also, go watch Danganronpa Abridged by Faulerro...those guys are fucking hilarious...I recommend watching Meet the SDR2 Cast, along with DRAT Mirai-Hen, those are always classics. Of course just sit down and watch all of DRAT and laugh your ass off...especially with Sakura, she's always angry for some reason...and there's Weeaboo Sayaka, which always makes me laugh...and Leon's Prince Albert...ah..good times...**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 9

A Smart Girl's Paradise II

Kotoko groaned in pain as she sat up, holding her head. She looked around the area, the smell of rotting human waste filling her nose. She noticed she was still in the sewer. The flowing purple water was moving forward underneath her, the small slats below her giving her a clear view of everything. She swore she saw some blood at one point, but with so much water she couldn't exactly tell. She looked around at the area she had been at, a large chamber located below a four way intersection. She could tell just by how big it was. The wall beside her was completely destroyed, the latter leading to the surface had been destroyed as well, the nearest rung was far too high for her to reach.

She looked around a bit longer, noticing her friend wasn't anywhere nearby. She rapidly stood up, ignoring the throbbing in her head. Her pink eyes scanned the area, her heart was thumping loudly as she couldn't find a single sign of her friend.

"Yukki? Where are you? Yukki!" the girl cried, her voice echoed through the empty chamber. She ran a bit farther in, coming to a stop when the path before her ended, showing only another tunnel of flowing water. She looked around, but the right path was completely dark.

She heard a giggle and immediately turned around, her hand flying to her hip where her holster was strapped. It was then that she realized her gun was missing. In front of her stood two Monokuma children, along with another young woman, one who she recognized. It was the Ex-Ultimate Tabloid Reporter, and now Ultimate Despair, Kanade Izayoi.

The girl looked vastly different than the first time she had seen her. She wasn't like the other Remnants of Despair, the ones that belonged to Class 77B. She was more of a free spirit, going from place to place, only if it interested her of course. The file she read from Sonia had specified to be extra cautious around her, since one didn't know what she would do.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here...honestly I'm just killing time. The people I've been taking pictures of are kinda boring, I needed to find an idol so I could report on their whereabouts. What do I find? A Child Actress lost inside a sewer system." Kanade said, earning a growl from the pinkette.

"What exactly do you want?"

"Hmm, from you? Nothing really...just your despair. Junko Enoshima is dead, our livelihood has been threatened by those shoveling hope down our throats. Including the one who showed me to this new way of life...our leader, Daisuke Del Rio, he turned against us. Nothing would make me happier than seeing him get crucified for his sins...alas he's going after Peko Pekoyama right now, a real shame."

"Why are you telling me this? What do you get from this? And where's Yukki?"

"I dunno why I'm telling you this...I'm a Paparazzi after all. I need to tell someone my findings. As for your little friend, she was taken captive by Hoshiko...you should have been paying more attention...but the two of you ended up detonating one of her bombs. I'm surprised you are still alive...well, Yukki's gonna be little disoriented for awhile."

"Grr...where is she?" Kotoko asked, anger flowing through her. She didn't want to drop her act, because she knew that if she did, and unleashed all of her pent up rage, someone was going to die, and she didn't want it to be her.

"I'm not telling you that...where would the fun in that be? But I do have everything the two of you had, with some bonuses!" Kanade said, snapping her fingers.

The Monokuma Boy walked up first, handing Kotoko the backpack Yukki was carrying. It didn't look like they took anything from inside, nor did they add anything. She placed it around her shoulders, clipping the straps so it would stay secure on her body. The little girl walked forward, handing her the rifle Yukki had been carrying, along with her side arm. The last thing the little girl handed her was Yukki's Hacking Gun. How she had gotten it would go unanswered for now.

"There you are, sufficiently armed. But that doesn't mean you'll find your friend so easily. The signal may be jammed and communications are cut off to the outside, but we still have our ways to track you Mice around the city." Kanade said, handing Kotoko a tablet, with a single blinking dot on it. Underneath the dot, it read Yukki Maizono. Kotoko looked up, eyes widening.

"This is tracking her bracelet, isn't it?" she asked.

"Mhmm...and if you don't hurry you'll miss your train." the girl said, giving her a grin.

Kotoko didn't really get what the older girl meant, but she had gotten her things so it didn't matter. She looked around for a few seconds, spotting an emergency ladder not far from where she was. She cut across the bridge and kept running, holding onto the rifle tightly as she ran. She reached the ladder, causing her to stop, seeing the cap was on it. She grit her teeth in anger.

"The hell am I supposed to do now?" she muttered dryly. She glanced at the end of the rifle, seeing the attached grenade launcher. She smirked to herself, checking the tube, only to see it was missing the grenade. She growled angrily.

 _ **xxx**_

Yukki groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was a bit blurred, but she made out a bit of her surroundings. She was in some sort of room, with bright lights. She didn't know why, but she felt really hot for some reason, as if she had a light shining on her, even though none were.

Her vision cleared and she finally saw the room she was in. It was a large sky blue room, with walls painted like the blue sky, with puffy clouds. There were some old style candelabras on the walls of the room, though the candles were clearly fake. There was a large chandelier above her, made out of crystals which were sparkling brightly. The floor had a beautiful Victorian style carpet, with some dark colors on it. She saw some of the windows, seeing the scenery around her move slightly.

Once she had taken in her surroundings, she tried to move, only to realize she couldn't. She looked around, noticing she had been strapped to a bed, which was strapped to the wall, making her face upright. The leather straps were wrapped around her wrists and her ankles. She tried to move, but the leather belts weren't giving her any room to work with. She looked down, frowning a bit.

"They strapped my legs apart...must be some sicko pervert." she muttered under her breath.

"Actually, I wouldn't call myself a sicko pervert...I'm just a scientist...though you may refer to me as Miss Scientist, if you'd please."

Yukki's eyes widened when she saw Hoshiko walking into the room. Standing beside her were two identical looking Monokumas, each wearing a safari hat and a messenger bag, though one of them had a mustache for some reason or another, making her want to laugh. Hoshiko pressed a button on the wall and the floor opened up, a large table rose out of it, showing a very impressive Chemistry Set. There were a bunch of bubbling liquids, reds, greens, blues and yellows...honestly Yukki didn't want to know what any of those liquids were.

"Now then, you activated my Trap earlier and fell unconscious becoming my prisoner. I would say your luck has run out my dear." Hoshiko said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukki said.

A familiar jingle filled her ears, forcing her to look at her bracelet. It was a song she had heard before, on that scary Animatronic game. The screen was flashing brightly, displaying 00:00 on it repeatedly. Yukki let out a cry as her arm pulsed a bit. After a few painful seconds, the bracelet stopped flashing, showing the time at 2 hours.

"I would say that is your first dose of the luck serum...it will take a few minutes for it to effectively spread through your body. The scientists at Hope's Peak Academy were a rather interesting bunch." Hoshiko said, a firm look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukki asked, trying to focus on something other than the pain in her arm.

"Well, they had a theory...that talent could be transferred from person to person. It required quite a lot of trial and error, and a lot of research into talented individuals. That's what Hope's Peak Academy truly was, an academy for the talented, by the talented, and for the talented only. Each class was carefully monitored, and notes were taken on their talent. It wasn't until Class 71 that they started researching Luck as a potential talent." Hoshiko said.

"That's right...and ever since then, every year a lottery was held, to pick out the Ultimate Lucky Student. If you were lucky enough to receive that letter, you could be seen as a very lucky person." Yukki said.

"Indeed, every class had an Ultimate Lucky Student after that. If you lost the letter, that would be considered bad luck, and you wouldn't be accepted into the academy. Oh, but those scientists didn't stop there, they created a project so dastardly, so unbelievable inhumane and evil, that they hid it from the general public, even the government...can you tell me, the name of that Project?" the little girl asked, turning to face Yukki.

"I don't know that I mean...I didn't hang around the academy much. The talentless weren't aloud, and even if you had family going to the academy, the rules were strict." she replied, causing Hoshiko to sigh.

"Man, people now adays. I gotta say, for every two retards, a brilliant mind is born into the world, sadly you fall into that retarded category." she said.

"Hey, I'm not retarded! What is wrong with you?" Yukki snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry, it was a mere observation...fine I shall enlighten your tiny little mind a bit. That project that Hope's Peak Academy funded was known as the Izuru Kamukura Project. They took a person, just like you, talentless and unknown, someone who wouldn't be missed, and messed with their mind at such a level that they created an entirely new person. He alone was responsible for the death of fourteen students within Hope's Peak Academy." Hoshiko said, causing Yukki to go wide eyed.

"The Student Council Massacre. My sister told me about it shortly before Hope's Peak closed it's doors. That's when the Parade was still going on."

"Correct...that individual is still out there, and trust me I would love to interview him. But sadly I can't exactly get a hold of him...however, if I _create_ someone like him, then I wouldn't necessarily need him. You my dear are perfect for that, let's just say...the wings of luck fluttered in my direction." she said happily, pulling out a black file, emblazoned with Hope's Peak Academy's crest.

"W-what are you gonna do?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing major...you see this is the file containing all of the research notes for the Izuru Kamukura Project. Everything up until the experimental stage...if I follow these to the letter, I'll have my own Izuru Kamukura. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" the girl asked, stars in her eyes.

"Huh?" Yukki asked, completely caught off guard.

"That's right, I'm gonna mess with your brain and shit, isn't that appealing?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh...I just explained to your face that I am going to do to you. How thick can your skull be? Is it as thick as Iron, Brick, Steel?" the girl snapped angrily. She grabbed a glass test tube and a syringe, placing the needle inside it. She pulled the stopper back, sucking all of the liquid into it.

"What...what is that? What are you gonna do to me?" Yukki cried, shivering in place. Hoshiko grinned.

"Oh relax, this won't hurt...much. Maybe a lot, at first but after that, nothing harmful!" she said, inching the needle toward the girl's neck. Yukki moved her neck back, hocking a large glob of spit into the girl's face. Hoshiko dropped the syringe in her hands, grabbing her glasses, seeing the large glob of spit on it. She glanced at Yukki, who had a proud smirk on her face.

"Well, you truly are a disgusting adult aren't you? Quite moronic in fact." the girl said. She pulled her fist back, punching the girl right in the gut. Yukki let out a gasp, the air in her lungs exploding from the force. She cried in pain, shocked that the girl had such a strong punch.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get a little bit forceful." Hoshiko said, placing her now clean glasses back onto her face. She pushed them up with her middle finger, reaching behind her for a vial of blue liquid. She grabbed another clean syringe, sucking the liquid into it. She stabbed it into Yukki's leg, earning a cry from her.

"Don't worry big sis, that wasn't poison I injected you with...you ever hear of Viagra?"

"Huh?" the girl asked, glancing back at the girl, who huffed angrily.

"Huh, huh huh, that's all you ever fucking say, god you can't be this stupid. You must have the IQ of a goldfish...actually no, Goldfish are more intelligent than you. Masaru was right, all of your brains when to your boobs...oh god, I just acknowledged Masaru as _Smart_ , I must be going insane." the girl said.

"What the fuck did you inject me with? Why do I feel so hot?" Yukki cried, panting a bit. Her cheeks were tinged pink, and she felt an immense heat in her lower regions. Hoshiko grinned.

"Eureka! I did it! I'm a few cans short of a six pack!" she cried loudly, tossing the syringe aside.

"Tell me what the fuck you injected me with you little shit!" Yukki snapped angrily, causing the girl to laugh.

"Like I said before, it's Viagra...only it's a female equivalent...right now you must be dripping more than a slobbering walrus! Essentially, it's a sexual stimulant that I wanted to test. This is going go give me a lot of pleasing results!" Hoshiko said. Yukki groaned, trying to cross her legs, but the straps around her ankles wouldn't let her.

"Kotoko, please help me." Yukki groaned, panting a bit.

 _ **xxx**_

"Fucking Son of a Bitch!"

The sewer cap exploded outward flying several hundred feet into the air. Kotoko flew out of the sewer tunnel, pulling herself to the street. A Ball Monokuma started rolling her way, but the sewer cap slammed into it, literally crushing it where it stood. She looked around, breathing a bit hard from running all through the underground. She had been able to find a Bomber Monokuma and had used one of its grenades to detonate the cap. However she also had to escape the explosion from the robot.

The pinkette looked around, seeing the street was completely clear. Towa Tower could be seen in the distance, some of the upper floors were engulfed in flame, and she briefly wondered what was going on within the structure. She glanced at her tablet, seeing the blinking dot moving rather fast. She broke into a sprint, running up the street after the dot.

"Jeez, Yukki you're going to damn fast...I can't run at thirty miles an hour!" she cried.

She reached a street corner, forcing herself to a stop. She heard a loud steam horn, causing her to look up. She saw a bright red Monorail, moving on it's track at a rather fast pace. Kotoko glanced at the screen in her hand, seeing the dot moving in the train's direction.

"Of course she has to be on the train...how he hell am I gonna go after her?" Kotoko asked, shoving the tablet in side the backpack. She glanced around for a few seconds, a grin splitting her face.

She quickly ran toward the opposite street, grabbing the dirt bike that had been left behind. She looked it over, seeing the keys were still in the ignition. She swung her leg over it and kick started it, turning the key as she did so. She revved the engine a few times before taking off in the direction of the train.

"I'm so glad Mister Daisuke gave me these lessons...I'm sure big brother would kill me if he saw me on this." She said to herself. She swerved to the left, avoiding a parked car and a few other Monokumas that tried clawing at her.

She glanced up at the Monorail, seeing it was just shy of her reach. She sped up again, taking a hard left to follow the rail. She grit her teeth, glancing at the speedometer on the bike, seeing that she was already pushing forty. How fast was that train actually going?

She needed to find a way up there, just following it on the street wouldn't be enough. Her eyes widened a bit when she spotted a stairwell on the side of the street, that would lead up toward the station. She revved the engine, speeding up a bit as she forced the bike onto the stairs, easily climbing up each step. She came to a full stop, almost slamming into the railing.

"Fuck...I almost crashed." she said. The train was getting away from her by the second. She looked around, thanking the designers of the railway for adding a platform underneath it. She sped off once more, speeding up behind the train.

As she approached the train however, she noticed the Bomber Monokuma standing atop the train car. It let out a laugh at it started throwing grenades at it. She reached behind her back, grabbing Yukki's hacking gun. She took aim at it, firing three Break Bullets at it. She missed everyone, especially since she had to dodge each explosion. She sped up a bit, taking aim at the robotic bear again, this time nailing it in the face. It fell of the side of it, slamming into the railing. The explosion rocked the entire platform, causing Kotoko to yelp from surprise.

Somehow, she had avoided falling a hundred feet to her death, and still be on her bike. She noticed she was running out of gas, and decided to speed up once more. Her hand reached toward the outer railing of the Monorail, the strain on her face evident as she tried not to fall off her bike. She let out a scream when the train suddenly took a turn. She wasn't able to stop in time, causing her to vault over the railing, falling right off. She quickly reached to her leg, reaching for the rappel gun she had pulled out of the pack before hand.

The hook sailed through the thin wall of the train car, and she let out a sigh as the device started pulling her up toward it. Once she was close enough to the car, she grabbed the railing, pulling herself over it.

"I have got to thank Akira for that little toy...I would have surely died without it...now then, time to get down to business!" she said, kicking the door as hard as she could. It sailed off its hinges, flying back into the train car.

 _ **xxx**_

"What the hell was that?" the Lil' Ultimate Scientist said, turning away from Yukki. The girl was still panting a bit, her entire body being drenched in sweat. She felt disgusting, especially with all of the prodding and touching the sky haired girl was doing.

Explosions rung through the entire room, as each Monokuma unit within the car was quickly destroyed. Two Monokuma children raced into her chambers, screaming in fear. The door swung open with a bang, and Kotoko walked in, holding the Hacking Gun in her hand, the barrel of it trained right on Hoshiko. The girl hissed in anger.

"So, you actually managed to catch up? I'm surprised."

"T'was but an act my dear. If I pretend to be a Motocross specialist, even I can keep up with a train." she said. She gave the girl a curtsy, before aiming at her again, this time with her real gun.

"What the fuck are you doing to my friend?" She asked.

"Kotoko! She injected me with some Viagra shit...please she's doing some sick sexual experiment!" the brunette said. Kotoko's eyes widened in shock. She undid the strap of the backpack, letting it fall off her shoulders.

"So, you think it's funny to do that to my friends?" she asked firmly, tossing her gun aside, along with the rifle and Yukki's hacking gun.

"Of course, any time is a good time for an experiment. Besides, I was real gentle with her." the girl said, giving her a wink. Kotoko froze at the sound of the word. Instead of turning into a blubbering mess like before, a new found anger flowed through her.

"I hate you...I hate you so much right now. You used to be family, my closest friend...and now you abuse that word...using it against me!" she said.

"Whoops, it was my mistake...why should I not use it? After all you sided with the demons? You chose to be in this game, instead of having joined our little party. You could have been having fun killing the adults with us!" Hoshiko said.

"I don't want to kill people, I don't want people do die...I don't want to cause despair to the world. It doesn't matter what you offer me, I will never join you." Kotoko shouted. The blue haired girl snapped her fingers. The table in the middle of the room sunk below, being replaced instead with another examination bed, similar to the one Yukki was on.

There was a woman strapped to it. She looked to be in her early to mid thirties, with long pink hair that reached down to her waist. She had a soft complexion, and bright colored eyes. She was wearing a bright orange jump suit, with some numbers written on the breast area. She was completely barefoot, her legs having been strapped to the bed together.

"Kotoko?" the woman said, causing the girl to freeze. Some of the Monokuma Kids had decided to pull Yukki aside, so that she could see the woman as well.

"Mother...I thought you were dead." the pinkette said, an emotionless look on her face.

"I don't know what happened, I was in prison when these men dragged me out of there. I've been kept in a storage room this entire time..I've wanted to see you for so long."

"Why? So you could whore me out for your benefit? So you could live the soft an easy like while your little girl was fucked by forty year old men?" Kotoko shouted angrily.

"No...I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do those things to you, I was just a twisted individual. I shouldn't have done that to my little girl, I regret it every moment of the day." the woman said.,

"Oh please...you don't regret it!" Yukki said firmly. She was still panting, but the effects of the drug wearing off.

"Huh? Of course I do...I had a long time to think about it. I just wanted to see my little girl one more time." the woman said.

"Bullshit! If you truly meant it you would be crying. There is no way in hell a person who did that to their child, to their blood, would look at her and apologize like that. Don't tell me some horse shit either, that you ran out of tears because your scared...because you aren't. You haven't felt true fear, you haven't felt true despair!" Yukki cried.

"Oh what do you know, you're just some idol has been who dropped off the face of the planet a year and a half ago. My little girl deserved much more than that, but I was blinded by the luxuries!"

"Fuck you. Kotoko isn't your little girl, not anymore. You stopped being her mother when you had those men touch her! You weren't there when she broke down, you weren't there when Hisashi found her. You didn't have to go to therapy for it, you didn't have to watch her...as her own cousin drove her into psychosis by saying her trigger word. You don't know shit!" Yukki shouted angrily.

"Well, it seems this experiment is exceeding my expectations...but I didn't bring my auntie here just for you to talk. No no no, Kotoko I am giving you the chance...the chance for you to get the revenge you so rightfully deserve! She was sentenced to death for what she did, so why don't you become her executioner?"

"Executioner? No, Kotoko please...you can't kill me, I'm your mother!" the woman said.

"Don't do it Kotoko...this isn't you! They're trying to make you fall into despair...don't listen to her!" Yukki cried.

"Tick tock, you know if you kill auntie, I'll take that bracelet off your wrist...you'll have to kill Yukki, but that's a small price to pay for your freedom right?" Hoshiko said, twirling a scalpel between her fingers.

"Kotoko listen to me...I truly am sorry...I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have done what I did, I shouldn't have let those men take your purity. I shouldn't have let them do the same to me while I watched! You can't do this!" the woman cried, tears running down the sides of her face.

"Kotoko ignore her...believe in yourself...only you can make the right choice here. If you kill someone, then you aren't going to be saving anyone. Remember who you are, a Remnant of Hope, not a Remnant of Despair." Yukki said, giving the girl a smile.

"Ten seconds Kotoko, if not I'll make the choice for you!" Hoshiko said firmly, glancing at her wrist watch.

Kotoko looked at everyone in the room, feeling a bit dizzy. Her mother kept calling her name but it all turned into white noise for her. She grabbed her pigtails in her hand, pulling on them as hard as she could. She let out a feral scream, unlike any that Yukki had heard before. She balled her hand up and punched herself in the face as hard as she could. She kept on doing it, crying over and over again as she hit herself. Her right cheek was bruised now, a bit of blood dripping from her nose

"There's so much I want to say, so much I want to do to you. I want you to suffer the same way that I did. To have some fat forty five year old shove his dick inside you and not stop, no matter how much you beg. No matter how much you cry, and he won't stop until he's raw and bleeding. But that isn't the way, that isn't the way to Hope, that's just walking the path to Despair, and I don't want to do that. You, aren't my mother anymore. Yuriko Kirigiri is my mother, she gave me more love in the five months that I knew her than you did in my entire life. So you can die for all I care, it wouldn't make me see you as any different." Kotoko said, her tone once again emotionless.

"You, Hoshiko...I don't know what Junko Enoshima did to you, but you best snap out of it. Because I'll be forced to kill you like I did with Masaru and Jataro. I love you, you're my cousin, and my best friend...I'll let go...of all of it...if you just stop what you are doing. So please, just let Yukki go, and let's work together...like family." Kotoko said, holding her hand out to the girl.

Hoshiko however shook her head, grabbing her hair as she let out a laugh. Her arms were at her sides as she threw her head back, laughing almost like an evil genius. She pointed the knife at Kotoko, her eyes glowing a vibrant blue.

"You don't understand the situation you are in right now. You are my captive, I am going to hunt you down as the demon you are. There is no salvation for you, or me or for anyone on this planet. Despair has taken over, and there is nothing your stupid Hope can do to bring it back to normal. You don't get to where I am without some sacrifices, you don't get to where I am, with a clean conscience!" the girl said.

"We've all made mistakes in the past Hoshiko...it's about how you overcome those mistakes that will bring you to the light. I've finally accepted everything that's happened to me. I can't dwell in the past, just like you shouldn't dwell in the past. Your mother, and my mother...they're both the worst of the worst..and often times I wished I hadn't been born. But then I wouldn't have met you, or Hisashi or Sayaka, or Yukki, or any of my other friends. Every day is a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You're my precious cousin, my best friend." Kotoko said.

"Shut up! You can't...you can't just say that shit to me...not after everything that's happened. Not after all of this! If you won't give yourself into Despair, then I'll have to do it for you!" Hoshiko cried. She grabbed the scalpel from the floor and pulled the cover off of it, and with a single motion, she stabbed it right into her aunt's chest.

"Oh god...what are you doing Hoshiko...this isn't like you!" the woman said.

"Shut up! You don't deserve to live, I've already killed my own mother...killing you makes it even better!" she said, pulling the scalpel out. She plunged it into the woman's abdomen this time, another pink blotch staining the orange jumpsuit.

"Hoshiko no!" Kotoko cried, running at the girl. She spun around, slamming her fist into the pink haired girl's face, sending her flying back into the ground.

"No! You don't get to stop me! I think I need something bigger than this." the girl said, tossing aside the scalpel. She reached into her coat, pulling out a switch blade.

"Hoshiko don't do this...all of this senseless killing, it isn't going to make you feel any better. What happened to you, what made you this way?" Yukki cried.

"You wouldn't understand. Those without talent have it easy compared to gifted individuals like me. You don't know the kind of shit I had to deal with, the experiments my mother made me do, on animals, plants, even humans. Even before this world died, I was doing inhumane shit...why should I stop now?" she said, stabbing the blade into the woman. She twisted it for a few seconds, slicing upward.

"Please...stop." the woman cried, wheezing a bit. Hoshiko gave her a grin.

"Alright, I'll make it all stop." she said, resting the blade on the woman's neck. With a single fluid motion, she sliced the woman's throat open. Her eyes widened, as every ounce of blood she had left was pouring out of her neck onto the floor below.

"Yes, that's right...bleed, and suffer for what you made my precious Kotoko feel! Feel the pain, the despair!" she cried, stabbing the woman repeatedly. Yukki turned away, trying to ignore the sickening sound of flesh and blood every time the girl brought the knife down.

The train let out a sudden screech, as of the brakes had been hastily applied. Yukki let out a scream as the front of the train slammed right through a building. Everything started shaking around them, large pieces of rubble flying in all directions.

"Kotoko, are you alright?" Yukki shouted, she was still a bit dizzy but thankfully the effects of that drug had worn off.

"I'm...okay...my head is spinning though." the girl said. She stood up, trying not to fall. She noticed the large hole in the side of the wall, noticing Hoshiko was nowhere to be found.

"Can you get me down from here? I think my arms are numb." Yukki said. Kotoko nodded, trying to undo the belts. She noticed all of the straps had been welded, meaning they couldn't be undone.

"I need a knife." she said softly.

"Um...did you check the pack?" Yukki said.

"Yes, but there weren't any in there." she said.

She turned around, looking at the body of her mother. The woman was clearly deceased, her entrails slowly pouring out of her body. She had tears in her eyes, a look of horror forever etched into it. She noticed the bloody knife, plunged right into her heart. Wordlessly, she walked right to it.

"Kotoko sweetie, find something else...don't force yourself to do something like that."

"Like I said before, my mother is Yuriko Kirigiri...not this woman. In fact, I'm discarded my last connection to the woman...from now on, my name is Kotoko Kirigiri...that's how it will always be." she said, drawing the knife from the woman's body, a small amount of blood flew out, hitting the girl's face. She wiped it off with her sleeve, walking over to where Yukki was.

Once the girl was free, the two of them grabbed their things, turning toward the large hole in the side of the car. They could hear running water on the other side of it.

"Jeez, these kids are fucking crazy...what's up with your cousin?" Yukki asked.

"She was mentally abused by my aunt..her mother. She had a keen intellect since she was little, always fascinated by science and the like. My uncle was the one who encouraged her...he was such a sweet caring person, always taking us to the park. When he found out what had happened to me, he tried to get my custody, but her mother made it impossible for that to happen. So, I went to an orphanage for troubled children. Hisashi was able to talk Daddy Jin to adopt me instead."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear something like that happened to her." Yukki said.

"I am too. She told me once, that they had kidnapped some man, and her mother forced her to do an experiment on her. If you must know, that woman was part of the staff at Hope's Peak Academy, one of the leading researchers in the Izuru Kamukura Project. She was testing her daughter's talent."

"She was gathering data, which she then used to make Izuru Kamukura...that's so horrible!" Yukki said.

"Great minds think a like eh? My mother was her older sister, both of them fucked up to the very core...tch...I hope both of them rot in hell for the rest of eternity...truly I do."

"Don't worry, I'll put all my luck toward it." Yukki reassured, taking a hold of her Hacking Gun.

They walked through the broken car, heading into the destroyed building. One of the large water mains had broken from the impact, the cold liquid falling onto the tipped wall, flowing down into the building itself. Kotoko took the chance to wash the blood off her hands, before she kept on walking.

"There's a small drop here." Yukki said softly. She hopped down first, handing her hand to Kotoko. Once she was down, she looked at the girl, wiping her hand on her shirt.

"Jeez, you're drenched in sweat...and you smell like a dog in heat!"

"Thanks for that perspective. You're insane cousin gave me a sexual stimulant, so excuse me for being all sweaty...man, I wish I had a change of underwear." she groaned.

"Well, at least know this...if you got really wet, then that means you'll definitely please your man in the future."

"Ew, I don't want to think about sex right now." the brunette said, wiping some sweaty locks out of her face.

"You won't be saying that after you've had dick for the first time. You'll even start wanting more." Kotoko said, giving her a wink.

The two of them passed by a set of double doors, which suddenly slammed behind them, a long spiked gate fell down, blocking the exit entirely. They looked around, finding themselves in another Killeseum. Monokuma Kids were cheering loudly. The two girls made their way into the arena, noticing the water all over the floor. Two small mounds could be see rising out of the water.

Hoshiko was standing before them this time, her lands over her face, glasses shielding her eyes. Her clothes had been completely clean and free of blood, and she looked entirely different. She was standing up right, as if she had just seen the results to her latest experiment. She finally opened her eyes, glaring at the two girls below.

"Welcome ladies, to hell on earth...I'll be your MC for the evening, Dr. Hoshiko Azayaka...make yourselves comfortable."

"Cut the shit, why don't you make this easier on us and come down here." Yukki said.

"Seriously, we don't want to fight you Hoshiko...we just want to talk."

"Heh, talk? You and me? Why should I talk to a worthless ape like you? That's what you are, a stupid retarded ape who can't do shit right! All you are good for is throwing your own shit around!" she cried.

"Uh...okay." Yukki said.

"You must be standing there, judging my keen intellect...well I'll have you know, my IQ is higher than both of yours combined! You think you are so smart, behaving like those stupid adults...we'll you aren't! The only thing those fucks are useful for is slave labor!" She howled.

"Slave labor? What is this the 1800's? Jeez such a useless tactic." Kotoko said absentmindedly.

"Useless? Did you...just say useless?" Hoshiko said, her eyes widening a bit.

"Yeah? You're debate is useless...you're trying to explain shit to use using useless methods. I mean come on, you kill my mother for what? I already told you I wasn't joining you. So yes, it was a useless tactic!" Kotoko said, crossing her arms.

"I am not useless, nothing I say is USELESS! I'm not...no mother...I'm not useless, I can't...no!" she screamed.

"What's wrong with her?" Yukki cried out, glancing at Kotoko. Her eyes were widened with surprise. She frowned, glancing at the ground.

"Just like Gentle is my trigger word, or was...Useless is Hoshiko's trigger word. She didn't tell me about it, ever...so I guess we must have trigger something in her." she said.

"If adults can't stand on their own feet and need a child to do everything for them...then all of them should just DIE DIE DIE!" Hoshiko screamed angrily.

She reached her hand out, at the same time someone had thrown a control box at her. She grabbed onto the strap, allowing it to wrap around her neck. She pressed the button on it, glaring at the two girls below her.

"I'll show you. Arthur Asimov, destroy those useless gnats like the bugs they fucking are!" she screamed angrily, pulling the two joysticks on the device.

The ground below them rumbled as a towering beast of a robot made its way out. It stood tall and proud, being the color of shimmering gold. It had large thrusters on its elbows, and legs, keeping it aloft and above the water. It had a large head, with a pair of glasses on it, a lab coat wrapped around its neck. It had a large axe in its hands, which was glowing a bright orange color. There was also a large black and white door on its chest, which was blocked with another metallic panel. Hoshiko let out a laugh.

"You'll never win! I've analyzed you're fights with Masaru and Jataro, and I calculate a 0 chance of winning!" she cried, sending the robot charging at them.

"Yukki, we need to find the weak spot!" Kotoko cried. The two girls dodged the axe that was about to slice them in half, firing at the robot.

"The hacking gun isn't hitting anything!" Yukki cried. Kotoko shoved her pistol in her holster, grabbing the rifle off her shoulder. She pulled the slide back, opening fire on it.

"We need to figure out a way to attack it." Kotoko reiterated, gritting her teeth as each bullet bounced off the hard metal. Yukki glanced around the area, seeing a Monokuma walking out on the water. She grinned, taking aim at it.

"Paralyze!" she shouted, the glowing yellow shock wave slammed into the monochrome bear, shorting it out instantly. Arthur Asimov slammed its axe down, short circuiting from the attack.

"Quick, the chest panel, aim for it now!" Kotoko cried, taking aim at the robot's chest.

"No, I won't let you defeat me! You're struggle is Useless, Useless, USELESS!" Hoshiko cried, once again regaining control of her robot.

Yukki dove out of the way, slamming into the cold water, which was still rapidly rising. It was at her knee now, and it wouldn't be long before the small ledges they were using became completely flooded. She needed to do something and fast. She ran toward the other platform, taking aim at the other Monokuma. Just like before, the robot became a jittering mess.

"Arthur don't quit now, destroy these stupid Guinea Pigs!" Hoshiko cried angrily.

"This is it Hoshiko, you won't win this battle!" Kotoko cried, throwing a grenade at the robot. It slammed into the center plate, exploding outward.

The robot started twitching a bit, smoke rising from all of its joints. Yukki continued firing at the chest plate, a loud explosion ringing through the area. The robot fell apart on the spot, igniting shortly after. A final explosion destroyed what was left, the mushroom cloud taking the shape of a heart before fading out of existence.

"No..no no no!" Hoshiko cried, slamming the control box onto the ground.

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing all of the Monokuma Kids reaching for her. She let out a scream as one of them reached for her. She was about to be taken into the crowd when she felt something metallic grab the back of her neck. She ended up being pulled backwards, off the stage she was on. She landed on the ground, rolling into the water. All of the Monokuma Kids let out a loud Boo, running off in different directions.

"Huh...what?" the girl mumbled, looking up. Her vision was a bit blurred but she could tell two people were in front of her. One of them knelt down, placing something on her face, her vision clearing almost instantly.

"There, I forgot your blind as a bat without those." Kotoko said.

"Actually, bats aren't blind. They can see very well in the dark."

"Yeah, whatever." the pinkette said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I...I should have been executed...why did you save me? After everything that I did to you?" she asked.

"Well, it's like this...a mother horse wouldn't hurt her newborn baby would it? You're my cousin, no matter what fucked up shit you did...I'm not gonna say I'm a saint...but I will admit my mistakes." Kotoko said.

"I'm sorry big sis, I didn't mean to do it...Monaca made me do it...she said I was useless!" the girl said, wrapping her arms around her cousin. She started balling her eyes out, hugging the girl tightly.

"It's alright Hoshi, I forgive you. You did the world a kindness by killing our mothers." She said.

"That's really fucked up if you think about the context behind it." Yukki added, earning a glare from the pinkette.

"I'll uh...be over here...holla if you need me!" she said.

"Is she...always that retarded?" Hoshiko asked, earning a loud cry from the idol.

"Most of the time...anyway, do you think you could tell me what Monaca's true goals are? I don't buy that paradise bullshit. She wouldn't have killed all of those adults for no reason." Kotoko said, helping her cousin stand up.

"I'm not sure...all of that is kept between her and Kurokuma. He's our adviser so...I guess her plan revolves around whatever he tells her." the girl said.

"That doesn't exactly tell me anything, but it's better than nothing. What are you gonna do now?"

Hoshiko sighed, shaking her head. She reached into her lab coat, pulling out a tablet. She typed something onto it...a loud beeping filled the room, and in that instant, Yukki and Kotoko's wristbands came come off, falling uselessly to the ground.

"What...what is this?" Yukki asked, rubbing her wrist. She saw the three needle holes where she had been injected before.

"This is me apologizing. I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry for injecting you with that sexual stimulant Yukki...you have smooth lips down there."

"Aw man! I didn't need the world knowing that!" the girl cried, crossing her arms over her legs.

"Why are you taking these off though? Didn't you say if we tried to take them off, we would get the entire dose?" Kotoko asked.

"Honestly speaking, that's a bullshit lie. I'm the one who designed and built these...they were never designed to do something like that." She said.

"Regardless, this is great...we can leave the city now, and report to Remnant Headquarters about everything that's going on in the city!" Yukki said.

"No, we can't do that...remember if anyone tries to come into the city, from either the Foundation or the Remnants, someone will get hurt. They still have hostages, the rest of the captives in this game, and the children as well. Hoshiko wouldn't do anything, but Monaca would." Kotoko said firmly.

"She's the one in control of all of the children...even I don't know how she's doing it." Hoshiko said.

"That's enough...stop telling them all of our information." a new voice said. Hoshiko stiffened a bit, her cheeks tinging red as Nagisa made his way into view. He turned to face the two girls.

"While I don't agree with what Hoshiko has done, I agree that you need to leave. You have been ruining our chances at Paradise since the very beginning. So I'm asking you both to leave and never return." He said.

"But Nagisa...are you sure about this? Monaca would find out in a heartbeat."

"As...as the leader of the Warriors of Hope, I have to ensure Paradise gets built. I'll explain everything to Monaca." Nagisa said firmly.

"The bridge is out, and the subway tunnels are blocked...we can't leave even if we wanted too." Kotoko said.

"There's a way out of town, an emergency route that we set up in case we needed to flee. I'll show you to it, but you must promise that you'll never return." Nagisa said.

"But...I.." Yukki sighed, glancing at Kotoko. She shrugged her shoulders, glancing back at her friend.

"Fine Nagisa, we'll do as you ask."

"Follow me then, Hoshiko I'll deal with you later."

"Okay...I'm sorry Nagisa...I didn't mean to do anything bad...I don't want you to hate me." the girl said.

"I could never hate you, you're my closest friend...just stay safe alright?" the boy asked, a blush on his face.

"Ooo, someone's in wuv!"

"Yukki I swear to Christ, I will kill you where you stand." Nagisa snapped angrily, glaring at the brunette. She zipped her lip, tossing the key away.

 _ **xxx**_

"Alright sir, the Remnant of Despair was spotted in this area. She was seen roaming the streets taking down anyone who got in her way. She even took down the Monokuma units."

"Thanks for the information, stay on standby in case I need you." Daisuke said, earning a nod from the man. He took the sword he had brought with him and strapped it to his waist. For the first time a long time, he had left his messenger bag with Hiyoko. He stabbed an auto-injector into his thigh, the rush of medicine flowing through his system. He broke off into a sprint, looking at his ehandbook.

He was in the downtown area of Yokosuka, a few miles away from where his temporary Headquarters had been established. The downtown area had been entirely destroyed, the husks of buildings barely pocking over the large spans of the roadway. He slid to a stop, looking around the area for any signs of battle. He heard a couple explosions nearby, and ran toward the edge of the free way. On the span below them, a fierce battle was going on.

Daisuke could see the Ex-Ultimate Blacksmith, going toe to two with Peko Pekoyama. The young swordswoman had been keeping up with every single thrust and slash the man gave her. He noticed the a few of the other Foundation Heads were there, including Kyosuke Munakata. He saw his old teacher and fellow Ultimate Despair, Chisa Yukizome, hugging his arm tightly. Juzo was standing next to them, watching the fight go down. He sighed, cracking his neck.

"This is gonna be fun." he muttered, looking around for a few seconds.

He spotted a large light post which had still been standing. He grinned as he fired his rappel at it, the arrow stabbed right through it, securing the line with ease. Tying it off on another pole, he grabbed one of the chains he had brought and slid down the rope, landing on the street below. He kept his face hidden, having landed in a crouch. Peko instantly backed away, keeping her sword at the ready. It was then that Daisuke noticed Fuyuhiko and the army of Monokuma helmet wearing Yakuza behind him.

Sunosuke raced forward once more, aiming his sword downward. Peko raced at him at the same time. Daisuke smirked, quickly standing up. He drew his sword, using the scabbard to block Sunosuke's strike. A loud clang rang through the freeway, as Peko's sword made contact with his own. He pushed them back with ease, spinning around and aiming his blade at Sunosuke, who easily blocked it. Daisuke pushed the man back with ease, standing firm to meet his shocked look.

"Daisuke Del Rio, so you'll protect these freaks with your dying breath?" Kyosuke asked, standing in front of the black haired teen. Daisuke took off his blazer, tossing it aside, grabbing his sword tightly in his hands.

"What...is that a woman's arm?" Sunosuke asked, earning shocked gasps from everyone, even Chisa who had been watching him intently.

Daisuke didn't say anything, rather he gave Peko a subtle nod. The two of them ran forward, clashing swords with Kyosuke and Sunosuke respectively.

The two men were a bit strained from the force the two had put behind each strike. Daisuke got into a different stance, sending the Ex-Ultimate Blacksmith stumbling back. Peko quickly took over, aiming a slash at his neck, which the man easily blocked. Kyosuke moved forward, aiming his sword in a jab to Peko's side, only for it to clash with Daisuke's. The Ex-Ultimate Story Teller easily pushed the man back, running at him with ease. Kyosuke let out a grunt when Juzo pulled him out of the way, just in time to dodge a fatal strike.

"You know, I never liked you." the Ex-Ultimate Boxer said, tossing his coat aside.

"Same here...you were too rough for my tastes. It's just like Chisa once said, you're a fucking butthead!" he said, chuckling as the man threw a punch at him. He flipped out of the way with ease, turning to face the Blacksmith once more, who threw several kunai's at him.

"Kill him already Sunosuke, make that slutty Dancer pay!" Ruruka cried.

"My fiancee isn't a slut you macaroon looking twat!" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"Reinforcements have arrived." Peko suddenly said, almost like a robot. For a second, Daisuke thought she meant the Foundation had brought in reinforcements, but a second later the entire area rumbled from the shock of something heavy landing on it.

He glanced over his shoulder, as the dust cleared, the towering body of Nekumaru Nidai stood firm. Next to him stood Akane Owari, her fists already balled up and ready for a fight. Fuyuhiko snapped his fingers, the two running forward as his men started firing. Daisuke jumped back with Peko, letting the two athletic Ultimates take over the fight.

Peko however started running on the edge of the freeway, running toward Bandai who had been watching intently the entire time. Kazuo Tengan flashed before her, blocking her sword with ease. Daisuke set his sights on Chisa, the woman who was pretending to be cowering in fear. She looked at him, giving him a ghost of a smile before adoping her previous look.

He started walking forward, his fast walk turning into a run as he brushed past Juzo and Kyosuke, who were busy dealing with Akane and Nekumaru. Dodging the hail of gunfire, Daisuke easily broke through the Foundation's wall, tackling Chisa to the ground. He quickly tied her up, using the zip ties he had prepared before hand to do it. He grabbed the woman with ease, placing her over his shoulder.

"No need to be so rough with me sweetheart, I'll go willingly." the woman said, her eyes swirling with despair.

"Miss Yukizome, I'm sorry they did this to you." he muttered softly.

"You, let Chisa go this instant." Kyosuke howled, aiming his sword at him.

Daisuke jumped back onto the side of the freeway, giving the man a wave as he jumped off. Kyosuke let out a scream, only for an Apache Chopper to appear before him, being flown by Tatsumi Kiba. Daisuke and Chisa were inside, the woman crying his name loudly. Tatsumi rose the chopper over the freeway, firing a couple of rockets at the span, separating the Remnants of Despair from the Foundation members. Just as fast as they had shown up, they all disappeared.

"Damn it, they got away. It was all distraction so that they could capture one of us!" Kyosuke shouted angrily.

"But why Chisa, they could have gone for anyone!" Bandai asked, looking at his fellow Branch heads.

"No...they took Chisa because she was their teacher once. They're probably using her as leverage...since we were planning on leveling Towa City." Juzo said firmly. Kyosuke looked at him, the glare on his face causing the man to freeze.

"How would they know that?" he asked.

"An interloper was seen within our organization. A young woman named Marie Rose Asta...I recently discovered she was part of Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy, the founders of the Remnants of Hope." Kazuo said, earning a growl from Kyosuke.

"Find them, and kill them all...make sure they suffer before they die." he said, sheathing his sword.

The chopper landed a few blocks away, in a cleared street. Daisuke got off the vehicle, sheathing his sword as he walked toward the middle of the street. It wasn't long before Peko appeared before him, followed by Nekumaru and Akane. Fuyuhiko was standing on a span above, watching all of them. The boy glanced at all of his friends, the scars of despair written on their faces. He let out a sigh, lowering his head a bit.

"I've come here with a proposition. How would you all like to see Chiaki again?" he asked. All of them looked at him wide eyed.

"You better not be lying to asshole, or I'll grind your face into dust." Akane snapped angrily.

"I wouldn't lie to you. There's this device...it's called the Neo World Program...it's function is similar to a video game. It allows you to relive memories...we can pull up memories of Chiaki with ease, and see her one more time, as a class." Daisuke said firmly.

"This smells fishy to me...I don't think we should trust it." Peko added, clutching her sword tightly.

"It will...allow you to see Junko again." he said. Using that against them was really twisting the dagger deeper into his heart. Somehow he had been able to stop himself from crying. He figured he had cried enough already.

"You're serious? It will let us meet Lady Junko again?" Peko asked, a curious look on her face.

"I don't buy it, you'll have to show me personally." Fuyuhiko said.

"I can, and I will. We have to gather our friends first, for now if you'd like, we can take you back and get you situated on the ship."

"Ship? I hate boats, they always make me shit." Nekumaru said firmly.

"Yes, this device...The Neo World Program is located on Jabberwock Island, it's a resort on the South Pacific Ocean. We'll be all alone, able to speak with Junko as many times as we want." he said, his tone becoming cheery.

"Hmm...alright, I suppose there's no harm in going...as long as there's food." Akane said cheerfully.

"Indeed, I shall accompany my Young Master anywhere." Peko said, earning a scoff from Fuyuhiko. He jumped down, onto a car down below. He didn't even look hurt as he walked toward them, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Fine, let's get to it. If you waste my time, I swear I'll stab the shit out of you. Don't make me kill my best friend." He said, glaring at Daisuke with his remaining eye.

"Right this way...I'm sure Hiyoko and Sonia would love to see you four again."

"Speaking of that, when are you three gonna grace us with a kid? Come on, anytime soon? I bet Hiyoko's about to pop, after all you have sex so goddamn much, she has to be pregnant." Akane said, earning a blush from the boy.

"We decided to wait until we were married to have children...remember, we're all going to Novoselic." he said.

"Aw, but Novoselic was destroyed not long ago. Mahiru and the Impostor showed us pictures." the Ultimate Gymnast said, making Daisuke shudder a bit.

"Ehehe, you're right...my mistake. Let's just focus on getting out of here, it stinks like Foundation wannabes."

"Oh, I thought you were gonna say it stinks like shit, because I think I stepped on some not long ago." Nekumaru said, earning a groan from all of them. Even in Despair, Class 77B still treated each other like family. That was the only thing Daisuke really cared for nowadays.


	10. Act 10: Fleeting Hope

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Act 10 of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Sisters.**

 **In the last chapter, you all got to see a bit more of Hoshiko and her reasoning behind everything. I tried to make her behave a bit like Kotoko, since they are cousins and she's basically taking Kotoko's place in this story. You'll find that they share a similar tragic story, and while Kotoko was able to over come her despair, Hoshiko still has trouble with hers, though she is on the side of good now. Will we see her in the future? Of course, but as of right now, she's somewhere else.**

 **We will also see a bit more regarding the Remnants of Despair and the over plot to take them to Jabberwock Island. This story is rapidly coming to a close, and we're literally at the climax of the story...in the next...two chapters I wanna say, maybe three, the story of Another Episode will come to a close. There will be an epilogue of course, explaining everything that happens afterward, including the prelude for the School Trip of Mutual Killing.**

 **I once again cannot believe we are this close to this story, and frankly I am quite excited to start it. It is going to be so much different than the original Super Danganronpa 2. It's gonna be a lot of fun, because even the Class 77B is the main focus, they aren't going to be acting the same as in Zetsubou-Hen, they'll be acting much differently, which will lead to different scenarios, different murders, more information behind each character, new attitudes, new relationships...It is all very exciting to even think about. Being an author is honestly a rather fun experience, especially when you have stories like this to work with.**

 **So, for now, I shall leave you with Act 10 of Another Episode. Read, review, comment a bunch of other shit go ahead and do you...**

 **Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls inspired the ending part of Yukki and Kotoko's discovery later on in this chapter...I'm sure you'll understand when you get to that part.**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 10

Fleeting Hope

Yukki was still a bit wary about Nagisa's actions. The boy had told her and Kotoko that he would lead them out of the city. He had promised them clemency while they made the long trek toward the Towa Shrine. It had been a long grueling walk especially with all of the destroyed buildings in the way. The building the monorail had crashed into had been completely destroyed. They had wondered through it for awhile before finally reaching the street, where it was surprisingly clear.

Kotoko was still looking around the area. They were currently in the business district so all of the buildings were small and a bit bland compared to the other areas of Towa City. Most of the buildings only spanned a few stories.

"This way, keep up." Nagisa called out, causing the brunette to quicken her step. Whenever she wondered off the main street or saw something that caught her eye, he would scold her.

Being scolded by a kid honestly reminded her of the times her sister would scold her. Whenever she had done something bad, or refused to do her homework, Sayaka would bring the hammer down. Her father was always busy at work, so she was the one who had to take care of things at home. She had been grounded many times by her sister, and it usually made for embarrassing situations. But after a day or so, Sayaka would cave and unground her. Thinking of those times made Yukki smile a bit.

"What's got you so happy? Are you excited to finally leave this hellhole?" Kotoko asked curiously, holding her rifle tightly. Ever since Yukki had taken it from Oliver, the younger girl had been using it. It made the brunette idol frown a lot, especially because kids shouldn't have to use weaponry like that.

"No, I'm just...thinking about the old days. I was remembering the times my sister use to ground me. My father was always at work, and since my mother passed away, Sayaka was the one who practically raised me. Whenever I refused to do homework, she would ground me for a week, only to cave in after a day."

"That's just who Sayaka is. I remember the times she used to babysit me at home, whenever that woman would leave. She would help me with homework, make me dinner which tasted so much better than what mother ever would have made. She tucked me in at night and even read to me." Kotoko said.

"Sayaka loves kids, I guess she's just practicing for when she has her own someday."

"Actually, Sayaka already has a daughter." Kotoko said, causing the girl to stop.

"Whoa wait a minute, hold the fuck up. Don't tell me that the time you all spent locked up in Hope's Peak Academy, was long enough for my sister to have a kid?" Yukki said.

"Seriously, we have to keep moving...can't you save the chit chat for later?" Nagisa snapped, crossing his arms.

"Don't get your devil horns in a twist Nagisa, this will only take a few seconds. No, Sayaka doesn't have a biological daughter, but Junko Enoshima did. She and my brother apparently had a relationship, but she used Yasuke Matsuda's memory erasing technology to erase that part of his life. This allowed Junko to easily hide her pregnancy."

Yukki remained silent, not at all knowing how to process that information. She continued walking, causing Nagisa to sigh audibly. She tightened her hold on her hacking gun, just in case some Monokumas decided to attack. After a few seconds of silence, she decided to speak.

"She...lied to Hisashi about having a baby...she hid it from him?"

"Junko wanted to cause him a large amount of despair at a single time. I was able to watch the last class trial...where she revealed everything...he was destroyed, I could tell...but even then he continued pushing on. He decided to take his chances in the outside world, and voted against Junko...he and Sayaka both decided to raise the little girl, together."

"So...that makes me an Aunt...that's so awesome! I have a niece now, and I can't wait to meet her!"

"What's her name?" Nagisa suddenly asked, causing the two to stop.

"Huh?" Kotoko asked in surprise.

"Her name, what is it?"

"What's it matter to you?" she cried back. The boy sneered a bit, crossing his arms.

"It does, because that name is one that the entire world of despair worships. It's something that our Big Sis did on purpose, in case she died...we were all there when she finally gave birth to her daughter...we were invited personally."

"What do you mean by that? You mean Junko Enoshima was corrupting you from that far in the past?"

"I wouldn't say corrupt...she was just sharing her love with us...she had found all of us way before any of this and showed us what true love was. So I'll ask again Kotoko, what's the little girl's name?" he said. Kotoko sighed, clenching her jaw. She took a few seconds, before finally saying the name.

"Junko Francheska Kirigiri...that's the name she chose."

"She...named her daughter after herself?" Yukki asked, eyes widened with shock.

"This is Junko we're talking about...if she has the chance to spread despair, she will. Her daughter will forever have that name, and she will always be looked at as the spawn of the True Ultimate Despair. Let's just keep going." Kotoko said, gesturing to Nagisa to continue.

It was rather silent now. Yukki supposed Nagisa did this so the two of them would stop talking. It honestly disappointed her a bit, knowing this kid was now a despair loving freak like Junko...she wouldn't call him a freak. But he was causing a lot of despair...she just needed to get to the bottom of it.

She wanted to leave the town, she truly did. But she didn't want to leave the kids behind...Hoshiko had told them before they left that building, that Masaru and Jataro hadn't been killed. She had decided to go on a rescue mission to set them free. She knew full well that Monaca would be pissed, but apparently it was all for the sake of Paradise. It was an order from Nagisa as well, but it was mostly for her not to follow after them. Yukki wanted to help those kids, if there was one person that she could help, even one, then she would be happy.

She figured Kotoko wanted the same. She didn't want to leave her cousin behind, especially with Monaca still being in control of Towa City. Nagisa didn't want to admit it, but he held no power whatsoever, not when Monaca was still around. He was totally in the dark about what she was doing, so when Kotoko asked him upfront about it, he told them the only answer he knew. _I don't know_...It made for a very pressing situation.

"It's just a little more to the shrine. We're passing through the Pleasure District now." Nagisa mumbled, loud enough for only them to hear.

"Pleasure District?" Yukki asked curiously.

"He means the place adults come to have fun. Bars, Dance Clubs, all of that stupid shit." Kotoko replied.

"Oh...sorry, I was always told to stay away from those areas."

"Heh, you're a good girl at heart...bet you won't be when you drink for the first time." the pink haired girl said, a sneer on her face.

"Wha...I am not going to drink, ever...I find booze real nasty." she said, looking away with a huff.

"Yeah, my brother said the same thing...then he ended up getting drunk with all of his friends while Fuyuhiko ate out Peko. They thought I wasn't watching, but I was...I have eyes like a hawk." she said.

"Ew." Yukki and Nagisa said in unison.

The silence grew among them once more, and honestly Yukki was getting rather sick of it. There weren't any Monokuma Children anywhere, and the same could be said with the Monokumas. Screams and explosions still ran rampant on other parts of the city, and she swore Towa Tower was on fire at some point, but since they were on the east side of the city, she didn't exactly see it correctly. She heard Kotoko clear her throat, a grin on her face.

"Space logo in the rough, and polished to reveal...Deep Silver, heartbeat...then pause for too long. Techland's Jealous of their screen time." she sung, gesturing to Yukki so she could continue. She gave her a nod, closing her eyes.

"Darkness acoustic guitar. They're out so far away from home, but they got each other, a tiny guitar and a cameraman who's not afraid to take a risk to get the shot he wants."

"At least the ominous horizon's behind them. They must have turned around. They won't forget this moment, because they'll only be alive for a couple more. He offers up his tear absorbent thumb, can this moment last forever? No of course not!" Kotoko continued causing Yukki got giggle a bit, especially at the emotion she was putting behind the song. Nagisa seemed rather annoyed, and as he was about to say something, Yukki cut in with the next part.

"Girl I wanna ask you something, even with all these people watching...will you maybe hold my lighter?

Fuck You!

What? Oh you thought that..

Oh my god no sorry!

It's cool, I'll just blow you...

Um...

Up...

Oh you thought that...

Oh my God no sorry..."

"Pan up to an angry window shopping zombie.

He's at the front of the line, Store's open he let the breeze it, could you warm it up...

The undead get rather cold, why don't we show them our handheld heaters?

Cut to Black...Friday Shoppers are the worst!

When demand exceeds supply, so usually when there's a fire sale...

It's a Pun..

At least there was only one...

Look at the bright side...

AHH...

Dead Island Riptide..."

Both girls ended the song, holding the final note before breaking into laughter. They high fived each other, their mirth visible on their faces. Nagisa however shook his head, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Will you cease with this tomfoolery? Every moment we waste is a moment I could be using toward building paradise." the boy snapped.

"Oh relax, you just want us out of your hair so you can go make out with Hoshiko." Kotoko said giving him a wink. The boy blushed, looking away from her.

"I am not in love with that crazy scientist! Stop saying stuff like that!" he snapped.

"She never said anything about love...oh how precious, is this your first crush? Trust me, I was there once...it sucks so bad...but you should just tell her how you feel!" Yukki said, an encouraging tone in her voice.

"No! We mustn't feel love...love is what makes us behave like those demons...and I would rather die as a kid than turn into one." the boy snapped angrily, quickening his pace. The girls sighed, following after the young boy.

As soon as they turned the corner however, they ran right into an ambush. Monokumas and Monokuma Kids were all surrounding them. Or rather, the kids were standing on buses above the street, while the Monokumas surrounded them.

"What the fuck Nagisa?! You say they wouldn't attack us if we were with you!" Kotoko snapped, flicking the safety off her rifle.

"They shouldn't attack...but we are...just fight!" the boy said firmly, getting behind Yukki and Kotoko. The girls sighed.

"You take the left, I'll take the right..we'll tag team the stragglers." Kotoko said.

"Agreed." Yukki said, and with that they broke off.

Nagisa could only watch in amazement as the two girls took down Monokuma after Monokuma. The dull hum of Yukki's hacking gun mixed in with the rapid fire blasts from Kotoko's rifle. Shell casings seemed to dance around them, as they took out every single unit the kids threw at them. Everything seemed to turn into white noise for him, even with some of the new Units flew at them.

One of them was one called Chopperkuma...a large Monokuma unit with buff muscular arms. It was swinging a large wood chopping axe, aiming it at the two girls. They both dodged out of the way as the blade stabbed into the asphalt.

"What do you make of this?" Yukki cried out.

"Paralyze it, then I'll shoot it's back. It seems to be a weak point!" Kotoko said, replacing her spent magazine. Yukki nodded, pressing the yellow button on her hacking gun.

"Paralyze!" she cried, firing the yellow bullet at the monochrome bear. It started fizzling out of control, giving Kotoko enough time to fire at it. After a few seconds, it returned to normal, lifting its axe over head. Kotoko let out a cry as she dodged the attack.

"It's not working, try something else!" Kotoko said.

"I don't have anything else to try!" Yukki cried, firing some Break Bullets at it.

Nagisa sighed, shoving his hand in his pocket. She pulled out an orange Burn card, one that the Servant had handed him. He didn't know why he had, but he had told him it would become useful in the future...he guessed this was the time to use it. He grabbed Yukki's hand, shoving the card into it.

"It's a new bullet type, use it to defeat that Chopperkuma." he said simply. She looked at the card, shrugging her shoulders as she loaded it into the device, with all the other cards she had gotten so far. The new option became available and she pressed it.

"Kotoko, get it to face you...I'll take care of it's weak point."

"Um...alright...hey you fucker, over here!" the pinkette cried, slamming the butt of her rifle into its face.

" _Dammit!"_ Monokuma cried, chasing after the girl. Yukki closed one of her eyes, taking aim at the large box the Monokuma had on its back.

"This is it, Burn!" she cried, holding down the trigger. She let out a yelp as a rapid fire volley of flaming balls flew out of the gun, slamming into the Monokuma.

The metal started to warp and bend from the heat, causing the Monokuma to slow down a bit. It started to turn around, but as it did, it's eye started blinking rapidly. Yukki grabbed Nagisa and pulled him back as the metal bear exploded, sending shrapnel in all directions. They all let out a sigh when all of the Monokuma Kids ran off.

"That was amazing...were you holding back? Because I don't recognize that bullet type." Kotoko said.

"Nagisa handed it to me...I didn't know it would prove effective against these new types of Monokuma." Yukki said, checking her gun over.

"I've had that in my pocket since the beginning of the game. Our Servant handed it to me...he said it would prove useful later on. I didn't believe him, but I guess now I do."

"Servant...you mean Nagito Komaeda right?" Kotoko asked curiously, earning a shrug from the boy.

"I don't know...he said he was but a humble Servant of Lady Junko...so we took him in as our servant. We didn't exactly ask for his name...follow me, and keep your eyes peeled." the boy said, once again taking the lead.

"Hey Kiki, I have a question...have you figured out how exactly that hacking gun works?" Kotoko asked, once Nagisa had gotten far enough.

"Well, not exactly. But I guess it makes use of electromagnetic waves and makes it possible to hack these machines. I feel however that it was made specifically to hack Monokumas. It doesn't seem to work on anything else." Yukki said.

"Hmm...that does make sense with what Musashi said...after all it was her Group that made this gun. It coincides with the tip they got a few weeks ago."

"Tip, what tip?" the brunette asked curiously. Kotoko looked at her, a firm look on her face.

"According to Remnant Intel, one of our foot soldiers received a tip that the captives for Junko's game were being kept here in Towa City. I didn't know any of this at this point, this is all stuff I learned when I was let go. I wasn't brought to Headquarters either...Lady Sonia just told me what I needed to do, and I agreed." Kotoko said.

"You agreed without much thought?"

"I had too...if my brother was fighting Despair all this time, I had to do the same. With my acting skills, I was able to rescue quite a lot of people, before Ricardo and Kanade invaded the town. Thankfully, we only have to deal with one of them."

"Those two are...Ultimate Despair right...what do you mean we only have to deal with one?" Yukki asked, causing Kotoko to sigh.

"I tried to get Ricardo to cooperate with us, and stop his attack on the city...but he didn't. So I had to put him down, as per orders."

"You killed him?" Yukki cried, earning a nod from the girl.

"He was a threat, at the time we only thought he was alone. We didn't know Kanade Izayoi was with him, helping the Warriors of Hope take over Towa City. Even now we still don't understand that...I guess they're minions to Nagito Komaeda...and he was leading them. The reports did say that whenever Nagito was in a new place, two others would be with him." Kotoko said.

"Would you mind stepping it up, I don't have time to waste!" Nagisa cried out, a couple of streets away. The two of them sighed, quickening their pace a bit.

"So about that hacking gun, how do the cards work?"

"Well, whenever I get new bullet cards, I just slip them into it...whatever amount of bullets I have will then be fired. Whenever I get a new bullet type, I just slip it in, and it automatically unlocks. So far, I got seven bullet types, Break, Knockback, Dance, Paralyze, Move, Burn and Detect. I used to have an infinite amount of bullets, but Nagito took those cards from me, and replaced them with these." She said, a frown on her face.

"Guess he must have thought that gun was game breaking, and wanted to give everyone a fair shot. Guess you just got the shitty end of the stick."

"Thanks for that analogy...I was trying not to think of shit." Yukki said.

"Speaking of shit, I gotta take one soon, maybe the shrine has bathrooms?"

"I would hope so."

Nagisa continued leading them through the empty streets of Towa City. The closer they got to the shrine, the more bodies they saw. Yukki tried her hardest not to look at them. She was sure those horrified looks would haunt her in her nightmares for the rest of her life. They managed to get past another ambush, though Nagisa was starting to get rather pissed that he was being betrayed. Finally, they reached the path that would lead them to the shrine.

Towa Shrine was a beautiful Japanese style building, modeled after the other ancient shrines in the country. It was large, and had beautiful red paint on the outside, with soft greens and golds. Large lanterns were hung from the entrance arch, still burning brightly. There was a large set of stairs, leading up to the large iron doors. Kotoko groaned, gritting her teeth.

"Really need to use that bathroom now." she said. Yukki sighed, strapping her hacking gun to her side.

"Come on, I'll carry you up. The last thing we need you to do is soil yourself." the girl said. Kotoko smirked, jumping into Yukki's arms, the girl almost fell, but she was able to carry her weight.

It took them around ten minutes to finally make it to the top of the stairs. Kotoko happily jumped out of Yukki's arms, landing on the ground, arms raised high in the air. Yukki on the other hand dropped to her knees, panting a bit. Her face was drenched in sweat, and her tongue was lulled to the side of her mouth.

"No more...no more." she said.

"Thanks for the ride Kiki, by the way, I lied about having to go to the bathroom. I just didn't feel like climbing all of these stairs." she said, pushing the doors open.

"You little...shit stain." Yukki muttered. She forced herself to her feet, following the younger girl into the shrine.

The yard was large, with a stone path that lead to the shrine itself. Large oil lamps could be seen lining the path, keeping the area brightly lit. the shrine stood at the back of the large complex. There was a large shattered billboard at the very back of it, having destroyed half of the main building. There was also a large amount of bodies on the ground, all of them deceased. Some where wearing Monokuma Helmets, almost in a similar fashion to the ones the children were wearing, except they were monochrome. Yukki tried not to look at the bodies, but she ended up looking anyway.

"What happened here?" she asked after a brief pause. Nagisa turned to face her, a firm look on his face.

"Ultimate Despair. It was here that they faced off against each other...the Ultimate Traditional Dancer and the Ultimate Story Teller went up against the Ultimate Tabloid Reporter. These people died as a result of her actions. It was then that a large Monokuma was brought into the city." He said.

"Mega Monokuma...just one of the many that Kazuichi Souda has created to destroy this world." Kotoko said with a frown.

"You knew him right...and the rest of Class 77B?" Yukki asked, earning a small nod from the girl.

"I did...they're my friends...we spent so much time together, laughing and playing. It hurts, seeing them act like this, but I know Big brother Daisuke and Big Sis Sonia will get them back...I'm sure of it." Kotoko said, a reassuring look on her face.

"Well this is it...this is where the secret passage is." Nagisa said, coming to a stop before a small offering shrine. He pushed it over, knocking it back to the ground. Underneath was a set of stairs, leading out of the town.

"Stairs?" Yukki asked, looking into the tunnel.

"That's right...we secured this passage way in case we needed to leave town. But now I'm asking you to leave...if you stay, Paradise will never be accomplished." Nagisa said firmly. Kotoko gave him a firm look, lowering her gaze a bit.

"Nagisa I...I'm sorry alright? I know you wanted me to be there with you, since we're friends and all."

"We...are not...friends. Far as I'm concerned, I buried our friendship the day Big Sis Junko saved us." He said, looking away from her.

"I see...well Yukki, time for us to hit the old dusty trail." Kotoko said, walking toward the stairs.

"I can't go." the brunette said. Kotoko turned to face her, a curious look on her face. She scoffed, tilting her head in confusion.

"You can't go? Why? Didn't you want to leave this hell hole as fast as humanly possible? It's our chance to go...you can see your sister again."

"I can't leave without knowing everyone will be fine. Hiroko, Taichi, Takemichi and Wendy are all still in this town. Komaru is here too, I can't leave without making sure she's fine."

"But Yukki, think about it this way. We can do much more outside of Towa than we can inside it. We can't call for backup, we can't fight against the kids on our own...and Future Foundation plans to attack...what are we gonna do here? Absolutely nothing!" Kotoko said.

"Maybe you think that but...I just can't in good conscience leave them behind. Taichi helped us out when we were in Towa Tower, and Hiroko risked herself to give us a chance to escape...I just can't leave them behind. I'm sorry." She said, turning away from her.

"Tch...typical...it's the story of a scared little girl suddenly growing a pair of balls. Fine, you wanna stay here, all the power to ya...but I'm not staying here another second." Kotoko said firmly.

"Before you go, I think you should listen to what I have to say."

The two girls stopped, turning to face Nagito Komaeda, who was walking toward them, a firm look on his face. Nagisa looked at the teenager, shocked to see him there. He stood before him, holding his hand out.

"Stop, who gave you permission to even be here?" he asked.

"I came here of my own volition...after all I was the one who set this little game up. Yukki Maizono, Kotoko Kirigiri...it would be a shame if either of you left before the game was complete." he said, glancing at the two girls.

"What do you mean? What's your end game here?" Kotoko cried, aiming her rifle at him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You can try to shoot me if you wish, but I assure you it will be a waste of bullets. Even if I could die, I'm sure it would just be a stepping stone for hope...after all trash like me doesn't deserve to live on this earth!" he said, holding his arms out.

"Shut up! Everyone deserves to live, even a deranged bastard like you. Tell me, why did you put me in this game? Why did you put any of us in this game?" Yukki cried out, anger flowing through her. The boy chuckled, shaking his head.

"You could say, this game was a sort of...right of passage. After all, we needed someone to take up the torch. He who killed the woman I both love, and hate...needed a new challenge. I wanted those closest to him to turn against him...to...become his stepping stone for hope." Nagito said, a smirk on his face.

"That's enough! Cease this immediately!" Nagisa snapped, causing the teenager to look at him.

"Oh Nagisa, you think you still have the authority to do anything? After all, you were the one who wanted them to leave. You wanted two players of the game to leave town, something that was a big no no from the beginning. You went against Monaca's rules...wouldn't that make you a traitor?" he asked.

"A traitor? Me? Hell no...I am working toward making paradise! I am not a traitor to anyone, as leader I have to make the decisions for everyone, including letting the thorns in our side go!"

"Hmm...so by letting them go, you make yourself able to create paradise...but wouldn't you be able to create it with them in the game? Would it truly make a difference if they weren't here? After all, Komaru Naegi is currently riling up the resistance." Nagito said.

"Huh? Did you say Komaru Naegi? Tell me, is she alright? Where is she?" Yukki cried, earning a laugh from the lanky teen.

"Komaru Naegi is perfectly fine. You could say she's going to become a stepping stone for hope as well. By riling up the remainder of the adults in this city, she is successfully becoming their hope. I am doing the same thing with the two of you, and when two bright hopes clash with a massive amount of despair, a brand new hope shall be created. I want to bare witness to that wonderful hope, the one that will destroy despair!" he cried, glaring at the sky.

Yukki was about to say something, when she felt something strike her shoulder. A few more hit her face and arms before it started slowly raining. She looked up at the crimson sky, seeing the blackish gray clouds that had gathered above them, ready to pour down rain on the entire city. Kotoko groaned, brushing some of her now soaking wet hair out of her face.

"Even the skies agree...despair is winning this fight, but can hope truly prove the victor? I'm sure there's someone out there who wants to know that answer." Nagito said.

"This is nonsense, I am telling you one last time Servant, cease this at once!" Nagisa said firmly.

"I'll cease when I am through with my business...and unless you want me to tell Monaca what you were up to, you'll leave immediately." the boy said, earning a growl from Nagisa, who took off running out of the shrine. Nagito walked forward, causing Yukki to backpedal a bit.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yukki Maizono...so young and full of life...I wish to put your hope to the test...can you truly save everyone here in Towa City? Or are you just gonna cower away and leave town?" he asked, stroking her face. The girl grabbed a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Don't touch me...what the...what's with your hand? It feels smaller than it is." she said. The boy started chuckling, pulling his hand out of her grasp. He took off the mitten covering it, holding his arm up.

"You see this...this is the arm that once belonged to the True Ultimate Despair. I wanted to feel despair like she did, one more time. That woman, I hate her with every fiber of my being...but I love her just as much. Hope and Despair, a constant contradiction. I wanted to put the Ultimate Hopes to the test, to make sure they truly have what it takes to finish this world she forced us to create! If it means creating a blinding hope for tomorrow, I'll willingly give into despair!" he said.

"You're insane...Jesus Christ you're insane!" Kotoko cried, pulling Yukki away from the boy. He hugged himself tightly, running his right and over his left, brushing his fingers over the glossy red nails.

"Am I? That tends to happen when a loved one is speared in front of you. Seventeen spears right through her body, all of our names were carved on it. We had to watch as she died before us...our hope, was turned into despair." the boy said, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were swirling with despair, as he broke into a laugh.

"But even then, it is in our best interests to defeat this despair...that will be your job to do in this game, my dear Yukki...prove to me that you are capable of doing just that! Teach this useless piece of trash that hope still lives in this dying world." he said.

"Let's get out of here Yukki...he's trying to confuse you. We need to get out of this city right now!" Kotoko said, grabbing a hold of Yukki's arm.

"But I can't...I can't leave my friends behind."

"I have to agree...I can't allow you to leave Town...if you leave now, I'll detonate their bracelets. That includes the one Komaru Naegi is currently wearing...you wouldn't want that would you?" Nagito said, pulling out a small remote from his pocket.

"You wouldn't do that, you don't have the balls to do it!" Kotoko said firmly.

"Don't I? Well if you'd like I can give you a demonstration!" he said.

"NO! I'll stay!" Yukki said. Her legs quivered a bit as she dropped to her knees. Pain shot through her leg, from the wounds she already had. Nagito smiled, patting her head.

"That's a nice choice. I knew you would make the correct one!"

Two gunshots suddenly rung through the area. Yukki looked up at Nagito, who had his eyes wide with shock. He looked down at his legs, seeing two pink blotches were rapidly staining his black pants. He dropped to his knees, hissing in pain. Kotoko lowered her gun, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Shut the fuck up! I can't believe you are forcing us to stay here...asshole." she said, shoulders shaking a bit.

"You think something like this will hinder me? It's alright...I've suffered worse in the past. But Yukki has already made her choice...if you want to save the Captives of the Killing School Life, you'll need to get the master release key. Of course that's currently in the possession of the true mastermind of this game." He said, a smirk on his face.

"The true mastermind huh? So that's how it is...Yukki let's go...we need to head to Towa Hills right now." she said.

"But...I thought you wanted to leave town?" Yukki said, glancing at her friend. She shook her head, tightening her grasp on her rifle.

"We need to find Monaca and get that key back. If we leave town, everyone who means a shit to our friends will die. This falls onto our shoulders alone." she said. Yukki nodded, glancing at Nagito. She pulled out a small container of ointment and some gauze, placing it beside him.

"I may not like you, but I don't want you to bleed to death...you're friends with my sister...so I don't want to see something bad happen to you." she said, swinging the pack over her shoulder.

"Thanks Yukki, I know you'll do a lot of great things...I expect you to win this game of mine." he said, waving at her.

She and Kotoko ignored the teen as they made their way toward the shrine doors. Nagito smiled, grabbing the ointment. Thankfully, the bullets had passed through his leg, meaning all he had to do was bandage himself up. A shadow obscured his line of sight and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing a large robot with a gun in its hands.

"Oh boy...it seems luck is never on my side when I need it." he said, giving Nagisa a smile.

 _ **xxx**_

"It's okay Hoshiko...I forgive you." Monaca said, glancing at the screen in her hands.

" _That's good...but I'm calling to let you know that I'm respectfully bowing out of the game. I never truly wanted to see adults die...I just wanted revenge, for all the wrong reasons in fact...but I'm over it now."_ the blue haired girl said, causing Monaca to frown.

"Hmm...I suppose that's alright...the game never really mattered in the end. Neither did the captives...we had plans for a few of them, but all of them have been placed on the back burner. So it's alright if you want to leave." she said cheerfully.

" _Oh...uh...alright then...but about the release of the children...do you think you could let them go? I'm sure they've outlived their usefulness."_

"No no no, they haven't even been used yet. We've been leveling the town of demons this entire time, but that was only the first step...we haven't even gotten to phase two yet. I'm sorry that you decided to leave, but the children will remain under my control!"

" _But Monaca...don't you think this is enough? You've already cemented fear into the adults, I doubt they'll be a problem...just let the kids go!"_

"No! What! Monaca! Says! Goes! I'm! Not! Letting! The! Children! Go!" she cried out, causing Kurokuma to run over to her.

"Whoa, you alright there Monaca?"

"I'm fine...Hoshiko is just being a meanie!" the green haired girl said.

" _Fine, alright...I'll leave the children to you...but what about Masaru and Jataro...I know they're not dead...so where are they being kept?"_

"Huh? Oh right, the hero guy and that annoying one that everyone hates...those two are being taken to the guillotine right now...they should be dead within the hour."

" _What? You can't do that...they're our friends!"_

"Maybe yours...Monaca only has one friend...Big Sis Junko...when Big sis Junko was still around, Monaca felt appreciated...her own friends didn't appreciate her. When she laughed, everyone stopped laughing...so Monaca knows they didn't like her." she said, puffing her cheeks out.

 _"_ _That's not true. Of course appreciate you, of course we care about you. You're our friend, no matter how sick and twisted you fucking are...just like Masaru and Jataro are our friends...the same with Kotoko and Nagisa...all of us are friends."_

"No! We! Aren't! Monaca! Has! No! Friends!"

"Okay, I think that's enough between you two...see ya later Hoshiko...I would say we'd miss ya, but you're a bitch so fuck you...hahaha!" Kurokuma said, hanging up the call.

"That's that...who does Hoshiko think she is? Asking me to release the children after she put the helmets on them."

"Ah, she's just pissed off because she lost...and probably because she and Nagisa are never going to fuck like she dreams of doing!"

"Kurokuma, I've told you before to stop talking like that. But anyway, we should start moving toward phase two of our plan...exterminate Hope with Ultimate Despair!" Monaca said, twirling around in her chair.

"Yeah, now we're talking. I knew using those children would be a great idea."

"Of course, Child victims make everything that much more traumatic. Screw the adults, if a bunch of dead children are laying all over the streets of Towa, that will force the Future Foundation and the Remnants of Hope to attack Towa City. That war will be enough to kick start the Tragedy again!" Monaca said.

"If only Lady Junko were here...she would be so proud of you!"

"Monaca is doing this _for_ Big Sis Junko! Monaca wants her brand of despair to spread across the world...just when we were all having fun, those two bastards killed Big Sis Junko. In order for this world of hers to keep going, we need to come up with a Successor. I'm sure Kotoko and Yukki will suffice." Monaca said, glancing at the ground. There was a picture of Junko Enoshima in the center of the magic circle.

"Two brand new Ultimate Despairs...just like Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, the ones responsible for the fall of Hope's Peak Academy. You truly are a genius Monaca."

"No...this was all because of you Kurokuma. You're the one who advised me to go with this plan, and I've been having so much fun." she said.

The doors suddenly opened, and Nagisa walked into the room, dragging the Servant alongside him, by the chain on his neck. He tossed the teen to the ground, turning to face Monaca.

"What is the meaning of this? We're you the one who sent the Servant to stop Yukki and Kotoko? Don't you know with them in Town Paradise will never be built?" he cried angrily. Monaca tilted her head in confusion.

"I didn't send Mr. Servant out there...but now that you are back, we can talk about your betrayal." she said.

"What...I didn't betray the Warriors of Hope!" he said.

"Oh, but you were releasing two players in our game...and you know we need those players in town. After all they are the key to all of this." she said.

"Huh...what do you mean key? Forget that stuff...we need to buckle down and start creating our paradise...we killed all of the adults for that purpose!"

"Oh Nagisa...I don't care about paradise...let's just say the paradise you refer to and the one I refer to are two different paradises. I had you guys kill the adults, but that was only to send a message to everyone else in Towa City."

"What...a message...what message?" Nagisa said.

"That despair lives on, in the bodies of the children. I want to create a beautiful world, filled with despair...in the image of Big Sis Junko. Killing the adults was the first step...after all, what's better than children killing adults? The despair of it all makes it that much more satisfying!" she said.

Nagisa couldn't believe what he was hearing. The entire time he had been lead to believe that killing the adults was a must. That it needed to happen in order for his paradise to be built. But the way Monaca was speaking, it made it seem as if the paradise he had been trying to hard to build, was nothing more than a lie. He swallowed hard, his face darkening a bit.

"You mean to tell me, our friends got killed for nothing? That we killed all of those adults for nothing?" he asked.

"No no...our friends died for a good cause. We needed the adults out of the way so that we could actually being our plan. After all, those pesky adults would have just stopped us, and we couldn't have that could we? It's alright Nagisa...everything will make sense soon enough." she said, inching herself closer.

"Get away from me! You're were lying...you were the real traitor all along...you didn't care about any of us did you? Whether we lived or died, it didn't matter because it didn't hinder your true plan!" he shouted.

"True plan? I don't have a true plan Nagisa...like I said, our vision of paradise is different." she said happily.

"Well screw you! I am not going to keep playing this sick meaningless game...you traitor!" he shouted. Monaca frowned, taking a hold of his hand.

"I'm not a traitor...I'm your friend Nagisa." she said.

She pulled his arm, causing him to fly forward. His eyes widened a bit when he felt her lips on his own. She grabbed his face, kissing him harder. She pulled away from him, licking her lips.

"Monaca stole Nagisa's first kiss! I can do a lot more than just kissing you know...I can give you my entire body...all you have to do is continue killing the adults...you have to find the leader of the resistance and kill him. I also want you to destroy Yukki Maizono and Kotoko Utsugi Kirigiri." she said firmly.

"I can't...Kotoko is my friend...you can't...I can't." he said.

"It's alright...I shouldn't have expected so much out of you Nagisa. After all, you were nothing more than a lab rat...you never exceeded anyones expectations...a real shame too." she said, playing with a strand of her hair. The boy froze up, his eyes clouding over.

"No...what are you talking about...I'm working hard, please you can't do this...I want you to expect more from me!" he cried. Monaca took a hold of his shirt again, giving him a smile.

"Fine...I want you take those two out of the picture...I have high expectations for you, Mr. Leader!" she said happily, stealing another kiss from the boy.

 _ **xxx**_

Yukki sighed as she walked up the street. Kotoko had forced her to stop, after she had to use the bathroom, for real this time. So they had been inside one of the nearby buildings for awhile. But now the rain had picked up, and had started falling rather hard. The two girls didn't exactly know what to do. All the knew was that they had to get to Towa Hills, but they were pretty far from it already. On top of everything, they both knew the place was crawling with Monokumas, meaning that it would be hard to get to the building itself.

"Hey Yukki...what you said back there...why do you care so much about this place? Why do you care so much about people you barely know?" Kotoko asked, causing the girl to stop.

"Well...I dunno I guess. I suppose it's my idol side kicking in...as an idol, I have fans all around the world. All of them write to me, wishing me well and asking me about my day and what not. I made an effort to write to every single one of them. My sister found it a bit endearing that I actually hand wrote my letters, instead of using a computer like she did. I learned to care about everyone, even if I didn't personally know them."

"Hmm...so you're saying that...it doesn't matter if you know them or not, just as long as they know you care, it makes you that much happier?" the girl said.

"I guess...I can't really put it to words. There are people out there suffering right now, some might even be dying...but if I have the chance to save someone, no matter the reason...then I'll be happy. Because I made a difference in that persons life!" she said firmly.

"You know...you're a really sweet person...I'm sorry I made fun of your boobs...I'm a little jealous...my mosquito bites don't really look appealing."

"Oh hush up...you're gonna grow up to be a beautiful young woman. One day you'll find yourself a strong handsome man that will take care of you!" she said happily.

"Honestly speaking...if Masaru doesn't return my feelings...I think I'll just find myself a girl instead. I don't think I can fall in love with a man after what happened to me." Kotoko said.

"I guess that's fine too. I'm, sure whatever woman you find will love you for you...besides there are a lot of dildos to choose from."

"Ew gross...you actually use those?" the girl asked, looking up at the older teen.

"I don't...but whenever my sister was thinking about Hisashi, she would always start using one. Even before they got together...I ended up stumbling into it when I was looking for a shirt I let her borrow."

"Oh my god...was it big and black?" she asked.

"No...it was big, and double sided, I don't know what she was trying to imply with that."

"Maybe she wanted the two of you to bond by scissor fucking with a dildo."

"I think we should end this conversation before we all end up in hell." Yukki said, her face flushing brightly.

"Well, what exactly are we gonna do? We can't exactly leave town, most of the roads are blocked, Towa Tower is inaccessible, and on fire for some fucking reason, so we can't contact HQ...we're running out of options." Kotoko said.

"We can't go back to the Resistance either...that Oliver guy will definitely kill us on sight...ugh...this sucks!" Yukki cried, kicking a can. Said can flew across the air, striking the edge of a wall. That wall ended up falling over, launching a copper pipe through the air, which slammed into a car, activating its alarm. Running around the car was a horde of Siren Monokuma, attracting several more with them.

"You just had to kick that fucking can didn't you?" Kotoko cried angrily.

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried.

"Look around, there has to be something we can use!" the pinkette cried, raising her rifle. She opened fire on the horde of Monokumas, taking a few down with ease.

Yukki hummed to herself, glancing around the area for something to use. Her eyes fell on an ugly orange car, an electric one made by Towa. She held her Hacking Gun up, pressing the green button.

"Move!" she cried, pulling the trigger. A bright green wave struck the car, turning the engine on. The car instantly took off, slamming into the Monokumas. It struck the other car, exploding on contact, taking out part of the nearby wall.

"Not exactly what I would have done but...better than nothing. Except now the open street is blocked." Kotoko said.

"Again I'm sorry...I guess Ultimate Luck is still inside my system." the brunette said.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us...alright...I think I just scored us a ride!" Kotoko said, looking at the wall that had been knocked over. Yukki's eyes widened.

Lying inside the building was a massive vehicle...one she had seen in newspapers back in the day. It was a Monster Truck, which was around eleven feet high, with the biggest wheels she had ever seen in her life. She remembered it was called Grave Robber or something along those lines. Kotoko was looking at it, stars in her eyes.

"This thing was famous back in the day. I didn't think there would be one here! It looks like a replica of the real deal, but it should suffice for what we want!" She said.

"What are we gonna do with a Monster truck?" Yukki asked.

"Drive it of course! I can hot wire it easily!" the girl said, jumping up to the wheel. She climbed up, opening the door with ease.

"But Kotoko...don't you think driving this thing is dangerous?"

"Just get in already! The keys were in the ignition!" the pink haired girl cried out.

Yukki groaned, making her way up to the cab of the truck. She climbed aboard, closing the door right after. She noticed the steering wheel was on the left side, meaning it was an American style truck. The seats were made of leather, and the center console was painted in a wide array of colors, with a flame like pattern. Kotoko looked at the older girl, an expectant look on her face.

"Well what...outta gas?" the girl asked.

"No...I can't drive." Kotoko said.

"Huh? Well neither can I...wait a minute, that reminds me, how the hell did you even catch up to the train?"

"I drove a motorcycle duh...I can handle dirt bikes easy, but this is all wheel drive...and I can't reach the pedals." the girl said. To prove her point, she tried reaching the pedals, but to no avail. Yukki sighed, trading seats with Kotoko.

"Okay...I'll be honest with you, the only time I drove a car was when Hisashi was teaching Sayaka. He ended up borrowing a Police Car and we took it for a spin."

"Borrowing? You guys jacked a cop car?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"We didn't jack it...the keys were left in the ignition and Hisashi said he wanted to buy some food. He asked the other guys at the station if it was okay. He let me play with the sirens!" she said happily.

"That doesn't fucking help us here...do you remember if it was Automatic or Manual?"

"Manual is with the stick shift right?" Yukki asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"This thing right here, this is the gear shift...was that car made with one of these?"

"No no...it was Automatic."

"This is gonna be fun then...alright, I know how to shift gears, so you drive, I shift...that cool enough for you?" Kotoko asked.

"Um...I suppose so."

Yukki sighed, reaching a shaky hand to the ignition. She turned the key, letting out a scream when the truck turned on. The rumble of the engine shook the entire truck, something that was making Kotoko rather excited. Yukki pulled the seat forward a bit, her feet resting on the pedals.

"Okay, now what?"

"Press the clutch and the brakes at the same time, if you press the gas, you'll just speed off and that's something we don't want." Kotoko said.

"The clutch? Which one is that?" Yukki asked, looking at the three pedals.

"Gas is on the far right, brakes are in the middle, clutch is on the left."

She nodded, committing that to memory. She pressed both pedals at the same time, waiting for Kotoko to shift the gear. Once she had, Yukki pulled forward, ever so slowly.

"Oh my god, just floor it!"

"No, I need to be careful...I can't see anything from here." the girl said, turning onto the empty street. Kotoko grabbed a hold of Yukki's leg, forcing it to press the gas. The girl let out a scream as the truck took off.

"Yeah, this is that the fuck I'm talking about!" the pinkette cried, shifting into third gear. Yukki just kept on holding to the wheel making sure to keep it straight. They ran over several parked cars, causing the brunette idol to scream.

"What are you screaming for? This is the best part!" Kotoko cried out, whooping for joy as they crushed an army of Monokumas. It was at that moment that Yukki realized her friend was absolutely insane.

 _ **xxx**_

"So, what do we do now?" Daisuke asked, glancing at Sonia who stood next to him. The two of them were standing in a special jail made to hold the Remnants of Despair.

Within, Peko Pekoyama, Akane Owari, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Nekumaru Nidai and their teacher, Chisa Yukizome were all being held. They were all in their own cells. Sonia didn't want any of them to start planning an escape. Of course when she interviewed all of them and wrote their information down, they were docile. Natsumi wanted to hug her brother, but Hiyoko had held her back, saying he wasn't exactly the same person she remembered. She didn't want the girl to see the Ultimate Gangster, especially after he had taken out his own eye. Sonia jotted something down on her clipboard, turning to face Daisuke.

"We keep gathering them up. I'm sending you on a mission to the Planetarium...it seems Takane and Kazuichi are planning on launching another rocket into space soon. We've been intercepting them as well as we can, but this one seems different than the others."

"How so?" Daisuke asked. Sonia turned her back to the cells holding her friends, walking toward the window.

She was staring at the large warships, all of them ready to go. One of them had set sail for Jabberwock Island, with Akira and a few others on it, the day before. She had wanted to start building everything on site, since she had already completed each pod, and was waiting for the right materials to create the program itself.

"The rocket they plan to launch is actually a satellite. It would give them control over every Monokuma in the world. That includes Big Bang Monokuma. There are three units we currently know about, all of them are currently destroying different places of the world. The fourth is being kept in a facility in Towa City." Sonia said.

"My god...if they get control of every unit...they could continue causing despair all over the world. They wouldn't even need to lift a finger." Daisuke said.

"Worse yet, the rest of our friends were planning something big. Teruteru wanted to send his food all over the world, he wanted to turn any remaining survivors to despair. The Ultimate Impostor and Mahiru have already returned from Novoselic...Despair won the battle, my brother had to flee the country." she said, a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart. It wasn't your fault...what happened to Novoselic was out of our hands...It's my fault...I was the one who told you to bomb your own homeland."

"No...it's no one's fault...save for Enoshima...if she were still alive...I would choke her until she was inches away from death, then I would stab her until she bled to death." she said, eyes flashing a bright crimson. Daisuke grabbed a hold of her shoulders, giving her a passionate kiss. He could feel her tears on his face.

"It'll be alright...I'm sure after all of this is over, you can rebuilt Novoselic, and lead your people to greatness." he said.

"No...I've already decided. After the Neo World Program is over, I'm going to remain on Jabberwock Island...I can't face my people again. I can't face them knowing it was me killing their friends and family." She said firmly. The door suddenly opened, and they all heard a voice they hadn't heard in forever.

"Come on Hiyoko, stop being so rough with Ibuki! I was in the middle of a concert you know!" the Ultimate Musician cried.

She looked nothing like she had in the past. Her long black hair was mattered in places, the colors being mixed together in some spots. There were large areas dyed green, blue and red, while others were dyed a bright white. She had taken her hair and tied back up into some devil horns, like she had in the past. She had even added various piercings to her other ear. Her clothes consisted of a black shirt, which was torn in various places, and was missing its sleeves. She was wearing bandages in place of a bra, and she had on a bellybutton ring now.

Her skirt was torn and mattered, filled with holes in various places. She was wearing a pair of black leggings with musical notes on it, smeared with some pink blood. She was also wearing a pair of black platform shoes, with spikes on the top, also smeared in pain. She was wearing a pair of torn fishnet gloves, her fingernails being painted black. She had bruises on several parts of her body, and her eyes were smeared with black eye shadow. Hiyoko opened up one of the empty cells and tossed her in.

"There, practice your singing all you want." she said.

"Aw, can I get my guitar at least?" the girl asked. The only reply she got was Hiyoko slamming the door shut.

"Have a hard time getting her back?" Daisuke asked.

"You would not believe it. She had taken over one of the arenas in the Downtown District. Everywhere you looked, Despairites as far as the eye could see. She wasn't even singing anything, she was just screaming into a microphone and shouting Hail Junko over and over again. She was playing some garbage on her guitar too. Then one by one, they all started climbing onto the stage, and she bashed them over the head with her guitar." Hiyoko said.

"Christ all mighty. I heard her concerts were odd, but I didn't think she would actually do that!" Sonia said.

"That's just how despair works...we both know that better than anyone else. We all see sunshine and rainbows, but what everyone else sees is...well this." Daisuke said, waving at the crimson skies.

"Still, I'm gonna try to make contact with Mahiru and Impostor when I can...I heard they were going north to Akihabara for some reason." the Ultimate Traditional Dancer said firmly.

"Then I'll handle Kazuichi and Takane...that only leaves Tanaka." Daisuke said, earning a nod from Sonia.

"Yes, I'll handle him. I'm sure I can get him to join me easily...all I have to do is show him something related to animals. Maybe I could steal his Dark Devas and use them to lure him here." Sonia said.

"His Devas died over a year ago remember? That's why he adopted that Anaconda he has around his body now." Daisuke said, frowning a bit.

"Anyway...were still missing one person after that...Izuru Kamukura...he was Junko's favorite plaything after all." Hiyoko said. Daisuke tilted his head, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"My memory is a bit fuzzy on him...I don't think I ever saw him...but if he helped Junko, that means he's an Ultimate Despair too. It's gonna be rather hard to track him down." Daisuke said.

"Actually, there is no need to track me down...for I am right here."

The three of them jumped back at the sound of the voice. Standing before them was a six foot tall individual, wearing a black suit. He was wearing a white shirt underneath, with a loosened black tie, and matching slacks and shoes. His hair was rather long and unruly, reaching down to the back of his knees. His eyes were glowing crimson. He looked at the other Remnants of Despair, then back at them.

"Boring...this all seems so boring...but it seems you three have something in the works. A final battle against Hope and Despair...I want to prove something." the man said.

"Prove something...what would that be?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"This world...it was the one that she envisioned, so long ago. But I want to know what lies ahead in the future...will despair truly win? Or is Hope the only card the world has left to play? I want to see the result of this battle...that's why I have come here with a proposition."

"What? Get real...you can't come to our Headquarters and ask us to agree with whatever plan you came up with." Hiyoko said. The man shrugged, dropping the sack he had been carrying. From it came out Kiriko Nishizawa. She seemed to be passed out, but had been restrained for one reason or another.

"There is something in Towa City that I must retrieve...I have brought along this young woman who was being chased by children. She is my insurance to you...I shall return, when I retrieve that item. When I do, you shall let me speak to the Remnants of Despair. How they are now, they will not agree to your little plan." Izuru said firmly.

"Agree? But we've already gotten them too..."

"Even now, they are weary of your actions Sonia Nevermind. They do not trust you, but I have what it is they truly want. All you have to do, is wait here for my return...I shall be at your mercy then. Is Hope the true Wild card? Or will you live in Despair for the rest of your lives? Is that what you all truly want?" the man asked. They all remained silent as he turned around, reaching for the door.

"Hajime Hinata...that's the person I want to see again...will you come back as him? Or as Izuru?" Daisuke asked, earning curious looks from Sonia and Hiyoko.

"That will be up to you...will the Neo World Program truly work? Or will Despair take over once more? In time, you shall receive your answer...however, if you wish to see Hajime again, you shall have to wait." he said...just as fast as he had shown up, Izuru Kamukura left, leaving only questions behind.


	11. Act 11: Towa Hills

**A/N: Now this is a story all about how My life got flipped and turned upside down and I'd Take a minute to sit right there, I'll tell you how I became the Princess of Towa City.**

 **That's right ladies and gentlemen, you have arrived at the next chapter of Danganronpa: Another Episode Ultra Despair Sisters!**

 **As I type, I am finishing up Act 12 of the story. The main story itself will end with Act 13, but as I have been saying all of this time, I will be writing an Epilogue for it. But yes, this story is coming to a close rather soon. I can't believe it...just last week I was raving about writing this story, but here we are, at the fucking end of it...man how time flies..**

 **Last Chapter covered the beginning events of Chapter 4, but this one will cover the end of Chapter 4 and the beginning of Chapter 5, near the end at least. So it will have a lot of stuff pertaining to main story stuff. There will also be quite a lot dealing with the Remnants of Hope and their endeavor to secure the Remnants of Despair, along with some other Future Foundation bullshit, you know how it is. But as I said, it is all setting up for the events that will take us into the School Trip of Mutual Killing. the excitement is killing me man, we're almost there...this is a fucking story I've been wanting to work on forever.**

 **Now now, before I pass out or something...I will say that I might take a day or two off...so I can replay chapters one and two of Super Danganronpa 2. Since the trials will be different, this will mostly be for exposition. I already played the Trials for every case and got a rather poor score, since I was playing on Mean...but that's beside the point. The only thing that will remain the same between canon and this story is the location and the characters...everything after that will be my own twist and turns. There are a lot of things I want to try out, including different behaviors for certain characters.**

 **It will be a rather interesting story, so I hope you all stick the fuck around for it, because It will throw this series right out the window. It will be like nothing, not even the School Life of Mutual Killing will hold a candle to it...that's how confident I am in my writing abilities...well, and in my story telling capabilities...I guess I truly am the Ultimate Story Teller, hue hue hue...**

 **Regardless, I shall cease my incandescent hue hue hueing and give you what you all crave, Act 11 of Ultra Despair Sisters.**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 11

Towa Hills

Sonia frowned as she looked at her friends, and the remaining figure heads of her organization. Only a few people remained now, as most of them had left with Akira to Jabberwock Island. They had received a call from the woman, saying the island had been secure and that she was starting to set up shop on the central island. However, it seemed as if the Future Foundation was making their move too. They wanted to secure the island for themselves, so the soldiers on site were preparing for the worse. That however wasn't why Sonia was frowning, it was because of the current state of affairs.

She had gotten a call from the head of the Future Foundation not long after Izuru Kamukura had left. She decided not to let anyone know, but had gathered the heads of each division just in case. Daisuke was quiet as he sat in his seat, with Hiyoko beside him. Both of them wanted to be next to Sonia, but it was clear that she wanted to focus on leading the organization at that moment. They barely spent time with her anymore, mostly because she was busy. The stress of the situation was starting to get to her, and both were worried about a potential relapse.

The phone finally rang, causing those gathered to sit up, looking at the speaker phone in the middle of the table. Sonia swiped her finger across the holographic table top, answering the call.

"This is Sonia Nevermind, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

" _Cut the shit Ultimate Despair. You know why we are calling."_ the gruff voice of Kyosuke Munakata snapped angrily. Sonia pressed the button on the side of her chair, activating the holographic screen function. The faces of the other Foundation Heads greeted them.

"Ah yes, you wish for us to return Chisa Yukizome for you, is that correct?" Sonia asked, folding her hands over the table.

" _Damn straight you fucking bitch. I swear, when I find ya I'm gonna beat your face in."_ Juzo snapped angrily, cracking his knuckles. Sonia let out a chuckle.

"Oh my, you seem to forget who you are dealing with. We're the scary Ultimate Despair after all...but now we've got your precious friend. But you forget Chisa was once our teacher."

" _We haven't forgotten Princess Nevermind, we have called to make negotiations. You seem to be doing something with your classmates, so we will allow you to capture them and take care of them as you see fit. In return, you must return Chisa to us."_ Kazuo Tengan said, giving her a firm look.

"Hmm...if you think we would agree to that, then you are sadly mistaken. We will continue rescuing our friends whether or not you agree...you hold no jurisdiction over them or any of us. You also hold no power over Jabberwock Island, so I will kindly ask for you to leave the premises of the island posthaste."

" _Heh, you think we would back away now of all times? That island is ours, we own it!"_ Ruruka snapped angrily.

"Actually dear, we own it. I secured a deal with the previous owners of Jabberwock Island Resort. So as we are the owners, we can and will take any act against us as an act of war. You wouldn't want us to destroy you would you?" Musashi asked, a smirk on her face. Kyosuke grit his teeth in anger.

" _Fine, we will tell our agents to back off from Jabberwock Island. But you will not get away with this. The Remnants of Despair will be taken care of. You placing them on a single island makes it much easier for us in the end."_

"Quite...we however will not allow you to do anything against our friends. Junko Enoshima is the one at fault, and we have reason to believe one of you had the information needed to stop her. You could have prevented the deaths of many, the death of our friend...but you didn't, all because she blackmailed you into not saying anything." Daisuke said firmly, earning a growl from Juzo.

"We will remain holding Chisa Yukizome, as she will be kept with the rest of our classmates. She has been on the side of despair for far too long, and it is time for her to return to us as our teacher."

" _What are you talking about? Chisa Yukizome isn't like you despair loving fucks!"_

" _Now now Kyosuke. We don't have a say in this right now, all we can do is listen to their demands. Go ahead young woman, what do you want?"_ Kazuo asked, a firm look on his face.

"While it would be a shame to lose our teacher, it would be a bigger shame to lose Towa City. We heard you plan to level the town, but we can't have you do that, not when we have soldiers on the ground. So, if you want Chisa Yukizome back in Foundation Headquarters, you'll cease that order. You will also back away from Towa City and leave the Remnants of Hope alone."

" _Absolutely not! Towa Group is responsible for creating the Monokumas. They are responsible for the Tragedy just as much as you all are. We cannot risk anyone from Towa Group leaving the city, especially not the children. All of them are too far gone to be saved!"_

"Actually, the Children are being brainwashed just like the adults are. They're wearing special helmets which we are currently analyzing. If we figure out how to reverse the effects, we believe the world will start returning to its previous state." Junko said. Upon seeing her, the Foundation members scowled. Yuno wrapped his arms around her protectively, even though he knew they couldn't do anything.

" _Tch...I'm surprised that Spawn of Satan is capable of doing anything in the name of Hope. She should be put down just like her mother!"_

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter that way. The last thing you want is a pissed off mother after your ass!" Sayaka cried.

"Calm down Butterfly, it doesn't matter what they say. They can't hurt any of us." Yuno said, giving her a smile. The Ex-Ultimate Pop Sensation sighed, giving her fiancee a nod.

"Petty insults aside, if you wish to see Chisa Yukizome again, you know what our demands are." Sonia said, slightly annoyed at Juzo's outburst. After a few seconds of silence, Kyosuke nodded.

" _Alright then, let us negotiate. You wish for us to leave Jabberwock Island, and Towa City alone...but both of those places offer quite the boon for us, especially with the technology we can find in Towa. If you wish for us to leave Jabberwock Island alone, return Chisa to us safe and sound."_

"Hmm...I suppose we can agree to that. If you think you can handle her despair ridden mind, then that's fine!" Sonia said.

" _She isn't an Ultimate Despair! That's a lie that all of you created to confuse us!"_ Bandai cried out. Yuno tried not to laugh, turning his face away from the holographic screen. Junko laughed outright, causing the man to growl under his breath.

"Alright, so what do you want from is, in order to assure that Towa City won't be attacked?" Daisuke asked firmly. Kyosuke smirked.

" _We want some of the Killing School Life survivors. Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, and Kyoko Kirigiri. If you don't want the city to be leveled by a napalm strike, you will deliver them, along with Chisa to Hope's Peak Academy."_

"What? We cannot do that! Those four are our friends, the fuck do you even want them for?" Hiyoko snapped.

"There is no way in hell we will allow that to happen. I am not letting my sister go with you bastards." Yuno snapped angrily.

" _Those are our terms...we await your answer."_ the man said, hanging up the call right after. Sonia slammed her fist against the table, growling with anger.

"I cannot let this happen. We will not hand our friends over just like that." She cried.

"Um...may we have a say in it?"

The woman looked up, seeing the four teenagers in question. Makoto, Hina, Byakuya and Kyoko were still dressed in their street clothes, the same ones they had salvaged from Hope's Peak Academy. Yuno rapidly stood up, setting his daughter down on the ground.

"Makoto, you heard all of that didn't you?" he asked, earning a nod from him.

"Yes, honestly...we figured something like this would happen. Byakuya is the sole heir of the Togami Conglomerate, aside from Musashi. That's something the Future Foundation is interested in. They obviously want Kyoko's detective abilities." the teen said.

"I still don't know what they could possibly want with Hina, there is nothing there except donuts and bad decisions." the Ultimate Affluent Progeny said, earning a growl from the brunette.

"Did you know my legs are strong enough to break a watermelon with ease? I could do that to your head in and instant." the Ultimate Swimmer replied.

"I'm sure he would like that. Big brother wants muff in his face." Musashi said, causing the boy to blush.

"Musashi Angelina Togami, I swear I will slap you!" the blond man said firmly, earning a mischievous giggle from his little sister.

"Aw, is big brother embarrassed? Is he not going to tell Asahina how he feels about her?"

"Huh? Actually, I don't even wanna know." Hina said, crossing her arms.

"Now now children...we're here to negotiate, not to behave like children. Sonia...we appreciate everything you have done for us, and the rest of the survivors from that horrible killing game. It seems however, if we wish to rescue our upperclassmen, sacrifices must be made." Kyoko said.

"But that's total bullshit! Come on Kyoko, you can't agree to this!" Leon said firmly, earning a nod from Taeko.

"He's right dear...we've been through too much to lose you already. We promised to stick together, through thick and thin." She said.

"Yes I understand...but as of now we have no options. If they are willing to spare Towa City by having join them, then it is a noble sacrifice. After all, joining them will not cease ties between us. I have a beautiful niece, and I wish to be a part of her life." Kyoko said, hugging Junko tightly.

"I don't want you to go Auntie...I already miss Auntie Muku!" Junko said, burying her face in Kyoko's jacket.

"Are you truly sure about this?" Yuno asked, turning to face his friends. Makoto nodded, holding his fist out.

"We're Ultimate Hope now...we need to spread our talents around the world. Right now, the Foundation lacks that hope...I don't want Mikan to die...I love her too much for that fate to become reality. If I can protect her, my sister...and those within Towa City...I will do it." he said.

"Son...I just got you back, I can't in good conscience let you go." Kanade said, hugging her son tightly. He smiled, hugging her back.

"It's okay Mom...I got to see you again, and that's more than most of us here got to say. Most of us have lost our parents during all of this...besides I'm thinking about Komaru...if the Foundation attacks Towa City, she might die. I want to see my little sister again, I want to see Dad again too." he said firmly.

"We shouldn't do this...we shouldn't agree to splitting up families!" Daisuke said firmly.

He grinded his teeth together, tears threatening to spill. He remembered the images of his mothers, and how mutilated they looked. He never got to say goodbye to them...and he never would. Hiyoko took a hold of his hand, kissing his cheek lovingly. The silky feel of her kimono and the soft warmth of her hand was enough to calm him down for a bit.

"Besides, this isn't his choice alone to make. I believe we can increase the Togami Corporations profits if we join with the Foundation. I have already split our wealth in half, so that my sister can take over. Make us proud Musashi, or I will spank you."

"Byakuya please...you're gonna make me look like I have some sick brother complex!" the white haired girl snapped, a blush on her face.

"Aw, he really does care...that's so cute!" Hina said, clapping her hands.

"Well, if we've discussed this enough, then we should be on our way. Depending on what happens, we will be in touch. Worry not, I will still support our endeavor into saving our upperclassmen...I owe them quite a lot." Kyoko said firmly.

"Thanks, for whatever its worth...I'm sorry. Your step mother was killed by those Reserve Course students I brainwashed. Ricardo was the one that lead them all, and that was my fault...I'm always haunted by those voices...by those kids who took their lives in the name of Despair." Daisuke said. She shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've already forgiven you Daisuke. You've done a lot of damage yes, but you've done more good than bad. Together we can rebuild this world...just keep an eye on my little brother...we don't want his stupid ass to impregnate Sayaka now of all times." she said.

"What...come on sis, it's not like we don't use protection!" Yuno said, crossing his arms.

"B-besides...I am on the pill." Sayaka added.

"Momma, what's the pill?" Junko asked curiously. Everyone in the room let out a loud cough, shuffling away from the two young parents. Yuno sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"This is gonna be fun." he said.

 _ **xxx**_

"This is so much fun!" Kotoko cried, her mirth written on her face. Yukki let out another scream as the monster truck once again ran over another Bomber Monokuma.

They had been driving for a few minutes now, having turned a few times to avoid obstacles. Most of the time, the truck could easily handle it, but other times they were forced to turn. Climbing over walls was easy, but large holes in the road were something not even monster trucks could clear. After awhile the girl had gotten the hang of it, but she still didn't want to drive recklessly. But she figured she could make Kotoko laugh for a bit before they faced off against someone else.

Yukki turned the corner, driving up another street, only to slam on the brakes, causing Kotoko to scream in shock. She kept her foot on the brakes as she started down the large green robot before her.

It was tall, almost as tall as the monster truck itself was. It was green in color, and had a large head, with a Monokuma eye patch over its right eye. It had large arms, along with equally large legs. There were some holes on the chest, the heads of missiles peeking out of it. It was wearing a shredded cape around its shoulders. It was holding a large sniper rifle in its hands, the barrel primed and aimed at them.

"Yukki, floor it!" Kotoko cried, hand on the clutch.

"What?"

"Just fucking floor it!" she cried.

Yukki nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as she slammed the pedal to the ground. The large truck rumbled as it moved down the street, crushing any other vehicle in its path. The robot opened fire at them, nailing the front of the truck, but the bullets bounced off with ease. The large robot jumped into the air, avoiding the vehicle entirely. Yukki tried to stop, but ended up slamming into the edge of a building, shattering the windows on contact. The windshield cracked, and a large piece of stone fell onto the engine, killing it instantly.

"What the fuck Kiki, you wrecked a monster truck. How the fuck do you wreck a monster truck?" Kotoko cried.

"Oh don't give me shit. You just had to say floor it, because flooring it was such a good idea!" she cried.

A loud gunshot echoed through the area, both girls let out a scream as the bullet pierced the seats they were at, slamming into the center console. They opened the doors, jumping out of the cab and onto the wheels. They quickly climbed down, running away from the truck as it exploded, the large pieces of the truck flying in all directions. Yukki groaned a bit, clutching her head as her vision was swimming.

She looked up, eyes widening when she saw Nagisa standing before them.

The boy looked different than before. He was outgoing the last time, or rather was for the most part. But now he was just devoid of anything. His eyes were clouded over, and he seemed to be pondering several things at once. Kotoko turned to face him, brushing her hair behind her ear, ignoring the blood coming from the side of her head.

"N-Nagisa...are you alright?" she asked softly, hoping to get the boy to speak. He didn't say anything, rather he clenched his hands tightly on his controller.

"This is all your fault...no one ever expects anything from me. No one ever wants anything from me! But Monaca was kind, she has big expectations of me...and if I want her paradise to be built, I have to kill the two of you!" he cried.

"He's completely lost it!" Yukki cried. Kotoko grit her teeth in anger, swinging her rifle off her shoulder.

"Fucking bitch...I'm going to teach Monaca not to fuck with my friends!" she howled angrily, taking aim at the large robot.

Yukki frowned, taking aim herself. The large robot jumped back, slamming through the side of a building, while Nagisa ran off, hiding from the two girls. It started moving back and forth, shooting at the two girls, who jumped away from each incoming shot.

"You have great expectations from me right? You want to see me succeed right?!" the boy howled angrily. The robot paused to reload, giving Kotoko the chance to shoot it. She aimed for its eye patch, nailing it on the first shot. She hit it again, causing the robot to hiss loudly.

"Aim for the eye, that seems like a weak spot!" Kotoko said, earning a nod from the brunette. As she took aim however, the robot dashed away, hiding within the building once more.

Yukki ran forward, taking cover behind a large slab of concrete that had fallen from a nearby building. She held her gun up, counting the gunshots the robot gave off, over Nagisa's loud laughter. When the shots stopped, she stood up, aiming at the eye patch. Her hacking gun popped loudly with each break bullet fired. The robot groaned a bit as it hid behind the post again. She threw herself to the ground as the robot launched all of its missiles, destroying the slab she was behind.

"Yukki!" Kotoko cried out.

"I'm fine, focus on the robot!" the girl said, dashing toward another slab.

"You expect me to ignore that? Well I won't! I am not going to lose here!" Nagisa shouted, slamming the levers on his controller as hard as he could, practically snapping them off.

Yukki loaded another card into her gun, snapping the device shut. She took a deep breath, rising over the large slab. She took aim at it again, a stream of orange fireballs flying at it. Kotoko reloaded her rifle, taking aim at the robot at the same time. Nagisa let out a scream, pressing another button on his controller. The building literally exploded as the robot jumped high into the sky. It aimed the gun downward, a large ball of fire swirling at it.

"Kotoko!" Yukki cried, noticing the boy was aiming at her.

The girl kept watching the gun carefully, taking aim with her own. When the robot's attack started glowing orange, she let out a stream of gunfire. It was a bit hard for her, since it had been the first time she had actually fired in full automatic.

The bullets made contact with the orange energy, causing it to explode. The robot fell to the ground, slamming into the concrete with all the force of gravity behind it. Nagisa continued piloting the thing, forcing it to stand up. The robot was smoking now, and it had dropped its gun. Yukki took aim at it once more, letting out three more shots right to its eyes.

The robot groaned, as if crying in pain before finally exploding. The middle chassis fell to the ground, caving into the robot, the head falling to the ground, exploding shortly after. Nagisa let out a scream of anger, continuing to move the sticks on his remote. The arm broke off the large machine, causing the boy to back away from it. Kotoko stood up, reaching her hand out to him. The boy, finally realizing what was going on, reached his hand to hers, only for the arm to fall on top of him.

Kotoko just stood there, eyes wide with shock as the dust and debris kicked up around her. As it slowly started settling, she noticed a bit of pink blood flowing from underneath the arm. Her legs buckled as she dropped to her knees, her face in her hands.

"Goddamn it! I couldn't save any of them...all of my friends are dead!" she cried, her shoulders shaking as she started sobbing. Yukki stumbled over to the girl, groaning a bit in pain from the wound on her leg. She knelt down next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You saved Hoshiko...she's still with us. Masaru and Jataro are still alive after all, she said she would get them back."

"But Nagisa is dead...he didn't deserve this...Monaca was the one who did that to him. She turned him into that mindless fool, just as she did with Hoshiko!" Kotoko said, angrily standing up hand on her rifle.

"No he didn't...but there's nothing we can do for him now. Even if he were alive, this arm is crushing his body. No one can survive that...for now, all we can do is continue onward to Towa Hills." Yukki said firmly.

"You're right...we need to take care of Monaca once and for all. She's the root of all of this, so we have to end her." Kotoko said firmly.

Yukki didn't really like how the girl was saying that. She figured she had some reserved feelings for the boy, but wasn't able to exhibit them properly. With a heavy sigh, Yukki took the lead once more, heading toward the not so distant Towa Hills.

 _ **xxx**_

Monaca sighed, as she watched the live feed from the street cameras. Nagisa had been taken down, and the two girls were rapidly heading toward Towa Hills. She turned away from all of the monitors, making their way back toward the main room. She looked at the picture of Junko Enoshima, a smile on her face.

"It seems our plan is almost ready. Nagisa was just killed, so it won't be long now." she said happily.

"So, blue devil horns bit the dust eh? What a shame...he was my favorite of the bunch." Kurokuma said, chuckling a bit.

"Yes, he was an interesting one...he will definitely be missed. But now that he's gone, we can proceed with the plan...one of our dear friends will become the Successor." She said happily.

"Personally, I want it to be the one with the big boobs. She looks like a fun girl to be with, ahahaha!" Kurokuma cried out, taking a puff of his cigar.

"Kurokuma, I've told you to stop being perverted!" the girl said, puffing her cheeks.

"Sorry dollface, I can't help it. I like em big!" the black bear cried, earning another groan from the girl. The two of them heard footsteps and turned around, seeing the smiling face of their servant.

"Well, it seems the pieces have fallen into place. There is nothing more for me to do here." he said. His legs were still bandaged, after being shot by Kotoko, he had taken some time to heal.

"Aw, do you really have to leave Mr. Servant? The best part is about to start!" Monaca said.

"Indeed, I must be off. As it turns out, I have somewhere I have to be...it seems there's going to be a class reunion soon, and I'm not one to miss such things. I'm sure you can handle it all from here." he said happily.

"Aw...I understand, thank you so much for your work. Because of you, I took my so called friends out of the equation...now, the true successor will be born." the green haired girl said, spinning in place, a grin on her face.

"Of course, anything for you. After all, if this plan truly succeeds, a new blinding hope will be created, from the remnants of despair...this is what we've been working on all this time after all." he said.

"You know, you're a fucking weirdo man...real fuckin weird." Kurokuma said, earning a laugh from Nagito.

"It's alright...a useless piece of trash like me isn't brought down by those petty insults. Ah, before I go, I wish to inform you that an unknown individual has entered Towa City, and they've come alone." he said.

"An unknown individual...do you know who they are?" Monaca asked curiously.

"Not at all, I haven't a clue...but I assure you, we will be meeting again in the future...even if I forgot, the memories within my heart will never truly fade." Nagito said, a cryptic look on his face. He turned around, walking toward the doors.

"May we never meet again!" Monaca cried out happily, waving at the man's retreating form. All the while, the two didn't notice the young woman who was currently listening to their conversation, a look of anger on her face.

 _ **xxx**_

"What the hell is going on here?" Yukki cried, as she and Kotoko finally arrived at Towa Hills. There was a mass of people gathered before it, all of them being adults.

They were carrying various weapons, from steel pipes, to crowbars and baseball bats. All of them were shouting hateful words, cursing the devil children that were running around the city. In front of them sat Towa Hills, the highest seat of power within Towa City. It was here that the Towa Group worked, lived and invented. They held meetings in this building, and made plans to build new items that could help the world.

The building stood tall and proud, six stories above the ground. It had two beautiful buildings at its side, with a tall central building connecting those two. There was a large stone path connecting the middle building to the street, two large stone stairwells rose from the ground connecting the path. There was a large antenna at the very top of the building, which was spinning rapidly, the top blinking various colors. Yukki figured that was where the jamming signal was coming from.

The thing that had attracted them however was the large Monokuma currently punching the building with all of its might. It was taller than any building in the city. It had a crown atop its head, along with a red flowing cape, and a large cane, which was glowing brightly. Hundreds of smaller Monokumas tried to attack it, but they didn't hold a candle to the giant Monokuma currently punching Towa Hills. The two of them hopped over the fallen debris, landing on the street below. There was a large courtyard in front of Towa Hills, made mostly out of stand stone. The large beautiful fountain that was in the center of the plaza, was filled to the brim with blood, the bodies of businessmen and women hanging on it. The rain had gotten harder during their walk over to Towa Hills, but they had ignored it for the most part.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Yukki cried loudly.

"Yukki? Is that you?"

The girl's head snapped to the right, eyes falling over to the girl that had called her name. She wasn't much older than her, with brownish black hair, which ended below the nape of her neck. She had an ahoge atop her head, pointing toward the right rather sharply. She was wearing a white button down shirt, with a blue ascot around her neck. She wore a matching blue skirt, white socks and white shoes. Yukki let out a squeal, practically jumping into the girl's arms.

"Komaru, holy shit you're alive!" the girl cried.

"Of course, I wouldn't die so easily...it's been hard though. I'm so glad to see you Yukki!" Komaru cried.

"Ahem, introductions?" Kotoko said, causing the two girls to let go. Yukki rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Right, Komaru...this is my friend Kotoko. She's been helping me get through this hellhole of a city. Kotoko, this is my friend Komaru Naegi...we went to middle school together."

"Hey wait...I remember you! You're that girl from those soup commercials. Kotoko's got her stew brewing..."

"You finish that fucking jingle and I'll cut your arms off your body!" Kotoko screamed, anger flowing through her. Komaru instantly shut up.

"Anyway, what's going on here Komaru, mind explaining this?" Yukki asked, glancing over at the Monokuma currently destroying Towa Hills.

"The leader of the resistance is in that giant Monokuma. Apparently it's Towa City's defender during times of crisis. Me and Yuta helped him get to it, and he's trying to destroy Towa Hills, since its the children's HQ!"

"Wow, that pussy actually did something? I commend him, but sadly this isn't the way...that's just making it that much harder for us." Kotoko said firmly.

"How so?" Komaru asked curiously, glancing at the pinkette.

"The antidote to the talent serum is being kept here. If we want to cure ourselves of it, we need that antidote." Yukki explained.

"On top of that, we have some business up there." Kotoko added.

"So wait...you guys are planning of going inside? Are you insane, you could die!" Komaru cried out. Yukki shook her head, turning to face the building.

"No, I've come this far...I can't give up now. Besides, I made a promise to myself, if I want to become a full fledged member of the Remnants of Hope, then I have to save the people of Towa." Yukki said firmly.

"That's right...if we want to do that, we need to take down Monaca." Kotoko said.

"Well...I guess I can't stop you. We've spent all of our time running around Towa City ourselves, but I heard from the others that two Captives were fighting against the kids. I'm sure that was the two of you." Komaru said.

"You guessed correctly. Don't worry, the Remnants of Hope will help all of us, so just sit tight...we'll take down Monaca and shut down the Monokumas all over the city. We'll end the despair clouding Towa City." Yukki said firmly.

"Well, if it isn't Kiki and Toko...long time no see."

"Hiroko, I'm so glad to see you!" Yukki cried, hugging the woman tightly. She almost dropped Shirokuma's head, which she had been holding tightly.

"Good to see ya again too kiddo. I like the uniform, it really fits you." she said, puffing on her cigarette.

"Thank you...uh what happened to Shirokuma? Why's he just a head?"

"Oh, that's because the Secret Base was attacked. I begged Komaru to use my body to seal the hole, even if my body is gone, my AI is perfectly safe inside my head!" the bear said cheerfully.

"Christ, that's not scary at all." Kotoko muttered.

"Anyway, now that you two are here...I have a request for you. You have to stop Monaca at all costs...she's planning something, but we don't know what. Haiji is trying to stop her himself, but all he wants to do is kill the children...please you have to save them too." Shirokuma said, a pleading tone in his voice.

"Save the children...alright, we were going to do that from the start...don't worry Shirokuma, we'll do just that!" Yukki said firmly.

"Wait, you have a hacking gun too right? Here, I got this out of a prize machine, I don't know if it will be useful to you, but it's better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it." Komaru said, handing Yukki a card. It had a rainbow heart on it, with the name Link on the bottom.

"Link bullets? I remember these, you can take control of Monokumas for a short amount of time. This will definitely help us." she said, sliding the card into the hacking gun.

"Well, we should get going. We're coming up toward the final battle, are you prepared? Do you need to make a save file before we leave?" Kotoko asked curiously, earning a giggle from the older girl.

"Big girls don't need save files. We go all the way through, no save files needed!" she said.

"Good luck girls, I want to see you again after this...it's been too long since we've seen each other, after all." Komaru said, looking at Yukki. The two girls shared another hug, shortly before they took off, racing up the stairs.

 _ **xxx**_

Sonia frowned as she watched the chopper landed a few yards away from them. Daisuke and Hiyoko were standing beside her, looking firmly at the vehicle that had just landed before them. Kyosuke Munakata and Juzo Sakakura hopped out of the chopper, walking toward the center of the field. Sonia and Daisuke walked forward at the same time, meeting in the center. Hope's Peak Academy was looming behind them, still standing even after everything that had happened. They just started at each other for a long time, neither side saying anything.

"Have you brought what we asked of you?" Kyosuke asked, a firm tone in his voice.

"We have, but before we do this exchange...we need you to sign this treaty." Daisuke said firmly.

"Pfft, treaty? What the hell are you getting at Ultimate Despair?" the Ex-Ultimate Boxer snapped, reaching for his shirt. He backed away, a smirk on his face.

"We just want to ensure you keep your word. The Remnants of Hope, and the Future Foundation are both working toward the same thing. Eradicating Despair..there is nothing more that we want...all we want is to bring our friends back." the boy said.

"Indeed, by signing this peace treaty, both parties will agree to work mutually to restore the world to its former glory. After this, Class 77B of Hope's Peak Academy will not be leaving Jabberwock Island." Sonia said.

"Why is that? Are you planning to seclude yourselves forever? That will not matter, you are still responsible for destroying this world." Juzo snapped angrily.

"Just like you are responsible for letting Junko Enoshima get away with what she did. We're victims, we were the ones who were brainwashed, we were the ones who lost our family due to our hands, we were the ones who had to watch our best friend get speared to death. We were the ones who destroyed the world. We have come to grips with that and are going to atone for our sins. There's only so much time a person can waste calling themselves a victim, before that card becomes worn and soiled with despair. Sign this treaty now, and the Remnants of Hope will cooperate with the Foundation in everything we do." Sonia said firmly, holding the clipboard out.

Kyosuke Munakata took a hold of the clipboard, reading the words written before him. He had to admit, it was perfectly written, with terms he hadn't seen since his time in college. It was befitting of the Ultimate Princess to be able to come up with a rather fair treaty. Still, he couldn't find himself signing it. He took the paper and tore it to shreds, tossing it to the floor.

"I don't want to sign it. Why should we cooperate with Ultimate Despair?" He asked.

"Kyosuke, that wasn't the Peace Treaty, that was a copy of the Peace Treaty. We made several...I would advise you to sign it." Daisuke said, procuring another sheet of paper. The man looked at him, eye twitching with anger. He grabbed the pen, signing his name at the bottom.

"Kyosuke, are you insane? Are you actually agreeing with these Remnants of Despair?"

"It will allow us to get Chisa back on our side. Sonia is right, we cannot keep playing the victim forever. We must act so we can eradicate despair...even if we have to lose sight of what little hope we have left. With our own Ultimate Hope, salvation for this planet will be assured." the man said, earning a nod from the man. Sonia signed her name at the bottom of the sheet, handing a copy to Kyosuke. She turned to Hiyoko, giving her a nod.

Opening the door to the chopper, she walked inside, pulling Chisa out of the vehicle, a black sack over her head. After all, they didn't want her spilling their secrets, including their location. Makoto, Byakuya, Kyoko and Hina walked out of the chopper as well, standing next to Kyosuke.

"As per our agreement. They've agreed to join your ranks, treat them well, surely we will see the blue skies of hope once more." Sonia said, holding her hand out. Kyosuke scoffed and turned around, grabbing a hold of Chisa's hand. He walked off, pausing only to look at the four Ex-Ultimate students.

"Come, we have much to discuss." he said.

"Well, this is it...thanks for everything Sonia." Hina said. The girl smiled, pulling a bag of freshly made donuts from behind her back.

"Here, they might not be the same as what Nick made in the past, but...I think they taste pretty good." she said. Hina graciously accepted the bag, hugging the older woman tightly.

"I'll always remember that dodgeball tournament, and the paintball fight. They were the most fun I've had in my life."

"Me too Hina...me too." the girl said, almost crying.

"Makoto!"

The Ultimate Hope turned around, catching his girlfriend in a hug. She started balling, hugging the boy tightly. The boy hugged her back, trying not to cry himself.

"I don't want you to leave, but I know if you don't...my friends could die...please don't forget me!" She said.

"I won't Mikan, I love you...that will never change." the boy said. He leaned forward, kissing the Ultimate Nurse on the lips. He hugged her tighter, moaning into the girl's mouth.

"Come on Romeo, let's not keep them waiting." Kyoko said, pulling the boy away from the girl. He gave her a wave, a smile on his face.

"Makoto, I love you! Next time we meet up, let's have lots of sex!" she cried out.

"Mikan, please don't embarrass me like that, especially with my mom here!" the boy said, flushing brightly.

"It's alright son, I want grandkids soon!" the woman said earning another groan from the boy.

"Let us return to Headquarters...we need to prepare to find and contain the last of our friends." Sonia said firmly.

"I'm leaving from here...I heard Kazuichi and Takane were leaving the Planetarium. Make sure the academy stay's secure, we wouldn't want her to get back in here." Daisuke said, racing out of the courtyard. Hiyoko sighed, a frown on her face.

"I really hate it when he suddenly leaves like that." She said.

"Yes, but he works faster on his own, we both know that...he'll be safe, alright?" she asked. Hiyoko nodded, giving the girl a passionate kiss. They shared a hug, ignoring the sound of the Foundation helicopter taking off with their friends.

 _ **xxx**_

Yukki and Kotoko walked into Towa Hills, looking around for the first time. The two were impressed at the inside of the building. The carpets were a rich blue, with golden lining around the edges. There was a silver crossing pattern over the blue, making it stand out a bit more. There were large green trees at every corner of the foyer. There was a large wooden desk in the center of the room, a large stairwell extending from behind, into the second floor. There two rooms at either side of the desk, the doors being closed tightly.

"Well, I can clearly see where the money Towa Group goes too. My god this is fancy." Kotoko said, taking a look around. A few Monokuma Kids were hiding under the table, trying to avoid the rumbles from Big Bang Monokuma.

"Glass elevators, and glass floors, I can see all the way to the third floor from here." Yukki said, glancing up her neck hurting slightly.

"Well, we should make our way upstairs then." Kotoko said.

The two of them silently moved toward the stairs, slowly climbing up them. They took a few Monokumas out before reaching the second floor. They noticed two robots standing in front of the doors. They looked rather familiar, like the ones Masaru and Hoshiko had used against them. Yukki tapped the golden robot, but it didn't budge.

"Seems these two are guards of sorts. If we want them to move, we'll have to find the controller." She said.

"Masaru...Hoshiko...I wonder how those two are doing." Kotoko said, frowning a bit. She gave the hero robot a side glance, spinning on her heel.

"Come on, let's check those rooms downstairs...maybe we can find something." she continued, walking down the stairs. Yukki followed silently, holding her hacking gun tightly in her hands.

They walked into the room on the left, passing through an empty fore-chamber. There were a few Monokumas here and there, but they had managed to take them out with ease. They took a turn at the end of the room, finding another door. They walked into the room, seeing several figures painted onto the wall. Upon closer inspection, they saw that they were silhouettes of people holding their hands up in a cheer.

They arrived to the center area of the room, seeing a large table in the middle of it, covered in stickers of footballs and soccer balls. There were various papers with things written on them, along with a laptop, which sadly was password protected. There was a bed at the other side of the room, with a soccer themed bedspread.

Yukki looked around, seeing a bunch of pictures of Masaru, when he was in Hope's Peak Elementary School. She picked one up, smiling a bit. It depicted the orange haired boy, being kissed on the cheek by Kotoko, the boy was flushing brightly, while Nagisa was in the back, arms crossed in disdain.

"Masaru never was a tidy person...I'm surprised he actually made his bed." Kotoko said, giggling a bit.

"I found a cute picture of you kissing him." Yukki said, turning the picture toward her. Her eyes widened and she snagged it out of her hand.

"Aw man, I thought I told Hoshiko to delete this...I'm gonna wring her neck the next time I see her." she said, blushing brightly.

"I can tell you really love him Kotoko...make sure you let him know the next time you see him."

"If he's still alive." the girl said dejectedly, glancing at the floor. Yukki ruffled her hair, giving her a confident smile.

"Course he's alive. Hoshiko said she would save him, and she will, so trust her, kay?" she said, earning a nod from the girl. Yukki moved toward the large box on the table, pressing the button on it. She felt the building move a bit, the distant sound of thrusters filling her ears.

"Guess that robot moved...we should check the other room for the other robot." Yukki said.

"Do you think I could catch up?"

"You aren't gonna masturbate to his pictures are you?" the girl asked sternly.

"God no, who do you take me for? Some second rate whore? I take back what I said, your boobs are fucking huge!" the pinkette snapped back. Yukki sighed.

"I should be used to this by now." she said, walking toward the door.

She waited in the hall for a few minutes, allowing Kotoko to take care of whatever business she was taking care of. The girl walked out a minute later, stuffing something into her blazer. The older girl noticed the corner of some pictures, that she had been shoving in her pocket.

"Are you done sweetheart? Do you need a napkin?"

"Do you see this boot? Would you like to see how far it can go? Because I'll shove my foot up your ass, right to the knee!" the girl shouted, brushing past the idol in a huff.

They moved back through the foyer, heading toward the other room. They were greeted with the same set up, an empty room filled with Monokumas. After slinging a few bullets at them, breaking them apart, they walked into a sky blue room. There were clouds painted on every wall, along with molecules, atoms and various other things. Further into the room, the wall was painted a dark midnight blue, with a painting of the Solar system painted onto it. There was even a model of it hanging from the roof. The far wall had the Periodic table of Elements painted onto it. What Yukki found odd was the bedspread, which had Albert Einstein's face on it.

The center table had a Chemistry set on it, this one seemed to be lab quality, and was filled with various bubbling liquids. Kotoko quickly walked toward the desk, looking around on it.

"Look around, this is my cousins room...the antidote might be here." she said, earning a nod from Yukki. She decided to search the other side of the table.

She looked around, seeing various notes on the Izuru Kamukura Project, including all of the notes and the official project file. She decided to put that in her pack, in case they ever needed it. She found another picture, this one being of Hoshiko and Nagisa, both of them smiling warmly. Masaru was behind them, a grin on his face as he had his arms wrapped around the two. She turned the picture, seeing a code written on it.

"11037?" she muttered.

"Did you find something?" Kotoko asked, earning a nod from the idol.

"This picture of Masaru, Hoshiko and Nagisa...it has some code on the back of it." she said, handing it to Kotoko. The girl hummed to herself, looking on the table top. She saw a tablet on it, and swiped the screen, seeing a password prompt on it. She typed the number into the device, three beeps filling the room.

Yukki let out a yelp of surprise as the panel beside her opened up. A small shelf appeared out of the wall, flipping over to show her several vials of purple liquid, along with a couple syringes. She walked over to it, looking at the vials.

"Looks like there's an antidote for everyone of us. Here's the Actress antidote, if you want it." Yukki said, pulling out the glowing blue vial.

"No...I think I'm keeping my Ultimate talent. It's been rather useful so far, so I might as well start honing it. If you want, I can give you the antidote to your serum." she said. Yukki looked at the Luck vial, the bubbling gray liquid filling her eyes.

"I think...I want to keep my talent too. I may be an Idol, but you could say...I've grown fond of my luck."

"That's true...it did score us a fucking monster truck, so that's fine. We should pocket the other ones." she said, earning a nod from the girl.

Once they had pocketed the vials and all of the necessary syringes, the girls started looking for the controller. Kotoko was the one that ended up finding it, she pressed the button, hearing the same sound as before. They nodded at each other and walked back to the foyer. They walked back up the stairs, pausing before the bell. Yukki gave the cord a tug, ringing the bell. The doors creaked and groaned as they slowly opened, showing them a massive stairwell. Silently, they walked up the stairs, clearing the Monokumas that had gathered there.

The second floor looked virtually the same as the first. It looked very similar to it, down to the spot the plants were placed. The elevators were stuck on the second floor, all of them being sealed shut. One of them had been pulled out of the shaft itself, the glass outer wall having been shattered. They took out all of the Monokumas in the area, clearing the entire floor. They walked halfway up the stairs, seeing the doors to a large elevator was there, only it was blocked by two other robots.

"Jataro and Nagisa must have stayed on this floor. If they're robots are an indication, then it is definitely the same as before. Jataro is on the left, Nagisa on the right." Kotoko said.

"Let's go to Jataro's first...I wanna see what that kid made on his spare time." Yukki said, leading the pinkette toward the room.

It wasn't long before they reached Jataro's room. The walls were painted green with butterflies and other forest creatures painted onto it. There was a lot of painting supplies, easels and various other art supplies all over the place. The table was chock full of various paints, both oil based and water based. There were other buckets of paint, and even some cans of it. The bed wasn't made at all, and was covered in some paint. Yukki covered her nose, feeling a bit dizzy.

"This room smells funny." she said.

"That's paint thinner. Jataro must have used it for his art projects." Kotoko said, quickly finding the control box to his robot. She pressed the button, quickly hurrying out of the room. Yukki paused only to grab the lone picture on the table.

It was one of a beautiful boy, with an angelic face. He had bright blue eyes, and soft blonde hair. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, and worn looking shorts. He was drawing something in a sketch pad, with Hoshiko and Kotoko looking over his shoulders, looks of curiosity on their faces. Nagisa and Masaru were playing catch in the background, with a worn looking football.

"What's that...another picture?" Kotoko asked, finally being able to breathe. Yukki nodded, handing it over to the girl.

"Jataro is such a beautiful boy, why would he want to cover his face?" she asked.

"He was a latchkey kid. Always ignored by his parents...he grew up thinking that he looked so ugly that no one wanted to be his friend. He asked his mother to make him a mask, and then she started making him wear it everywhere. I guess being ignored made him think that he was ugly, and that made him think that if he took that mask off, he would kill people. This was actually the first time he took it off for us." Kotoko said, placing the picture in her pocket, alongside the others.

They returned to the second floor, walking past the stairwell and heading back toward the other room. This time, instead of an empty room, they were greeted by a sealed door, and an arcade machine. Kotoko noticed a laptop next to the door, two wires hooked up to it. She pressed one of the keys, seeing a password prompt on it.

"Looks like we'll need a password, try hacking that machine."

"Okay." Yukki replied, using a Move bullet on the arcade machine. It displayed the security cameras placed in the room. There were some Monokumas inside, stationed at various places, but they all seemed to be facing the wall, all of them unmoving. She saw a number written on the ground, and mentally jotted it down.

"This is more of a riddle than a trap...but I think I can figure it out." she said confidently.

"If you say so...hurry up, we don't have all day...won't be long until Big Bang Monokuma destroys this place anyway." Kotoko said, looking at her fingernails.

The pale pink polish on them was chipped and flaked in certain areas, and her nails were a bit jagged. It had been quite awhile since she had filed them. Yukki, having gotten all the numbers, quickly typed them in, the door opening a second later.

"Booyah!" she said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Don't be so proud of yourself, I bet it was an easy code to solve." Kotoko said, taking the lead.

They carefully maneuvered through the traps, careful not to attract any of the Monokumas. Sure they could have destroyed them, but that would have been a waste of bullets, which they could use later on down the line.

Nagisa's room was rather plain...or rather it was full of one thing. Books. There were shelves upon shelves, stacked high with books. The desks and tables had other stacks of books as well. Big volumes and encyclopedias, all of them written in various languages. She grabbed a single one from the top of the stack, reading the title on it.

"Distrust? This one looks familiar." the girl said.

"It should be, Mister Daisuke wrote that months before Hope's Peak Academy fell to the might of Junko. It was this book that helped her changed the minds of the 267 Reserve Course students. She stole his original manuscript, changed it up, and made him read it to them." Kotoko said.

"That's horrible! I can't believe she had him do that!"

"She did a lot of other bad things. This entire world sits on the bedrock of despair because of her, I don't blame anyone but her. Sadly, she's already dead...if only she was still around, I would gladly send her to hell." Kotoko said, clenching her fist tightly.

Yukki noticed Nagisa's name had been emblazoned on the spine of the book, so it had been a personal copy. It had even been signed by Daisuke himself. Inside was a picture, of Daisuke with all of Kotoko's friends, including the girl who was sitting happily on his lap. She giggled, showing the picture to Kotoko.

"I didn't think you liked older men Kotoko." she said, causing the girl to blush.

"I do not! Mister Daisuke is like a big brother to me. Even if he is handsome, he has two girlfriends already...besides I'm thirteen, and that would be wrong."

"The legal age of consent here is thirteen, it wouldn't be wrong." Yukki said.

"Ugh...you are so goddamn gross. Of course you would be thinking about that shit. Come on, I already found the controls for the robot." she said, pressing the button. Like before, they felt the robot move on the top floor.

"Let's go then." Yukki said, handing the girl the picture.

Kotoko looked back, a frown on her face. Her eyes fell on the copy of Distrust that had been left behind on the desk. Her mind was telling her to go back for it, but she knew she couldn't waste time. However, there was the possibility that a book filled with hope could restore those who had fallen to despair.

Even then, she would have to remember to get it a later time. She rumbling from outside stopped, meaning Big Bang Monokuma was preparing for a final attack. She had to get to Monaca before it was too late. She needed to know the reason behind this stupid game, and why she discarded her friends like rags.


	12. Act 12: Ultra Despair Sisters I

**A/N: Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis, having lots of fun, crashing into trees, the snow is turning red, I think I'm almost dead, Take me to the hospital before I lose my head. Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile has lost a wheel, and I don't care haha hey! Jingle Bells, Batman Smells, Robin made a fart, it smelled so bad it made him sad and the Batman fell apart YAY!**

 **Welcome one and all to Act 12 of Ultra Despair Sisters...with this, it marks the climax of the story. We have finally reached the events of Chapter 5. I will be posting the finale act tomorrow at around this time. I usually post this around seven PM, but I was working on the finale, so I'm posting it now, since I just finished. I will be starting the Epilogue soon...and you know what that means...ohohoho!**

 **So, here's how it will work. I will be posting the Epilogue, most likely on Saturday...and as a nice and gentle kind man that I am, I will be posting the Prologue of The School Trip of Mutual Killing along side it. Of course that is if I finish it on time. I still need to work some of the kinks out of it, make it flow smoothly on the motherfucking paper...but once I do...I will be posting it.**

 **I was also thinking of rewriting the first chapter of The End of Hope's Peak Academy...I dunno why, but I don't like the way it is...I wanted to make Daisuke emotionless in the beginning, brought upon by his father and the break up with his girlfriend, but I guess it didn't come out right. The escape seen was a bit stupid too...and not in the style of Daisuke at all. Since I will be making Daisuke a bit like that in The School Trip of Mutual Killing, I figured it would mirror him in the first chapter of Zetsubou-Hen...of course that was just the first chapter, and the escape part of it, not the entire chapter...just that one section. Idk, but I got a bunch of funnier escape ideas. After all, Daisuke is scared of big crowds and people he doesn't know. so Sixteen kids invading his house would be the right amount of number to send his anxiety sky rocketing. I would most likely write that before Act 1 of Chapter 1 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing, just to get it out of the way...lemme know what you think...**

 **Now, I shall leave you with this...**

 **Ravioli Ravioli, give the new Actiloli!**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Act 12

Ultimate Despair Sisters I

The two girls arrived at the top of the stairs, seeing the two robots had indeed moved out of the way. Instead of a door, they were greeted by a large elevator. The doors had the mark of Towa painted on it. It looked like it would take them to the top floor of the building, or at least most of the way up. Yukki walked up to the door, pressing the button repeatedly, but sadly the elevator didn't react. It didn't even ding. She sighed, glancing back at her partner.

"Looks like this elevator is busted, we can't use it." she said.

"Well, we can't use any of the others either. Look around, they've been welded shut." Kotoko said, pointing to the busted glass elevators. Every single door was welded shut, some even had iron plates bolted over the doors.

"Well, what do we do?" the idol asked. The pinkette shrugged, walking over to the elevator. She checked it over, looking at the panel on the side. She tilted her head.

"No...it couldn't be that easy." she muttered, pulling the card she had gotten from Jataro in Towa Tower. She slipped the red key into the slot and turned it. A large blue device came out of the wall, glowing brightly.

"Is that...a card reader?" Yukki asked curiously.

"I don't think so...even if it was, what kind of card would we even use?" she asked.

"It isn't a card reader." a familiar voice said.

The two girls turned around, eyes widening when they saw the tall figure of Haiji standing behind them. The man looked worn, like he was tired of everything going on around him. His arm was still heavily bandaged, and by the look of it, it wouldn't be healing any time soon. Yukki pulled Kotoko behind him, aiming her hacking gun at him, even though she knew it didn't have that much of an effect on humans.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped angrily.

"I'm not here to attack you. I was the one piloting Big Bang Monokuma, sadly all of the little ones keep attacking us. We don't want our hope to be destroyed, so I decided to let it rest for a bit. If you want to use this elevator, you're gonna need a special card." the man said, walking up to the scanner.  
"Special card? What kind of card?" Kotoko asked, as the man started looking it over.

"What the...this thing wasn't set the last time I was here...is this also her sick little game? Program it so I can't open it?" he snapped, glaring at the elevator.

"Huh...what are you talking about Haiji?" Yukki asked.

"You don't know yet do you? Remember back at the Secret Base, when I said my father was the chairmen of Towa Group? That makes me the son and rightful heir of this conglomerate, and the leader of Towa City. If you want to use this elevator, you need to use Retinal Identification, but Monaca locked me out of the system." the man said.

"Retinal Identification, an eye scanner?" Yukki asked.

"The safest of security systems. No one can get access except the person who has the correct _eyedentification._ Hehe. I made a funny pun." Kotoko said, giggling to herself. Yukki slapped the back of her head.

"This is serious! If Haiji can't open it, then neither can we dummy! That means we can't get at Monaca!"

"Calm down Idol girl...there is one person who can open this door. My old man, the chairmen of Towa Group. He should be in his office."

"Didn't you also say that your father was missing or something?" Yukki asked curiously.

"Mhmm...but I said that because I didn't want to accept it. My father was killed by Monokumas right in front of me. One of them crushed my arm with its jaws...I tried to save my father...but I just ran out of there like a coward. I hate to admit it, but I was scared shitless. But Komaru and her friends talked some hope into me. That's why I'm here! I want to fight against Monaca, her reign has been going on for too long!" he snapped angrily.

"Well, if your father is dead, then why don't you bring his body here so we can use its eyes?" Kotoko asked. He shook his head.

"I can't do that...bet you she did that so I could feel despair. Another one of her sick games...sorry girls but you are on your own. No way in hell I'm messing with my old man's corpse." he said, walking back down the stairs. Yukki swallowed hard, shivering a bit.

"W-we need to g-get the e-eyes." she said.

"Yeah...his office should be around here somewhere." Kotoko replied, an equally dark look on her face. The two of them started walking down the hall to their right, remaining quiet most of the way.

"Um...what do you think we have to do? I mean...do we just...grab the eyes?" Yukki asked.

"I would rather not think about that until we get there alright? Just shut up for now." Kotoko replied.

They reached the door, that said Restroom A. The two of them looked at each other, thinking it was a bathroom, but instead it was a large room. The entire floor was missing, only large pieces of it were still intact, being connected with metal slabs. Yukki sighed, remembering her trip through Towa Tower.

"I really hate this kind of shit." she said.

"Well not every place is gonna have solid ground! Come on, move that fat ass of yours." Kotoko said, causing the girl to take a shaky step forward. She let out a yelp when a grenade flew past her face.

"Great, Bomber Monokumas, as if that would make me feel any better!" she cried, using Knockback to send them flying. Kotoko took the chance to snipe the ones near the back of the room, eliminating them before they even became a threat.

Once across, they made it to another hallway, which only lead to a single room. The large metal letters, spelling the word _Chairman_ stared back at them. They were a polished bronze color, polished enough for both girls to actually see their reflections on it. Yukki reached a shaky hand to the door and pulled it open, walking inside. Instantly, the scent of copper hit her nose. Vibrant pink blood was smeared all over the place. The chairs were over thrown, and footprints leading toward the doors could be seen on the carpet.

Yukki covered her nose, walking around the large pool of blood. She saw legs sticking out from behind the wooden desk as she approached it. She gagged a bit, backing away from it, almost hitting the window.

"K-Kotoko, what do I do...its staring at me." she said.

"Just grab the eyes, God it isn't that hard. I need to check this computer, if Towa truly did create those Monokumas, Remnants HQ will want to have a look at these files." the girl said, walking over to the computer. She was trying not to get any blood on her boots.

Yukki looked around for something, but she wasn't able to find anything. She instead found a tote bag neatly placed on a bookshelf. She walked over to it, and picked it up. Inside she saw a hacksaw, along with a cute little note that she didn't bother reading. She held the saw in her hands, looking at her eyes on her reflection. She walked over to the Chairman's body, shivering a bit in fear.

"Lord, I'm sorry for what I am about to do...I truly am. Please forgive me for this atrocious sin I am about to commit." she said.

"What the fuck are you going on about? It's just a body, no one will care about it." Kotoko said, not even looking up from the computer.

She was impressed to see every file was unlocked. She pulled out her ehandbook, hooking it up to the computer. She started copying ever file that was on the computer, even ones that didn't pertain to what Towa was doing. She heard the sound of grinding and looked down, eyes widening when she saw Yukki cutting the head of the Chairman clean off his body.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she shouted.

"I didn't have anything to scoop the eyes out...this is the only thing I could have thought of!" she cried. She gagged a bit when she hit bone. She closed her eyes, taking a firm hold of the saw.

"Oh my god...this is sick..." Kotoko didn't finish her sentence.

She turned around, hurling the contents of her stomach onto the blood-soaked floor. Yukki started humming a song, just as she had started cutting through the bone. Tears were running down her face, as she finally severed the head clean off the body. She gently placed it into the bag, tossing the bag aside. She stood up rapidly, walking over to the water machine, knocking the tank over it. She didn't care, she just needed the wash the blood off her hands.

The two girls walked out of the office in silence, holding the tote bag tightly in their hands. Or at least Yukki was. She didn't even care about the Monokumas currently attacking her, as she passed by the restroom. The two of them walked back to the main floor, heading toward the elevator.

"Yukki...I know this isn't going to help at all but...can we...leave this between us? Forever?" Kotoko asked.

"S-sure...we wont speak of this to anyone." the idol said.

They reached the elevator, seeing the scanner was just where they had left it. Wordlessly, Yukki pulled the head of the Towa Chairman out of the bag, using its eyes on the scanner. It beeped loudly, a loud ding echoing through the hallway. She let out a scream as she threw the bag aside, wiping her hands on her shirt.

"I'm so sorry Towa Chairman, please forgive me for cutting off your head. I don't want to be cursed for the rest of my life, please forgive me!" she howled loudly, falling to her knees, shaking with fear.

"It's just a head Yukki, it isn't like his ghost is going to suddenly invade your body...now come on, let's get on this thing." Kotoko said, pulling the girl into the elevator. They remained silent as they slowly towered into the building.

The doors slowly slid open, and they walked into a darkened hallway. There were bars blocking all of the entrances. Some bodies of adults had been stabbed by those sharp bars, their lives most likely having ended in a rather agonizing way. Kotoko walked into the hallway, shining her light in all directions.

"Looks like the hallways are blocked." Yukki said, finally recovering some color on her face. She held her gun tightly, making sure no Monokumas attacked them. Kotoko walked toward the left, seeing a black blotch on the carpet. She knelt down, running her finger over it. She sniffed, it, gagging a bit at the scent.

"Sulfuric acid...someone walked through here." she said softly.

The two continued, pressing onward through the dark hallway. The two of them noticed the Monokuma units which had been half melted with acid. Some were still trying to move, while others were just destroyed beyond repair. They reached one of the gates, seeing a large hole had been literally melted in it. They walked right through it, trying to stab themselves on the sharp jutting metal.

"Who could have done this? Do you think someone was able to get up here before us?" Yukki asked.

"Maybe, now that you mention it...I noticed Mr. Towa's head was missing an eye...perhaps someone did come up here before us." Kotoko said.

"Right, I kinda wanted to brush that out of my mind...but he was missing an eye...who could it be?" Yukki muttered.

She swore she saw a survival knife sticking out of one of the units. There were a bunch of shell casings and more acid blotches the further in they walked.

After a few minutes of wondering in the dark, and taking out some Beast Monokumas that had been lying in wait, they found a large door that lead to another Game room. Yukki walked over to the arcade machine, shooting it with her Hacking gun. The eight bit music filled the room for a few seconds, as she was finally allowed access the cameras.

"Hey look, isn't that Hoshiko?" She suddenly said.

Kotoko pushed the girl out of the way, looking at the screen with wide eyes. Her cousin was indeed inside that room, holding onto the sprinkler pipes with all her might. Underneath her were four Beast Monokumas, all of them growling at her. Lying on the ground was a broken gun, which was green in color, and was the size of a shotgun. It had a large glass bottle on the top of it, along with other glass tubing, and a large funnel sticking out of the front barrel. Yukki figured that was an acid spray gun, one that the girl was using to take care of the bars in her way.

"We need to save her...but what do we do?" Kotoko asked.

"Um...I think I saw one of these before...there's a singing kid, and we have to find the right one. They're inside one of the iron maidens...but if those Beast Monokumas see us, we're toast." Yukki said.

"Then we split up, it will be much easier since there are for Iron Maidens, you get the left, I take the right." Kotoko said. Both girls shared a fist bump, slowly entering the room.

The room itself must have been a maintenance center at some point. There were a lot of panels on the walls, blinking repeatedly, with various colored lights. There was one panel with several handles on it, most of them being sideways instead of down. Yukki saw some labels on it, but she was too far to actually read them. She pressed herself against one of the walls, just in time to avoid one of the Beast Monokumas. The eerie song the kids were singing filled her ears. It was a bit far from where she was. She rapidly turned the corner, pressing herself behind the iron maiden. She pressed her ear against it, but she could tell it was empty.

"Not this one." she muttered softly. She glanced across the way, seeing Kotoko holding her hand up, her thumb being down. She gave her a nod, and dashed toward the other side of the room, sliding behind the other Iron Maiden.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please help me!" Hoshiko cried out, causing the Beast Monokumas to slash at her. She let out a scream, swinging her body away from the sharp claws.

Yukki grit her teeth, pressing her ear against the side of the machine. Her eyes widened when she heard the clear voice of the girl singing. She pressed the open button, the Monokuma Kid being startled at being found. She let out a loud sharp scream, that ended up detonating the Beast Monokumas. She started crying, running out of the room. Almost instantly, Hoshiko let go of the sprinklers, landing on her feet. She let out a cry, falling to the ground.

"Oh man, my biceps and triceps are so full of lactic acid from that." she said.

"Hoshi, are you okay?" Kotoko asked, kneeling in front of the girl.

"Kotoko? I'm so glad to see you!" the girl said, wrapping her tired and sore arms around her cousin.

"I am too. What the hell happened?" she asked.

"I was making my way up to the main meeting room, when all of the Monokumas turned against me. I guess Monaca branded me a traitor after I released you. I...she...Nagisa is dead." Hoshiko said, holding back her tears.

"We know...and I wanna say...we're sorry. He came at us...we had no choice but to defend ourselves. We didn't want him to die, but his robot landed on top of him before Kotoko could get to his side." Yukki said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She sniffled a bit, hugging the older girl.

"It's okay big sis...I forgive you. The only one responsible for everything is Monaca...she planned all of this. She discarded her friends like nothing...but at least I was able to save Masaru and Jataro before they were killed. I told them to use the secret passageway and get out of the city, just in case something bad happens." she said.

"Hoshiko, you should do the same. We came here to get Monaca, so that she could stop all of this...I don't want my cousin to get hurt." Kotoko said, standing up. She held her hand out, helping Hoshiko to her feet.

"I know...but I wasn't alone...there was another girl with me...her name is Ryouko Otonashi, she said she was a lieutenant in the Remnants of Hope's 5th Division."

"What? She's still here? I thought she ended up leaving!" Kotoko said.

"I'm not sure where she went, but she said she wanted to capture Monaca and bring her back to headquarters." Hoshiko said.

"Then we need to find and meet up with Ryouko. Perhaps she found something else while she was in town...Hoshiko, it's time for you to go. I'll meet you outside of town when this is all over, okay?"

"Kotoko...alright, but you better not die on me...I just got my cousin back, I don't need to lose her again." the girl said, hugging her tightly. Yukki wondered over to the control panels, seeing the names of each sector that each one controlled. Without a second thought, she started flipping them on, giving power to all of the areas that currently didn't have it.

"Alright, this should light up the rest of the areas we couldn't get to before, including the service elevators. You can take one of those all the way down...take care of yourself, alright Hoshiko?" Yukki said.

"Thank you. I'll see you when all of this is over." the said, said, giving them a wave. Kotoko and Yukki walked over to the other side of the room, walking through the doors. Hoshiko sighed, wondering over to her broken Acid Gun.

"Sorry, but I can't leave just yet...I need to get revenge on Monaca for killing my precious Nagisa." she said softly.

 _ **xxx**_

Daisuke let out a sigh as he arrived at the Planetarium. He remembered having come here a few times with Takane when he had nothing better to do at school, or when Sonia or Hiyoko were busy. It was a good way to bond with friends, of course this was before she and Kazuichi had gotten really serious with each other. Even then, they all hung out as friends here. The Planetarium was a large building, with a giant dome over it. There was a giant telescope sticking out of the side of it, pointed right at the sky. It had been Takane's pride and joy, but now he could tell the very expensive lens was cracked and splintered in places. All of the surrounding buildings had been knocked down completely, being replaced with factory like buildings. Most of them were currently producing some disgusting black smoke.

There was a large iron fence, surrounding all of the complex. Most of the windows had been sealed shut, in the same style as the ones that were placed around Hope's Peak Academy. The thing that stunned him the most was the large Monokuma themed rocket that had been at the back of the building. It was black and white, in the likeness of the Monochrome bear currently terrorizing the entire planet. If what Sonia was said was accurate, then that was the satellite the two of them planned to launch into orbit. He pressed the button on his wristwatch, speaking into it.

"Sonia I'm on site...it looks like our intel was right. There's a large rocket that looks ready to take off." he said firmly.

" _You need to get to them before they launch it. If you don't stop that rocket, it could spell the end of all of our work!"_ his fiancee cried out. He grit his teeth, glancing behind him. He had brought several agents with him, all of them armed to the teeth. He glanced over to the right, seeing a group of individuals that were newly hired hands.

"Alright, you all belonged to Class 73 correct? The Ultimate SWAT team?" he asked.

"Indeed, I am the leader of our squadron...what do you need of us sir?" a young man asked. Daisuke couldn't exactly tell what he looked like, since he was all decked out with armor and the like. Even though they were older, they were treating Daisuke with respect, something that made the young man smile a bit.

"Right, I want you all to breach the entrance and clear the rooms. If you see any Monokumas or Despairites, take them down with whatever force you deem fit, just don't kill the Despairites, they can still be saved. If you spot any Reserve Course students, hostages, children, you take them into custody. You leave Kazuichi Souda and Takane Nishijima to me." he said.

"Sir, you've received your orders, move out!" the man shouted.

"Osu!" the squad replied, all of them loaded their guns at the same time, with practiced skill. One of the agents handed Daisuke an M4 Carbine, with an EoTech scope. He smiled a bit, remembering it as the gun he used when he played Paintball with his friends.

They were able to easily bust the gate open, using a minor grade explosive. Daisuke ran up the small incline, the Ultimate SWAT Team surrounding him, almost like a presidential entourage. He kept his rifle ready to fire at any moment. As soon as they reached the actual building, they all got ready to fight. With the use of their AA-12's, the SWAT team was able to breach the door. He allowed them a few seconds to go in and sweep the main room.

The entrance of the Planetarium was just like he remembered it, only much much darker. All of the large panoramic windows had been blocked with iron, and large industrial grade air conditioners had been strapped to the building. The large planet shaped lights had been destroyed, replaced with regular light bulbs. The ticket counter was completely destroyed, all of the soda fountains and popcorn machines having long since been destroyed.

"Sir, how do we proceed?" the leader of the SWAT team asked.

"Check the screening rooms, you leave the laser floor to me...that's most likely where they will be. If you find a chance to disarm that rocket, do it." he said firmly. The man save him a salute, running deeper into the building.

Daisuke and a few agents ran toward the stairs that lead toward the second floor. He pressed himself against the wall, taking a deep breath, he kicked the door in, doing a quick sweep of the second floor hallway. He let out a few short bursts from his rifle, taking down the Monokumas currently running at them. He started pushing forward, taking out a few more that had popped up in front of him.

"Uwah, gah!"

Daisuke looked over his shoulder, seeing one of the agents being sliced up by a Monokuma. He quickly turned around, shooting the robotic bear off of the man, but it was far to late to save him. He jumped to the side, his rifle being sliced clean in half by a Beast Monokuma. He chuckled, reaching to the sword at his hip.

"So this is how it's gonna be, fine by me." he said, running at the creature. He sliced it apart with ease, landing in a low crouch. It exploded behind him, sending shrapnel in all directions. He looked to the remaining agents.

"Right, I apologize...because of my actions we weren't able to save our friend. Let's keep our eyes peeled for any more of these units." he said.

"Sir yes sir!" they cried, breaking off in pairs of two. Gunshots started filling the entire building, rocking it back and forth, the sounds of shell casings filling his mind.

He walked over to the edge of the veranda, glancing down at the entrance hall below them. More reinforcements had arrived, taking down all of the new units appearing from the bottom floors. A few Despairites were leading them, all of them holding a monochrome controller. Daisuke suddenly turned around, slicing a Ball Monokuma clean in half, the explosion tearing the railing apart.

He shook his head, and started running toward the Laser Showroom. He vaguely remembered being there, during his time in Despair. He remembered he, Takane and Kazuichi had a meeting there at some point, and they had been discussing stuff about rockets. He shook it off as he arrived at the stairwell that would lead him to the third floor. He paused at the top of the stairs, glancing around the area. All of the carpets were dirty, full of half eaten food, popcorn and various other things. The door that would lead to Takane's apartment was locked firmly, with a fingerprint identification scanner. He let out a sigh.

"Kazuichi, you are so goddamn predictable half the time." he said, shaking his head.

"Am I? That doesn't sound like something my best friend would say."

Daisuke froze in place, as he turned around to face the Ultimate Mechanic. He was wearing a dirty looking jumpsuit, with oil stains all over the place. He was wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves, and matching black boots. He had a screw driver sticking out of his pocket, along with a wrench. He wasn't wearing his hat, or anything at all, his spiky pink hair showing signs of their original black color.

"Kazuichi." the boy muttered, turning to full face his friend. The boy chuckled, shaking his head.

"What is this man...you suddenly turn over a new leaf? You know we don't get to return to Hope, not after what we did." the mechanic said.

"I know that...but I'm not here to speak about Hope or Despair. I'm here to get a friend back...there's a way, we can all return to Hope without there being any consequences. You just have to come with me." he said firmly.

"With you? I think I'll pass, my beautiful _wife_ is about to launch our rocket, and trust me this one is going the distance...there's no time for me to agree to this idiotic plan." Kazuichi said, giving him a toothy grin.

"That's the thing, I don't really need your approval for this." Daisuke said, running at the man. Kazuichi grabbed a controller from behind his back, sending several Monokumas at him. Daisuke sliced them to bits with ease.

"What...what is that sword made out of?" the teen said, jumping onto a counter.

"This sword is forged just like any other sword. It isn't indestructible...the thing is, I'm using a technique a dear friend taught me. It doesn't matter what the sword is, what matters is the skill, the skill that I learned from the Ultimate Swordswoman." Daisuke said, slicing the controller clean in half.

Kazuichi grit his teeth, jumping back behind the counter. Daisuke was about to follow, when he heard the sound of an engine. He backed away, watching the Ultimate Mechanic zoom past him on a motorcycle. He raced after him, cutting down the Monokumas in his way...he already knew where his friend was going.

It took him a bit of time to maneuver through the planetarium, but he was finally able to arrive at the back courtyard. This was the place where Takane hosted live star gazing events. He remembered the machinery around this area had been impressive. It was consisting of a large specialty glass that would block out all light, allowing them to gaze at the night sky without any light pollution. But now, this entire lot had been turned into a launching pad.

Looking at the rocket up close, he could say it looked almost like the Apollo 11 space craft. He knew Takane had a soft spot for that particular rocket, seeing as it had been the one which tool Neil Armstrong to the Moon. It was completely Monochrome, with Monokuma's face painted on each thruster. He could see Kazuichi working on the controls, surrounded by Monokumas. He ran toward him, only for something to strike him in the shoulder. He hissed in pain, quickly turning around.

"Well, look at this. Long time no see Daisuke, you barely come by for tea anymore." the voice of Takane said.

He got a good look at the girl for the first time in weeks. The girl was wearing a sleeveless white tube top, with a keyhole design on it. She was wearing a light pink vest over it, with a tall collar, which had golden studs on it. She was wearing a pair of white jeans, with a golden belt on it, having every planet in the solar system on it. The pants had a single yellow stripe running down it, spelling her name in bright golden letters.

She was wearing a pair of pink boots, the tops being folded down. She was wearing a golden headpiece, which had stars on it. Her long white hair fell down her back. Her bright Magenta eye focused on him, as her left eye was nonfunctional, a large scar cutting right across her eye, and down her beautiful face. Somehow it still focused on him, that horrible blue staring down into his soul. He took notice of her arm, which had a bright Monokuma tattoo right on her bicep, above the comet she had gotten all of those years ago. She had a space themed sleeve now, completely unlike her.

"Takane...don't try to stop me." he said firmly. She fired her gun at him again, but he was able to block the bullet this time. He glanced at his blade, seeing it was glowing slightly.

"I was able to make a ray gun that fires concentrated heat blasts. You got lucky that I lowered the temperature, or I could have easily burned a hole through your arm." she said.

"Takane please, you don't want this! You don't hurt your friends like this...what are you even gaining from launching that rocket? Absolutely nothing." he said, gesturing to the rocket behind him.

"Oh no no no. I do gain something, control over every Monokuma on this planet...don't you get it..this is what I've been working on my entire life. Even back then, I had nothing to look forward too. Everyone always expected the best from me, everyone always envied me for my talents, no one ever asked me how I was feeling!" she snapped angrily.

"What...where is this coming from? Takane you are my closest friend...everyone of our classmates is a close friend. If there was something bothering you, why didn't you talk to us?" he asked.

"You wouldn't have understood. Even Kazuichi doesn't get me, and I love him with all my heart...tragic isn't it? I guess my cards didn't tell me that." she said, laughing a bit. Daisuke decided to make his move, dashing toward the girl. She tried firing at him again, but he easily blocked the shots, slicing the gun cleanly in half.

He grabbed her by the arm, swinging her around until he was resting his sword on her neck. Wordlessly, he started walking forward, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Kazuichi, don't you dare launch that rocket!" the Story Teller snapped. Kazuichi glanced over his shoulder, eyes flashing with anger when he saw his lover at the edge of a sword.

"Don't you dare do anything to her Daisuke, if you do I swear I'll kill Hiyoko and Sonia." he called back.

"I'm not gonna hurt her...I'm not gonna hurt any of you." Daisuke said, tossing his sword aside. He let go of Takane, who just looked at him curiously.

"Well, where was that gusto I felt from you seconds ago? You aren't going soft on us are you?" Takane asked.

"He's Daisuke, he could never hurt a fly...then again he did kill 1,200 people when he knocked that building down." Kazuichi said.

"Thanks, I really needed you to remind me of that." the boy said, a frown on his face. He looked at his friends, shaking his head.

"The others have already been gathered up. Teruteru was caught this morning, and Mahiru and the Impostor are being tracked as we speak. Takane, Kazuichi...there's a place I want you two go to...with the rest of our class. It's called Jabberwock Island." he said firmly.

"That resort in the South Pacific? I remember my parents owning a summer cottage there...why do you wanna go there?" Takane asked curiously.

"It's so...we can see Chiaki again. We're working on a special device, that will allow us to see our memories of the past...we'll be able to see Chiaki again, as a class." he said.

"That's total bullshit. Chiaki is dead, no one is going to bring her back, even if we see her, it's just a stupid memory...we can't play games with her, we can't joke with her...we can't touch her, and hug her like we used to. She'll be just a stupid memory!" Kazuichi snapped angrily.

"I say, that is a dreadful idea all together...that type of pain...that despair. That's a constant dose of it, that we've been living with for nearly two years. I should kill you for even attempting something like that."

"Fine...it won't just let you see Chiaki, we can also see Junko again. I know you two miss her, just like I do...just like all of our friends." he said.

"We can...see her again? Our fair Lady Junko?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yes, we'll be able to see her again...all of her...not just her arm, or her eyeball." Daisuke said, holding his arm up. Takane and Kazuichi shared a look. He gave her a nod, turning to face Daisuke.

"Fine...we surrender." he said.

"We will comply with whatever you tell us. After all, you are our leader." Takane said, giving him a firm smile. He sighed with relief.

"Alright then, there's transport at the front of the building...you're gonna have to be restrained though." Daisuke said, reaching inside his messenger bag for some handcuffs.

"That's fair...but before we go, we want insurance...we need to know that you are telling the truth." Kazuichi said.

"Huh...I wouldn't lie to you...you both are my dear friends." he said.

"That's fine and all...but I'm in the market for a matching set. I already have Lady Junko's eye, sadly I can't take out my other eye because I couldn't see her beautiful world of despair...but I am looking for an arm." Takane said, a grin on her face. Daisuke looked at his right arm, seeing the joint where his arm met Junko's.

"If you want us to go with you, you'll cut that arm clean off. After all you are my best friend, you have to prove yourself." Kazuichi said, a sneer on his face.

"Will you make me another one?" Daisuke asked, earning a sigh from the mechanic.

"When we get to where ever it is you are taking us, give me a pen and a pad so I can list the materials. I'll make you an arm right after...but remember...you need to cut that one off." he said.

Daisuke nodded, grabbing the sword off the floor. He looked at Junko's arm again, disgust written on his face. There was so much anger flowing through him at that moment. He held his hand out for Takane to take, which she did. He was about to swing his sword at it, when Kazuichi stopped him, holding out a hacksaw, the same one he had used to cut off Daisuke's original arm.

"We thought it would make more of an impact if you used this...don't worry, we sterilized it. We don't want you to die yet." he said. Daisuke took the saw wordlessly, placing it at the original cut.

"God, my life is full of despair isn't it?" he muttered under his breath, as he brought the saw down on his skin. He let out a howl of pain, as it started cutting through his flesh and bone. Of course, this was all Junko's flesh and bone. After awhile, he didn't even feel the saw blade as it slowly cut through the muscle. He gave the arm a firm tug, nerves and veins snapping as he tossed it at Takane. He pulled out a rag from his bag, holding it tightly against his stump.

"Let's fucking go, before I die." he muttered.

"Hang on a second man, I got some tubing from something I was making earlier." Kazuichi said, pulling out a rubber tube from his pocket. He tied it around Daisuke's arm as tightly as he could, slowing the blood flow significantly.

"I can't believe this...Junko's arm, and it's still warm." Takane said, hugging the severed limb tightly against her body.

Daisuke tried his hardest not to cry. Watching his friend hug the arm of the True Ultimate Despair was even worse than having it on his own body. Thankfully he tossed the hacksaw away, so the girl didn't saw off her own arm. That was the last thing Daisuke needed on his mind.

 _ **xxx**_

"What do you think this room is for?" Yukki asked, stopping next to a metal door. Kotoko swallowed hard. There was a large gash on the side of the wall, oozing blood. She could tell some Monokumas had made their way through those halls.

"I don't think you wanna go in there." Kotoko said.

"Come on, what if there's something useful in here?" the girl said, opening the door. She walked into the room, eyes widening at what she saw.

There was blood all over the place, some of it having been cleaned off the tile floor. There were some instruments of torture placed all over the room, including an original Iron Maiden, the spikes being covered in blood. There was another door on the other side of the room, which looked firmly shut. She shivered a bit, the scent of copper and rotting flesh hit her nose, and she gagged a bit.

"You were right Kotoko, we shouldn't have come in here." she said.

"I fucking told you...this must be that torture chamber...where the kids were torturing those people." Kotoko said.

"You got that right." Haiji said, causing the girls to scream.

"Jesus! If you're gonna follow us, fucking tell us!" Yukki screamed, causing the man to chuckle a bit. He looked around the room, anger flowing through him once more.

"This is definitely it. The people that survived in the secret base, were people without children. In order to flush us out, they found our family and loved ones, and tortured them to death. Anyone with any relevance to us, was killed on live television." Haiji said.

"Oh my god!" Yukki cried, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Damn it...I didn't think Monaca would stoop that low. Killing adults is one thing, but torturing people? Junko really fucked her up didn't she?"

"You all blame Junko Enoshima for this, but sadly you are all mistaken." a new voice said.

Yukki almost fainted when the spitting image of the True Ultimate Despair walked into the room. Haiji almost fainted as well, not having expected her to actually appear before them. She looked around the room, a frown on her face.

"Ryouko, we were looking for you." Kotoko said, standing in front of the woman. She took her wig off, brushing her crimson hair over her shoulders.

"My apologizes if I startled you. Remnant of Hope 5th Division, Ryouko Otonashi, Lieutenant." she said, giving them a bow.

"Y-You look like Junko? But isn't she d-dead?" Yukki asked.

"Indeed, I am a survivor of the School Life of Mutual Killing. My sister was Junko Enoshima...my true identity is that of Mukuro Ikusaba, I was once an Ultimate Despair. Junko was a cunning person...whatever she wanted, she got, no matter what it took. I always wanted her affection, I wanted her to love me for who I was...but I was just a tool to her. She even erased my own memories of her, implanting fake ones. She turned my body into this...so I could fit the mold of the person she wanted me to be in her game. In the end, I saw the true light of Hope, and voted against her." the redhead explained.

"Please, don't think ill of Ryouko...she isn't an Ultimate Despair anymore! She's actually using her skills to help us now." Kotoko said. Haiji walked over to the woman, grabbing her by the neck, and slamming her to the back wall. She didn't even flinch, her gaze right in his eye.

"It was your fault...you're the reason my father is dead...you're the reason my sister is so twisted. You're sister...no...both of you should pay for all of this." he said, squeezing her throat. She grabbed a hold of his injured arm, squeezing it with all her might. He let out a scream of pain, letting her go almost instantly.

"Haiji Towa, I have wronged you yes, but killing me will not change the situation. I am already atoning for my sins...I am constantly reminded of who I was, I am a blood relative of the Ultimate Despair, one of the two who plunged this world into it. I tortured the Steering Committee, I brainwashed Chisa Yukizome, I tried to kill Daisuke in the past. Hundreds if not thousands have fallen to the might of my blade, but I do not let it affect me."

"How...can you say that so proudly?" the man asked, tears in his eyes from the pain.

"It isn't about pride. It's about acceptance...you have to accept your own despair, so you can begin to move forward. I saw my friends killing each other with no remorse. I was there when 267 students killed themselves, I watched Hope's Peak Academy falling apart at the seams. I am responsible for that...me. Towa Group is responsible for the Monokumas yes, but who's fault is that?" she asked.

"Fuck you, you fucking bitch!" Haiji cried, aiming a punch at the girl. She swerved out of the way, his fist cracking the tile behind her.

"That's right...your little sister is the cause for that. She was the one who talked all of her friends into killing themselves. She was the one who agreed to join Junko in her endeavor to take over this planet with despair. Your sister took her designs and made them a reality, all of it is because of your sister, not me. But you saw a business venture in all of this."

"Business venture?" Yukki asked.

"Remember what Lady Sonia said? Towa Group created the Monokumas, but they were in too deep. When Junko died, they wanted to pull out, but Monaca blackmailed her father. If they stopped making the Monokumas, she said she would expose that information to the public. So they created weapons to take down the Monokumas." Kotoko said.

"They played both sides of the war. By creating the Monokumas that terrorized the world, and the weapons to take them down, they increased their profits. Not only that, they became the saviors of the world, their technology standing the test of despair. Gilded heroes who would help the world survive Despair." Ryouko said.

"You...you knew the solution to end this Tragedy, and yet you kept it going? For your benefit? People fucking died! The entire world is suffering and you only saw money signs." Yukki said.

"Don't give me shit Idol girl. You have no idea what it was like, you were just trapped in some apartment complex, no longer privy to everything going on in this world. You have no say in it!" he shouted.

"Wait...how did you know Yukki was being held captive in an apartment complex?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"That's because Towa Group was the one that captured Class 78's relatives and loved ones. Those men wearing Monokuma masks, all workers at Towa, who had no choice but to listen to my sister. The people feeding you day in and day out, those were also employees of Towa Group..but when Junko died and shit hit the fan, Monaca ordered to kill you. Thankfully, someone sent a tip to the Remnants of Hope, and mobilized a squad to get you all out." Ryouko said firmly.

"No way...in the end you truly are a coward...fine then...you came here to fight in the name of hope, but all I see is someone who wants to make a profit using despair. I am so sick of this shit...let's go Kotoko...let's put an end to Monaca's reign over this city." Yukki said, walking out of the torture chamber.

"I hope you rot in hell with the rest of those filthy adults. In the end, the future of this world belongs to the new generation...none of you can be trusted anymore." Kotoko said, spitting in Haiji's face. Instead of showing anger, he seemed to actually like being spit on by the young girl. Ryouko felt perturbed by this, and ended up leaving the chamber.

"You wanna know something Kotoko, this world truly pisses me off. I hate to say it, but Despair was probably the best thing that happened to this planet." Yukki said firmly.

"How could you say that? Don't make me hit you!" the girl snapped angrily.

"No no no, don't misunderstand. I hate that people are dying...good innocent people are dying. But honestly, despair was necessary to bring out those selfish bastards on this planet, the scum that needs to fucking die. Just like Haiji...he needs to fucking die, just like his father. Even before this world ended, I could tell he was a sick bastard." She said.

"Huh...what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I believe Miss Maizono is referring to the fact that he was looking at you with disgusting eyes. The internet used to refer to them as "Fuck me" eyes."

"What? That sicko pervert was giving me the Fuck me eyes? That is so gross! I wanna go shoot is dick off!" Kotoko said.

"No, if he tries anything, I will deal with him. More importantly, we need to focus on this final confrontation with Monaca Towa...it seems she is planning something big, but I didn't get to find out what." Ryouko said firmly, as she put her Junko wig back on. Yukki was still a bit unnerved with the girl's uncanny resemblance to the deceased True Ultimate Despair.

They reached the final chamber within Towa Hills, a giant Gothic looking throne room. There was a large wooden throne in the back of the room. The curtains were drawn, and a dark black color, which blocked out all sunlight. The lights were dimmed a bit, the only bright lights being that of candles. Ryouko did a quick sweep of the room, her rifle perched on her shoulder, as her eyes scanned every possible area.

"We're clear." she said, earning a nod from the two others. Kotoko walked to the center of the room, seeing the red paint on the floor.

"What is this...a magic circle?" she asked.

"More like a ritual circle...look at this, a Ouija board, and a picture of Junko." Yukki said, pointing to the center of the floor.

"What the fuck? Was this bitch trying to channel Junko's soul or something?" Kotoko snapped, glaring at the board. She was about to kick it when Ryouko pulled her back.

"That area has been retrofitted with a land mine. If you touch that board, all of us die." she said.

"You can't even tell that, I'm so glad you're with us Ryouko." Yukki said, resting a hand on her chest.

"I detected a weakness in the wall over there...it seems like it was hastily covered up." Ryouko said, pointing to the area next to the throne. Yukki followed her finger, seeing the mismatched blocks.

"You're right...but that looks tough...how are we gonna take it down?" she asked.

"Maybe we can use something...the landmine?" Kotoko suggested.

"Too risky, I don't have the proper disarming tools for that. Ah, there we go." Ryouko said, grinning slightly at the sight of a Bomber Monokuma. The robotic bear chuckled loudly, throwing a pair of grenades at her.

Ryouko dodged them with ease, racing at the bear. She jumped through the air, slamming her heeled boot into its belly, sending it flying back. It slammed into the wall, a few grenades spilling from its back. Before it could run at them again, she threw her bayonet at its eye, destroying its CPU. It detonated shortly after, blowing up a hole in the wall. Ryouko held her hand out, catching her bayonet, sheathing it in a fluid motion.

"That was...I can't even..."

"I'm the Ultimate Soldier, Fenrir taught me all of those tricks. It is a talent I am forced to rely on now." the woman said, taking the lead.

They entered the room, seeing nothing but a pair of ladders, leading up. There was one that was far longer than the other, so they safely assumed it was one that connected to the next floor. Ryouko started climbing up the opposite one, her curiosity being piqued.

"Earlier, me and Hoshiko had to pass through some trials of sorts. There were Monokumas in each chamber, but we were able to access the remote for each robot blocking our way." She said.

"So, that explains the lack of Monokumas in those rooms when we got there. Is Hoshiko safe?" Kotoko asked, earning a grunt from the older girl.

"My apologies, I lost track of her when the Beast Monokumas started chasing us. I tried to go back, but I could only press forward." she said.

"Then this must have been before we found her. Hoshiko must have gotten everyone out of the town by now." Yukki said happily.

Once at the other floor, they continued onward, seeing a single black door. Walking into the room, they all looked around wide eyed at the mosaic they had walked into. Every wall, every corner of the room was covered in pictures of Junko Enoshima. Even on the ceiling there was large picture of Junko, her eyes staring right down at the bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Christ, whoever sleeps here has a massive boner for Junko." Kotoko said.

"It isn't hard to understand why. My sister had that effect on people, it was the reason why Yuno fell in love with her. She talked him into that relationship, and once she had gotten herself pregnant she discarded him." Ryouko said firmly.

"Wait...you got your memories back? Did the Remnants restore them?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"No...I've gotten them back in episodic dreams. Yuno told me that was how he had been getting his, before he fought with Hisashi in his dream scape. The human mind is something interesting, Despair and Hope both fighting against each other in our subconscious, as if nothing truly mattered, all in the blink of an eye. Yuno is Hisashi, just as Hisashi is Yuno...both those personalities are one...that's something Junko never predicted." Ryouko said firmly.

"Guys...I think I know who's room this belongs too." Yukki suddenly said, pulling a picture off the wall. It was one of Monaca, with Junko standing behind her, flashing a peace sign to the camera.

"So I was right...Junko truly was behind her radical change. I started noticing it, especially when Junko volunteered to take care of our class." Kotoko said.

"Volunteered? I never knew of this." Ryouko said, earning a nod from the girl.

"Yes...we were all troubled children, all of us abused in one way or another. I never liked Junko, so I did my best to stay away from her. But one day everything changed...Hoshiko was the only normal one, everyone else started worshiping her, thanking her and calling her big sis. I never understood why, but I figured she just took them to Sea World or something...but now I get why they were thanking her."

"Junko mentioned saving them from Suicide but...I didn't think she did something so drastic to them. It frankly disgusts me to my core." the woman said, tossing the picture aside.

"Well, I found something interesting, its a keycard, and it has the word Elevator on it." Yukki said, handing it to Kotoko.

"This card...it activates the elevator that takes us to the Sky Port...where The Excalibur is docked."

"The what?" Yukki asked, confusion written on her face.

"A massive airship built by Towa Group. It was supposed to be a pleasure cruise which would show everyone the best areas around the world, ending with a sky tour of Towa City. It never debuted its Maiden Voyage due to the Tragedy." Ryouko said, earning a nod from Yukki.

"So, it seems that's where our confrontation will be happening. Let's make it snappy." Kotoko said, hurrying out of the room.

"Before we go, Yukki...I haven't the foggiest what might happen when you meet this girl. Just believe in yourself and never lose Hope...I fear she may attempt to do something to you...and I wouldn't want to lose a friend." Ryouko said firmly.

"Um...alright...thanks for the warning...but I'm sure I can handle anything. I survived this city, and this game didn't I?" she asked, a smile on her face. Ryouko giggled, giving her a nod.

"You're so optimistic...just like Sayaka. You're smile is just as bright."

"Huh? You know Sayaka? What am I saying, of course you do..since you lived through that game. How is she, is she fine?"

"Sayaka is well. She's taking care of my niece as if she was her own daughter...I haven't seen her since all of this started happening, but I'm sure she's working hard to save our upperclassmen, the Ultimate Despairs. We shouldn't keep Kotoko waiting." the girl said, ducking out of the room. Yukki let out a sigh, adopting a firm look on her face.

"Alright then Monaca...it's time for us to end this!" she said.

Hope and Despair were about to clash once more. The victor wasn't yet clear, but what she did know...was that if she failed, the world could be thrown into a Second Tragedy, and that is the last thing Yukki Maizono wanted. She was fighting to bring back those blue skies...and she would continue fighting for them, even with her last breath.


	13. Final Act: Ultra Despair Sisters II

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to this muthafuckin finale to this epic ass story!**

 **That's right Fillies and Gentlecolts! We're here with the finale of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Sisters.**

 **It has been an entire week, but I have finally finished this story. Of course I finished the Epilogue earlier today, so you will all get an insight on just what happened at the end, before SDR2. I am already working on the Prologue of The School Trip of Mutual Killing. I actually wrote the first half of the prologue after I wrote Act 2 of Another Episode...I'm quite excited.**

 **So, one thing I will mention about this new story...I'm gonna take my time with it. The School Life of Mutual Killing felt a little short, even if each chapter was split into acts. I want to model it a bit after a story called Never Say Never, where everyone has a lot of exposition and everyone bonds and shit. I wanna have free time events and more detailed class trials. I will be saying this, every class trial and murder will be fucking different from canon. As stated before, no one is safe and people will be motivated to kill this time around, so expect the unexpected...you might like this more than SLMK...**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this finale, it is quite long, nearly fifty pages...so lemme know what you think, and if I make you cry, please forgive me. Also, please watch Meet the SDR2 Cast by Faulerro, that shit is so fucking funny, and I may toss some references to that video so make sure you guys are brushed up on it.**

 **Without further adoo...here is the finale of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Sisters.**

 **Once again, I would like to say thank you to all of those who have read this story, I'm not writing this for myself, I'm writing it for all of you, my fans...you've made this series that much more fun to write. I would also like to say that The School Life of Mutual Killing turned 1 a few weeks ago, on June 30th I believe. So Happy Birthday to the story that started it all...seriously, thank you all for your support...**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Final Act

Ultimate Despair Sisters II

As they walked through the confines of Towa Hills, Yukki, Ryouko and Kotoko remained silent. It seemed no one had anything to say regarding what they had just seen. It was clearly obvious that Monaca worshiped Junko, like a god or a martyr. It was scary to think there were people like her all around the world, most likely doing the same thing, in various different ways. She honestly didn't want to see how Ultimate Despair worshiped her, she had enough of disgusting and scary things to last a life time. They reached the end of the tunnel, and with a firm kick, Ryouko broke through the wall.

They had reached the very top of Towa Hills, or rather the final floor. In front of them extended a tall winding path, leading to the elevator that would take them to the Sky Port. It was a long spire, styled like the ones in castles. The area around it was a monochrome design, with the tiles being polished and clean. All of the walls had been covered in black and white drapes, and the stairs leading down were blocked by giant gates. The stairs that lead to the Sky Port elevator had been converted into a ramp, since Monaca couldn't walk, she had to be able to access it somehow.

Ryouko made quick work of the Monokuma units in the area, easily taking them out. She didn't even look winded, nor her outfit out of place. She truly was one with her skills, and it was apparent. She paused for a few seconds, taking out a compact mirror and a small case from her shirt pocket. She sat down on a bench, opening the mirror.

"Excuse me, for this to work I need to hide my true eye color." the woman said sternly.

"True eye color? I thought your eyes were just like Junko's?" Kotoko said.

"Junko and eye were fraternal twins, even then we looked quite alike. There was one trait that the both of us shared, and that was our eye color. It seemed as if she had injected me with some special serum before the School Life started, turning my eyes blue. My true eye color is crimson red, just like hers were." Ryouko said. She blinked a few times, as she had just placed some blue contacts onto her eyes.

"Wow, I hadn't even noticed that. I honestly thought your eyes were blue." Yukki said.

"It's a mistake many make. I had to hide my freckles with quite a lot of foundation. I had to do the same with my tattoo. I am here to fool Monaca into thinking Junko is alive. Sadly the last time that happened, I put you and all of the other captives in danger. Thankfully, none of you resorted to violence." she said.

"You must mean that time we were all relocated. That would have been really bad if someone decided to kill someone else." Yukki said.

"It wouldn't have been bad, it would have been tragic, especially since no one knew we were related to those people. Since none of you knew the full details pertaining to the School Life. You would have had that on your mind for the rest of your life." Kotoko said firmly.

"Try not to think about it...we're almost to the final boss." Ryouko said, smiling a bit as she headed toward the large ramp.

Yukki and Kotoko followed along, their weapons ready to use if they needed them. Thankfully, the Monokumas had been subdued, and there weren't any units up where they were going. Yukki looked around, glancing over the railing, seeing just how high she was. Heights never really bothered her growing up. She could easily get on a plane and not be scared, her sister however was a different story all together. She feared heights with a passion. Whenever they were high up, she would try her hardest not to scream. Yukki always teased her by making her look down, until she ended up passing out at one point. She hadn't done it since.

"What's up? You're smiling again." Kotoko said.

"Hmm...I'm just thinking about Sayaka. If she were here, she would probably be pissing herself in fear."

"Scared of heights huh? I used to be that way too. Fenrir made us face our fears, it's how we were all trained to be the best of the best. Those who feared heights were told to skydive with no parachutes and practice a landing strategy. Only three people survived, including myself." Ryouko said.

"Jesus, were those people sadists or something?" Yukki cried, earning a chuckle from the girl.

"No, but they taught me quite a lot about survival. They took a group of us to Siberia, stripped us of our clothes and tools, giving us only a knife and a fire starter. We had to survive the rest of the winter alone. Only me and one other person lived." She said.

"That's just cruel...then again, Fenrir was well known for how they trained their soldiers. They used to say, a single Fenrir soldier was capable of taking on an army of men and coming out unscathed. That shit is scary when you think about it." Kotoko said firmly, shivering a bit.

"That is scary...Ryouko is a rather fearful person." Yukki said.

"Aw don't say that...I'm not gonna kill anyone, unless I'm attacked of course. I put that life behind me you know." the girl said cheerfully, sounding a bit like Junko. Kotoko wasn't exactly amused.

"You wanna know something, us climbing this tower...it reminds me a lot of those video games I used to play as a kid. When you finally collect 80 Power stars to unlock the last room in Peach's Castle." Yukki said.

"Wow, I haven't played Super Mario 64 in ages! Big brother used to have one of those cool orange N64's with a lot of good games. I gotta admit, this does remind me a lot of that time." Kotoko said.

"That's not the only game...it also reminds me of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2. When you finally make it to the middle part of Temporal Tower, and you know you are about to face off against Dialga...a final battle that will span not only space, but time as well. It makes my heart beat so hard in my chest." Yukki said.

"You have a rather vivid imagination...but I do agree...we are approaching our final battle within Towa City. We best be prepared for it." Ryouko said, as they finally reached the elevator. She swiped the card on the reader, the doors slowly opening. The three of them stepped inside, pressing the only button available.

The elevator slowly moved, climbing higher and higher up the spire. Yukki ended up grabbing the metal railing on the side of it, just so she could stay standing. She was growing nervous, especially because she knew Monaca was a force to be reckoned with. She didn't know what was going to happen, or what the girl was going to throw at them. Kotoko took a firm hold of her hand, slipping her fingers through it. The simple act made the idol calm down, allowing her to breathe deeply.

"Don't be nervous Yukki...everything will be fine. You're my friend, and I got your back...I won't let Monaca do anything to you." she said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you though?" the brunette asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"You know...you remind me a lot of my sister Kyoko. She was always an uptight person, but even I was able to melt her heart a bit. She was so gentle with me, so kind and caring."

"Whoa, you said that word...I thought you couldn't say it?" the girl said, stunned at the pinkette.

"I can say it now because I accepted that despair. That's all you have to do in the end, as long as you accept yourself, and your despair, a new bright hope will be born within you. That's something I want to teach this world, and the reason why I didn't take my antidote. With my Ultimate Actress talent, I can bring back an era of peace to this despair ridden world."

"That's a surprisingly mature way of looking at things Kotoko. You know what, if you do start a show, I'll sing your openings for you. I am an Idol, and I don't want my voice to go to waste. I haven't practiced at all in a long time, so I need to get my ass on that."

"Oh oh, does that mean we'll lez it up like those other idols on those shows from the past?" Kotoko asked, excitement in her eye.

"No, we aren't gonna lez it up. Jeez, I'm glad the internet is gone, that fucking thing only served to melt people's brains with useless facts and bullshit like that." Yukki said.

"The internet taught me how to make a pipe bomb from playing cards and water." Ryouko said, causing both girls to look at her. She gave them a sheepish smile.

"It was a school project." she said. The elevator doors dinged, and the three girls stepped outside.

"I doubt Hope's Peak Academy asked you to make a homemade bomb. Come on Ryouko...get real." Kotoko said.

The three of them stepped off the platform, turning to face the Excalibur. It was a giant ship, which was several stories tall, with large old style windows. The entire ship looked to be made of bricks and mortar, something that was rather odd. It had several propellers, along with a jet propulsion system and various other things. It even had large sails on the top of it. Yukki looked at it in awe, jaw hanging wide open.

"This thing can truly fly?" She asked.

"Yup, when I was given my bracelet, I was brought to this ship. That Servant guy ended up making me take some test...when I didn't agree, I was ejected through a hatch in the bottom and tossed into the city. Thankfully, they gave me a parachute." Kotoko said.

"Lucky you, I was just tossed on some island and told to head back to Towa. I almost got eaten by MonoSharks." the Idol replied.

"Whatever the case, I believe it is time for us to start scaling that scaffolding. It seems the actual gangplank isn't operational right now." Ryouko said, walking toward the scaffolding.

Several Monokumas shot out of the large containers in front of them, laughing maniacally. That was when they noticed the Monokuma Kids standing on top of the containers, cheering the Monokumas on. Ryouko unsheathed her knife, holding tightly in her hands.

"I will clear a path for you. This ship looks ready to take off and we cannot waste time. When the path is clear, I want you two to run ahead." She said.

"But we can't leave you behind Ryouko...what if you get hurt?"

"Heh, I'm the Ultimate Soldier and the Ultimate Analyst. Trust me Kotoko, I will not fall here...I calculate a three percent chance of failure. Now, let us begin!" she said, dashing forward.

Yukki watched in awe as the woman slashed and hacked the monochrome bears apart. Explosion after explosion, she just continued onward, dodging shrapnel, grenades and even the Ball Monokumas trying to crush her. Arms, legs and smoking metal parts flew in all directions, as she continued taking the units down. Kotoko grabbed Yukki's hand, pulling her along.

"Come on, the path is clear!" she said.

"But Ryouko..."

"She'll be fine...we gotta trust her okay...come on!" Kotoko cried, pushing the girl in front of her.

Yukki bit back her tears as she ran up the scaffolding, clutching her hacking gun tightly in her hands. The sounds of battle started fading, being replaced by the sound of propellers instead. They climbed several stories up, unable to see anything below them, other than the yellow blinks of exploding bombs. They finally reached the top, being greeted by a closed door. Kotoko let out a shout, running as fast as she could, drop kicking the metal door so hard it flew open. Yukki wasted no time in running inside.

She looked around the entire entrance hall, pointing her gun in all directions. She tested all of the doors, watching Kotoko slowly close the door they had just busted down. They made it into another hallway, a large stairwell being in front of them, only it was being blocked by a couple doors. Kotoko peeked through it, seeing another stairwell.

"It's up there...I remember the path I had to take. Help me open this door." she said. Yukki nodded, firmly grabbing onto the door. With a shout, the two girls pulled their respective doors open. Something snapped loudly, sending them flying back onto the floor.

"That was easier than I thought." Yukki said, rubbing her head.

"Let's go, the main room was at the top of the stairs and too the right, past the giant Warriors of Hope statue." Kotoko said. Yukki didn't know what any of that meant, but commit it to memory nonetheless. The two girls raced forward, continuing up the stairs.

Yukki paused briefly at the Monokuma Kid shop, buying all of the ammunition she could for her Hacking gun. She had completely forgotten all of the MonoMono coins she had been collecting throughout the city, so she had quite a hefty amount when she went to buy them. She had even been able to score herself some Infinite bullet cards for her Break, Knockback and Burn Bullets. Once she had cleaned the store out, and loaded those new cards into her gun, she followed Kotoko into the next hallway. They both continued walking in silence, though Yukki was staring to grow anxious.

One of the things that she liked to do when she was anxious was sing. Of course that normally ended in her writing a new song for her band, but here she didn't have a pen or anything else. That and she was about to face off against a very powerful individual. She didn't want to just randomly break into song, but her mouth was moving before her brain could even register it.

"I'm just a kid who's four, each day I grow some more, I'm just exploring I'm..."

"You finish that goddamn song and I swear to god." Kotoko hissed, instantly making the girl shut.

" _Damn it, I knew that would happen."_ Yukki thought to herself. She was a person gifted with talent, and used it at the wrong time. The two finally reached the end of the hallway, being greeted with stairs.

They both stared at the stairwell before them. They were made entirely out of polished white marble. The final room lay ahead, the two knowing full well that this was where Monaca was probably hiding. They shared a nod, facing the stairs again.

"Yukki, we've been through so much together. I just want to say thanks, for sticking by my side and being my friend."

"No, I should be thanking you Kotoko. You saved my life, and taught me so many things, I don't even care about your mean boob jokes. I love you like a sister now, when this is all over...let's sleep until we get tired of sleeping."

"Amen to that!" she said, high fiving the girl. With that, the two girls started walking toward the top of the stairs, the large red plush doors greeting the two of them.

"Hey, before we do go in there...I wanna make a promise." Yukki said, holding her hand out, her pinkie being raised.

"A promise...to what exactly?"

"That we'll get out of this city together...I promise you this Kotoko...I'll take you back to Yuno...you deserve to see your brother again." She said.

"Okay, I'll take you to Sayaka then...it's a promise!" the girl said happily, linking her pinkie with Yukki's.

 _ **xxx**_

Daisuke walked into the temporary HQ in Yokosuka Bay. The ships were finally ready to board, and everyone had been busy loading the Remnants of Despair into their cells. He had just delivered Kazuichi and Takane to their cells not long ago. In fact, Kazuichi had begged for the two of them to be together, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know why. As soon as he walked into the conference room, Sonia and Hiyoko turned to face him, both wide eyed at his missing limb.

"What happened to...the arm?" Hiyoko asked curiously.

"Kazuichi and Takane wanted insurance, so I cut the damn thing off and gave it to them. Kazuichi gave me this." he said, handing Sonia a piece of paper, with materials listed on it.

"All of the things he needs to make a prosthetic? We have all of that on Jabberwock Island, we can have him make it there." She said.

"Fair enough...though I guess we'll have to hold off on Sex, I can't grab your hips with a single arm." he said jokingly, earning a punch to the chest from Hiyoko.

"That shit isn't funny asshole. Anyway, we caught Mahiru and the Impostor earlier today, along with Teruteru. All we need now is Nagito and Izuru and we'll be ready to set sail." She said.

"Alright, I haven't the foggiest where Nagito could be...but something tells me Izuru will find him. He does have Ultimate Luck you know...anyway, what are the specs on the Neo World Program?"

"Alter Ego is half way done processing and creating the virtual Jabberwock Island." Sonia said.

"If we can get access to Towa City, and rescue Taichi Fujisaki, everything will go by smoothly. We cannot have anything going wrong with this program." he said firmly.

"Sadly, we don't have time for anything like that. It seems the Future Foundation is keeping a close eye on Jabberwock Island...they aren't close enough to be a threat, but close enough to attack if they so wish it. It seems they want to know when the Remnants of Despair will arrive." Hiyoko said.

"Meaning we'll have to push the Program without the testing phase...shit that's the last thing I wanted." Daisuke said, a look of disdain on his face.

"We...won't have much longer before we all...are put into that program...we haven't spent any time together." Sonia said, tears forming around her eyes.

"I know baby, I know...but we've been really busy monitoring everything. This world doesn't rest, so we can't either...we'll have some time on the ship, for one last night together. Let's make the most of it, alright?" Daisuke said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Hiyoko frowned.

"I want you to hold me too, I hate despair...it made you cut your arm off!" she cried.

"It's okay Hiyoko, you can still hug me. Let's just, stay like this for a little bit okay?" the Ultimate Story Teller said, kissing his girls on the lips.

"I can't wait anymore, you and Hiyoko have been alone enough...I want you now." Sonia cried, grabbing a hold of Daisuke's shirt. The dancer sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on everything, you go ride our man's dick...try not to kill him though." She said, her eyes glowing with mischievousness.

"Yeah, it took Kiriko awhile to sow up my stub." the boy said, looking at his bandaged arm. Sonia licked her lips, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Alright, I finished reading the Kama Sutra late last night, I will employ its teachings on our marital bed!" she said.

"Jeez, we're not even married yet. Hiyoko...help me, she's gonna twist me like a pretzel! Hiyoko!" he cried, reaching his good arm toward his other fiancee. She just gave him a wink, tossing some gummies into her mouth.

"Wear a condom!"

"Oh you bitch!" he cried, as he was dragged out of the room. The blonde dancer giggled, turning her eyes back to the screen, which was showing her a live feed of Towa City. She could only hope everything was taken care of soon enough."

 _ **xxx**_

The doors slowly opened, as Yukki and Kotoko entered the final room. It was a large ballroom, devoid of anything. It had no tables, or anything, just a large clear dance floor and a beautiful glass chandelier. In the very back, there three doors, sitting on ledges. There was a red door, that was on the ground floor, a blue door connected to a ramp, and a green door at the highest point in the room, connected to it by a bright green ladder. In the very center of the room was a single lawn chair, and sitting on it was an all black Monokuma. He was wearing a fedora, lined with gold, and was wearing a studded eye patch on his left eye, his right eye glowing brightly. Around his neck was a gold chain, along with a black and red tie. There was also a cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth. He looked up, letting out a laugh.

"Fuckin finally! I was wondering when someone was gonna show up. Ya'll kept me waiting you dumb sluts! Hahahaha!"

"What the hell? A Black Monokuma?" Yukki muttered.

"He isn't acting like the other ones...he must be like Shirokuma then." Kotoko said, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"Shirokuma? You met that excuse for a Monokuma? Heh, I didn't think he'd still be alive. So how's the little brother doing?"

"Brother? You two are related?" Yukki cried, eyes widening a bit. She couldn't imagine the badmouthed black bear being related at all to the sweet compassionate white bear.

"Well, you could say we're brothers from another mother. Ahahaha, bears with AI's got to stick together...so I made him my unofficial little brother. He's too pussy for the good stuff we're creating here, so we split up. I honestly thought his fuckin ass was dead by now...there was this one time when..."

"Ugh...he doesn't shut up. My ears are starting to bleed." Kotoko said, pressing her hands against her ears.

"His voice is grating...whatever, we need to find Monaca. So speak bear, if you don't want me to blow your body to bits, tell us where that little shit sack is!" Yukki cried, aiming her laser right into Kurokuma's red eye.

"Oh? You wanna find Monaca...well you can go ahead and try. She's taking a nap right now, you know she may be evil but she's still a kid. I wouldn't bother her though, she can be really cranky when she wakes up!" Kurokuma said, taking a puff from his cigar.

"Just tell us where she is already!" Kotoko cried, aiming her .45 at the bear. He shrugged, pointing his paw behind him.

"Her bedroom is one of those three rooms up there. She never told me which one it was however, said I was too annoying. She said my grating voice wouldn't let her sleep soundly." he said.

"Ugh...looks like it's another damn riddle. I think it's the blue door, it's the only one with a ramp." Kotoko said, pointing to the one on the second floor. Yukki started walking toward it, pausing when she took notice of the ladder.

"Is it the one on the second floor with the ramp? That would be too obvious...and...if that other room is anything to go by..." she muttered to herself.

"What's wrong? Getting cold feet? If you want I can knock on the door...or rather, knock the door off its hinges. I'm definitely not gonna be gentle with her either." Kotoko said firmly.

"No...that door isn't it. Don't you remember the other room we saw? The one with Junko all over the place? If that was Monaca's room, then the room with the blue door isn't it. That means the other two are probably booby trapped. I'm gonna go with my gut here." Yukki said, reaching for the ladder.

"Huh? The one on the top floor? I think you forgot a very obvious oversight. Monaca _can't_ walk, that's why its the one with the ramp!" Kotoko said.

"Trust me would you? Don't follow me just in case, If I'm wrong, then go for the one with the ramp, but if its something like a guess, then I can bank my luck on it. I'll be 100 percent right." she said.

Kotoko sighed, shaking her head. She gave Yukki a nod, and watched her slowly moving up the ladder. She didn't know why, but she felt Yukki was right about Monaca being on the third floor. Now that she thought about it, it made total sense...but that would also be a contradiction to how she normally acted. Yukki reached the top of the ledge and pulled herself over, holding her hacking gun tightly in her hand. She reached for the door knob, letting out a scream when the door suddenly flew open.

A green blur burst out of the room, flipping through the air with ease. Whoever it was landed on the ground below, not even looking remotely injured. Kotoko backed away a bit, pulling the hammer of her gun back as she took aim at the figure. They slowly stood up, holding their arms in the air, a grin on their face.

"Huh...what...Monaca is...standing? She can stand?" Kotoko cried.

"She can stand? It's a miracle! Jesus the almighty has helped this girl stand again! Praise the lord!" Kurokuma cried out.

"I have finally made my arrival. It's so good to see you again Kotoko, and you too big sis. We haven't met yet, but my name is Monaca, Monaca is a mage! She's the true leader of the Warriors of Hope!" the girl said, turning to face Yukki, who was steadily climbing the ladder back down.

"You mean to tell me, this entire time I've known you...you could actually walk?" Kotoko cried. Monaca smiled, taking a few steps forward.

"Monaca would always walk silly. It was just an act that I put up so that people would pity me. I was always looked down upon when I was growing up, so in order for people to feel bad, I pretended my legs didn't work!" she said.

"You're...you're horrible you know that? Do you know how many people can't walk in this world? Who are born without that ability? Who have lost limbs due to disease and war and other tragedies? Yet here you are, standing on your own two feet...you disgust me!" Yukki snapped angrily.

"So, Yukki was right...that other room was yours...only a person who can walk is able to climb ladders." Kotoko said softly.

"Oh you saw that room? That's so embarrassing! I was meaning to tidy up a bit, but I got a little tired. After all the stuff Monaca did, she needed to take a nap to recharge her batteries!" she said.

"Alright cut the shit squirt. We're here so you can put an end to this, so you best tell those kids to stop destroying the city right this instant!" Yukki said firmly.

"Aw, you think I'm gonna stop just because you demand it? No no no, Monaca has put too much time and effort into this plan for it to end here. You see, Monaca has come up with a brilliant plan, one to kick start this Tragedy again. We were all having so much fun, but then big sis Junko ended up dying!" she said firmly.

" You're insane, just like that stupid bitch. Whatever you think you are doing, you best put an end to it, or I will shoot you!" Kotoko said, taking aim at the girl. Monaca let out a giggle, reaching behind her back for a small remote.

"You think I feel threatened by you? I do not fear you Kotoko. After all, it was you who killed all of our friends, you and big sis Yukki here. So I will use all of my strength as the Mage to take the two of you down. Kurokuma, it's time!" she said, pressing the button.

The entire ship started rocking, as several machine parts started flying into the room, all of them linking together. Yukki noticed it was parts from the other Warrior Robots they had faced in the past. All of them joined together, turning into a giant spider like robot, which stood almost as tall as the entire room. Kurokuma hobbled toward the large spider robot, flying into the center of it, the door snapping shut.

"Now then, let me show you the might of my Mage Robot Black Suspirian!" she cried. The large robot took aim at them with its sniper rifle, letting out a round at the two girls, who ducked out of the way.

"Okay genius, how do we take care of this one?" Kotoko cried, trying to dodge the axe swings.

"Um...you see the glowing orbs? Aim for those and see if something happens!" Yukki said, taking aim at the closest one.

One by one, they were able to shoot the orbs with ease. Monaca let out a cry, hanging onto dear life as her robot literally stopped functioning. Kurokuma flew out of it, stumbling around for a few seconds.

"He's the one piloting it! Yukki he's all yours!" Kotoko cried out, reloading her pistol.

Yukki moved forward a bit, firing Break Bullet after Break Bullet at the black Monokuma. He let out a cry of pain, trying to avoid all of the bullets he could, only to be struck with the ones Kotoko was firing at him. Once he regained his bearings, he hopped back inside the larger robot, the thing springing to life once more.

"Come on Kurokuma, let's teach them a lesson! This is for...that hero guy!" Monaca cried, aiming the drilled arm at Yukki.

She let out a scream, hopping backward to avoid the drill. It struck the ground, drilling straight into the tile. Yukki took her chance, firing another round at the glowing orb, causing the arm to stop completely. Her eyes widened with realization, a smirk forming on her face.

"Kotoko, if you shoot the orbs, parts of the robot stop working!"

"They do? Alright then, that just makes it that much easier!" she said, aiming for the legs.

"Ugh...stop it! Monaca isn't going to lose! This is for that Mr. Sage!" She cried, the robot took aim at Kotoko with its Sniper rifle. She backed away from it, the blast striking the ground in front of her. She let out a cry of pain, flying back into the wall from the shock wave.

"Kotoko!" Yukki cried, trying to run over to her friend's side.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine! Focus on the robot!" the girl cried, clutching her head. She noticed her forehead was bleeding, but that didn't matter to her at the moment.

Yukki grit her teeth, focusing herself on taking out all of the glowing orbs. Once she did, Kurokuma finally came out. She switched to a Paralyze bullet, stunning him still. This allowed her to aim more precisely than before.

"Take this, this is for all of the people you two have fucking killed! For this Tragedy, for the children, for blackmailing Towa Group, for imprisoning me and the others, for Nagisa!" Yukki cried. Her hacking gun glowed a bright blue as a giant Break Bullet struck Kurokuma, causing it to explode. Monaca's robot started smoking as well, the shock of the explosion was enough to knock her right off.

"No...Monaca isn't gonna lose...Monaca can't lose!" she cried, pressing another button. The Robot once again started moving, morphing into something new, a much taller robot. It grabbed its sniper rifle and axe, placing them together to create a scythe of sorts.

"Go Grim Reaper Suspirian, destroy them all!" she cried, her eyes glowing vibrantly as she started piloting the robot.

Kotoko grit her teeth, quickly switching to her rifle. She knelt down onto her knee, placing the rifle at her shoulder. She switched to fully automatic and started firing at the creature. The bullets sailed off the robot, flying in all directions. One of them ricochet off the arm, flying through Yukki's left leg. She let out a scream of pain, falling to the ground.

"No...Yukki!" she cried.

"It was a ricochet, I'm fine!" the girl said, ignoring the fact that her leg was bleeding profusely.

She tried to stand up, but ended up slipping on her own blood. Suspirian seemed to smirk as it rose its scythe high in the air, destroying the ceiling of the great ship. Large slabs of concrete and metal girders fell to the floor around them.

"This is the end for you Miss Yukki, and I had such high hopes for you. Toodaloo!" Monaca said cheerfully. Yukki's eyes were widened with fear and pain, watching as the robot started moving. She tried to stand up, and somehow did, but was unable to move in time.

" _God, this is how I go? Shaking in fear and bleeding to death? This isn't the ending that I wanted. This isn't how I wanted to go...I wanted to see my sister again...I wanted to see those skies of blue again...I can't...goddamn it legs, move!"_

It all seemed to move in slow motion for Yukki, as she tried to move. She heard the sound of running behind her, and started turning her head behind her, only for her to be shoved out of the way. She let out a cry of pain as she hit the tile floor, her blood smearing all over the floor. She heard a cry of pain, and a loud slam a second later. She shook her head, glancing to the other side of the room, seeing Kotoko's unmoving form on the other side of the room.

"Kotoko?" she said softly. The girl didn't respond.

"Oh look at that...she ended up saving her friend...how thoughtful...but that ended up taking her to the grave. She could have saved herself, but wasted her life saving yours...pity...you're gonna die in a few seconds anyway." Monaca said.

"No...she isn't dead...she can't be dead. I promised her we would leave this place together...she can't be dead!"

"Well she is...all because you. Feel that despair, the despair of seeing a close friend die in front of you...to see them die and you know you're the cause of it!" Monaca shouted, throwing her head back.

"Yes, this is the kind of despair Big Sis Junko wants me to spread! This is the despair she envisioned!"

"S-shut up!"

Yukki glanced across the room, seeing Kotoko, forcing herself to her feet. She coughed, clutching her shoulder in pain, blood streaming out of her mouth. Her legs were quivering as she continued to stand, glaring at the girl.

"It doesn't...matter how much...you beat us...and make us bleed. We will never...give up. So go ahead...beat me up...all you want...but I refuse to die...by your hand." she said, standing up straight. She looked ready to scream, but was holding back all of that pain.

"Kotoko." Yukki said softly. She grit her teeth, forcing herself to stand up as well. She slipped on her own blood again, causing her to face plant into the ground. She let out a sudden scream as Monaca's robot grabbed onto her injured leg.

"Well, if Kotoko didn't die saving big sis, then big sis is going to die in front of Kotoko. It doesn't matter who dies, as long as one of you falls into despair!" she said. The robot started squeezing Yukki's leg, making the girl scream.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Yukki! She's my friend, I don't want her to die!" Kotoko shouted, her eyes soaked with tears.

"You don't have the power to make demands Kotoko. Like I said, one of you has to die here...no matter what!" Monaca said.

The robot started crushing the idol's leg, a sickening crunch filling the room. Yukki let out a scream, feeling her leg snapping clean in half. She could feel herself start to loose consciousness from the pain. Dots were swimming in her vision. She grit her teeth in pain, seeing a figure in her mind's eye.

" _Yukki...don't tell me you're gonna give up here."_

"Sayaka?" she called out. Her sister smiled brightly.

" _That's right...I know this isn't you...you were never one to give up so easily. Remember those times you begged to be let out, even though you were grounded? You never gave up then...so don't give up now."_

"But Sayaka...look at the situation I'm in. I'm hurt, my leg is crushed and I don't have my hacking gun...what am I supposed to do? I'm neck deep in a hopeless situation."

" _Hmm...that is true...but you can easily move on from this. After all, we felt despair when mother passed away...and we felt despair when dad had that bad accident and landed in a coma. We had to lived through plenty of things, I lived through the deaths of our friends...I shouldn't have abandoned you...but don't abandon Kotoko right now, not when she needs you the most."_

"You're right...I can't loose hope now...not when Kotoko needs me!" Yukki said. She blinked, returning to the real world. She didn't even feel her leg anymore. She started flailing around, trying to loosen herself from the robots grip.

"What are you doing? Trying to get me to let go? You're efforts are futile...nothing will be able to save you now!"

"No...I believe...I believe in my friend! And I'm not going to abandon her here, not in this seemingly hopeless situation. Because if I can't find hope in the pit of despair, then I'll fucking create it!" she shouted.

She felt something snap, the feeling of weightlessness filling her body as she slammed into the ground. She let out a scream of pain, her entire body exploding. It was as if every single one of her nerve endings was on fire. She grit her teeth, eyes widening when she saw her hacking gun. She pulled herself toward it, turning around to face the robot.

"This is the end Monaca, to your reign of terror, and your fruitless despair!" she shouted, firing a Link bullet at the robot.

"No...you can't do this...Monaca can't loose...Monaca can't lose!" the girl cried.

Yukki sifted through the menu options, activating the self destruct function of the robot. It was instantaneous. The large robot exploded, large body parts flying in all directions. The entire ship seemed to rock, as the room was filled with dark smoke. Yukki let out a small victorious laugh, as she finally passed out from the pain.

 _ **xxx**_

She didn't know how long it had been, but when Yukki woke up, she felt nothing but pain. Her pink eyes opened up, being greeted by Kotoko's smiling face. Tears of joy fell down her cheeks, as she hugged the older girl tightly. Yukki felt a bit confused, but she hugged the girl back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We defeated Monaca...or rather you did...the robot exploded but...Yukki...I have some bad news." Kotoko said, letting go of the girl. Yukki forced herself to a sitting position, eyes widening when she saw her left leg, or what was left of it. It was wrapped tightly with white gauze, metal pins had been used to keep it secure. She had also noticed the rubber tourniquet that had been tied to her thigh.

"Well...it could be worse right?" Yukki said cheerfully.

"Well...you're taking this surprisingly well." Kotoko said.

"I don't have a choice. I'm not gonna live in despair anymore...if I can't find Hope in a situation, then I'll just create my own Hope. That's what we have right here Kotoko, the power to create. If humans can destroy...then they can create to. Let's work together to create a new hope, for this city, and this world." she said happily. Kotoko nodded, giving her a smile.

"Alright, let's work together then. I couldn't find a cane or anything, so I had to make on from what I had available." Kotoko said, handing the girl a wooden stick, with a handle on it. Yukki forced herself to stand up, grabbing a hold of the cane. She felt a bit off balance, but was still happy to stand.

"It'll take some time to get used too...but I should be fine."

"Yeah, and Akira will make you an awesome leg, one that shoots rockets and shit!" Kotoko said cheerfully.

"You...meanies..you can't...leave me here alone!" Monaca said, stumbling out of the wreckage of her robot. She forced herself to stand up, facing the two injured girls.

"Just give it a rest already you fucking bitch! Look at what you did to my friend, you took her leg clean off! I will never forgive you for this!" Kotoko shouted, limping over to the injured girl.

"Stop...if you value your life, then do as I say!" the girl said, holding a game console in her hand. It looked like a Game Girl Advance, only it was purple in color, and the buttons were bright orange.

"Oh what's that? Are you gonna tell Sanic the Hedgehog to fire his rings at me?" Kotoko joked.

"Fufufu, not really. But if you must know, this is the master control remote...you know those Mr. Monokumas out in Towa City? Yes, this is what's controlling them. If you want them all to stop terrorizing Towa City, then you'll break this controller." she said.

"Huh? You want me to break it? That's completely the opposite of what you should be saying right now." the pinkette said. Monaca tossed her the controller, which she caught with ease. Yukki made her way to her, holding onto her cane tightly as to not fall.

"Are you sure this will destroy the Monokumas?" the idol asked.

"Yup yup, you wanted to foil my plans, so there it is...go ahead and break the controller, you get your happy ending!" the girl said cheerfully. Kotoko stared at the controller in her hands, biting her lip as she squeezed it tightly.

"I can't...there's something you aren't telling me here."

"Break the controller!"

The two of them turned around, seeing Haiji making his way into the room. He had a pissed off look on his face, as he made his way toward the group. Monaca smiled brightly.

"Hi big brother, I wasn't expecting you to be here as well!"

"Shut up you little bitch, you are not my little sister." he cried out.

"Huh...you two are related?" Yukki asked, clearly confused. Haiji nodded, glaring at the girl.

"Yes, Monaca here is my father's bastard child. The child of his mistress, he didn't want to take care of her so he gave that woman enough money for them to live off of. But that woman ended up leaving Monaca in his care, and since he was a kindhearted person, he let her stay with us." Haiji said, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"But daddy didn't love me...everyone looked at Monaca like a bug. Whenever they made a joked, everyone laugh, but when Monaca laughed, they all stopped laughing. Monaca just wanted to be appreciated, but no one ever did. That's why I faked my legs not working."

"That's...so messed up!" Yukki cried.

"Oh it isn't big sis...you see, people don't care about anything. If someone gets slain on the street, that's just normal news. But when a kid gets killed, the whole world suffers. Child victims are more powerful, that's why I made myself the victim, and I made it seem like it was daddy and big brother's fault. It made them pity Monaca." the girl said.

"Fuck...you are insane...you disgusting little leech!" Kotoko cried.

"Hmm...I may be...but you can't deny that it isn't true...so go ahead, don't break the controller, you'll see what'll happen." Monaca said, grinning at the girls.

"Huh? You just told us to break it, but now you don't?" Yukki asked.

"Just break the damn thing already...you want this to end right? Without Monokumas, those kids won't have an army...Big Bang will be able to take care of everything else!" Haiji said.

"No wait...don't break the controller!" a third voice added, running into the room. Hoshiko stopped near them, panting a bit from the strain.

"Hoshi? What are you doing here? I told you to get out of town!" Kotoko said.

"I couldn't leave, especially knowing that bitch was still alive! But anyway, if you break the controller, not only will the Monokumas stop working, but something will happen to the kids!" She said.

"Something...like what?" Yukki asked.

"Oh that's right...I forgot to say, that controller is isometrically connected to the Monokuma helmets. If you break the controller, the Monokumas stop, but at the same time, the helmets explode. They'll be headless children paving the streets of Towa City!" Monaca said.

"What? Headless children?" Yukki cried. Haiji chuckled, shaking his head.

"That doesn't matter! Break the controller, those kids fucked up enough, who gives a shit if they die!"

"You can't! The Kids are being Brainwashed by those helmets...they're completely innocent of what they did...I am willing to die for my sins, but those kids can't die!" Hoshiko said firmly.

"After all this...do you think Brainwashing is a card you can still play? You can't possibly think that's still a good card, not after everything that's happened! Those kids, whether or not they are being brainwashed deserve to die for killing the adults!" Haiji said.

"Oh, by the way...I forgot to mention, this is being played live all over Towa City, I installed those cameras there for just an occasion...so go ahead big sis, don't break the controller!" Monaca said, giggling a bit.

Kotoko swallowed hard as he looked at the controller, her eyes watering a bit. Thoughts of Monokuma Kids exploding all over the city filled her mind, the bodies of the dead children, all of them bleeding out of their necks into the streets. She let out a scream, shaking her head.

"I can't...I can't break this controller...those kids will die!" she said.

"It's okay Kotoko, we don't have to do anything. I'm sure we can find a way to save everyone." Yukki said softly.

"The solution is to break that goddamn controller...haven't you been fighting for Hope this entire time? If you want to end the despair in this town, you will break that controller right fucking now!" Haiji said firmly.

"No, don't break the controller, the kids will die!" Hoshiko cried out.

"That's right you two, would you like to be responsible for killing hundreds if not thousands of children? Break the controller, it's the best choice you got!" Monaca said firmly.

Yukki's heart was beating hard in her chest. She kept looking at the controller in Kotoko's hand. The girl's hands were shaking as she was holding the controller tightly. She wanted to break it, but she knew that she couldn't. She didn't know what was real and what was false. She handed the controller to Yukki, walking over to Monaca. She grabbed a hold of her shirt, punching her in the face.

"Tell me the truth! Is this controller connected to those helmets? What is your end game? What the fuck are you doing here?" She shouted, shaking the girl. All she could do was giggle.

"Upupupu! My plan is simple...I just want to start a war, that's all...I want to kick this world in the teeth, take revenge for those who killed Big Sis Junko."

"War...why would you need to start a war?" Yukki asked curiously, trying her hardest not to fall over.

"The Tragedy was just starting to calm down when all of this started. After Junko Enoshima was killed by Yunosuke Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi, everyone started worshiping her like a god. But then all of this shit started up again, all of the children killing the adults...it was enough to get the interest of the Remnants of Despair." Haiji said firmly.

"So that was your plan, get the Remnants of Despair over here? Just so you know, the Remnants of Hope are capturing the Remnants of Despair. There's no way they would come to Towa City, they would probably laugh at this stupid ploy you made up." Kotoko said firmly.

"Oh, but that wasn't just it...like I said before, I wanted to created a war."

"Between the Remnants of Hope and the Remnants of Despair?" Hoshiko asked curiously. Yukki remained silent, closing her eyes in thought. Her eyes snapped open, glancing at the blue haired girl.

"It wasn't a war between the Remnants of Hope and the Remnants of Despair. It wouldn't make any sense for those two groups to fight each other, seeing as the Remnants of Hope are being lead by three Remnants of Despair. No...you want the Remnants of Hope to fight against the Future Foundation!" Yukki said.

"Huh? Why would she want that?" Kotoko asked.

"Think about it Toko...those two organizations are working toward the sake of restoring hope to the world. Both of them were strictly told to remain outside of the city, using the captives as hostages. If all of the children end up dying, Future Foundation will think the Remnants of Hope tried getting into town. It will be the same with the Remnants of Hope...when they both show up and see dead children everywhere, they will point the finger at each other!" She said.

"Oh my god...if they both think the other did it, a war between factions will break out...when news leaves town that children died in Towa City, people will go apeshit...the Tragedy could start up again and this time there wouldn't be an end to it!" Kotoko said.

"You little shit stain...this is exactly what you want isn't it?" Haiji asked.

"I dunno what you are talking about big brother...I could be lying...why don't you break the controller and find out?" she asked.

"Alright I will, give me that damn controller Idol girl, I'll break the damn thing myself." he said.

"No! We don't know if she's telling the truth either...if she is and we break this, those kids will die!" She said.

"It doesn't matter! Listen to the people, they want you to break that controller, so fucking do it already!" Haiji said firmly. Yukki started hearing the crowd now, her eyes widening when she kept hearing the word Break being chanted by the adults.

"Bummer...it seems the adults are all riled up...who did that? Of course that was all of you...you defeated the true leader of the Warriors of Hope, and gave the adults hope...maybe you shouldn't break the controller." Monaca said, tilting her head.

"Yukki, I can't decide what to do...I hate to ask you to do this...but it's up to you." Kotoko said, frowning at the girl. She let Monaca go, the girl crying in pain from being shoved onto the tile floor.

"It's up to me...I don't know what...what do I do?" she asked.

"I'll be okay with whatever choice you make...we're in this together alright? Even if your choice leads us to despair, I'll be okay with it."

Yukki glanced at the controller in her hands. She tried tuning the crowd out of her mind as she squeezed the controller in her hand.

" _Is this truly what you want Yukki? Didn't you say you wanted to create Hope? If you make a choice now, it will only lead to despair on both ends...you can't do either...so you have to create a choice...I believe in you."_

"Sayaka...you're right...I'm not breaking this controller! I don't know if the kids will die, but if I break it and they do...then the lives of hundreds of children will be on my head...that's a despair I am not going to live with. So my choice is simple, I'm not going to break the controller, and I'm not going to let the adults keep killing adults. I'm going to stay here, and destroy every Monokuma in Towa City, I will remove the threat with my two hands, and I will create Hope for everyone. I will bring those blue skies back, by the strength of my back and the sweat of my brow." she said firmly.

"If that's your choice Yukki, then I have no choice but to agree...so fuck you Monaca...you're plan has officially failed...we refuse to listen to you." Kotoko said.

"Huh? Fail...that's funny...I wasn't expecting this to fail...Upupupupu! I guess this is what Big Sis felt when she was found guilty of murder!" She said, laughing loudly. The crowd started chanting the words Kill her over and over again, making Haiji grit his teeth.

"Fine, if you won't make the choice, then I will for you. Give me that goddamn controller right fucking now!" He said, reaching for Yukki. The girl let out a scream as she slipped back, falling to the ground. The controller fell to the floor, sliding out of her reach. Kotoko and Haiji shared a look, both of them running for it.

"I got it, go long Hoshiko!" she cried, throwing the controller to her cousin. The girl jumped into the air, catching the device with ease.

"Haha! Who's your momma? That's right, Hoshiko is!" the girl said, holding the controller above her head.

"You goddamn kids...you all need to fucking die! Just like the other kids in this town!" he shouted.

"We aren't going to let the adults make decisions anymore. Didn't we just tell you, we're creating our hope! That hope is something pure that your despair can't taint, so fuck off!" Kotoko said angrily.

Haiji was about to say something when the ship violently rocked. Everyone looked toward the windows, seeing the face of a giant Monokuma. It started laughing loudly, the voice being distorted due to its size.

"What...what? But...Big Bang Monokuma shouldn't be controlled by anyone...how?" Haiji asked.

"That thing is out of control!" Kotoko said, she helped Yukki up, helping her get back as the giant Monokuma slammed its fist into the ship, breaking the ceiling apart. Hoshiko and Haiji ran back as well.

"Wow...so this is the true face of despair...it's so wonderful! Upupupupu!" Monaca said, laughing as the ship started breaking apart around her.

"What do we do...that thing is out of control...we need to put a stop to it!" Kotoko said, holding Yukki up.

"But I can't fight...my leg is missing, I would only be a hindrance." the girl said, a frown on her face.

"Then you have to create your hope." Hoshiko said.

"That's right...we'll create Hope, Yukki...come on, lean your weight on me, let's end this together!" the pinkette said, earning a nod from Yukki. She grabbed her hacking gun tightly in her hand, both of them making their way to the bow of the ship.

The two of them watched in awe as Big Bang Monokuma appeared in front of the ship. It laughed loudly, holding its staff high in the air. Its red eye started glowing a vibrant blue. Kotoko pointed to it, eyes glowing with realization.

"Use a Break Bullet, the eye is glowing with that same color!" she cried.

"Right, let's end this fucker here and now!" Yukki cried, pulling the trigger of her gun.

It was a long and grueling battle. Big Bang was a relentless foe, especially with its ability to charge the floor with electrical energy. It made Yukki scream in pain more than once. The giant robot had been falling behind, its speed slowing down significantly. It raced at the ship once more, this time swinging its staff down, destroying the bow of the ship completely. Yukki let out a scream as she grabbed onto the edge of the ship with her hand, her hacking gun falling out onto the stone railing of the ship.

"Yukki!" Kotoko cried, reaching out to her.

"The gun...we can't do anything without the gun!" the idol cried.

"I don't care, I want my friend not the gun...take my hand...please!" Kotoko said. Yukki sighed, reaching her hand up, her finger tips barely touching Kotoko's. The girl struggled to pull the girl up, but was able to do it.

"We can't keep doing this...this Monokuma will be the end of us." Yukki said.

"But, I got the last bullet right here. We don't need the hacking gun to end this fucking robots existence...all we have to do is believe...and create the bullet we need to take it down!" Kotoko said. Yukki nodded, forcing herself onto her remaining leg. She took Kotoko's hand, squeezing it tightly as the girl rose her gun.

She didn't know why, but she could see the bullet was glowing brightly. It was as if the gun itself was starting to fill up with hope. It seemed to explode with light, as Monokuma ran at them again.

"If we're out of hacking bullets, and out of regular bullets...then we will just create them. That's who we are...we are people capable of creating Hope from nothing!" Kotoko cried.

"I wasn't born like my sister, a person with talent like Kotoko...but that doesn't matter...I was given Luck as my talent, and I'm going to put it all into this remaining bullet. This is the bullet to end all bullets, the bullet that will fill this town with hope! Our final Truth Bullet!" Yukki cried.

She wrapped her arms around Kotoko's taking a hold of the gun. She pulled the trigger back as hard as she could, the glowing bullet sailing through the air. It slammed into the red eye on the giant Monokuma, sailing right through it. The giant robot started twitching wildly, as it continued to laugh loudly. The giant Monokuma exploded, its head sailing high into the air, it came down twice as hard, destroying the giant Monokuma's body. It started falling back, crashing into the streets below.

"It's over...its finally fucking over." Yukki said, falling to the ground.

"You wanna know something Yukki, I ran out of ammo half way through that fight...I didn't have any bullets left." Kotoko said. Yukki's eyes widened in shock, a bright smile working its way onto her face.

"We truly did create hope didn't we?"

The two rested for a few minutes, before they headed back inside the ship. Both of them were surprised the thing was still standing. They walked back through the main room, seeing Haiji standing there, eyes wide with shock. His mouth was opening and closing over and over, as he clutched his hair in his hand.

"You...destroyed our hope...Big Bang was our hope." He said.

"I'm sorry Haiji...but siding with Monokuma is just a false hope. If you want to free yourself of the despair in your heart, the first step toward that, is to accept it. Then you can truly walk the road to hope. We've both accepted despair, so we will be able to create that path...even if nothing but despair lights our path, we will forge it, with our hands." Yukki said, giving the man a smile.

"Let's go...this asshole gives me the creeps." Kotoko said firmly, walking past the man.

"Wait...Kotoko...don't leave me, I'm your friend too remember...please!" Monaca cried. Hoshiko, who was standing beside her shook her head.

"You know...I came here to kill you, to get revenge on Nagisa...but I changed my mind. It's as Yukki just said...we have to create hope, by embracing despair...and that's what I will do. I will work hard to erase everything you have done in this town. I will find out how the helmets work, and I will reverse their effects. I should never have listened to you...I created those helmets with good intentions, and you turned them into a sick toy...so honestly, I hope you can never walk again." the girl said, walking on after Yukki and Kotoko.

"You can't leave me here...hey! Poo...this isn't fun...hey, big bro...can you help me? Please? You wouldn't live your cute little sister here, would you?" Monaca asked, reaching out to Haiji...the man paused, looking at the crimson skies above him.

"Hope...despair? It doesn't matter anymore." he said, walking toward the stairs.

"No...please...Monaca doesn't want to be alone! This is...this is it...my own despair..the best kind of despair is the one you cause yourself! Yes...that's it...I was looking for a successor in the wrong places...my time as Monaca Towa ends here...I am not Junko Enoshima II...and I will plunge this world into a Maelstrom of Despair! Upupupupupupu!"

 _ **xxx**_

Yukki sighed as she woke up. She stretched her arms above her head, ruffling her hair a bit. She got out of bed and stood up, opening the blinds in her room, allowing the sunlight into the room. It was shining brightly, the crimson skies of the world were still the same, but she could see just a little hope within them. The sunlight shined onto her new cybernetic leg. Small whirling noises filled her ears, as she looked it over.

It looked almost like her actual leg, but it wasn't the same as it. It was hooked directly into her nervous system, allowing it to work like a real leg. It was made with a dark metal allow, which was a deep steel color. The back of it was white in color, while the top of it was a dark steel. She shook her head, walking toward her dresser...she took out her custom made Remnants of Hope uniform, placing her hand over it. She walked into the bathroom, taking a shower.

It didn't take her long to get dressed, brushing her hair free of tangles. Once she was done, she tied a beautiful bow in her hair. Her pink eyes were glowing vibrantly, as her smiling was showing the radiance of youth. She had been happy for the first time in days, and that was because she was finally going to see someone important to her. She grabbed her hacking gun off her dresser and ran out of her room, slamming into Kotoko.

"Aw jeez, watch where the fuck you are going!"

"Sorry Toko, I'm just excited!" the girl said.

"It's fine...you look nice." the pinkette said happily.

"I guess...this leg Akira sent me is a true marvel of cybernetic science. It feels real, and I can kick doors in now!" Yukki said.

"That's nice...I think I grew a few inches...am I taller now?"

Yukki looked at the pink haired actress. She was right, she had grown quite a bit in the last few days. The top of her head was almost above her chest now. She nodded, giving her a pat on the head.

"You did grow...you'll be a beautiful adult girl in no time!" she said.

"Good, that's great! Let's go, before the others get here."

The two girls made it out of the hotel they had been staying at. Ever since Monaca had been taken down, the two girls had been cleaning up the hotel, to make it habitable. All of the other captives of Junko's killing game were staying there as well, having chosen to stay behind to help around the city. The Remnants of Hope had sent some people to check on them, and had made them full fledged members, handing them eHandbooks, pins and their own Hacking Guns...if they wanted to dwindle down the army of Monokumas, then they would need all the help they could get. Yukki had also been made the head of the new 13th Branch.

She would lead all of the soldiers in Towa City, to destroy the Monokumas and be the head of research on the Monokuma Kids. She would also be responsible for capturing all of the kids and placing them in containment units until they were able to safely remove the helmets. She had also been given the title of Ultimate Hope, though she bashfully refused it, saying she didn't deserve it.

They walked over to the entrance of Towa Bridge. An Apache helicopter had landed there, as the area had been entirely cleared of debris and cars. The path to the local hospital had also been secured and blocked so that the Monokumas couldn't randomly attack the patients. Kiriko Nishizawa and a few others from Class 77A had been stationed there to help the injured.

Taeko Yasuhiro had been the agent sent in to check on them. The black haired girl was standing next to the helicopter, speaking to a few other agents. She looked a bit out of place among them, as she was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress. It was a silky black color, with frills around the skirt. It had no arms, rather it had detached sleeves, which left her biceps bear, her pale skin glowing in the sunlight. She was wearing long black stockings with white garters and red slippers. Her hair had been straightened, and left to fall down her back like a curtain. She was holding a rather fat cat in her arms.

"Big Sis, hey!" Kotoko cried, running over to the girl. She looked up, giving the girl a smile.

"Kotoko, my look at how much you've grown!" she said.

"I'm a big girl now...aw, look at how much Grand Bois Cheri has grown, he's so adorable!" she said.

"You can hold him if you'd like, he's really gentle. Oh, my mistake, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine...I don't get triggered by that word anymore." she said, graciously accepting the cat, which started purring as soon as she held him. Yukki smiled, shaking her head.

"Hello, you must be Celestia Ludenburg, you're part of the 10th Division right?" She asked.

"Indeed, but please my friends call me Taeko...it is my true name you know." she said, giving her a wink.

"Alright, you can call me Yukki...I'm the head of the 13th Division...have you come to check on us?"

"Something along those lines. The 10th Division will be aiding yours during your stay in Towa City...we still can't believe the two of you decided to stay here."

"It sounds insane but...we need to help this people out. We've already agreed to create hope, we just have to show them the way. We need to show them that they can create it too." Yukki said.

"We've come not only for that, but to research everything at Towa Hills. That file you emailed to Headquarters was quite informative, but we wanted to see it first hand. We've already gotten a clean up crew to pick up the bodies of the deceased and give them proper burials." Taeko said firmly.

"Yes, it wouldn't be right to just leave them there...over half the population of Towa perished during Monaca's little game." Yukki said sadly.

"Speaking of her, whatever became of her? She disappeared entirely."

"We're not sure...but our subdivision is currently looking into it." Kotoko said, earning a curious look from Taeko.

"Subdivision? We didn't know you had one already."

"Well...we just appointed them, we have high expectations for them all!" the pink haired actress said. The sounds of fire works filled the area, and they all turned to face the Hotel behind them, seeing a large bus had been parked in front of them.

"Do you hear that? That's the sound of the greatest hero in the world! That's right, Masaru Daimon, the Lil' Ultimate P.E. has graduated, to Ultimate Physical Education! I am going to use my talents to destroy these stupid Monokumas!" the orange haired boy said.

"Yes, even someone as dumb as me can do that. Of course I'm not that stupid...I don't want to disembowel people anymore, and I also can't eat sausages either." Jataro said firmly, grimacing a bit. Hoshiko sighed, shaking her head.

"You two are fools...we didn't even make it to High school, so how can you be Ultimate Students? That was reserved for Hope's Peak Academy students after all." she said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"No, you don't have to be a high school student to be an Ultimate at something...besides Hope's Peak Academy is gone...we can be whatever want now!" Masaru said, puffing his cheeks.

"Enough, you three are going to make us look like fools in front of our boss. We've done enough to them already, so let's be a little more considerate." Nagisa said, earning groans from his friends.

"Aren't those the kids who were killing adults?" Taeko asked curiously.

"Yes, they're the Warriors of Hope, but they were under Monaca's flag of despair. In order for them to find the road to Hope, they have decided to help us. We're going to pave it together. After all, we aren't going to be easily accepted into society...we would much rather stay here as a group. We have a weird bond of sorts." Yukki said, smiling a bit.

"Well, if you think they could help your division, then that's alright. You are responsible for them however, and we expect weekly reports from you. Headquarters will be eagerly awaiting news!" the black haired woman said.

"About that, is Lady Sonia...?"

"Sonia, Hiyoko and Daisuke will not be able to join us. They're ship is setting sail for Jabberwock Island soon. It seems Nagito Komaeda has sent them a message with his time of arrival. We still don't know where he is located, or what he has been doing." She said.

"Of course, that kid is a goddamn enigma. We couldn't appoint Makoto, Byakuya, Hina or Big Sis Kyoko as the interim leaders either since the Future Foundation pulled that fuckshit on us." Kotoko said.

"Indeed, it is quite a troublesome situation...but we will find our way. As long as we all work together for the sake of Hope, Junko Enoshima's work will be destroyed...we will survive this...we have too, especially for those who fell in that horrible institution." Taeko said, looking at the water. Yukki could tell she was holding back her tears.

"Anyway, I think we should start our work. We need to secure those points of interest, including the Towa City Factory, if we can't stop it from creating more Monokumas, then all of our work will be for naught." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, let's go Hero Robot, time to break stuff!" Masaru cried, jumping onto his robot, shooting off into the distance.

Similarly, the others split up, disappearing on their own robots. Nagisa gave Yukki a firm nod before leaving as well. It wasn't long before they all noticed another helicopter approaching the city. They all backed away from the bridge a bit, as it landed on the free space, near the other chopper. Yukki watched with baited breath, watching as the doors opened, and the Ex-Ultimate Pop Sensation flew out.

"Sayaka!"

"Yukki!"

Kotoko sighed, rolling her eyes as the two sisters ran at each other, hugging each other tightly. Sayaka looked her sister over for injury, causing her to blush in embarrassment. Her eyes fell on her cybernetic leg, eyes widening.

"What happened to you? Is that a cybernetic leg?" Sayaka cried, earning a nod from her sister.

"Some stuff happened, and I ended up loosing it. But its fine, this one rocks too, and I can shoot missiles with it!" she said.

"Well...I suppose that's okay too. Hey, I brought your old Idol get up, I was thinking of holding a concert here to lift peoples spirits!"

"So that's why you're decked on in the old Idol garb...it looks a little tight on you though...Oh my god, you aren't pregnant are you?" she asked, causing her sister to gasp.

"You too? Jeez, you eat some cookies and drink a lot of milk and suddenly everyone thinks your pregnant! Yuno, get out here and tell everyone we're not pregnant!" she cried. The Ultimate Hope walked out of the chopper, fixing his tie as he made his way to his fiancee's side.

"Yukki, we're not having a baby, stop insinuating that we are. Sweetheart, stopping drinking milk, you've gotten a little chubby." he said in monotone.

"Chubby? I'm gonna kick your ass mister...how dare you call me chubby?" the girl snapped, causing him to cringe.

"The Ultimate Hope, ladies and gentlemen." Kotoko said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Heya sis, look at how big you've gotten! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks big bro...I'm sure daddy is proud of me too, and of you. Should I call you Yuno from now on? I'm still confused on that." the girl said.

"Yes, I don't mind if you call me Hisashi though, I know it's a little hard to get used to." he said.

"Okay...I'll just call you big bro for now. Hey, do you wanna see the collection I've been putting together? There's so much discarded stuff in Towa, that I've been able to make a giant Adorbs collection. It's so big, it took my entire room and the one next to it!" the girl said excitedly.

"Fine, I guess I have a few minutes to kill."

"Yay." the girl said, grabbing her brothers hand. Yukki and Sayaka shared a smile, wrapping an arm around each other.

" _The Future is uncertain...there will be Despair at every turn...but I've learned that is something I can't help. Every choice is full of hope, as well as despair...but if you are ever at a crossroads, where despair is the only road to take, just remember...it isn't black or white, it isn't left or right...sometimes, you just have to take the middle road. The road away from light and darkness, the road to a new dawn. The road, that leads to the Hope that you create. With our own two hands, even someone without talent like me, is able to create hope. That's my philosophy."_

"Let's all eat stew with Kotoko!" Yukki suddenly shouted, causing the pink haired girl to turn around, rage written on her face. She broke into a sprint, hands clenched tightly.

"I told you not finish that jingle. I'm gonna shove my food up your ass, right to the goddamn knee!" she shouted, causing the older idol to scream. She ran off, being chased all over the place by the Ultimate Actress.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Nehoy! Mehoy Hoy Menyoy**

 **Yeah I lied...I said I was gonna post this Epilogue and then Post the Prologue of The School Trip of Mutual Killing, but I felt the need to post these two chapters together. So This is truly it, while you digest the finale, I hope you all saved room for the Epilogue, after all every good story needs one. This will cover the events up until everyone arrives on Jabberwock Island. So I do hope you enjoy this final final chapter. Tell me how I did on this story overall, if you liked seeing it from the Point of View of Yukki and Kotoko. Honestly, this is the first time I wrote a story where the main character was a female. Yukki was indeed the first female lead I did in a story. The other girls were supporting characters and main characters at various points, but this is the first time a story revolves solely around a female character. I feel like Yukki could be my little sister, that's how fond I am of her now...lol.**

 **But yes, let me know how you felt about this over all, in your kindest words...if you feel the need to use Sentence Enhancers, feel free too, we all do from time to time. It makes our sentences sound fancy after all.**

Danganronpa Another Episode

Ultra Despair Sisters

Epilogue

Goodbye Despair

On the outskirts of Towa City, the man known as Izuru Kamukura was currently making his way through the destroyed city. All around him the last of the standing buildings shook and settled, some falling down to their own weakness. Some of the dust was starting to settle, and the fires that had been ranging for a few days now were finally starting to die out. Still, the crimson skies of despair colored the town, and that was something that would never change. It had been nearly three years since he had seen blue skies, and honestly he had grown rather bored of the crimson ones.

When the Tragedy broke out, he had been calmly watching, seeing if Junko's vision for despair truly was the right call. But after awhile, he had grown desperately bored of it it as well. When you had the power to analyze anything you saw, and be able to accurately predict something, it took the fun out of anything. That lone bullet was the one that had gotten him to give despair a shot, but now that despair was the norm, he had been able to predict everything with frightening detail. He had been wondering around, trying to find something to cling too.

That's when he remembered Hope. He had been paying attention to the School Life of Mutual Killing, seeing how Junko manipulated all of her friends into killing each other. He had grown rather excited, especially with all of the participants, but after awhile he had accurately predicted Junko's death, and had grown bored of that as well. The only thing he regretted was not being able to kill her himself.

He had seen what she could do, the pure evil that she was. She was able to use her abilities to get into people's minds. She could make the sane insane, she could make the good bad, and she could turn hope into despair. The best kind of despair was the one made with false hope...that was what she had said. The best kind of despair came from killing a loved one with your own hands, that philosophy had become the boring, stagnant Status Quo.

Still, he felt the need to have his battle. He had made a promise long ago and he needed to uphold it. Why did he have those emotions toward the girl with the spaceship hair clip? Why did he cry when she left the mortal realm?

Obviously, she had been killed by Junko to make Class 77 fall to despair. She was the key, from the moment the girl had set her eyes on her. He felt ashamed to have met the woman, and her deranged ideologies. The waste of human life for the sake of never ending despair, that was something he would never truly understand. Which was why he was here, he needed to figure out which was the wild card the world had left to play. Was it the unrelenting darkness and chaos of Despair, or the brilliant shining light of Hope? Both were unpredictable at times, but he needed to find which one he would side with. Currently, he was walking down one of the streets in Towa City, pushing a wheelbarrow with two Monokuma heads inside, one white, and one black.

"Hey, are those chumps still at it?" Kurokuma asked firmly, earning a groan from Shirokuma.

"You mean the Successor thing? I don't know." he replied. The black bear chuckled audibly.

"Those guys are so fuckin stupid. Trying to find a successor to Junko Enoshima, when the real is still around? That's lame!"

"I have to agree with you there. Kids are pretty dumb, but so are the adults...with a single word, I had them eating from the palm of my hand." Shirokuma said.

"Hehe, even if you are all white you are pitch black on the inside. You can never hide your true wickedness!" Kurokuma replied.

"Eh, I never really gave a damn about this place...you could say I...never felt despair for it."

"That means we...or rather I, showed this city true despair...you could say it was..."

" _Me._ " Shirokuma said, laughing maniacally.

Izuru blinked a few times, as the voice of Junko Enoshima filled his ears. He never thought he would be hearing that voice ever again, especially after what happened to her within Hope's Peak Academy. Much to his surprise, the True Ultimate Despair had created a fully functioning AI of herself, by scanning her conscience into the internet with Yasuke Matsuda's research. She made it act and behave like herself because it was used creating her own mental information. She had left that flash drive out for him, and while the survivors and the Future Foundation were busy, he had snuck inside the academy and taken it for himself, planting it into those two select Monokuma units. It was only a precursor, a test to see if the AI was going to be of use for his plan.

"I've gotta say, the fact that Monaca went through all of that trouble to create a Successor was interesting. It was rather entertaining to see her loose her shit. She could truly never be Despair." Kurokuma said.

"I agree with you, those kids were totally gullible. But being taken down by the sisters of two survivors, I gotta say...even now Yuno still surprises me...I wonder how my daughter is doing, maybe I can turn her into a new emissary of despair...what do you think Kamukura?"

Izuru stopped walking, setting the wheelbarrow down. He walked behind it, slamming his fists into both of the Monokuma heads. Sparks flew in all directions as he grabbed the CPU's currently controlling both bears. Junko chuckled, a giddy feeling entering her core.

"Oh...you don't have to be so rough with me...I would have listen to anything you had to say. Is it possible that you are forcing yourself to feel something because of what happened to our favorite Ultimate Gamer? You shouldn't be so hung up over her." she said.

"It has nothing to do with that deceased young woman. I simply have to find the answer for myself, I asked you two years ago. Which is the undiscovered land? Hope or Despair? I haven't found my answer, so I am going to put it to the test. Your Proxies are all currently being gathered up, in hopes that they could be restored to their previous states...I shall have you test them all, to see if they truly do accept despair." the man said firmly, causing Junko to giggle.

"Oh...so that means we'll be meeting again, just like you said we would...but if this is alluding to that program they created, then you won't even be yourself when we do meet...yes this should prove interesting...go ahead Izuru Kamukura...don't keep me waiting."

He could feel the girl wink as he pulled the two cards out of the heads of the Monokumas. The cords keeping them together snapped clean off, and he looked at both cards, containing AI Junko. He glanced up at the sky, focusing on the large Monokuma head still resting atop Towa Hills. He blinked a few times, growing bored at the monochrome bear. With that, he turned to leave the city, looking to keep his promise with the Ex-Ultimate Story Teller.

 _ **xxx**_

Nagito Komaeda smiled as he slowly walked down the streets of Towa. He was leaving Towa Hills, the large building was still standing after the destruction of Big Bang Monokuma, but the Excalibur had been entirely destroyed. He grunted a bit, shifting the weight of his passenger around so she wouldn't fall. The girl groaned, her eyes opening. She looked around, seeing nothing but the crimson skies above her and the destroyed buildings around her.

"Huh...where am I?" she asked softly.

"Ah, so you're awake. It was a good thing I decided to go back, or else you would be dead right now."

"Mr. Servant? Why did you save me?" Monaca asked, her eyes focusing on the young man. He let out a chuckle.

"Because, I feel that you have the potential for greatness. You tried to replace her, to find a successor, but you were clearly the better option. I couldn't sit by and watch...so I decided to mold her in her image. A person that I both love and hate at the same time, the despair that I could create would be wonderful. You will become that despair, and you shall become the stepping stone of hope." He said...Monaca sighed, groaning a bit.

"You are so gross." she said, a bored look on her face.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the location. Nagito was actually rather picky when it came to a headquarters for the girl, but he had actually picked the Monokuma factory. He knew that only a Towa would be able to control it, so he had already programmed her bio-metrics into the device. Of course he had programmed himself into the system, just in case. That way, only them two would be able to access this factory.

The girl didn't really care about anything after that. She just let Nagito do whatever he wanted with her. Though he did speak a lot about Hope and Despair, giving her a good handle on the subject. She had then realized that this man was so deranged, that it truthfully scared her. But she would satiate her boredom and take his teachings.

He had gotten her a wheel chair, since her legs truthfully didn't work. He had even made some new clothes for her. She now wore a dark violet blazer, with a white collared blouse. She wore a white and red tie around her neck, which she loosened a bit. She wore a crimson skirt that reached down to her mid thigh. She wore long white stockings and violet heeled boots. Her hair was also put up in pigtails, with a white and black Monokuma hair pain. Nagito smiled, clapping his hands.

"There you are, now you look just like Junko Enoshima, you look rather dashing if I say so myself!" the Hope obsessed boy said.

"Hmm...I do look pretty cute...I guess I can give this look a whirl." she said, smiling at herself.

"Yes, but there is a final step for you to truly become like Junko Enoshima...though sadly you aren't capable of the second part...I'm sure I can definitely walk you through the beginning." he said.

"Huh? I thought this was it...weren't you going to show me the true face of despair?" Monaca asked. The man grinned, as he lowered his hands toward his belt, unfastening it with a single fluid motion. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be extra gentle with you." Nagito said, his eyes swirling with despair.

 _ **xxx**_

"So, how's everything going on in Towa?" Daisuke asked, looking at the image on his tablet. Taeko smiled, pausing to sip her tea.

" _Everything is coming along just fine. Yuno and Sayaka are holding relief efforts all over the city and getting morale up. We've secured an entire sector of the city and fixed up some apartment buildings. However, it seems Monaca Towa has become active again."_

"I was hoping that wasn't the deal. Yukki told me they've been trying to locate her, but she's gone off the grid." he said.

 _"_ _Indeed, we're doing our best, but sadly we can't get access to any of the business areas of the city. Haiji Towa doesn't want to reveal the location to the Towa City Factory either...he said he is indifferent to Hope and Despair and is fighting for himself. He's leading a crusade against the children."_ Taeko replied. Daisuke sighed, glancing away for a few seconds.

"I never liked Haiji...he was a total douche bag, and he always stared at my sister whenever she walked by. Honestly, I'm glad that so many horrible things have happened to him...that may be the despair talking though." he said jokingly, causing the woman to giggle.

" _I do not feel it is the despair talking dear. I believe it's Karmic Punishment. I never did like the man myself, I was there with you when we gambled against him, remember?"_

"Yeah, we'll always have that kiss in front of your dorm." he said, giving her a wink. She blushed a bit, looking away from the screen.

" _Anyway, what will you do now? Your boat is ready to set sail right? Will we ever see you again?"_

"In time you will, but we've all unanimously agreed. When the Neo World Program is over, we will all remain on Jabberwock Island and help to defeat despair. Thankfully, Monaca's plan failed, so we didn't get a round two for the Tragedy. The future is unclear, but we will definitely survive through despair." he said firmly.

" _Well...whatever the case, I know in my heart that we will see each other again. We Hope's Peak graduates have to stick together after all...since we're the last of our surviving classes."_ she said.

"Yeah...graduates...listen, I have to go. This is likely the last time we will see each other for a long time...Taeko...take care of yourself alright? Don't let Leon do anything stupid, and don't get pregnant before I come out of that program, I wanna see your kid at every stage." he said, giving her a grin.

" _We are not having a child. At least not yet, we want to get married first, we're already coordinating a day with Yuno and Sayaka since they want to get married as well. There's a lack of available priests these days."_ she said, rolling her eyes.

"See ya Taeko...it's been nice knowing you, even if I forget, my heart wont, and that's what matters." he said. The woman gave him a wave before ending the transmission. He turned his tablet off, placing it in his bag. He closed his eyes for a second, letting the information sink into his mind.

The area he was at was still in Yokosuka. Only a few people from the Remnants of Hope were still around, keeping an eye out for anyone belonging to the Foundation. Tensions seemed to be rocking a bit due to the Treaty, but Sonia reassured that everything would be fine. He was currently sitting on a destroyed span of boardwalk, the same one he and Hiyoko had walked down all of those years ago. At the end of the partially rebuilt part was the ship that would take all of them to Jabberwock Island. All of the Remnants of Despair were safely inside, though they had been showing a lot of anger toward them, especially at being trapped. Ryouko Otonashi had joined them earlier that morning, saying her business within Towa City had been resolved. He glanced down, a smirk working its way onto his face.

"You've returned. I was expecting you to ditch us, but you've surprised me." He said.

"I do not break my agreements, Daisuke Del Rio. I have procured what I needed, and am now under your mercy." Izuru said firmly.

"Follow me then...did you happen to see Nagito Komaeda anywhere?" he asked, earning a nod from Izuru.

"He shall be joining us soon enough. As stated before, I need some time to speak with the Remnants of Despair, aside from the five that broke out of despair. It wouldn't be good if you heard what I had to say."

"Why should I trust you? For all I know, you could be attempting to kill them." Daisuke said, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Contrary to popular belief, I haven't killed a single soul since the Fall of Hope's Peak Academy. I do take responsibility for the death of Jennifer Moxie, but the rest of the world falls on your shoulders."

Daisuke remained silent, not wanting to say anything else.

They continued walking up the boardwalk, both looking around at the destroyed stores. They passed by the book store that used to sell Daisuke's books, he saw a half burnt cardboard cut out of himself, the smile on his face still plastered on the cardboard. He paid no mind to it as they continued to walk. The distant screams of death and the laughs of Monokuma were carried on the winds, further reminding them of the state of the world around them.

Izuru suddenly stopped, causing Daisuke to stop as well. Before he even said anything, he glanced over his shoulder, seeing the grinning face of Nagito Komaeda behind them. He was dressed completely different now. He was wearing a shredded green hoodie, the left sleeve being ripped half way off, showing off Junko's dismembered hand, the gauze still wrapped around it. He was wearing white tee shirt, with a red cross on it. He wore matching black pants and brown boots. He gave them a wave, throwing his head back a bit.

"Hello Daisuke, it's been awhile. I see the arm wasn't treating you well, did you cut it off so you could feel more despair?" he asked.

"No...I cut the damn thing off so I could talk Kazuichi and Takane to follow me. The hell did you cut yours off for?" Daisuke asked.

"No reason, I just wanted to feel despair. I wanted to see the despair that she saw, the woman who I hate and love was killed by someone else. I needed to appease myself, and cutting my arm seemed like the perfect choice." he said.

"You clearly have no morals when it comes to life and death. I'm surprised you're own luck has kept you alive this long." Izuru said, causing the boy to chuckle.

"So, you must be Izuru Kamukura...the one Hope's Peak Academy selected from the batch of undesirables?" He asked. A loud metallic thump filled their ears as Nagito fell to the ground. Izuru and Daisuke looked up, seeing Hiyoko standing behind him, holding a cast iron skillet in her hand.

"Sorry, there's a lot of shit I needed to get out, and this seemed like the quickest way." she said, tossing the skillet aside.

"That's fine I suppose. Izuru, do you mind bringing him with us? I can't carry him myself." Daisuke said. The black haired man grabbed Nagito's hood and shirt in his hand and lifted him off the floor slightly, dragging him along as they walked.

After placing Nagito in his own cell, the couple allowed Izuru Kamukura to speak with the Remnants of Despair. It had to be closely monitored, since all of them had to be placed in a single cell. No one however was able to hear what he was saying, but it seemed as if all of them were nodding and agreeing with whatever he was saying. Once he was done, they all willingly returned to their cells. Izuru stopped before Daisuke, Sonia, Hiyoko and Mikan, an emotionless look on his face.

"All of them have agreed to take part in this program. All they needed was the right motivation...will Hope end up winning? Or will Despair be the true victor? It seems we will have to wait and see...I'll be going to my cell now." he said, turning to the guard. The man glanced at Daisuke, who gave him a nod. The two men disappeared, heading down toward the holding cells.

"I'm not certain what is gonna happen when we get to Jabberwock Island but...I think it might be a good idea to keep an eye on him." Sonia said, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Should I tell the captain to set sail? All of us are here now." Hiyoko said.

"No, I'll let him know. I want you two to have some time together before we get there." the princess replied.

"I should check on our medical supplies. We're gonna need a lot of it if we aren't going to be leaving Jabberwock Island. I'm scared but...I'm sure it will all be fine." Mikan said.

"Hey wait...what happened to Kanade Izayoi? She's an Ultimate Despair too...we didn't get any news on her." Hiyoko said. Sonia turned around, facing away from her girlfriend.

"Her body was discovered by Yuno and Sayaka early this morning. There was a single bullet hole on the bottom of her chin. I can only surmise she killed herself to appease Junko Enoshima. I'm sorry we were not able to help them." She said, walking away from her friends.

"This world just keeps filling us with despair doesn't it?" Daisuke asked, earning a frown from Hiyoko.

 _ **xxx**_

Weeks had passed since the Remnants of Despair had left Yokosuka. Daisuke, Sonia and Hiyoko were standing at the bow of the ship, all of them seeing Jabberwock Island for the first time. It had been a long grueling journey, especially dealing with their friends and their needs, but this was the last leg of it. It wasn't long before the ship had docked, and they were met by Akira Tetsujima, along with Junko Kirigiri, Sayaka and Yuno. When the boat was fully secured onto the dock, they disembarked from the ship, allowing the other agents to start unloading the supplies.

"You've finally arrived, and just in time too. It seems the Future Foundation has finally backed away from the island." Akira said, shaking hands with the three.

"Yes, when we crossed into the South Pacific they seemed to finally back away from us. How fares the Neo World Program?"

"Well Lady Sonia, I hate to say it, but we aren't ready for the testing phase yet. Sadly, we can't wait any longer, the Foundation has made ample threats in the past. They've even stationed a branch here to keep an eye on us...I had to agree to their demands, and for that I am sorry." Akira said.

"It's alright, there was nothing you could have done. Yuno, Sayaka...I'm surprised to see you and your daughter here as well." Daisuke said.

"Yukki and Taeko said they could handle Towa City. Besides, I believe our abilities are much better suited on this island. Someone needs to lead the Remnants while you are all inside the program." Yuno said firmly.

"So, are you saying you want to take care of the business end of the Remnants while we're gone? I dunno, sounds like too much for you." Hiyoko said, giving him a wink.

"Like hell, I'm the Ultimate Hope now, I need to buck up and watch over my friends. We've already set up an HQ in Central Park, so we could monitor all of you while being here. The Foundation wouldn't leave us alone, so I gave them access to the surveillance footage within the game."

"If that shuts them the fuck up, then I'm okay with it. I believe we should get within the system as fast as possible, to eliminate any threats on the island." Sonia said.

"Right this way then, just so you know...this system is going to erase your memories of the past, bringing you to a state before you all met in Hope's Peak Academy. Your avatar bodies will also mirror that of your looks before high school. You will act like that too." Akira said.

"That's gonna be a problem, for me at least."

"Why do you say that Dais?" Hiyoko asked.

"Yeah, you couldn't have been that bad in the past." Sayaka added, earning a chuckle from the man.

"No, before Hope's Peak Academy...I was dealing with my break up with Sylvia, and my own attempt at suicide. Don't you remember how I acted during my first days within the academy? Like an emotionless prick? Yeah, that's most likely gonna happen again." He admitted.

"Well...I was a bitch before I went to high school, I was dealing with my bullying issues." Hiyoko said firmly.

"I was getting used to Japan, so I apologize before hand if all I speak about are Japanese dramas." Sonia said, giving her partners a sheepish smile.

They walked into a large building in the center of the first island which housed the Neo World Program. It consisted of a large Super Computer situated in the center of the room. It had various screens on it, displaying lines of code. Around the super computer lay eighteen pods, all of them large enough to host each of the Remnants of Despair. Each pod was like a hyperbolic chamber, keeping them completely healthy as well as fed and hydrated via IV lines.

The device would hook straight into a persons brain, and would take their consciousness into a virtual reality setting. Essentially, the program was supposed to erase memories of despair, allowing the people playing the game to create memories of hope. When the program was over, their avatars would be downloaded into their brains, completing the program. One by one, the Remnants of Despair walked into the room, laying down in each open pod, wordlessly closing the doors to their pods.

"I...was expecting some resistance. I wasn't expecting them to just climb in." Akira said.

"Yes, it seemed as if Izuru Kamukura talked him into it. They've already signed the waivers for our records." Sonia said.

"I'll set everything up, I'll give you all a minute to say goodbye." Akira said, disappearing out of the room. Daisuke turned to face Hiyoko and Sonia, all three of them having saddened looks on their faces.

"This is it...our relationship will be deleted by this device." Sonia said.

"We've had a lot of good times, and a lot of bad times. I just wanted to say, no matter what...I love you...I always will." Daisuke said, hugging both girls, as well as he could with his missing arms. Sonia gave Daisuke a kiss on the lips, pulling out of the hug.

"You two have been together far longer...so I want you two to say a proper goodbye. I'll see you in the game." she said, walking over to one of the empty pods. She gave them a wave, closing the hatch right after.

"Hiyoko, there's so much left unsaid between us. So many thing I wanted to do...this world we've fallen into has become a stagnant Monochrome. Even now, all I see around me is despair...but if you've taught me anything, is that hope lies in the despair and that hope is the brightest hope of all." He said.

"I love you Daisuke...we'll see each other again. I promise not to be a bitch, but...even now this promise is gonna be forgotten. If anything...just don't piss me off." She said, making him chuckle.

"I'll try not too. Don't worry, even if you look like a little girl, I'll still love you!" he said, earning a punch to the chest from the girl. He let out a yelp of pain, rubbing his chest right after. Hiyoko took a handful of his shirt, pulling him forward, capturing his lips in a kiss.

He stood stunned for a few seconds, eyes slowly closing as he continued to kiss the woman. Both of them had started crying now, not wanting to let go of each other.

"I don't...I don't want this to end, I don't want to let you go. I'm scared that the next time I see you, you won't love me back. I'm scared that I'll never be able to touch you again, that I'll never feel your hands on mine." Hiyoko said, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arm around her, taking a deep breath. She smelled like vanilla, one of his favorite scents. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying his hardest not to start balling.

"It'll be alright...we're starcrossed lovers. Me, you and Sonia...we will fall in love again...so don't be scared. Be happy, we get to fall in love all over again, that pure feeling of love...that's something not many people will get to experience. Besides, we'll forget everything during Hope's Peak, not before...so we can always learn everything again." he said.

"Okay...I know...I'm just...I love you." she said, kissing him again. They held the kiss for a few seconds, moaning a bit as they shared their love for the final time.

They pulled apart, each of them climbing into their respective pods. He heard Hiyoko's close a second later, allowing him a few seconds of silence. He reached into his pocket, pulling out Chisa's pocket book, the one he had saved so long ago. He pulled out a single picture, the edges a bit burnt.

It was a picture of Chiaki's party, the one where they celebrated her winning the position of Class Representative. All of his friends were smiling and laughing, hugging the girl in the picture. She looked a bit awkward, still holding onto her Game Girl Advance. He smiled brightly, resting the picture against his heart, a single tear escaped his eye as he closed the pod. He looked at the screen in front of him, the green color of it boring into his mind as he slowly fell asleep, virtually plugging into the system.

Once the door to the last pod had been sealed, Izuru Kamukura walked into the room. He looked around for a few seconds, seeing all of the Remnants of Despair were fast asleep in their pods. Daisuke had explained the logistics of the program to him on the trip there, something that he did to keep him interested in the program. He knew that this was going to work, he was finally going to get his chance at Hope and Despair. He pulled out a single flash drive from his pocket, plugging it into the super computer. He typed a few things on the screen, downloading the contents into the program. Once he made sure the program had been set, he climbed into the final pod.

"Junko Enoshima, we will finally have our long awaited duel. I don't know how this program will turn out, but I am sure the result will be the same. If Despair truly is the wild card, then I shall let it run its course. However, if the opposite is true, I will use my abilities to destroy this world you have created...I owe her that much. Why do we cry when people die? Why are all of these students bound together by a single memory, a single person? That is a question, that I'm sure he will answer for me...until then, I shall let someone else take control." he said firmly. He knew the woman wouldn't hear him, but it didn't matter. It was something that he himself needed to get out into the open. With that, Izuru Kamukura closed his pod, falling into the land of unconsciousness.

 _ **xxx**_

"The Remnants of Despair and Ryouko Otonashi have all been plugged in...all we need to do is wait for Akira to run the program." Yuno said, looking at his tablet. He glanced up at Makoto who gave him a nod.

The 14th Branch of the Future Foundation had been the one sent out. As it turned out, it was a branch that was lead by Kyoko, his sister. Makoto had pulled some strings, convincing Munakata to let them go to Jabberwock Island to keep an eye on the Remnants. Kyoko gave her brother a firm look.

"I thought the program wasn't ready to be run yet?" she said, earning a chuckle from the younger man.

"Yes, but it seems your bosses are being hard pressed on this. They want to run the program, whether or not it was ready. If Akira didn't, then they would attack the island and destroy all of our work. Munakata said he would personally come to make sure they were all dead, and then he would kill me and my daughter." He said.

"That bastard, I am so sick of him." Kyoko said firmly, gritting her teeth.

"Hey now, you don't look good when your angry. Let's just see how things go okay Kyoko? Everything is finally going our way after all." Makoto said, that optimistic tone in his voice. Kyoko nodded, following Yuno back toward the main building.

"Everything is going to be fine, Akira is going to be explaining something else to us, right before she runs the program." he said.

The three of them walked into the main building, seeing the Ex-Ultimate Cybernetic Technician, once again plugged into the system. She was typing something on the monitor, humming to herself as she did. Junko was standing next to her, looking at a tablet. She glanced up, smiling when she saw her father and her aunt. She set the tablet down, jumping into Kyoko's arms.

"Auntie Kyoko! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Same here, look at how much you've grown! A whole four inches, you'll be taller than me in no time!" she said cheerfully, hugging the girl.

"It's good to see you guys, I take it the Foundation sent you to keep an eye on us?" Akira asked.

"As per our treaty. There's a clause allowing both sides to keep agents stationed in places of interest. For now it works for us...we get to keep our eyes on our friends. Yuno said you had something to show us?" Makoto asked. Junko hopped out of Kyoko's arms, grabbing her tablet. She typed a few things onto it, turning it to face them.

"Hey guys! It's been such a long time!"

"Sylvia? I thought you died?" the Ultimate Hope cried, clearly taken aback. Kyoko was also quite shocked. News of the Ultimate Mathematicians fate had been told to them by Daisuke, but none of them knew about this.

"Yes, my physical body perished during the Tragedy, but Akira was able to scan my brain and salvage my consciousness. She kept that information around until you handed her Alter Ego. Thanks to him, I was able to manifest in this form. I still talk and behave like a human because I am, I'm just in AI form now." she said, giggling a bit.

"Still, I'm so happy to see a familiar face. We never hung out much in class, but I'm so glad to see you!" Sayaka said.

"Aw, thanks Sayaka...I see you've kept Yuno here out of trouble...he spent the last hour explaining the School Life of Mutual Killing to me. I would like to apologize for that. Perhaps if I had lived long enough, I could have put an end to it." the pink haired girl said.

"No no, none of us possibly knew that Junko was planning that." the blue haired idol said.

"Well, is the name of this program...it can..."

"Hey, I'm not just a program! I'm a living breathing person!" Sylvia snapped, causing Akira to flick the screen, causing the girl to grit her teeth, clutching her forehead.

"Ha! That's what you get for interrupting me! As I was saying, Sylvia's core programming is based on her conscience before the electrical waves in her brain had fully ceased. This is what makes her human, and it will make for a much more realistic experience within the Neo World Program...essentially, she's going to be our security guard."

"Security guard?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Sylvia will be like a firewall of sorts. She's going to be placed within the Virtual setting and act like one of the students, to keep an eye on the Remnants and encourage them to collect the Hope fragments. She's going to be recognized as an Observer with Student privileges, meaning she can't make any changes whatsoever within the core programming. However, we can't have the others finding out she's an AI, so I've told her not to hold back her tongue." Akira said.

"I'm gonna try to be nice and mean spirited at times, call me Hiyoko Saionji the second." the girl said proudly.

"I think if she were out here, she would fucking slap you." Sayaka said, holding back her giggles.

"Anyway, we're about to run the program, so Junko, plug her in would you? She needs to be in the system when I hit the switch." Akira said.

Junko nodded, grabbing the charger plugged into the Super Computer. The tablet glowed a bit, as Sylvia was steadily transferred into the system. Akira saw her body being added to the seventeen others currently within the program. She typed a few things into it, letting out a breath when she hit the green execute button. All of the pods hissed a bit and started glowing a brilliant green, as each person resting within that plugged into the system, virtually being downloaded into the Neo World Program.

"This is it...it's up to them now." Akira said, finishing a final prompt. She closed her laptop, backing away from the Super Computer.

"They'll be fine, we have to trust them. As overseers, we need to make sure nothing happens on the outside. We have all of the necessary tools to prevent anything from happening." Yuno said.

"Yes, and I told Alter Ego to program some things for me, some backups in case they had to be ejected from the game. I left a password in the castle of the fourth island amusement park, and I made Usami scared of mice so she wouldn't see it. It will allow them to access the trial grounds to graduate." Makoto said.

"Graduation...when you think about it, none of us truly did. Class 76 is all deceased, 77A is still missing, with few being in the Foundation, 77B is here, 78A is gone entirely, and 78B was put through that horrible game." Yuno said.

"When this is all over...I plan on doing something at Hope's Peak Academy...we need to go back, and face our demons from the past. Hopefully they all agree to it when they awaken." Makoto said firmly.

"They will...I'm sure they will." the Ultimate Hope said, glancing back at the Super Computer. He had faith that his friends were going to be fine, but none of them knew the true despair that Class 77B was about to face.

 _ **To be Continued in...The School Trip of Mutual Killing...**_

 _ **Surviving Remnants of Despair: 17**_

 _ **Ricardo Vazquez: Ultimate Ventriloquist: Deceased...**_

 _ **Kanade Izayoi: Ultimate Tabloid Reporter: Deceased...**_


End file.
